Predestinado
by Persephone Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Lorde Edward estava cansado de travar guerras em nome da coroa. A única coisa que queria, era prosperidade para suas terras e uma boa mulher que aquecesse sua cama. Só não esperava encontrar tudo aquilo nos braços daquela pequena e misteriosa saxã. Mas Lady Isabella possuía um segredo ao qual se recusava a revelar. Cabia a ele proteger aquela intrigante bruxa.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Northumberland, primavera de 1105.

O céu possuía um peculiar tom cinzento adquirido momentos antes do amanhecer, mas mesmo sobre a fraca luz, a grande fortaleza já podia ser vista. Bem no topo da colina suas muralhas e torres se erguiam como se tentasse alcançar o céu, deixando a mensagem bem clara para qualquer um que ali estivesse.

Edward aprovou o que viu! Quase todas as edificações saxãs que havia visitado até aquele momento, eram feitas a partir de madeira. Mas aquela genuína fortaleza que acabara de conquistar, tinha sido construída a base de grandes pedras cinzentas, o que lhe dava uma aparência rígida e inabalável. Alem disso, o fato de estar localizada bem no topo de uma colina, deixava-a ainda mais forte, uma vez que seria praticamente impossível que alguém se aproximasse de seus muros sem que fosse visto por uma sentinela.

Outro ponto que o agradou em demasiado foram às torres! Qualquer um sabia que a parte mais forte de um castelo certamente era a torre, e aquela magnífica fortaleza possuía não mais do que duas, que se erguiam como gigantes inabaláveis.

Mas ainda assim, a falta de manutenção estava cobrando um alto preço naquela edificação. As enormes muralhas que eram coroadas por ameias, possuíam trechos em que o rejunte estava se soltando, o que não era nada bom. Sem falar que, mesmo naquela distância, Edward poderia jurar ver buracos no portão principal... Buracos tão grandes, que até mesmo um homem de médio porte poderia transpassar facilmente. Só deus sabia em que estado encontraria os estábulos e o pátio esterno, mas nada daquilo tinha importância. Afinal, quando Edward assumisse aquela fortaleza para si, não descansaria até torna-la inexpugnável.

-Vê aquele castelo no topo da colina, Emmett? – Indagou para seu irmão mais novo, que cavalgava bem atrás de si – É o coração das terras de Masen.

-Acha que conseguimos alcançá-lo antes do meio dia? – Indaga o cavaleiro parecendo analisar a fortaleza com seus destros olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-Provavelmente, irmão... A subida vai cansar um pouco os cavalos e dificultar a passagem da caravana, mas se mantivermos o ritmo chegaremos antes que o sol esteja a pico.

-Ouvi falar que há uma nascente no topo que congela antes do fim do outono. Espero que no verão faça mais calor... Está um pouco frio mesmo estando na primavera.

-Sim... O norte da Inglaterra é mais frio do que a Normandia. – Concorda enquanto puxa as rédeas de seu cavalo com mais firmeza para impedir que o garanhão avance demais – Porem creio que os bosques são apropriados para a caça.

-É o que parece, mas os camponeses saxões que virmos no caminho temem esse bosque como o diabo teme a cruz! Como é mesmo que eles o chamam?

-Bosque dos Lamentos. – Responde Edward olhando a densa vegetação homogênea que tinha ao seu redor – E não acredito nas lendas sobre espíritos de bruxas célticas que vagam pela floresta em busca de vingança. Esses saxões temem até a própria sombra! Você viu como eles ficaram assustados quando viram nossa caravana passando.

-Disso pode ter certeza. Os saxões nos temem e nos odeiam desde que a Normandia tomou posse de seu império. Mas ainda assim, me parece que Henry foi extremamente generoso ao lhe dar as terras de Masen, irmão! Conheço muitos nobres que ganharam terras bem menos atrativas. E aqui está você, recebendo o titulo de Barão e uma propriedade invejável. Muito mais do que um bastardo poderia sonhar em ter um dia!

-De fato, Henry foi bastante generoso. – Concordou dando um meio sorriso ao irmão mais novo – Mas acredite em mim Emmett, ele teve bons motivos pra fazer isto! Estas terras fazem fronteira ao norte com a Escócia, e sem um pulso firme para governa-las, os highlanders podem toma-las a qualquer momento.

Essa era uma dura verdade e Emmett não poderia contestá-la. O rei Henry I havia prometido títulos e terras para os valentes cavaleiros que haviam lutado bravamente nas cruzadas pela Terra Santa. E sem sombra de dúvidas, Sir Edward Cullen, a melhor espada do rei, fora o mais notório dentre muitos guerreiros. Suas façanhas no campo de batalha foram tão comentadas, que até o rei ouviu falar delas. Porém, mesmo assim, esses não eram motivos suficientes para que o monarca desse terras tão valiosas a um mero cavaleiro de nascimento bastardo. O real motivo para Henry ter lhe dado àquela vasta propriedade era, sem sombra de dúvida, o incontestável poder de liderança que Edward possuía mediante uma batalha.

Mas para ele não importava se tinha recebido as terras por ter se tornado um homem de valor perante os olhos do rei, ou se simplesmente por mera convenção. Afinal, após ter vivido um verdadeiro inferno na luta contra os árabes, seu único objetivo agora era ter uma terra prospera que pudesse chamar de sua e encontrar uma boa mulher que lhe aquecesse a cama além de lhe dar filhos varões.

-Ouviu isso?! – Indagou Emmett enquanto puxava as rédeas de seu corcel de forma brusca e se colocava em alerta.

Edward fez o mesmo e não levou muito tempo para ouvir o relincho de um cavalo vindo de dentro da vegetação. Alguém os observava! Olhou discretamente ao seu redor, mas a única coisa que viu foi à densa floresta que rodeava a estrada. Ainda assim, seus sentidos lhe avisavam do perigo eminente. De forma ágil, deu a volta com seu cavalo e encarou seu irmão mais novo, que estava parado logo atrás de si.

-Emmett, quero que vá até o local onde nossa comitiva está acampada e avise a todos que devemos está há cerca de meio dia de viagem das terras de Masen. – Emmett pareceu confuso no inicio, mas Edward fez um gesto discreto com a cabeça, indicando que não deveria ser contestado.

-Tem certeza de que consegui lidar com isso? – Indagou o irmão mais novo parecendo relutante em voltar ao acampamento e deixa-lo enfrentar o perigo sozinho.

-Sim... Agora vá lá e _avise-os_!

Com um simples aceno, Emmett deu a volta no cavalo e se pôs a galopar rapidamente no caminho oposto ao que levava as terras de Masen. Edward sabia que na verdade, o irmão iria buscar reforços e deixar o acampamento em alerta sobre a ameaça de um possível confronto. Afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez em que enfrentavam um grupo de saqueadores nas estradas, tentando roubar os tesouros que o novo barão de Masen havia trazido da Terra Santa.

Emmett já tinha desaparecido na estrada quando Edward sentiu uma dor fulminante bem abaixo de seu pescoço, próximo ao ombro esquerdo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele levou a mão direita até as costas e encontrou o artefato que o havia atingido: uma maldita flecha que tinha se alojado justamente na parte em que a cota de malha não lhe protegia. Sabia que não deveria arranca-la, mas respirar tornava-se extremamente incomodo e atordoado pela dor, puxou de forma rude a áster de madeira e arrancou a maldita flecha soltando uma imprecação junto.

A dor não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois, como fruto de magia, um grupo de saqueadores se materializou bem no meio da estrada. Eram cerca de quatro homens, montados a cavalo e usando roupas extremamente esfarrapadas. Um deles ainda tinha o arco em mãos e um sorriso cheio de dentes podres na boca.

-Ora ora... Parece que demos sorte! – Disse um dos saqueadores, que aparentava ser o líder do pequeno bando enquanto o analisava com olhos tão azuis que pareciam brancos. Todos os quatro possuíam cabelos louros e peles claras, o que deixava bastante evidente que deveriam ser saxões rebeldes – Você deve ser o maldito normando que ganhou as terras de Masen... Aposto que deve trazer muito ouro consigo!

-Se trago ou não você nunca saberá. – Anunciou enquanto levava a mão ao cabo da espada – Saiam de minha frente, ou do contrario provarão o gosto de meu aço!

-Quanta confiança. – Disse o arqueiro dando mais uma gargalhada zombeteira com seus dentes podres – Não acha que a desvantagem é grande, Sir? Afinal, somos quatro contra um...

-Tem razão. – Concordou preparando-se para o confronto – A desvantagem é mesmo grande... Mas pretendo igualar as chances!

Edward não perdera tempo! Com a destreza adquirida em enumeras batalhas, desembainhou a espada e se pôs a galopar de forma feroz na direção do homem que parecia ser o líder e que tinha um machado de guerra em mãos. O pobre coitado se quer teve tempo de perceber que estava morrendo, pois com um único golpe de espada, Edward praticamente decapitou sua cabeça, ouvindo o barulho grotesco que esta produziu ao cair e rolar pela terra.

Mal pôde recuperar o fôlego e já havia outro mercenário bem diante de si, empunhando uma espada comprida com a qual tentou acertar Edward no flanco, mas este desviou do golpe usando uma das manoplas e sem perder tempo, enfiou sua espada no peito do desgraçado, que caiu do cavalo e ficou agonizando no meio da estrada. Agora só restavam dois, o arqueiro e um que aparentemente deveria ser o mais jovem. Mas quando Edward olhou para eles, pareceram perder toda a cor do rosto e se puseram a cavalgar em retirada.

É claro que ele não poderia deixar que os desgraçados escapassem impunes! Tinha que captura-los e submetê-los a um julgamento para que servissem de exemplo a todos, mostrando que estava disposto a exterminar todo o tipo de praga que houvesse em suas terras. Por isso, esporeou o cavalo e se pôs a perseguir os malfeitores restantes. Ao chegarem a um determinado ponto da estrada, os desgraçados entraram em uma trilha quase apagada, sendo perseguidos de perto por Edward.

Por um momento, ele achou que finalmente alcançaria os desgraçados, mas sem prévio aviso, os foras da lei entraram em um matagal e praticamente sumiram de sua vista! Edward galopou por todo o perímetro, tentando procurar alguma brecha na vegetação onde pudesse passar, mas não havia passagem em lugar algum. Após alguns minutos, desistiu de procurar e resolveu retornar para a estrada principal, pois a dor atrás de seu ombro esquerdo começava a incomodar novamente.

Ao levar à mão a ferida, descobriu que estava perdendo bastante sangue, e não seria nada prudente se perdesse os sentidos no meio de um bosque desconhecido. Alem disso também sentia-se zonzo e com a garganta seca, o que era mais um sinal claro de que o sangue estava esvaindo mais rápido do que o desejado.

Durante sua cavalgada em regresso, sentiu-se cada vez mais sedento e quando ouviu o barulho de água corrente, não pôde evitar sair da trilha para procurar algum riacho que deveria haver por perto. Seu cavalo parecia ficar mais agitado na medida em que avançavam, mas Edward forçou o animal a seguir em frente, passando por árvores e arbustos espinhentos. Não demorou muito e saiu em uma clareira banhada por uma pequena queda d'água e com uma verdadeira piscina natural no centro.

Mas havia algo errado. Ao redor do lago formado pela queda d'água, Edward podia ver enormes pedras com formatos similares, espaçadas de maneira regular formando um grande circulo cujo centro era a queda d'água. Jamais vira algo assim, e teria temido adentrar naquele território se não fosse sua extrema sede por água. Sentia sua boca tão seca, que a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi desmontar, ajoelhar-se próximo as águas e por as mãos em concha para sorver aquele magnífico liquido.

A água estava morna, mas ele não de importância aquilo e continuou bebendo sem parar. Já estava no quarto gole, quando se pôs em alerta ao ouvir um leve sussurro que desafiava o barulho das águas e alcançava seus ouvidos. Sendo guiado por aquele som, Edward encontrou sua origem.

Bem ali, na outra margem, encontrava-se uma mulher completamente nua. Não, não poderia ser uma mulher! Deveria ser algum tipo de ninfa dos bosques ou alguma Valquíria... Estava sentada sobre as cochas em uma enorme pedra enquanto penteava lentamente os sedosos cabelos ruivos que brilhavam como o fogo mediante a luz fraca do sol nascente. Eram tão sedosos, que grandes cachos se formavam em suas pontas, e tão compridos que provavelmente chegavam até pouco abaixo da cintura.

O rosto ainda trazia consigo os doces traços da infância, o que mostrava que aquela mulher mal devia ter desabrochado completamente para a maturidade. Enquanto continuava sua dedicada tarefa de pentear os cabelos, os grossos lábios rosados se entreabriam para cantar uma música em uma língua a muito esquecida.

E o que dizer daquele corpo? Céus, era tão delicado que a fazia parecer ainda mais sobrenatural! Os seios eram firmes e alvos, coroados com mamilos rosados e provocantes. A cintura estreita deveria ser tão esbelta que com suas grandes mãos, Edward poderia contorna-la perfeitamente. Mas em contraste, o quadril era redondo e terminava delicadamente em cochas torneadas e de uma alvura que aparentava ser das mais suaves. Um homem daria tudo para poder se colocar no meio daquelas pernas e tomar aquela delicada criatura o mais profundo possível!

Foi então que a coisa mais surpreendente ocorreu. Como se atraída por ele, a pequena ninfa ergueu as longas pestanas rubras e o encarou. Possuía olhos de um tom violeta, tão reveladores que por um instante, foi como se todo o ar fugisse de seus pulmões. Edward queria falar, queria lhe dizer o quanto era bela, mas a ninfa se pôs de pé, totalmente assustada com o fato de ser surpreendida em um momento tão intimo como aquele e de ter sua nudez observada por um total desconhecido.

Ela era ainda mais baixa do que ele imaginava, mas aquela não era hora para ficar sem palavras! Edward precisava lhe acalmar, lhe dizer que não corria nenhum perigo! Levantou-se de maneira brusca e de modo repentino, foi acometido por uma forte vertigem, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se. Mais rápido do que pôde compreender, sentiu seu corpo sendo tragado pelas águas límpidas e mornas daquela cachoeira.

Era assim que terminava a vida do mais valente cavaleiro normando: afogado com a visão mais doce que algum dia já vira!

Pelos céus! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Bella tinha fugido do convento, como fazia todas as manhãs antes do sol nascer, para poder se banhar nas límpidas águas da Queda das Almas, mas antes mesmo de poder iniciar seu ritual, acabara sendo surpreendida por um homem que a observava nua! Não, aquela criatura não poderia ser um homem. Só poderia ser um gigante.

Ele a olhava como se estivesse vendo algo completamente fora da realidade, com olhos tão verdes que faziam o coração de Bella disparar dentro do peito. Sentia-se paralisada por um tempo e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi olhá-lo. Deveria ser algum cavaleiro, pois usava cotas de malha e tinha uma espada embainhada pendurada no cinto. E ao julgar pela cor escura dos cabelos e as feições angulares do rosto queimado pelo sol, só poderia se tratar de algum maldito normando.

Será que conseguiria fugir dele? Talvez... O convento ficava um tanto distante da Queda das Almas, mas a antiga cabana de sua mãe estava apenas há alguns minutos. Se corresse, provavelmente conseguiria chegar lá antes que ele a alcançasse, afinal, um ser tão grande como aquele não deveria conseguir correr tão rápido quanto ela!

Decidida a testar sua teoria, Bella pôs-se de pé e deu um passo vacilante para trás, mas arrependeu-se de fazer isto no mesmo instante em que o gigante também se levantou, provando que tinha pernas compridas e fortes, e que, provavelmente, conseguiria alcança-la com alguns míseros passos! Seus ombros largos e braços fortes eram a prova cabal de que não importasse para onde Bella fugisse, ele conseguiria derrubar qualquer barreira e captura-la!

Mas, para a total surpresa dela, o gigante cambaleou para frente, e caiu profundamente dentro das águas da Queda das Almas. Aquela seria a chance perfeita para fugir, pensou Bella! E era exatamente isso o que iria fazer, se não tivesse visto o estranho tom vermelho que a água adquiria exatamente no local em que o homem havia afundado. Pelos céus, ele deveria estar ferido! O que fazer?

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela mergulhou nas águas termais, sentindo seu corpo queixar-se daquela repentina mudança na temperatura. Não demorou muito a encontrar o corpo do guerreiro, afinal, a Queda das Almas não era tão profunda, e seu fundo rochoso tornava as águas extremamente límpidas.

Bella era uma excelente nadadora, uma vez que nadava desde menina junto a mãe, e por isso não foi difícil carregar o corpo do homem até a margem, sem mencionar que a água ajudou-a a suportar o peso daquele gigante.

-Senhor, pode me ouvir? – Indagou enquanto dava leves batidinhas no rosto dele na tentativa de despertá-lo. Demorou alguns segundos, mas finalmente ele cuspiu um pouco de água e a fitou, com aqueles inebriantes olhos verdes, parecendo lutar intensamente com a tênue linha que separava a consciência dos braços de Morfeu.

-Então os deuses mandaram uma valquíria me buscar... – Disse o homem com uma voz rouca e olhando-a como se Bella fosse algo de outro mundo. Seu leve sotaque francês era a prova final de que aquele homem era realmente um normando.

-Não Sir, não sou nenhuma Valquíria, e o senhor ainda não está morto para ser levado! Mas acho que se feriu na queda e...

-Não foi na queda. – Disse enquanto fechava novamente os olhos e por um momento Bella pensou que ele havia perdido os sentidos até que finalmente tornou a abri-los e a encara-la com um pouco mais de lucidez daquela vez – Levei uma flechada nas costas.

-Céus... Deve ter perdido muito sangue para estar neste estado!

O que faria com ele? Não poderia simplesmente deixa-lo ali, para que morresse sangrando... Bella sempre teve medo dos homens, só que aquele guerreiro perderia a vida caso ela não o ajudasse! Não poderia leva-lo ao convento, pois todas descobririam que havia fugido, e provavelmente a madre superiora não permitiria que um homem entrasse na abadia.

A resposta era tão obvia, que Bella não sabia como não tinha pensado naquilo antes! O levaria para a antiga cabana de sua mãe.

-Sir, acha que consegue andar um pouco?

-Não... – Respondeu em um sussurro – Mas posso montar em meu cavalo, se você me ajudar.

E pela primeira vez, Bella notou a presença daquele gigante corcel negro, parado há alguns metros de onde se encontravam. Aquilo era muito estranho! Desde que se conhecia por gente, Bella costumava banhar-se naquelas águas, junto com sua mãe, mas por algum motivo, os animais evitavam se aproximar daquele lugar, assim como as pessoas.

Para ser mais exata, ela nunca se lembrava de ter visto alguém ali, a não ser ela mesma e sua mãe. E agora, estava encarando um enorme cavaleiro normando que havia cavalgado até a Queda das Almas em um corcel tão grande quanto o dono! Mas aquela não era hora para devaneios, tinha que tira-lo dali e tentar fazer o máximo para não deixa-lo morrer.

De forma relutante, Bella ergueu-se e caminhou cautelosamente até o garanhão negro. Sempre teve medo de cavalos, e aquele era certamente o maior que já vira na vida! Mas tinha que trazê-lo para mais perto, ou do contrario, o homem não conseguiria montar. Foi preciso muita coragem de sua parte erguer as mãos e segurar as redias do animal, que mostrava-se extremamente nervoso e aparentemente não queria avançar para dentro da clareira.

Ela puxou as rédeas com mais força e finalmente o cavalo aceitou o desafio e avançou alguns metros, parando exatamente onde seu dono estava deitado.

-Não deveria banhar-se sozinha neste bosque... – Disse o cavaleiro em um sussurro, olhando-a de um modo que a fez arrepiar-se – Alguém pode vê-la!

Sentindo um enorme constrangimento, Bella lembrou-se que ainda estava nua, e correu até a pedra onde havia deixado o odioso vestido negro e a túnica cinza que as freiras lhe obrigavam a usar. Rapidamente, vestiu aquelas roupas de corte reto e tecido grosseiro para só então voltar a se ajoelhar ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Certo... Vou ajuda-lo a se levantar, mas o senhor é muito pesado para mim e peço que colabore o máximo possível, sim?

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e ergueu o enorme braço para repousa-lo nos ombros de Bella. Ela sentiu seu peso, mas fez um esforço hercúleo e o ajudou a se por de pé. Sem muita destreza, o homem colocou um pé no arreio e praticamente se jogou sobre o lombo do cavalo, deixando-se cair sobre o animal como um peso morto.

Agora Bella podia ver claramente suas costas, e notou a grande mancha de sangue que tingia praticamente toda a parte de trás da camisa de couro fervido que ele usava por baixo da cota de malha. Céu, tinha que se apressar! Tinha que salvá-lo.

* * *

**Olá de novo pessoal :D**

**Estou de volta (após férias looooogas). Espero que gostem dessa nova fanfic, mas aviso logo que ela será mais longa do que as minhas duas primeiras. **

**Postarei no mesmo esquema das últimas vezes: um capítulo por dia.**

**Espero que vcs divirtam-se. Ah, eu sei, eu mudei a cor dos olhos da Bella, mas acho que é bom variar de vez em quando né?**

**;***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

As pequenas folhas secas que tinha nas mãos eram o segredo mais secular do antigo povo de sua mãe. Se usadas de forma correta, poderiam fazer um homem, por maior que fosse, dormir como uma criança durante todo o dia. Mas se por acaso a dose for exacerbada, a morte seria não mais do que inevitável.

Bella aprendera a lidar com aquela planta desde que era apenas uma menina. Sua amável mãe, Renee, dizia que aquelas peculiares folhas chamavam-se Sono dos Deuses, mas agora Bella sabia que a planta possuía outro nome dado pelos romanos: Belladonna.

Usando um pilão, se pôs a triturar as folhas secas até que estas virassem praticamente pó. Gostaria de ter um pouco de leite para dissolver a substancia, mas infelizmente o único líquido disponível no momento era a água que descia pelo riacho e que chegava à Queda das Almas. Sendo assim, encheu uma caneca com o límpido liquido e misturou bem com uma pequena dose do pó extraído da belladonna. Depois, levou a beberagem ao fogo, e deixou que fervesse por alguns instantes para que todas as propriedades medicinais da planta passassem para a água.

Agora a única coisa que lhe restou fazer foi encarar o cavaleiro praticamente inconsciente que estava deitado na velha cabana que fora de sua mãe. O cômodo não era muito grande, mas foi ali que crescera e que passara a maior parte da vida. No centro, havia acendido uma fogueira para diminuir a umidade que entrava pelo chão de terra batida e no extremo oposto ao que se encontrava, havia uma cama feita com palha nova e lavanda, onde um gigante cavaleiro repousava.

Bella respirou fundo, e atravessou o cômodo até chegar perto do normando. Sentia suas mãos trêmulas e por isso segurou a caneca com mais força do que era necessário. Os olhos dele estavam perdidos no espaço, olhando para o teto como se não soubesse exatamente onde estava, mas mesmo assim, Bella sentiu o coração disparar no momento em que sentou-se ao lado dele, rezando para que o homem não tentasse nada contra ela.

-Sir... – Disse Bella em um fio de voz, tentando ser o mais corajosa possível – Acredita que consegue sorver um pouco de água?

Ele nada respondeu, apenas olhou para ela com as pestanas meio caídas como se já não compreendesse o que ocorria ao seu redor. Mesmo assim, Bella segurou sua cabeça, e levou a caneca até seus lábios, fazendo-o sorver aquela beberagem em grandes goles. Agora que o tinha tão próximo a si, deixou-se analisar seu rosto de feições angulares. Possuía um queixo forte e cabelos escuros mais compridos do que os saxões costumavam usar. Alem disso, também não usava barba, assim como mandava a moda normanda. Isto deixava evidente uma pequena cicatriz que ele possuía no maxilar forte. Era belo, de um modo bruto, mas era belo!

Aparentemente, o cavaleiro deveria estar extremamente sedento, pois não deixou praticamente nada na caneca, o que só mostrava que já deveria ter perdido bastante sangue. Não levou muito tempo até que o homem finalmente caísse em um pesado sono. Agora o trabalho duro iria começar!

Tomando um extremo cuidado para não machucá-lo, Bella se pôs a remover a pesada cota de malhas que ele usava. Céus, aquilo deveria ser feito do material mais pesado do mundo! Bella quase não conseguiu sustentá-la e surpreendeu-se com o fato daquele homem conseguir usar uma coisa daquelas!

Em seguida, retirou a camisa de couro cozido que ele trazia por baixo da cota de malhas. Aquela peça foi mais fácil de remover, e estava totalmente coberta de sangue na parte de trás. Ainda assim, ela não pôde deixar de admirar o torso daquele guerreiro. Possuía os músculos fortes e bem trabalhados, alem de ombros largos que sustentavam seus potentes braços. Mas toda a pele que o cobria, estava repleta de cicatrizes! Que tipo de inferno aquele homem enfrentou? Parecia ser tão jovem... Talvez não chegasse a ter trinta anos, e ainda assim, possuía mais marcas de batalha do que se poderia contar.

As botas foram certamente o mais difícil de se remover! Mas quando conseguiu tira-las, Bella as pôs ao ledo da fogueira, para que pudessem secar por completo. Agora vinha a parte mais constrangedora: Tirar as calças... Sabia que era o dever de muitas mulheres nobres ajudar os homens a se vestir ou a se lavar, mas ela jamais vira um homem totalmente nu em toda a sua vida! Para ser sincera, mal viu homens...

Depois de pensar um pouco, resolveu por os pudores de lado e se pôs a desafivelar o cinto negro que ele usava. A banhinha da espada estava presa naquela peça, e Bella também se surpreendeu com o peso daquela arma! Mal conseguia ergue-la com as duas mãos, quanto mais desferir um golpe contra algum agressor... E então, sem tentar pensar no que estava fazendo, ela removeu finalmente a ultima peça que restava: as calças.

Por todos os santos... O homem possuía pernas fortes, como ela já imaginava, afinal deviam sustentar todo o peso do torso definido. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Bella foi a peculiar estrutura que ele possuía entre as pernas. Certa vez, vira em um antigo livro, a imagem de um pequeno querubim brincando entre as nuvens. Ele estava nu, obviamente, e possuía um pequeno apêndice no entrepernas, algo que se assemelhava a um pequeno dedo.

Mas a estrutura que aquele homem possuía, era bem maior e bem mais grossa. Assemelhava-se quase a um aríete... E Bella sabia muito bem para que serviam os aríetes: para se arrombar portas! Sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo e uma estranha agitação em seu baixo ventre. Queria toca-lo, mas ao invés disso, usou toda a sua força para virar o homem de bruços, a fim de poder ver melhor seu ferimento.

Havia mais cicatrizes nas costas dele, e um estranho desenho que Bella não compreendia, mas o que realmente interessava-a era pequena ferida em forma de buraco mais ou menos na grossura de um dedo que se localizava próxima ao pescoço dele. Deveria ser bastante profunda, uma vez que jatos de sangue eram projetados para fora, em um ritmo que acompanhava as batidas do coração do cavaleiro. Se não fosse tão profundo, Bella poderia simplesmente costura-lo, mas naquele caso o melhor a se fazer seria cauterizar a ferida!

Detestava o que tinha que fazer, mas se não o fizesse, o sangue nunca pararia de sair. Sendo assim, pegou a pequena adaga que havia deixado esquentando na fogueira, e a segurou com toda a força que possuía, para evitar que suas tolas mãos tremessem. O barulho de pele queimando pôde ser ouvido no momento exato em que Bella introduziu a ponta da adaga na ferida e a pressionou para que entrasse fundo na carne. O cheiro era tão horrível que fazia com que seu estômago se revirasse.

Quando achou que já era o suficiente, Bella pegou o unguento que sempre deixava na cabana da mãe, e o aplicou sobre a queimadura, para que cicatrizasse mais rápido e não inflamasse. Agora já não podia fazer mais nada a não ser esperar que o corpo dele reagisse. Com uma coberta de lã limpa, Bella o cobriu e recolheu suas roupas para lava-las no riacho que corria ao lado de sua cabana. O sol ainda não estava a pico, mas era melhor se apressar, ou do contrario as freiras poderiam dar por sua falta.

Quando terminou de lavar as roupas do cavaleiro, Bella as estendeu do lado de fora, e deu uma última olhada no homem que dormia no canto de sua cabana. Certificando-se de trancar devidamente a porta pelo lado de fora e tomou a trilha que levava de volta ao convento. Provavelmente, o homem só deveria despertar no dia seguinte, e Bella julgou não haver riscos em deixa-lo sozinho na cabana.

Já havia caminhado por um bom tempo, quando deparou-se com um par de olhos dourados que a observavam do meio da vegetação.

-Patas-Suaves! – Disse Bella enquanto se ajoelhava para acolher o manhoso lince em seus braços. Conhecia aquele animal desde que era apenas um filhote, e possuía um verdadeiro afeto por ele – Pensei que tivesse me abandonado, faz alguns dias que não o vejo... Espero que não tenha se metido em confusão, por que usei quase todo o unguento que guardava na cabana de minha mãe.

O felino nada respondeu, apenas olhou-a com aqueles enormes olhos dourados, enquanto sentia Bella acariciando o tufo de pelos que ficava bem abaixo de suas enormes orelhas.

-Sabe... Tem um homem na cabana! – Confidenciou enquanto ouvia o lince ronronar e fechar os olhos mediante a carícia – Ele é normando, mas estava ferido e não podia deixa-lo morrer! Acha que fiz mal?

Como se tivesse compreendido a pergunta, Patas-Suaves lambeu os dedos de Bella, como quem quisesse confortar um amigo. Aquilo a encorajou e a fez levantou-se de um salto.

-Acho que estou sendo tola, afinal, nem sei se ele sobreviverá. Perdeu muito sangue e eu tive de cauterizar a ferida... Apliquei um pouco de unguento sobre a queimadura, mas ainda pode infeccionar. De qualquer modo, já não posso fazer mais nada por ele, a não ser rezar no convento. Você quer me acompanha-me até lá?

Não esperou nenhuma resposta do lince. Apenas se pôs a caminhar pela apagada trilha sendo acompanhada de perto pelo felino. Quando chegou aos pés dos grandes muros da abadia, despediu-se de Patas Suaves e tateou uma parte da muralha que estava encoberta pela era. A passagem secreta ficava omitida sobre alguns arbustos, e apenas alguém que conhecesse bem aquele túnel saberia onde procurá-lo. Bella o havia descoberto no terceiro mês em que se encontrava enclausurada no convento.

Tudo não passou de um golpe de sorte! Aquela antiga abadia havia pertencido a freiras saxãs anos antes da invasão normanda. Mas quando os malditos bárbaros chegaram, pilharam tudo e atearam fogo até mesmo no convento. Assustadas, as freiras tentaram fugir pela passagem secreta que havia na antiga capela, mas o fogo e o desespero foi tão grande, que as pobres mulheres acabaram morrendo queimadas.

Anos depois, a Igreja mandou novas freiras normandas para reativar o convento, mas a nova madre superiora não quis reconstruir a antiga capela que fora queimada, alegando que as almas das freiras saxãs que lá morreram, ainda podiam vagar sem rumo pelo edifício. Por isso, uma nova capela fora erguida do outro lado do convento, e desde então todas as freiras evitavam ir à antiga capela queimada. Todas, menos Bella!

Três meses após ser levada para morar naquele maldito lugar, Bella encheu-se de coragem e entrou na antiga capela queimada, procurando um bom local onde pudesse cultivar suas plantas. Aquela edificação se mostrava a mais adequada, uma vez que a umidade tomava conta de suas paredes e a luz mal entrava pelas janelas encerradas. Foi assim que acabara encontrando a passagem que levava a um túnel para fora do convento!

Desde então vinha usando aquela passagem para fugir diariamente até a Queda das Almas onde tomava seu banho diário. As freiras do convento só lhe permitiam banhar-se uma vez por mês ou nos dias santos, mas Bella estava acostumada a nadar todos os dias, e sentia-se imunda quando não tomava banho. Sem falar que não poderia deixar de celebrar o ritual...

Depois que saiu da antiga capela queimada, deu de cara com o pátio externo. Se pôs a caminhar de volta para o edifício onde ficava sua cela, uma vez que tinha demorado mais do que o de costume para regressar, mas com um pouco de sorte, ninguém notaria sua ausência. Quando por fim chegou ao hall que levava até os dormitórios, acabou esbarrando com a irmã Lauren, lhe encarando com aquela terrível cara de doninha que tinha!

-Posso saber por onde andava, Lady Isabella? – Indagou a freira com o costumeiro mau humor.

-Na antiga capela que fora queimada irmã Lauren... – Respondeu Bella da forma mais cortes que conseguia – Tive um problema com algumas ervas e por isso me demorei mais do que o de costume.

-Guarde suas mentiras para a madre superiora! Sei muito bem que você deveria está fugindo de suas obrigações diárias, como sempre.

-Minha obrigação é cuidar das ervas medicinais, irmã. Todas sabem disso. – Aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Metade das freiras a ignorava, e a outra metade a temia. Mas quando precisavam de alguma beberagem ou de um pouco de unguento, era Bella a quem procuravam.

-Pois para mim isso cheira a bruxaria! – Sibilou a irmã Lauren bloqueando o caminho novamente, para impedir que Bella passasse – Todos sabem de quem você é filha... A feiticeira do Bosque dos Lamentos! Não é assim que a chamavam? A única razão para terem permitido que você entrasse neste convento, é a gorda contribuição que o senhor seu pai faz todas as vezes que vem visita-la!

-Minha mãe não era nenhuma feiticeira! – Retruca Bella erguendo o queixo e tomando uma postura orgulhosa – Era uma Lady. Agora diga logo o que quer de mim, ou então deixe-me passar, pois gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos.

-O que quero de você é que vá até a cozinha. A noviça Angela cortou o pulso enquanto descascava batatas e a madre superiora mandou que você cuidasse do ferimento.

-Pois bem. Obrigada pelo recado. Agora, se me der licença... – Por uns segundos Bella pensou que a irmã Lauren não sairia de sua frente, mas com um olhar de superioridade, a freira deslocou seu corpo magro e deu passagem para ela.

A cozinha não ficava muito longe de onde estava, mas mesmo assim apressou o passo para chegar lá o mais rápido possível. A noviça Angela chegara há algumas semanas no convento, e parecia ser franzina e delicada. Um simples corte no pulso poderia ser extremamente perigoso para alguém tão magro quanto ela. Quando Bella finalmente chegou à cozinha, deu de cara com uma baforada de vapores que deixavam o clima bem mais quente do que no lado de fora do convento.

Uma das freiras mais velha era responsável por preparar os alimentos, sendo sempre auxiliada por duas noviças, incluindo a jovem Angela, que estava sentada em uma cadeira mais afastada com o pulso totalmente enfaixado. Todas ignoraram Bella quando esta adentrou na cozinha, menos Angela que pareceu feliz.

-Oh, Lady Isabella! – Exclamou a noviça com um ar de alivio em seu rosto pálido – Que bom que chegou... Cortei meu pulso enquanto descascava batas e ninguém sabe o que fazer!

-Posso dar uma olhada? – Indagou Bella enquanto puxava um banco e sentava-se de frente para Angela. As ataduras de linho tinham sido amarradas com bastante força, o que deixava a mão da pobre garota roxa e sem circulação – Essas faixas estão bastante apertadas!

-É que o sangue não queria parar de sair e a irmã Jessica pensou que talvez fosse melhor apertar bem para estancar. Acha que é grave?

-Só saberei responder quando remover todas essas faixas de linho. Mas acredito que o sangue já estancou.

Angela pareceu um pouco mais aliviada ao ouvir aquilo, e Bella se pôs a desenfeixar o pulso da garota. Demorou um pouco, mas quando finalmente terminou de tirar todo aquele linho, o corte se fez visível. Era um tanto longo, mas não muito profundo e já não sangrava mais. O risco agora era de alguma infecção, mas por sorte sempre estocava um pouco de unguento na cozinha.

-Acha que vai precisar cauterizar? – Indagou Angela parecendo se assustar novamente ao ver a ferida.

-Não... Nesses casos creio que o melhor seria costurar. Vai doer um pouco, mas prometo que farei o mais rápido possível!

Angela não pareceu gostar muito daquela notícia, mas não falou nada. Tomando aquilo por incentivo, Bella encharcou um pedaço de pano limpo com vinho e o aplicou sobre a ferida para remover todas as impurezas. Depôs, fez com que Angela sorvesse também uma boa quantidade de uma mistura que havia preparado há algum tempo. Tratava-se de vinho com raízes de mandrágora, pois isso a ajudaria a suportar a terrível dor de ter seu fino braço costurado.

-Oh, por todos os santos... – Gemeu Angela fazendo uma expressão de dor quando a agulha penetrou pela primeira vez em sua carne – Como consegue fazer isso sem por o que tem no estômago pra fora?

-Já estou acostumada. – Respondeu Bella com um meio sorriso enquanto puxava a agulha da forma mais delicada possível – Minha mãe me ensinou a fazê-lo desde que era apenas uma menina.

-Todas as irmãs dizem que você herdou seus conhecimentos de sua mãe... Vocês deviam ser muito parecidas...

-Sim... Apenas a cor dos cabelos era diferente, pois mamãe tinha madeixas loiras e olhos violeta como os meus. Mas ela já não se encontra mais entre nós... Morreu quando eu tinha onze anos.

-Me falaram que depois disso você ficou vivendo sozinha em uma cabana no meio do bosque dos Lamentos. É verdade? – Bella não respondeu imediatamente, apenas perfurou novamente a pele de Angela com a agulha vendo-a fazer uma nova careta de dor e tragando mais um pouco de vinho.

-Sim... Fiquei sozinha por um ano até que meu pai me achou.

-Lembro-me que meu avô falou certa vez que seu pai, Lorde Charles Swan, pertenceu a um poderoso clã escocês que fazia fronteiras com as terras de Forks e que se casou com Lady Renee para poder ganhar aquelas terras como dote... – De repente, o pálido rosto da noviça Angela ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate, e a pobre garota pareceu extremamente constrangida – Oh, perdoe-me por falar tamanha asneira! O vinho deve estar fazendo efeito e eu fico tão nervosa quando vejo sangue que nem reparei que estava sendo indelicada...

-Tudo bem irmã Angela! – Disse Bella com um sorriso singelo – Sei que todos acham minha história bastante curiosa. Não me sinto constrangida com isso.

-Verdade? Oh, então conte-me como foi! Por favor... Isso irá me distrair da dor.

-Mas não há muito o que se falar. Você mesma já disse tudo. Minha mãe era a filha única do senhor de Forks. O homem que se casasse com ela acabaria levando aquelas terras como dote, uma vez que é normal uma saxã receber terras como herança. Já meu pai era o segundo filho de um grande senhor escocês, cujas terras fazem fronteira com Forks. O casamento entre ambos garantiria a paz entre nosso povo e deixaria todos satisfeitos.

-Lamento que a invasão normanda e que a guerra com a Escócia tenha abalado essa paz... – Disse Angela soltando mais um gemido de dor quando Bella passou a agulha novamente em sua pele – Meu avô também me disse que Lorde Charles lutou bravamente por suas terras até reconquista-las. Só não entendi por que ele mandou que você e sua mãe ficassem confinadas em uma cabana no meio do bosque.

-Não foi uma opção dele, sabe? Quando os normandos começaram a lutar contra a Escócia pela posse de Northumberland, meu pai sabia que ficaria em uma situação delicada, pois era escocês e vivia em terras saxãs. Durante a batalha de Alnwick eu tinha apenas três anos e Charles sabia que não demoraria muito até que a guerra chegasse às nossas terras, e por isso achou que seria mais prudente esconder minha mãe e eu. – Aquilo era verdade... Em uma guerra, mulheres nobres ou camponesas eram estupradas por exércitos inteiros e crianças eram mortas como se fossem porcos – Ele nos enviou em segredo para o Bosque dos Lamentos, longe das batalhas, enquanto castelos e aldeias eram pilhados e tomados pelos normandos.

-Sinto muito... Sei que meu povo fora deveras cruel com o seu.

-A guerra torna os homens em animais, sejam eles normandos, saxões ou escoceses. – Disse Bella dando um triste sorriso – Levou oito anos até que a paz entre a Escócia e a Inglaterra fosse firmada, através do casamento entre o Rei Henry e a rainha Edite da Escócia. Após isto o meu pai achou que não seria traição jurar lealdade ao Soberano Inglês, uma vez ele havia se casado com a filha do falecido rei Escocês.

-E depois você e sua mãe puderam voltar para Forks?

-Infelizmente não. – Admitiu quando deu finalmente o ultimo ponto e cortava a linha – Minha mãe possuía um coração fraco e eu tinha que cuidar dela constantemente. Renee me ensinou a preparar quase todos os tipos de beberagens e unguentos, mas nada disso adiantou para salvá-la. Quando meu pai foi nos buscar, minha mãe já havia morrido fazia um ano.

-E você morou sozinha durante esse tempo todo? – Indagou Angela com a boca formando um "O" perfeito. A ideia de uma criança de onze anos morando sozinha no meio do bosque pareceu assustar a noviça mais do que o unguento que Bella começou a aplicar sobre o corte já costurado.

-Não foi tão difícil assim. Na verdade, foi mais fácil do que morar no castelo de meu pai. Imagine só: uma menina que viveu oito anos isolada no meio do bosque com a mãe sendo obrigada a morar em um lugar tão movimentado quanto Forks. Eu fiquei apavorada! Tinha tanto medo das pessoas que praticamente me confinei em meu próprio quarto, recusando-me a sair.

-Não a culpo. Forks faz fronteira com o Mar do Norte a leste, e por isso é um porto bastante movimentado. Deve ter sido mesmo muito assustador se ver no meio de tantas pessoas.

-Pessoas e animais! – Completou Bella dando um riso franco enquanto começava a enfaixar o braço de Angela com novas faixas de linho – Os cavalos eram os piores. Não podia imaginar como alguém teria coragem pra montar em um animal tão grande como aquele. Papai ficou preocupado comigo, e achou que o meu problema era a falta de uma mãe.

-Foi por isso que ele se casou com Lady Heidi Volturi?

-Esse foi um dos motivos. O rei Henry exigiu que meu pai se casasse com uma normanda para garantir sua lealdade. Afinal, meu pai era Escocês e sua falecida esposa era saxã. Isto poderia representar uma combinação perigosa aos olhos de Henry. Sendo assim, Charles se casou com Lady Heidi que já possuía uma filha de seu primeiro casamento com o falecido Lorde Hale, Rosalie Hale. Somos praticamente da mesma idade, mas Rose possuía pulmões fracos e por isso passava muito tempo retida em seu leito. Tornamos-nos grandes amigas e eu passei a cuidar dela o que a fez melhorar bastante.

-Não entendo como você terminou vindo parar neste convento... – Falou Angela com a voz arrastada. Tinha bebido vinho demais e suas bochechas estavam extremamente vermelhas.

-Aquilo foi necessário. – Bella detestava ter que mentir sobre isso, mas não podia falar a verdade, pois sabia que ninguém acreditaria nela – Lady Heidi achava que eu teria uma melhor educação se viesse para cá e Charles concordou.

-Meu avô me mandou pra cá por que não tinha dinheiro suficiente para meu dote. Mas eu prefiro morar aqui do que casar com um homem abusivo que me trate como sua posse!

Bella apenas concordou com a cabeça e terminou de enfaixar o pulso da noviça Angela. A garota estava praticamente bêbada, e não seria de grande serventia na cozinha, por isso a levou para sua cela. Não seria bom que a madre superiora descobrisse que uma das freiras havia bebido mais vinho do que o permitido. Quando repousou a noviça na cama, Angela a olhou com olhos ébrios e deu um parvo sorriso.

-Obrigada Lady Isabella! Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhora, estou a sua disposição!

-Bem, há algo que gostaria de pedir... – Confessou sem ter certeza se poderia confiar em Angela.

-Pois diga milady! E eu providenciarei.

-Amanhã, antes do sol nascer... Você poderia me arranjar um pouco de mingau de aveia e leite fresco? – Angela pareceu ficar um pouco mais sóbria de repente e olhou para Bella de forma suspeita.

-Por que você quer mingau de aveia? O desjejum começa apenas após a alvorada...

-Achei um animal ferido na antiga capela queimada e gostaria de alimenta-lo. – Falou rezando para que a noviça não percebesse seu nervosismo – Quero curá-lo e você me prometeu um favor!

-Sim, eu prometi. De quanto necessitará?

-Acho duas vezes o que você come será suficiente.

-Céus, está tentando alimentar um cavalo por acaso? – Bella não soube o que responder, não podia dizer que pretendia alimentar um homem – Tudo bem, encontre-me na porta da cozinha antes do nascer do sol. Seu mingau e seu leite serão providenciados.

-Obrigada noviça Angela! Não sabe o bem que fará! – Sem perder tempo, Bella abandonou a cela da noviça antes que essa pudesse fazer mais perguntas indiscretas.

No dia seguinte, teria que alimentar um homem... Mas por enquanto, tinha outros afazeres para cumprir.

* * *

**E como prometido, um novo capítulo postado ahahaha**

**Bem, perguntaram se essa fanfic era uma adaptação, e na verdade não é... Foi tudo inventado pela minha cabecinha dodoi hahaha. Mas para isso, tive que ler vários livros sobre a Inglaterra feudal, a invasão Normanda, as guerras contra a Escócia, blablabla... E confesso que posso ter me inspirado em alguns livros (como sempre). **

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando, principalmente Jana, Black Diamond 22, Nanda e P. Bruce, que me deixaram reviews fofos ^^ Amanhã tem mais!**

**;* **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Ele ouviu os gritos de dor e desespero vindos de seu pobre escudeiro enquanto o maldito árabe ria com a imagem do garoto sendo tostado pelas chamas como se fosse um leitão empalado. Edward tentava salvá-lo, mas não conseguia de modo algum livrar-se das correntes que atavam suas mãos ao chão. Não suportava aquilo, tinha que fazer algo para por um fim naquele sofrimento. Sentia os pulsos em carne viva, mas não podia desistir. A gargalhada do árabe se fazia cada vez mais sonora, até o ponto em que finalmente o despertou.

A forte luz cegava seus sensíveis olhos. Edward tentou abri-los novamente, mas sentiu sua cabeça doer mediante a terrível claridade. Céus, onde deveria estar? Sentia-se como um morcego sobrevoando o escaldante deserto árabe em pleno meio-dia. Seria isso? Teria regressado a Terra Santa? Só em pensar naquela possibilidade seu coração disparou dentro do peito. Não podia ser. Tentou abrir os olhos novamente, mas só conseguiu enxergar brumas ao seu redor.

Onde estaria? E por que sentia a boca tão seca como se tivesse chupado um punhado de sal? Começou a tremer e finalmente percebeu que sentia um frio capaz de congelar sua alma. Não, não estava na Terra Santa! Aquele lugar era tão quente quanto o inferno e seria impossível sentir tanto frio assim em plena luz do dia. Então, onde fora parar?

Edward fez força para tentar recordar... Mas a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era o árabe desgraçado que matara seu escudeiro empalado e queimado pouco a pouco, enquanto ele assistia tudo. Teria matado a Emmett também, se Edward não tivesse se soltado e matado o general árabe com suas próprias mãos. Lembrar-se de seu irmão mais novo fez com que sua mente trabalhasse de uma forma mais lúcida e clara.

Recordou-se de está no meio de uma estrada, cavalgando junto a Emmett rumo às terras de Masen. E como um raio, as imagens do ataque vieram a sua mente! Tinha sido abordado por quatro mercenários. Matara dois, e perseguiu os outros por uma trilha apagada no meio do bosque... E depois disto? Teria sido apanhado? Era pouco provável! O tato lhe dizia que estava deitado sobre uma improvisada cama de feno coberta por uma grossa colcha de lã, e o olfato lhe alertava para o doce aroma de flores silvestres e especiarias que deveriam ter sido misturadas a palha para que esta cheirasse bem.

Se tivesse sido capturado por malfeitores, não estaria em uma cama tão confortável como aquela. Provavelmente fora encontrado por algum camponês que tentava cuidado de suas feridas. Também notou que estava nu, apenas coberto por um grosso manto, e deitado de barriga pra baixo.

Tentou abrir novamente os olhos e desta vez os forçou a permanecerem abertos. A luz incomodou bastante, mas pouco a pouco foi se adaptando a claridade e passou a distinguir algumas formas que o rodeava. Parecia está em uma pequena cabana com apenas um cômodo. O piso era feito de terra batida e o teto aparentava ser de grossa palha. Viu uma fogueira bem no centro, mas as chamas estavam baixas e o calor que chegava a ele mal o aquecia. Também conseguiu identificar uma mesa de junco com dois bancos.

Fazendo um esforço hercúleo, conseguiu virar o corpo e deitar sobre suas costas. Péssima ideia... Sentiu uma dor aguda por sobre seu ombro esquerdo que tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões, mas ainda assim não se deixou levar por aquilo. Tinha que descobrir onde estava.

A única porta que havia no pequeno cômodo ficava no extremo oposto ao que sua cama se localizava e estava escancarada, deixando que a luz do amanhecer entrasse na cabana. Edward pensou em levantar-se e fecha-la, mas antes que pudesse se quer se mover, uma criatura pequena e delgada adentrou na cabana. Ele tentou distinguir suas formas, mas a única coisa que enxergou foi um borrão negro e vermelho que se movia pela cabana enquanto colocava alguma coisa sobre a mesa.

-A luz... – Disse com uma voz rouca em francês. Mas logo sentiu uma terrível dor que parecia queimar em suas costas. Era como se seus pulmões estivessem em chamas e rapidamente lembrou-se da flechada que levara.

-Oh, perdoe-me! – Respondeu a criatura no mesmo idioma, mas com um leve sotaque inglês enquanto corria para a porta e a fechava com uma grande tranca. A voz dela era incrivelmente feminina e tão doce quanto o mel. Ela só poderia ser a bela Valquíria que Edward surpreendera no meio daquela clareira.

Agora o quarto estava iluminado apenas pela tênue luz que vinha da fogueira e os olhos dele conseguiram enxergar melhor.

-Seus olhos estão sensíveis à luz forte por conta da beberagem que eu lhe dei para dormir. – Revelou a pequena Valquíria, agora em inglês, soando um tanto assustada enquanto se aproximava dele e colocava suas delicadas mãos sobre seu peito nu para forçá-lo a se manter deitado! – E sua garganta deve estar seca pelo mesmo motivo e também por que perdera muito sangue.

Agora que estava tão próxima dele, pôde vê-la melhor. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais vermelhos sobre a luz da fogueira e estavam molhados o que indicava que ela havia acabado de se banhar. Eram tão compridos que chegavam até abaixo da cintura, e emolduravam perfeitamente bem seu rosto delicado em formato de coração.

A horrível túnica negra que ela usava escondia seu corpo do pescoço aos tornozelos, mas mesmo assim, Edward podia lembrar-se perfeitamente do corpo delicado e cheio de curvas que ela possuía. Aquela lã grossa não era digna de cobrir uma pele tão maravilhosamente sedosa e tão clara quanto o leite! Não! Aquela pele deveria ser coberta por seda... Ou por suas próprias mãos!

Quando Edward levantou os olhos para encara-la, deu de cara com ires violetas emolduradas por cílios rubros. Nunca tinha visto algo igual em toda sua vida. A garota não deveria ter mais do que seus dezesseis anos, mas já possuía todas as armas de uma mulher! E o pior: cheirava igual a uma! Como devia ter acabado de se banhar, também cheirava a lavanda fresca, mas ele conseguia identificar seu aroma próprio que emanava de sua pele e chegava à suas narinas para inebria-lo.

-Por favor, Sir... – Disse aquela doce criatura de lábios rosados e pele alva ao colocar sua pequena mão sobre a testa dele, para ver se não tinha febre – Mantenha-se deitado, seu corpo ainda não se recuperou por completo.

-Ficarei assim para sempre? – Indagou estranhando o som rouco de sua voz – Cego diante da luz do dia?

-Oh não! O efeito da beberagem ainda não passou por completo, mas logo conseguirá enxergar como antes. – Respondeu ela enquanto pegava um jarro com água e o oferecia para beber. Sorveu o liquido em grandes goles, sentindo seu estômago reclamar ao se distender tão repentinamente. Teria preferido cerveja ou até mesmo hidromel, mas não se atreveu a exigir nada daquela pequena criatura que parecia está mais assustada do que ele.

-Também tenho frio... – Disse quando a viu se afastar para colocar o jarro sobre a mesa novamente – Não sabia que fazia tanto frio aqui em plena primavera.

-E não faz Sir... O frio que sente vem de dentro do senhor. Lamento, eu deveria ter esperado por isso! Minha mãe sempre dizia que quando se perde sangue também se perde calor.

Edward aguardou enquanto a via mexendo dentro de um velho baú que ficava ao pé de sua cama improvisada, e retirar de dentro deste uma grossa coberta de lã semelhante a que ele já usava. A pequena valquíria colocou aquela coberta por sobre a outra, e isso garantiu que seu corpo ficasse um pouco mais aquecido.

-Gostaria de ter feito a fogueira mais próxima da cama, mas tive medo que a palha pegasse fogo. Acha que consegue comer algo?

-Sim, se você me ajudar...

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso, mostrando possuir dentes brancos e bem alinhados. De forma eficaz, puxou um dos bancos para junto da cama, e trouxe consigo uma terrina que havia deixado sobre a mesa e um cantil que Edward esperava conter cerveja.

-Há quanto tempo estou dormindo? – Indagou enquanto a via enchendo uma enorme colher de mingau de aveia e o pondo em sua boca. O mingau não tinha gosto de nada, mas Edward se obrigou a engoli-lo.

-Cerca de um dia. O sol mal nascera.

-E onde estou exatamente?

-Em uma cabana no meio do Bosque dos Lamentos, próximo a queda d'água onde o senhor me encontrou. – Ela corou levemente e sua mão passou a tremer enquanto levava a colher novamente a sua boca. Provavelmente havia se lembrado de que ele a surpreendera nua – O trouxe para cá montado em seu cabalo.

-Obrigado... – Edward fez um esforço para tentar recordar o nome daquela delicada criatura enquanto se forçava a engolir mais um pouco de mingau-sem-gosto, mas nada vinha a sua mente – Perdoe-me, mas não recordo seu nome.

-Isso por que eu não o disse, Sir!

-E pretende me dizer? – Ela pareceu pensar um pouco enquanto mexia o mingau com a colher, mas por fim resolveu respondê-lo.

-Me chamo Bella. Apenas Bella. – Sentia que estava omitindo algo... Um título talvez.

Bella era um nome digno da plebe, e aquela garota possuía bastante graça e leveza para ser uma simples camponesa! O modo como falava e agia dizia que havia tido educação. Além disso, Edward poderia jurar que ela sabia falar francês, pois o compreendeu perfeitamente bem quando entrou na cabana e também tinha pedido perdão no idioma franco.

Talvez ela fosse alguma nobre saxã que perdera suas terras durante a guerra. Devia ter sido expulsa de seu lar e obrigada a morar naquela misera cabana. Talvez tivesse presenciado a morte da família ou sido violada por algum normando conquistador. Aquela ideia fez a cabeça de Edward doer por um momento. Não gostava de imagina-la sendo estuprada ou maltratada por algum maldito soldado. Resolveu sondar um pouco mais.

-Tens um nome que combina muito contigo. – Disse de maneira cortês – Parece com "Belle"... É uma palavra francesa que significa "Beleza". – Ela pareceu ficar bastante constrangida, e baixou os olhos para a terrina de mingau que tinha sobre o colo.

-Em latim "Bella" significa "Guerras". – Então ela também falava latim! Sim, devia se tratar de uma moça instruída – Mas o motivo que meus pais me deram este nome não importa. Agora, diga-me o seu, Sir.

Edward engoliu mais um pouco daquele terrível mingau enquanto pensava em como deveria se apresentar. Quando era apenas uma criança, as pessoas o conheciam apenas como Edward, bastardo de Lorde Cullen. Depois, quando fora consagrado cavaleiro pelas mãos do rei e fora lutar nas guerras santas, passou a ser intitulado como Sir Edward, a espada bastarda, pois alem de ser um filho ilegítimo também era mestre na arte de dominar uma lâmina de uma mão e meia.

Mas agora que recebera terras e um título nobiliário as pessoas o tratavam como Lorde Edward Cullen, Barão de Masen. Qual nome deveria dar para aquela garota? Se ela fosse mesmo uma nobre saxã expulsa de suas próprias terras por normandos, poderia não gostar de saber que ele seria o novo Barão de Masen. E naquele momento, Edward estava totalmente a mercê daquela encantadora e assustada donzela.

-Me chamo Sir Edward. – Disse finalmente, optando por usar seu título de cavaleiro.

-Sir Edward... – Repetiu a garota enquanto o dava mais uma colherada de mingau. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu um estranho calor no peito quando a ouviu pronunciando seu nome daquele modo tão delicado e tímido – O senhor possuía um ferimento profundo nas costas, proveniente de uma flechada. Não dava para costurar por que era muito profundo e eu tive que cauteriza-lo. Também apliquei um pouco de unguento para que não inflamasse.

-Estou muito agradecido por isto. Sofri uma emboscada quando cavalgava para as terras de Masen. Eram quatro homens...

-Quatro?! – Ela parou de raspar o fundo da terrina para encara-lo aterrorizada – Céus, quatro contra um é extremamente desonesto!

-Acredite, já enfrentei mais do que isso em campos de batalha. Matei dois dos meus agressores e persegui os restantes por uma pequena trilha. Foi assim que encontrei você.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas pareceu ficar um pouco mais retraída em seu silêncio. Isto incomodava Edward... Geralmente, as mulheres possuíam língua solta quando estavam em sua companhia. Mas aquela jovem de cabelos de fogo parecia temê-lo como o diabo temia a cruz. Era sempre ele quem tentava começar um diálogo, mas a garota se limitava apenas a responder ou fazer curtas perguntas. Estava escondendo algo... Sim, estava!

Não falaram mais nada após isso. Quando terminou de comer o mingau-sem-gosto Edward disse que necessitava urinar e a garota providenciou uma jarra para que ele pudesse se aliviar dentro dela. A pobre Bella pareceu tão constrangida com sua nudez, que saiu da cabana por alguns minutos para da-lo um pouco de privacidade enquanto Edward aliviava a bexiga. Quando ela finalmente regressou, pegou o pequeno cantil que tinha deixado sobre o banco e o entregou para que ele bebesse seu líquido.

-Do que se trata? – Indagou ao levar o cantil ao nariz e tentar cheirar o que quer que houvesse lá dentro.

-Apenas leite Sir... – Respondeu Bella parecendo de repente mais apreensiva do que assustada – Misturei com algumas ervas. Isso ajudará nas dores.

-Sim, obrigado.

Edward preferia que fosse cerveja, mas não estava em condições de exigir nada. Apenas sorveu o maldito leite em grandes goles. Todavia, assim que esvaziou o cantil, sentiu seus olhos pesarem e sua vista perder o foco. Tudo aconteceu mais rápido do que o esperado. Em um momento estava totalmente alerta, e no outro tão sonolento que até pensar tornava-se difícil.

Aquele leite não possuía ervas para dor! Não! Possuía algo para fazê-lo dormir. E dormir era a ultima coisa que ele queria, pois assim que fechasse os olhos, o maldito árabe regressaria em seus sonhos, torturando seu pobre escudeiro. O último pensamento lúcido de Edward foi que aquela beldade de profundos olhos violeta não poderia ser uma valquíria ou uma dríade... Aquela beldade na verdade só poderia ser uma bruxa! Uma maldita bruxa saxã.

Assim que o cavaleiro caiu no profundo sono proporcionado pela Belladonna, ela se pôs a coloca-lo novamente deitado de bruços. Sabia que não deveria ter mentido para ele sobre a beberagem, mas achava que seria melhor que ele dormisse enquanto trocava seu curativo... Sem falar que ele parecia menos ameaçador quando estava inconsciente!

De forma ágil, removeu as ataduras que cobriam o tronco daquele gigante cavaleiro de cabelos escuros, e se pôs a limpar a ferida. Não parecia ter inflamado, e isso era um ótimo sinal. Só mesmo um homem tão grande e forte como aquele conseguiria sobreviver a tanta perda de sangue. Quando teve certeza de que a ferida estava devidamente limpa, Bella tornou a aplicar mais um pouco de unguento, e enfaixou os ombros dele com novas faixas de linho.

Provavelmente, ele dormiria até o dia seguinte e isso deixava Bella livre para voltar ao convento. Mesmo assim, deixou um jarro com água e um jarro para urina ao lado dele, no caso de Sir Edward acordar antes do programado. Abriu a porta da cabana e viu que o sol já estava longe no céu. Teria que correr se não quisesse levar outra advertência da irmã Lauren.

Na noite passada, as regras da madre superiora tinham chegado, e como sempre, a rígida senhora tinha sofrido de fortes cólicas. Isso ocorria por que a madre já tinha uma idade avançada, onde a maioria das mulheres parava de sangrar, e por isso as dores se faziam mais fortes. Sendo assim, Bella fora chamada para aplicar seu famoso cataplasma de Artemísia quente sobre o ventre da madre superiora, o que aliviou bastante suas dores.

Como passara a maior parte da noite cuidando da madre, mal pôde dormir e estava bastante cansada. Foi a noviça Angela quem a acordou naquela manhã pouco antes do nascer do sol, com o mingau de aveia e o cantil de leite que Bella tinha lhe pedido no dia anterior. Aquilo deveria alimentar bem o corpo de Sir Edward, e com um pouco de sorte, ele poderia parti em breve.

Bella seguiu a trilha que levava de volta ao convento, sendo acompanhada de perto por Patas Suaves. O lince a tinha encontrado no meio do caminho, como no outro dia, e juntos seguiram até que ela chegou ao local em que a passagem secreta se encontrava. Naquela altura do campeonato, seus cabelos rubros já haviam secado com a ajuda do sol nascente, e Bella pôde finalmente cobri-los com o manto cinzento que sempre levava consigo. A madre superiora a tinha proibido de deixar as madeixas a mostra, pois a maioria das freiras achava que cabelos vermelhos eram o sinal do demônio.

Mas Bella não acreditava naquilo! Seus cabelos eram ruivos por que os de seu pai também eram! Herdara isso do sangue escocês, e não de maldições demoníacas! Sua mãe sempre falava o quão precioso seus cabelos eram e por isso recomendava que Bella os lavasse diariamente com uma mistura preparada com samambaia-cinza, caules de videira, clara de ovo e flores de lavanda. Aquilo garantia que sempre cheirassem bem e que parecessem leves e viçosos!

Como sentia falta da boa mãe... Lady Renee a tinha ensinado praticamente tudo o que sabia sobre a arte de curar, e fez o melhor que pôde para educa-la como uma dama enquanto crescia isolada em meio ao bosque. Todos os dias, após banharem-se na Queda das Almas, Renee dava aulas de costura, canto e línguas para a filha. Sempre resaltando que um dia, Bella seria herdeira das terras de Forks, e teria que ser uma boa Senhora para seu povo!

-Lady Isabella! – Chamou alguém do lado de fora da capela que fora queimada. Aquilo era extremamente estranho, afinal, nenhuma freira ousava chegar perto daquele antigo prédio. Bella saiu o mais rápido que pôde, e deu de cara com a noviça Angela esperando nos primeiros degraus da capela – Oh, ainda bem que a encontrei! A madre superiora está com cólicas novamente, quer que você aplique mais daquele cataplasma em seu ventre!

-Claro, irmã. – Disse Bella enquanto dava um singelo sorriso – Apenas me dê tempo de colher algumas folhas de Artemísia, pois temo que usei as ultimas ontem a noite quando preparava o cataplasma.

-Sim, claro... Posso ir com a senhora? – Aquela pergunta pegou Bella de surpresa, pois nunca, ninguém ousou entrar na velha capela queimada. Mas a noviça Angela parecia tão calma quanto uma criança.

-Tem certeza? Algumas pessoas tem medo de entrar aqui. Dizem que há espíritos...

-Espíritos das antigas freiras Saxãs que morreram queimadas durante a invasão normanda. Já ouvi essa história milhões de vezes. Mas não tenho medo dos mortos! Meu avô sempre disse que espíritos não podem nos fazer mal algum, e que os únicos que devemos temer são os vivos!

-Seu avô era um homem sábio. – Disse com um sorriso de aprovação – Se não tem mesmo medo, pode entrar comigo.

Angela fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou Bella até o interior da capela. O incêndio que queimara aquele prédio havia ocorrido há mais de catorze anos, mas o cheiro de madeira queimada ainda impregnava o ar. Enquanto a noviça admirava as enumeras plantas cultivadas ao longo do que um dia havia sido o altar, Bella se dedicava a colher cautelosamente as folhas de Artemísia.

-Eu a ajudaria se minha mão não estivesse enfaixada – Confessou Angela enquanto cheira um ramo de camomila.

-Não precisa, estou quase terminando. E sua mão, como está?

-Oh, bem melhor... Creio que não inflamará! O unguento que milady usou é realmente muito eficaz.

-Irei trocar as suas ataduras assim que terminar com a madre superiora, está bem?

-Sim, obrigada. Para que usa isto? – Indagou Angela enquanto analisava um ramo de salva.

-Para varias coisas, mas principalmente para misturar com vinho. Sempre faço bochechos com essa mistura após as refeições. Garante que os dentes fiquem fortes e não caiam.

-Sério? – Angela pareceu impressionada com aquilo – Sempre quis ter dentes mais fortes. Meu avô dizia que se mede a força de uma pessoa pela quantidade de dentes que ela tem na boca, assim como se faz com os cavalos.

-Você também pode usar o sumo de limão para clarear os dentes se fizer uso dele todos os dias durante uma semana.

-Pensei que o limão servisse apenas para clarear a pele e tirar o mau cheiro das axilas.

-As ervas sempre possuem poderes que as pessoas nem imaginam, e raramente servem só para uma coisa!

-Onde aprendeu tudo isso?

-Já lhe disse, com minha mãe. – Bella terminou de colher as folhas de Artemísia e as recolheu dentro de uma pequena bolsa de couro enquanto Angela a encarava com cuidado.

-Por que escolheu esse local para plantar suas ervas? É tão escuro e úmido...

-Justamente por isso. Algumas dessas plantas necessitam de locais assim para crescer. Sem falar que quase ninguém ousar entra aqui, alem de mim e agora você. Isso garante que determinadas ervas não caiam em mãos erradas. Deve-se tomar cuidado quando se lida com plantas medicinais.

-Compreendo. Gostaria de ter tanto conhecimento quanto você. Assim não seria tão inútil neste convento.

-Não fale assim irmã Angela! Minha mãe sempre disse que eu possuo um dom natural para curar... Você também deve possuir o seu.

-Cozinhar não me parece muito um dom. – Angela parecia um tanto para baixo e não era difícil imaginar o motivo. Uma noviça que começava na cozinha, costumava permanecer na cozinha pelo resto de sua vida – Você poderia me ensinar milady! Sou uma ótima aluna e preparar unguentos e beberagens não deve ser tão complicado quanto assar um carneiro!

-Eu... Eu não sei se essa é uma boa ideia. – Disse Bella na defensiva. Como poderia fugir do convento todas as manhãs com Angela a observando?

-Mas por que não? Posso vir todos os dias nesse mesmo horário, ou quando milady achar mais conveniente... Prometo que não farei nada sem ser mandada e guardarei todos os segredos que a senhora me contar sobre a arte de curar!

Bella pensou um pouco sobre aquilo. A noviça estava disposta a guardar segredo sobre como usar as ervas, mas guardaria também o segredo sobre a passagem secreta que ficava por trás do altar? Não estava disposta a correr aquele risco. Mas ainda assim, seria bom ter um pouco de ajuda em seu jardim. E Angela prometera fazer tudo o que lhe fosse ordenado. Bella poderia fugir como fazia todas as manhãs e voltar antes que Angela terminasse os serviços na cozinha.

Passara tanto tempo sozinha naquele maldito convento que sentia medo do vislumbro de uma boa amizade. Essa poderia ser a hora de mudar um pouco as coisas, ou do contrario passaria o resto da vida isolada em meio aquelas freiras normandas.

-Promete fazer tudo que eu mandar e guardar TODOS os segredos que eu lhe revelar? – Indagou de forma solene a jovem noviça.

-Sim, prometo pela alma de meu avô!

-Ótimo. Então, sua primeira tarefa será me dar um pouco de caldo de carne amanhã antes do sol nascer. – Angela abriu a boca de forma surpresa, mas não saiu nenhum som de seus lábios. Finalmente, a noviça pareceu recuperar a fala, e respondeu de forma confiante.

-Como queira milady... Estarei as suas ordens!

* * *

**E lá vai mais um capítulo :D**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Jana Masen e de Nanda! Espero que estejam gostando ^^**

**Ah, Nanda, não se preocupe, eu não fiquei ofendida por você ter perguntado se era uma adaptação. Na verdade, fiquei orgulhosa! Vc praticamente me comparou com uma profissional hahahahahaha**

**É isso aí pessoal. Amanhã tem mais!**

**;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

O sol mal havia nascido quando Bella saiu escondida do convento levando consigo a terrina com caldo de carne e o cantil contendo leite fresco. Aparentemente, o pacto que havia feito com Angela estava sendo bastante vantajoso até aquele momento, pois a noviça até tinha conseguido um pedaço de pão dormido para Bella!

Quando chegara a antiga cabana que fora de sua mãe, encontrara Sir Edward ainda dormindo sobre a cama improvisada de feno. Não quis acorda-lo e por isto deixou a terrina, o cantil e o pedaço de pão dormido sobre a mesa, e depois tornou a trancar a porta pelo lado de fora. Contanto que se apressasse, conseguiria tomar seu banho diário e voltar antes que ele despertasse, como fizera no dia anterior.

A Queda das Almas não ficava tão distante da cabana e a trilha era fácil de se seguir. Quando finalmente chegou a clareira, parou um pouco para admirar o alinhamento megalítico que circundava toda aquela área. Há muitos séculos atrás, os extintos povos druidas que viviam nestas terras haviam construído aquela monumental obra. Se olhasse bem, qualquer um notaria que toda a clareira era rodeada por enormes pedras, espaçadas de uma forma regular e cujo centro era justamente a piscina natural formada pela queda d'água. Bella não sabia qual era o objetivo daquela construção, mas sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que os druidas eram um povo sábio, e que aquele lugar era sagrado.

Renee nunca negara que possuía sangue céltico correndo em suas veias. Costumava dizer que sua avó descendia diretamente de uma grande sacerdotisa druida e que por isso deveria respeitar a Queda das Almas. Mas Bella não respeitava aquele lugar por conter sangue nórdico correndo em suas veias. Na verdade, ela sabia que aquele lugar era mágico... Bastava sentir! Sem falar que animal algum ousava passar da barreira que o alinhamento megalítico representava.

Sem temer ser observada, se desfez de toda aquela roupa e passou a desembaraçar os longos cabelos ruivos enquanto cantarolava o antigo cântico no idioma céltico. Aquele era um velho ritual, e sempre o executava minuciosamente. Quando finalmente terminou com os cabelos, se ergueu e jogou-se sobre as águas, deixando que aquele puro líquido termal limpasse seu corpo de todas as impurezas. Fazia aquilo diariamente, até mesmo durante o inverno, uma vez que aquelas águas sempre estavam mornas.

Usou o sabão que tinha trazido consigo para esfoliar a pele e depois aplicou nos cabelos a mistura com cheiro de lavanda que preparava diariamente para deixa-los suaves e perfumados. Enxaguou o corpo e usou um óleo especial, também feito à base de lavanda, para ungiu a pele e perfumá-la como sua mãe lhe ensinara.

Quando se sentiu suficientemente limpa, deixou seu corpo secar na fraca luz do sol nascente, e por fim vestiu a odiosa túnica negra, recolheu as suas coisas e se pôs a caminhar de volta para a antiga cabana que fora de sua mãe. No meio do caminho, encontrou Patas Suaves e permitiu que o lince a acompanhasse.

Assim que chegou ao seu destino, removeu a tranca da porta, e a abriu com um suave empurrão, temendo fazer barulho e despertar seu hospede. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em algo, Bella sentiu seus ombros serem puxados com uma imensa brutalidade e teve seu corpo jogado de forma violenta contra a parede. Seu coração disparou no mesmo instante em que encarou aqueles furiosos olhos verdes!

Sir Edward estava bem na sua frente, tão nu como no dia em que veio ao mundo. Seu forte corpo prendia o dela contra a parede da cabana e fazia com que respirar se tornasse uma tarefa difícil. Sentiu as pernas fracas e o coração apertado, embriagada no desespero e no medo que sentia! Ele era tão alto, que a ponta da cabeça de Bella mal alcançava o queixo dele.

Tomada por uma coragem que não sabia existir, tentou se libertar dele, mas era inútil! As fortes mãos de Sir Edward mantinham os ombros de Bella presos a parede, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse mover os braços. Foi então que tentou chutá-lo, mas o cavaleiro pareceu prever seus movimentos e rapidamente introduziu uma de suas fortes pernas entre as dela, impossibilitando que erguesse as chochas.

Bella sentiu-se extremamente desorientada com aquilo... A perna dele pressionava seu baixo ventre, dando uma estranha sensação em seu centro... Um estranho calor úmido que jamais sentiu antes. Alem disso, Bella podia sentir algo rígido pressionando aquela área, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse por completo. Teria gritado se pudesse, mas sabia que ninguém a ouviria, e algo chamou sua atenção: um rugido selvagem e feroz que vinha da porta escancarada.

Olhou na direção do som, e deu de cara com Patas Suaves parado no meio da entrada, com os pelos da nuca eriçados e pronto para atacar. Mas Bella sabia que se o lince lutasse contra aquele gigante cavaleiro, poderia ser ferido ou pior: morto!

-Não, Patas Suaves! – Disse fazendo um esforço hercúleo para manter a voz firme e não dar vazão as lágrimas que chegavam a seus olhos – Vá embora... Ele pode machucá-lo! Vá embora... Por favor!

O animal pareceu relutante por um segundo, mas no final acabou obedecendo às suas ordens e saiu de forma orgulhosa da pequena cabana. Bella não sabia se isso teria sido uma coisa inteligente a se fazer, afinal, agora estava sozinha com aquele desconhecido.

-Nunca acreditei em bruxaria... – Disse Sir Edward por fim, quando o animal os deixou e olhando-a nos olhos de modo raivoso. A respiração de Bella estava acelerada, e isso fazia com que seus seios roçassem de forma provocante em seu peitoral nu – Mas agora começo a duvidar disso! Afinal, que tipo de mulher é capaz de fazer um homem dormir durante todo o dia com apenas um cantil de leite e ainda por cima controlar uma fera selvagem com um simples comando de voz?

-Não possuo poderes para fazê-lo dormir, Sir... – Disse em um fio de voz, se perguntando por que ele não afastava o corpo do dela – Foi a beberagem que o deu sono, não eu! Juro por tudo que houver de mais sagrado... Não sou bruxa! E se o fiz foi para poder tratar melhor de suas feridas. E também não posso controlar as feras selvagens! Este lince foi criado por mim desde que era um filhote, e por isso me é leal.

-Então por que diabos me trancou nesta maldita cabana?

-Eu... Eu não tive a intenção... Se deixasse a porta sem a tranca, algum animal selvagem poderia entrar aqui e feri-lo enquanto o senhor estava desacordado. – Sir Edward parecia não acreditar nela, e a pressão que estava fazendo sobre si deixava-a cada vez mais nervosa e confusa. Se ele queria deixar Bella assustada, estava conseguindo – Por favor, Sir... Está me machucando.

De forma relutante, Sir Edward deixou seu corpo separa-se do dela por alguns centímetros, mas manteve os olhos fixos nos seus. Bella não sabia se aquilo a ajudou ou não, pois agora podia ver o corpo nu do guerreiro de forma clara, e evitou olhar para baixo, temendo ver seu membro viril.

-Por que demônios deveria acreditar em você? Pode muito bem ser amiga daqueles desgraçados que me atacaram e está tentando me manter cativo nesta maldita cabana enquanto seus amiguinhos pedem um resgate ao meu irmão!

-Céus, o senhor está distorcendo tudo... – Disse desesperada para esclarecer aquela situação – Eu curei suas feridas, o alimentei e o mantive protegido para que voltasse para junto dos seus quando estivesse melhor. Eu até lavei suas roupas e remendei o buraco nas costas que a flecha havia deixado em sua camisa de couro fervido... Deixei todas as suas coisas dentro do baú ao pé da cama para ter certeza de que nada se perdesse... Como posso querer seu mal após ter feito tudo isso?

Sir Edward olhou-a tentando identificar se havia alguma mentira naquilo que falava, mas a única coisa que ele deve ter identificado foi o medo que ela sentia e que deveria estar estampado em seus olhos. Sentia-se desprotegida e indefesa perto daquele homem ameaçador e tão forte quanto um touro! Por que não acreditava nela? Por que não parava de olha-la daquela forma desconfiada e acusadora? Tudo o que fez foi cuidar dele e protegê-lo e, no entanto, o homem lhe pagava com ameaças e terrorismo. Só podia ser mesmo um maldito normando.

-Disse que minhas roupas estão no baú? – Indagou em um tom de voz mais apaziguador agora.

-Sim, Sir... Junto com sua espada e a cota de malhas que usava quando eu o encontrei.

-Ótimo, não saia daí até que eu lhe ordene!

Edward fechou a porta para evitar que a garota fugisse enquanto trava de se vestir e para evitar que o maldito lince voltasse para ataca-lo. Viu que ela mantinha os olhos fixos no chão enquanto ele ia até o baú e procurava suas coisas, e era extramente evidente seu constrangimento e seu medo por estar trancada sozinha com um total desconhecido, mas não devia se deixar enganar.

Quando acordara sozinho naquela maldita cabana, sentiu-se furioso por ter sido posto para dormir por aquela pequena bruxa. E sua ira só fez aumentar quando levantou-se da cama e notara que estava bastante fraco. Como no dia anterior, sentia sede, mas não bebeu a água que havia na jarra junto a sua cama, pois temia que possuísse a mesma beberagem mágica que o fizera dormir no dia anterior. A única coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer foi caminhar até a porta e tentar abri-la, mas não demorou muito a perceber que esta estava trancada.

Se tivesse sido antes, Edward teria derrubado aquela maldita porta com alguns empurrões, mas agora sentia-se fraco de mais para fazer isto. A dor nas suas costas ainda o fazia ter cautela ao respirar profundamente e devia ter perdido tanto sangue, que vez ou outra sentia vertigens terríveis. Mas quando ouviu a tranca sendo puxada, se preparou para atacar seja lá quem estivesse do outro. Não se sentiu surpreso quando deu de cara com aquela maldita bruxa saxã, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse lançar seus feitiços, encurralou-a contra a parede.

Mas a bruxa deveria ser mesmo muito poderosa... Só em olhar aqueles olhos violetas, sentia um desejo avassalador crescendo dentro de si. E o modo como os seios dela roçavam em seu peitoral nu, fazia com que o membro de Edward se fizesse mais rígido e mais grosso. Queria jogá-la sobre a mesa de junco, rasgar suas vestes negras e possuí-la ali mesmo! Mas não podia se deixar levar por um desejo tão insano. Por tanto, deixou que sua mente falasse mais alto do que seu membro viril.

E agora encontrava-se ali, vestindo rapidamente suas calças e calçando as botas, observando que estavam limpas e perfumadas com aquele maldito cheiro de lavanda. Por que sentia-se tão culpado por ter tratado aquela pequena bruxa de modo grosseiro? Afinal, ela o tinha dopado e trancado naquela maldita cabana!

-Seria melhor que o senhor não colocasse a camisa e a cota de malha... – Disse a saxã ainda encostada a parede, enquanto o via segurar a peça de couro cosido – Não troquei suas ataduras hoje.

-E por que deveria confiar em você para cuidar de minha ferida?

-Se quisesse matá-lo, poderia simplesmente ter deixado o senhor se afogar quando me encontrou naquela queda d'água, ou quando estava desfrutando do sono da belladonna. – Aquilo era verdade, mas mesmo assim, não podia confiar totalmente nela. Já vira homens morrendo nas mãos de assassinos menos prováveis do que aquela jovem garota. – Por deus, se não quer acreditar em mim, apenas pegue suas coisas e volte para junto dos seus. Deixei seu cavalo atrelado em baixo de uma árvore do lado de fora e já tem sua espada em mãos.

-Posso saber o que está colocando em minha ferida?

-Nada de mais Sir... Apenas mel fervido misturado com chonfrey e água. É uma mistura simples, mas ajuda com a cicatrização e impede que infeccione...

-Não preciso de suas explicações. – Disse de modo rude enquanto sentava-se em um banco e dava as costas para ela – Apenas acabe logo com isso.

-Sim, claro.

A pequena bruxa se pôs a trabalhar de modo ágil e cuidadoso. Removeu as ataduras de linho que lhe rodeavam o tronco, e limpou sua ferida delicadamente com um pano umedecido. Depois aplicou a tal mistura de mel, chonfrey e água, para só então tornar a enfaixa-lo com novas faixas de linho. Quando terminou, Edward levantou-se e vestiu sua camisa de couro fervido, mas não pôs a cota de malha, pois sabia que o peso do metal poderia magoar novamente sua ferida.

-O senhor terá que cuidar desta ferida amanhã novamente... – Disse a pequena bruxa enquanto recolhia os panos sujos e os colocava em um canto – Não parece que vá inflamar, mas deve mantê-la sempre limpa até que sare totalmente.

-Não se preocupe, tenho quem cuide de mim. Agora, onde disse que está meu cavalo?

-O senhor já vai? – Indagou ela parecendo inquieta e preocupada ao mesmo tempo – Achei que poderia ter fome e por isso trouxe um pouco de caldo de carne e de pão dormido... Precisa se alimentar para repor o sangue que perderá, e não sabe quanto tempo levará até que possa se juntar novamente aos seus.

-E quem me garante que neste caldo de carne não haverá mais um pouco daquela substância que você colocou no leite para que eu dormisse ontem?

-Não faria isso novamente Sir... – Disse a menina parecendo ofendida – Ontem o senhor parecia mais fraco, e eu achei que se dormisse um pouco mais seu corpo poderia se curar mais rapidamente. E pelo visto não me enganei, pois hoje o senhor está bem mais disposto.

-Comerei então. Mas você dividirá a comida comigo.

-Não é necessário, eu já comi...

-Disse que comerá comigo e não discuta! Só assim terei certeza de que não pôs nada na comida.

A pequena bruxa pareceu se ofender novamente, mas não disse nada. Apenas sentou-se próxima a mesa de junco e descobriu a terrina que continha o prometido caldo de carne. Também pôs sobre a mesa um pedaço de pão dormido e um cantil, onde Edward notara que havia leite! Céus, o que não daria por um pedaço de carne de javali com uma grande caneca de cerveja?

-Você não mora aqui, não é? O baú onde colocou minhas coisas estava praticamente vazio, e não há estoques de comida em lugar algum, a não ser de ervas. – A garota nada respondeu, apenas partiu um pedaço do pão e o molhou no caldo de carne para então comê-lo enquanto seu rosto ficava ainda mais pálido. Parecia assustada e aqueles misteriosos olhos violeta não ousavam encará-lo – Não vai me responder? Pois bem, irei descobrir sozinho!

Passou a analisa-la melhor enquanto também pegava um pedaço do pão e o molhava no caldo de carne. A pequena bruxa usava a mesma túnica horrorosa feita de grossa lã negra que lhe cobria do pescoço aos tornozelos. Também parecia ter tido educação nobre, como já notara antes. Onde deveria morar realmente? Edward se pôs a pensar em todas as localidades que ficavam próximas ao bosque dos Lamentos, em busca de respostas.

Havia algumas aldeias, mas estas ficavam um tanto distantes dali. Na verdade, a última edificação pela qual Edward passou antes de ter sido atacado no meio da floresta, tinha sido o Convento das Irmãs Piedosas. Então o mistério se desvendou na frente de seus olhos, afinal, a horrorosa túnica que aquela garota usava, só podia ser um habito de freira.

-Como consegue fugir do convento todos os dias? – O olhar surpreso que ela o deu foi mais do que ele precisava para comprovar que sua teoria estava correta – Ou vai me dizer que as bondosas freiras deixam você sair todos os dias para cuidar de um estranho ferido?

-Elas não sabem que eu fujo... – Confessou sem olha-lo diretamente nos olhos – Saio todos os dias escondida por uma passagem que só eu conheço.

-Não devia. É perigoso andar por estas terras sozinha.

-Não posso evitar, Sir. As freiras só permitem banhos mensais ou em dias santos... Mas estou acostumada a lavar-me diariamente...

Ela devia ser filha de alguém realmente importante... Algum nobre saxão que não perdera suas terras durante a guerra, afinal, freiras normandas jamais aceitariam uma saxã se a família desta não tivesse dinheiro suficiente para mantê-la no convento!

-Sebe se estamos muito longe das terras de Masen?

-Não muito. – Admitiu enquanto se dava a liberdade de olha-lo diretamente nos olhos – Talvez algumas horas de cavalgada... Depende do caminho que tomar. O senhor passou pelo domínio dos Volturi ou veio pelo Mar do Norte?

-Mar do Norte. Naveguei com meu grupo da corte até o porto de Forks, onde desembarcamos. Por mar é mais rápido e seguro do que por terra.

-Então o senhor pernoitou em Forks? Tem alguma notícia daquelas terras?

Aquilo proporcionou novas informações sobre a garota. Ela deveria ter morado em Forks antes de ir para o convento, ou pelo menos passara por lá alguma vez na vida. Edward decidiu sondá-la mais um pouco.

-Conheci o senhor daquelas terras, um escocês chamado Charles Swan. Foi bastante hospitaleiro para com meu grupo. Mas não pude conhecer sua esposa, Lady Heidi, que estava de resguardo. Parece que a mulher tem algum problema para segurar os filhos no ventre e tinha acabado de sofrer um aborto quando chegamos.

-Lorde Charles deve ter ficado muito triste com isso... E a filha de Lady Heidi, Lady Rosalie Hale? O senhor a viu?

-Não, Lady Hale estava cuidando da mãe em seus aposentos. – Edward compreendeu que aquela pequena bruxa conhecia muito bem a família de Lorde Charles. Perguntara sobre sua esposa e sobre sua enteada, mas não perguntara pela única filha legitima de Charles Swan!

Como não tinha percebido isso antes? Céus, a resposta estava bem na sua frente! Quando Edward esteve em Forks, ouviu falar que Lorde Charles possuía uma filha de dezesseis anos, fruto de seu primeiro casamento com uma saxã descendente de celtas. Mas a garota havia sido mandada para um convento, onde poderia ser educada e preparada para casar-se um dia com um grande senhor de terras.

E agora, estava sentado bem na frente de uma garota cujos cabelos eram tão rubros quanto os de Lorde Charles! Uma garota com modos nobres e que dizia fugir todos os dias de um convento. Edward sabia muito bem que o nome da herdeira Swan era Isabella, que poderia ser devidamente abreviado apenas para Bella.

Antes de partir rumo às terras de Masen, ele buscara reunir a maior quantidade de informação que podia sobre os soberanos daquela região. Swan, Volturi, Hale... Ouvira inúmeras histórias sobre essas famílias, mas não acreditava na metade delas. Talvez pudesse obter informações mais verdadeiras da filha do senhor de Forks.

-Soube que Lorde Charles Swan possui uma filha de seu primeiro casamento... – Disse como quem não queria nada, enquanto tomava um gole de leite, analisando minuciosamente as reações dela – A garota também está em um convento, aguardando o dia de sua boda. Sabe algo sobre ela?

-Não muito... – Respondeu Lady Isabella enchendo a boca com pão para ganhar tempo – Soube que passou um tempo escondida com a mãe, durante a invasão normanda, e agora Lorde Charles quer que a filha esteja preparada para ser a futura Lady de Forks. Isso é tudo.

-Então os rumores são verdadeiros? Ouvi falar que Charles escondera a esposa e a filha na floresta durante a batalha de Alnwick, mas pensei que se tratasse de mexericos da corte.

-Não Sir, é a mais pura verdade. Lady Renee e sua filha foram enviadas para um local seguro por oito anos, até que a guerra acabasse.

-Mas ouvi que a garota já tem por volta de seus dezesseis anos e ainda não arrumou um contrato de casamento. Isso não lhe parece suspeito?

-Contratos de casamento são, geralmente, combinados quando as partes envolvidas são ainda crianças. Lorde Charles fez um acordo com os escoceses, dizendo que se os Highlanders o apoiassem na guerra contra os normandos, ele daria a mão de sua filha para o filho herdeiro do senhor do Clã. Mas isto foi há onze anos atrás, e o prometido da menina Swan morrera vítima de varíola.

-E ele não possuía nenhum irmão mais novo que pudesse substituí-lo como noivo? – Edward a observou cautelosamente. A garota parecia não gostar daquele assunto, mas ele tinha que saber quais seriam as futuras alianças que poderiam interferi em suas terras.

-Sim, mas esse irmão já tinha sido prometido à outra nobre escocesa. Até agora nenhum contrato fora assinado, pelo que sei.

-Nenhum? Ouvi falar que os Volturi estavam interessados em unirem-se aos Swan.

A jovem garota, por um momento, ficara mais pálida do que já era e arregalou os olhos como se acabasse de ouvir uma sandice. Edward podia jurar que ela tremia levemente. O que havia de tão mal nos Volturi para deixá-la assim, com a simples menção de seu nome? Até onde ele sabia, o próprio pai de Lady Isabella havia se casado com uma Volturi, Lady Heidi, viúva de Lorde Hale. Então, por que tanto temor?

-Onde o senhor ouviu isso?

-É o que se comenta na corte. Volterra e Forks fazem fronteira, e como Alec Volturi ainda não contraíra casamento, todos pensavam que ele estava apenas esperando Lady Isabella sair do convento para que se unissem em matrimônio, unindo assim os dois feudos.

-Pois isso não passa de especulações. Não há nenhum contrato assinado.

Ela definitivamente não gostava de falar daquilo, e Edward resolveu não forçá-la. Era obvio que havia algo de errado entre Lady Isabella e os Volturi, mas ele não imaginara o que. Teria tempo de sondar isso quando chegasse à suas terras.

-E o que pode me dizer sobre Masen? É um bom feudo?

-Sim... Masen é famoso por sua produção de tecidos. O antigo lorde daquelas terras um velho saxão que morreu há mais de treze anos, durante a guerra contra a invasão normanda. Seus herdeiros também foram assassinados e por isto aquelas terras ficaram sem um Senhor por muito tempo, até que a situação se acalmasse. A Escócia também faz fronteira com Masen ao norte, e por isto aquelas terras vivem sendo invadidas. Necessita-se de um pulso forte para governa-la, e a maioria dos normandos vem provando não serem muito bons ao lidarem com os Highlanders.

-Compreendo. – Disse enquanto a via pegando mais um pouco de pão e por um segundo, a manga da túnica dela deslizou para cima, expondo seu pulso. Edward ficou surpreso ao constatar que havia uma marca na sua pele, como se fosse um desenho ou alguma escrita desconhecida – Que marca é essa em seu pulso?

-Por que o senhor não para de fazer perguntas? – Indagou Lady Isabella, demonstrando que já estava farta do interrogatório.

Ela manteve-se calada desde então, mostrando que não responderia a mais nenhuma pergunta. Sendo assim, Edward resolveu deixar aquela estranha marca de lado e deu um longo gole no cantil de leite antes de se pôs de pé, para amarrar o cinturão sobre o quadril e por a espada em sua bainha.

-Devo ir agora juntar-me aos meus. Mas você terá que me indicar como farei para voltar àquela queda d'água onde nos encontramos.

-Claro Sir.

Eles saíram da cabana juntos e do lado de fora, Edward encontrou seu cavalo, amarrado abaixo da sombra de uma árvore próxima ao rio e com bastante relva para pastar. Também avistou o lince o observando em meio à vegetação, mas não lhe deu muita atenção.

-Não pude fazer mais do que isso ao seu cavalo... – Disse Lady Isabella de forma acanhada. Agora que estava mais calma, parecia não temê-lo tanto – Mas garanto que ele não passou fome e nem sofreu com o sol ou com a chuva.

-Acredite em mim, ele já passou por situações piores. Agora diga-me, que caminho devo tomar?

-Basta seguir aquela trilha Sir! – Ela indicou um pequeno caminho que seguia para sul, quase apagado pela falta de uso – A queda d'água não fica muito longe e o senhor chegará nela rapidamente. Não tem como errar.

-Sim, farei isto.

Tomando um extremo cuidado para não forçar o lado do ombro ferido, Edward se pôs sobre o cavalo, e antes de partir tornou a encarar aquela frágil criatura de grandes olhos violeta. Seus cabelos ainda molhados brilhavam sobre a fraca luz do sol nascente e sua pele tornava-se corada na medida em que o calor a aquecia. Era uma bela visão! E por um momento, Edward compreendeu por que Lorde Charles mantinha a filha cativa em um convento, até que conseguisse um bom contrato de casamento para ela, afinal, não seria nada seguro permitir que uma tentação daquela crescesse em meio a uma corte sórdida e vil.

-Você ficará bem aqui sozinha? – Indagou de forma repentina, o que a deixou um tanto confusa.

-Sim, Sir... Já terminei o que tinha de fazer e agora regressarei ao convento. Não fica tão longe daqui e o lince está me esperando na floresta, pra acompanhar-me pela trilha. Sempre posso contar com a proteção dele.

-Um lince é um animal valente, mas pode ser morto pela lâmina de uma espada ou pela ponta de uma flecha. Seja mais cuidadosa garota! Não deveria fugir sempre do convento para banhar-se em um local tão desprotegido. Qualquer um poderá encontra-la, assim como eu fiz, e da próxima vez, pode não ser um cavaleiro que o faça!

-Oh, não há o que temer Sir! – Disse ela com convicção refletindo naquelas brilhantes ires violeta – Homens e animais costumam evitar aquele local! O senhor foi o primeiro ser vivo que eu vi ali além de mim mesma e de minha mãe.

-Essas terras estão ficando mais movimentadas do que na época da invasão normanda. Se eu pude encontra-la, quem garante outros também não possam? Bem, agora tenho que ir, já me demorei bastante. Obrigado por cuidar de mim enquanto estava ferido.

-Não tem de quê... – Por alguma razão, Edward achou que viu tristeza nos olhos daquela pequena donzela. E por um segundo relutou em partir. Mas Emmett deveria está o esperando na estrada, extremamente preocupado.

-Adeus jovem, e lembre-se, tenha muito cuidado!

Rapidamente, Edward atiçou seu corcel, e se pôs a trotar pela trilha que a garota indicou. Não gostava da ideia de deixa-la só, mas as terras de Masen o esperava, assim como seu irmão e toda a sua comitiva. Em breve não seria mais Sir Edward... Seria Lorde de Masen! Um grande senhor de terras. E quem sabe um dia, talvez voltasse a ver aqueles belos olhos, tão violetas quanto à lavanda.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo postado.**

**Amanhã as coisas irão ter uma verdadeira reviravolta! Acho que irão gostar :D**

**Dedico esse capítulo a Nanda, que me deixou uma Review muito encorajadora hahahaha Espero que tenha mais alguém lendo :P**

**Até amanhã ;***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Northumberland, inverno de 1107.

-Estou perdendo a paciência, lady Isabella! – Disse a voz selvagem vinda do outro lado da porta – Se não me deixar entrar, juro que arrombarei esta maldita porta e a arrastarei daí de dentro pelos cabelos!

Bella nada podia fazer em relação a isto. Estava tão assustada que mal podia pensar. Aquilo que pareceria ser mais um dia monótono, se transformou em terror e devastação em um simples piscar de olhos. Havia passado a noite trancada em uma das celas do convento, como forma de penitência por ter cochilado durante a missa vespertina. Era comum isto ocorrer, uma vez que não suportava os sermões em latim do velho padre Eric. Geralmente, o castigo acabava quando o sol raiva, ou até mesmo muito antes, caso alguém estivesse passando mal e precisasse de seus cuidados.

Mas naquela manhã, antes de Bella ser liberta do castigo, algo ocorreu no convento. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas com toda a certeza do mundo, não era nada bom! Ouviu gritos vindos do pátio esterno e os sinos da catedral badalavam de forma desordenada e barulhenta. Não demorou muito para que também sentisse o cheiro de madeira queimando e ouvir o barulho de coisas quebrando.

Por volta do meio dia, já não ouvia mais tantos gritos, mas o silêncio que pairava no ar era ainda mais assustador. Teve medo de que o convento tivesse pegado fogo e as irmãs fugido, deixando-a ali presa para ser queimada junto com o prédio. Mas logo sua teoria mostrou-se equivocada, pois um homem completamente desconhecido começou a bater na sua porta e a gritar como um bárbaro para que ela a abrisse. No início manteve-se calada, como se não houvesse ninguém naquela diminuta cela, até que o homem chamou por seu nome, indicando que a conhecia.

-Não posso abrir a porta... – Gritou de volta com esperança de que aquele fosse um homem de seu pai, enviado para salvá-la – Estou trancada aqui e não possuo as chaves!

-Neste caso, terei de arrombar a porta! – A voz do homem era áspera e sua fala era tão grossa e bruta que Bella temia que aquele não fosse realmente um cavaleiro – É melhor a senhora ir para longe, não quero esmaga-la!

Aquela ordem era difícil de se obedecer. A cela era bastante diminuta, com espaço apenas para uma cama improvisada de feno e com uma pequena janela na parte superior, gradeada com barras grossas. Bella foi para a extremidade oposta a da porta, e se apoiou contra a parede, sentando-se no chão e abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. Esperou pacientemente enquanto ouvia as fortes investidas que o homem dava contra a madeira rígida da porta, até que finalmente, esta cedeu e veio a baixo. Bella se assustou com o que viu! Com toda a certeza do mundo, aquele não era um homem de seu pai! Não estava vestido como um cavaleiro e a espada que trazia pendurada na cintura era rude e tão velha que podia se ver marcas obvias de ferrugem. Mas não foi isto que a deixou assustada, e sim, o sangue fresco que pingava da lâmina.

-Ora, ora se não é a famosa lady Isabella que temos aqui! – Disse o homem com um terrível sorriso, mostrando seus dentes tortos. Ele era grande e forte, com longos cabelos loiros e uma terrível barba bifurcada. Mas o que deixou Bella mais enjoada foi o horrível cheiro que dele emanava. Algo como sujeira, suor e sangue.

-Quem é o senhor e por que está aqui?

-Oh, queira perdoar minha indelicadeza, sim? Chamo-me James Cater, também conhecido como Texugo, a suas ordens. – Ele fez uma terrível reverência e com dois passos longos venceu toda a distância entre os dois, se pondo frente a ela. Bella já ouvira aquele nome várias vezes! Texugo era o líder de um bando de saxões rebeldes, que assaltavam e matavam comerciantes nas estradas que levavam para o norte – Agora, seja uma boa garota e venha comigo! Não tenho tempo para desperdiçar com formalidades.

-Não pretendo deixar este convento... Não com você.

-Não pretende, mas irá!

De forma rude, James Cater segurou seu braço e a obrigou a se por de pé. Não demorou muito para que Bella se visse arrastada pelas escadas do convento, indo em direção ao pátio externo. Gritou e tentou impedir várias vezes o avanço, mas foi inútil e ninguém veio para lhe ajudar. O mais estranho foi que não viu nenhuma das irmãs durante todo o percurso e a maior parte dos aposentos encontravam-se revirados. Quando finalmente chegaram ao pátio externo, James jogou-a de forma rude contra o chão coberto pela neve, e Bella sentiu as lagrimas em seu rosto congelar mediante o frio. Não se lembrava de quando tinha começado a chorar!

-O que quer de mim? – Gritou enquanto se arrastava pelo chão, sentindo suas roupas ficavam encharcadas pela neve. Ao olhar ao redor, notou que havia saqueadores por todas as partes e que a cozinha estava em chamas.

-Levá-la em segurança para junto de seus parentes, minha pequena Lady! – O sorriso que ele deu foi tão macabro quanto seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Parentes? Foi meu pai que o enviou?

-Seu pai? Duvido muito que um morto possa dar ordens, minha cara! Seu amado papai está enterrado sobre sete palmos de terra!

-O que disse? – Bella sentiu a garganta se fechar e o peito lhe pareceu apertado para seu coração que batia de forma descompassada. Não podia acreditar naquilo! Seu pai, Lorde Charles Swan, senhor das terras de Forks... Morto? Não, aquilo só poderia ser uma mentira inventada por aquele bastardo, para levá-la do convento – Não acredito em você! E não irei a lugar algum!

-Oh, mas irá! Recebi ordens de levá-la comigo, minha cara, e é exatamente isto que farei!

-Ordens? Ordens de quem?

-Está curiosa? Pois bem, lhe direi. Laurent! – Gritou referindo-se a um homem de cabelos negros que usava uma pele de raposa – Traga alguma freira que saiba ler. Mostrarei a nossa jovem Lady o contrato.

Bella viu o homem rindo e saindo em direção aos dormitórios. Aguardou por incontáveis minutos até que ele finalmente regressou, arrastando Angela pelo braço. Sentiu um enorme medo pela amiga, mas a noviça não parecia ferida, apenas assustada.

-Aqui temos uma noviça prendada. – Disse o homem que aparentemente chamava-se Laurent.

-Ótimo. Dê a ela o contrato, para que leia em voz alta. – Laurent obedeceu prontamente à ordem de seu líder, e retirou do bolso de sua túnica um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado, dando-o a Angela.

-Leia, mulher.

-Sim... – A pobre noviça tremia e parecia a ponto de ceder as lágrimas. Deu um rápido olhar na direção de Bella, antes de abrir o pergaminho e começar a lê-lo: – "Eu, Alec Volturi, Senhor de Volterra, comprometo-me a pagar a quantia supracitada ao senhor James Cater, também conhecido como Texugo, mediante a entrega de Lady Isabella Swan, filha de Lorde Charles Swan e herdeira das terras de Forks a minha guarda." Está assinado por Alec Volturi e contem o selo de sua família...

-Virão? – Indagou James com um enorme sorriso – Tenho ordens de Lorde Alec para levá-la a Volterra, e é exatamente isso o que farei, por bem ou por mal.

Aquilo fez Bella sentir-se ainda mais nauseada! Alec era sobrinho de Lady Heidi, a esposa de seu pai, e também era o herdeiro de Lorde Aro Volturi. Possuía uma irmã gêmea, Jane, e ambos eram inseparáveis, sempre aparentando uma cortesia memorável. Mas infelizmente, Bella os conhecia muito bem. Certa vez, Alec e Jane passaram um verão nas terras de Forks, quando ela tinha seus doze anos. A intenção disto era fazer com que Bella se familiarizasse com os gêmeos Volturi, uma vez que o casamento entre ela e Alec poderia ser vantajoso para ambos.

Mas a convivência não a fez simpatizar com aqueles dois! Ao contrario, a fez odia-los! Alec e Jane eram cruéis e gostavam de maltratar Rosalie, a filha que Lady Heidi tivera em seu primeiro casamento, e Bella costumava proteger a pobre garota que possuía pulmões fracos. Alem disto, Alec e a irmã possuíam um segredo bastante obscuro, e foi por esta razão que Lorde Charles resolveu colocar a filha em um convento, com a desculpa de que Bella receberia uma educação mais adequada.

-Não irei para Volterra! Se meu pai realmente está morto, então aguardarei aqui até que seus vassalos venham a mim, trazendo a notícia.

-Não abuse de minha paciência, milady! – Disse James enquanto agarrava-a pelos cabelos e a obrigava a ficar em pé – Se não me obedecer, irá se arrepender! Lorde Alec me deu ordens para não matá-la, mas não falou nada sobre espancá-la!

-Não tenho medo de você!

-Oh, não? Se não colaborar, sua amiguinha poderá sofrer por isso...

Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado... Não podia deixá-lo ameaçar Angela. Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella deu uma cotovelada bem no pé do estômago de James, fazendo com ele a soltasse. Aproveitou aquele curto momento de distração para correr na direção do homem que James chamara de Laurent. Não sabe como, mas desvencilhou dos braços dele e o chutando bem nas partes íntimas.

-Corra Angela! Corra! – Gritou para a noviça que não tardara em obedecê-la. As duas se dirigiram a capela que fora queimada, mas na metade do caminho, Bella sentiu sua cintura sendo agarrada, e teve seu corpo erguido do chão.

-Laurent, deixe de moleza e vá atrás da outra! – Gritou James parecendo irado enquanto levava Bella para longe da capela – Ela está com nosso contrato.

Viu quando Laurent corria atrás de Angela, e apenas resou para que desse tempo de sua amiga escapar. Não podia deixar que mais alguém se machucasse por sua culpa... Principalmente se esse alguém fosse Angela, a única amiga que tivera nos últimos dois anos.

-Largue-me! – Exclamava enquanto se debatia, e James não tardou em cumprir seu desejo, soltando-a no chão de modo rude – Já disse que não tenho medo de você!

-Bem, então creio que terei de lhe dar um bom motivo para começar a temer! Riley, traga para cá aquele pequeno botão de rosa!

Em um canto do pátio, havia alguns homens agrupados em um circulo. Bella não conseguia ver o que ou quem estava no centro deste, mas percebia que os homens gritavam de forma alucinante. Foi então que um mercenário loiro de nariz aquilino vestido com um velho gibão se afastou dos demais, carregando uma coisa disforme em seus braços. Demorou um pouco para Bella perceber que se tratava de uma pessoa... Ou melhor, de uma mulher.

A pobre criatura tinha as vestes rasgadas e a pele pálida estava coberta com grandes hematomas. Os cabelos eram negros, mas haviam sido cortados de uma forma grosseira, como se tivessem sido puxados com muita força. Bella soltou um pequeno grito quando percebeu que aquela criatura esfolada e que pendia como se não tivesse mais vida na verdade era a irmã Jessica!

-Deixe que milady a olhe nos olhos, Riley! Quero que ela veja o que aconteceu com sua amiguinha!

O homem loiro segurou a irmã Jessica pelos cabelos, e fez com que ela ficasse frente a frente com Bella. Os olhos da pobre mulher já não brilhavam como antes. Pareciam perdidos em algum lugar, como se flutuassem. Estava viva, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava. Bella notou que a parte de dentro das cochas de Jessica sangrava, e que seus seios estavam com marca de mordidas e apertões. Só deus saberia o sofrimento pelo qual passara.

-Você é um monstro! – Gritou com todas as forças que tinha enquanto as lágrimas escorriam soltas em seu rosto – Como pôde fazer isto com uma serva de deus? Como pôde?!

-Posso fazer coisa ainda pior milady! – Respondeu o maldito Texugo enquanto forçava Bella a continuar olhando para aquele corpo disforme que um dia pertencera a irmã Jessica – Se você tornar as coisas difíceis pro meu lado, farei com que deseje morrer, assim como a sua querida amiguinha freira deve estar desejando, agora que meus homens já se divertiram com ela.

-Onde estão as outras freiras? O que fez com elas? Por que não as escuto ou não as vejo?

-Meus homens estão se divertindo com algumas beldades que encontramos. As velhas queimaram na cozinha, e ainda há outras presas nos dormitórios.

-Por favor... Deixe-as em paz! – Implorou Bella, ainda encarando os olhos sem brilho da irmã Jessica.

-Quer que eu a dê paz milady? Então prometa que virá comigo e com meus homens. Lhe darei minha palavra que deixarei seu sagrado convento e concederei misericórdia a sua amiguinha freira.

-Eu... Eu irei, mas deixe-a em paz! Por favor!

-Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. – James deu aquele seu terrível sorriso cheio de dentes tortos e olhou para o homem que mantinha Jessica em pé, sustentada pelos cabelos – Já se divertiu demais com esta mulher, Riley! Agora ponha um fim nisto.

Sem que Bella esperasse, o homem loiro de nariz aquilino ao qual James chamava de Riley ergueu um pequeno punhal de dois gumes e repousou a lâmina afiada sobre o pescoço fino de Jessica. O jorro de sangue foi tão forte, que atingiu o rosto de Bella em jatos, tingindo sua face de vermelho, enquanto o liquido quente e viscoso escorria por seu queixo.

-NÃO! – Gritou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava a cabeça de Jessica pendurada em um ângulo estranho – O que fez? Seu assassino, maldito... – Sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados para trás quando tentou avançar para segurar Jessica em seus braços.

-Lembre-se de sua promessa milady! Virá comigo sem protestar, ou do contrario passo a lâmina em todas as suas amiguinhas freiras que estão presas no dormitório. É isto o que quer?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e Texugo deu uma terrível fungada antes de escarrar no chão coberto por neve e sangue. Agarrou-a pela cintura, e a arrastou até um cavalo que encontrava-se apeado no meio do pátio. A única esperança que lhe restava, era a de que seu pai ainda vivesse, para poder resgata-la daqueles bastardos!

A fraca luz da lua crescente era a única coisa que tinha para iluminar seu caminho. Mas isso não era nenhum empecilho para Edward e seus homens. Na verdade, a escuridão seria mais uma aliada no meio daquela batalha que estava prestes a travar. Tinha acabado de regressar da fronteira norte, onde enfrentava escoceses rebeldes que tentavam invadir seus campos, e agora se deslocava a toda velocidade rumo ao sul, onde o maldito Texugo fora visto pela última vez.

Lidar com os foras da lei não era uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Na verdade, isto era praticamente a única coisa que ele vinha fazendo nos últimos dois anos! Limpar as terras de Masen fora um trabalho árduo, mas vinha se mostrando reconfortante, afinal, desta vez ele lutava por ele mesmo e não em nome da coroa ou de algum outro Lorde. Tinha enfrentado os Escoceses uma dúzia de vezes e também rebeldes saxões que não aceitavam os novos senhores normandos. Mas com certeza, o mais escorregadio era o maldito Texugo!

Estava caçando aquele desgraçado há não mais que um ano, e mesmo assim não conseguia captura-lo. Parecia que o fora da lei estava sempre um passo a sua frente e isto irritava Edward em demasiado. Mas agora a coisa parecia ser diferente! Naquela manhã, recebera a visita de um camponês livre que jurava ter visto os homens do Texugo passando pela trilha do enforcado, que levava direto para as terras dos Volturi. E claro que Edward não poderia perder aquela oportunidade! Ordenou que seus melhores homens se preparassem e partiram imediatamente para caçar o Texugo!

Emmett estava ao seu lado, como sempre, e juntos se esgueiravam por um caminho que só Edward conhecia. Podia ver o acampamento dos foras da lei, onde três ou quatro fogueiras queimavam. Deviam ser uns vinte ou trinta no máximo! E aparentemente só a metade possuía montaria. Seria uma ação rápida e limpa. Quando caísse sobre o Texugo e seus homens, os desgraçados se quer notariam quem os tinha atacado.

Bastava apenas um sinal seu, e seus soldados cairiam em cima daqueles bastardos como raios. Mas tinha que ser cauteloso, aguardar o momento exato para atacar e ouvir atentamente o que o Texugo falava. Queria saber o motivo para aquele desgraçado estar se deslocando rumo às terras Volturi. Julgava que já não havia mais nada a observar, quando de repente, os foras da lei abriram um semi circulo no meio do acampamento e no centro deste, Edward pôde ver Texugo que gritava de forma descontrolada.

-Onde está aquela desgraçada? – Indagava a plenos pulmões para que todos os seus homens o escutassem – A deixei sozinha por um misero segundo e vocês a deixam escapar? Quero que a encontre, ou então arranco seus membros viris e faço uma sopa com eles!

-A encontramos senhor! – Disse um dos homens, enquanto arrastava uma mulher vestida de negro pela neve. Ela tinha o rosto coberto de sangue, tão vermelho que combinava com seus longos cabelos da mesma cor. Por um instante, Edward sentiu algo estranho no peito... Como se conhecesse aquela mulher – Estava tentando fugir, seguindo o riu rumo a nascente. Quando a encontramos, formos atacados por um lince que surgiu do nada... Acho que matamos a fera, mas parece que Lady Isabella está mancando.

-Sua maldita Rameira! – Gritou Texugo enquanto agarrava a garota pelos cabelos e a jogava de forma violenta contra a neve – Você prometeu que viria comigo se eu não matasse as suas amiguinhas!

-Eu prometi que iria... – Retrucou a menina em um fio de voz tão fraco que Edward quase não a ouviu – Mas não prometi que não tentaria fugir!

-Ah, então é assim?

-Sim! Vou tentar fugir cada vez que você virar as costas! Não tenho medo de você... – Ela mentia! Edward sabia que mentia. Bastava ouvir o modo como sua voz cortava ao pronunciar cada palavra e o modo como tremia de medo estendida no chão.

-Então terei que lhe dar algo para temer. – Após dizer isto, Texugo começou a desamarrar a corda que prendia suas calças enquanto a garota começava a rastejar na neve para longe dele.

-O que pretende fazer? Disse que meu primo o tinha dado ordens para não me metar...

-Não me esqueci disto milady! Seu primo quer que eu a entregue com vida, mas acontece que não falou nada sobre não violada! E eu particularmente adoro foder uma mulher por trás! Acredite milady, sentirá tanta dor que vai passar mais de uma semana sem conseguir andar direito!

Os homens do Texugo se aglomeravam pelo acampamento para ver a cena que se sucederia, e alguns gritavam obscenidades enquanto viam seu líder agarrar a garota pela cintura e a obrigar a ficar de quatro. Aquilo foi de mais para Edward e não viu momento mais oportuno do que aquele para atacar, afinal, todos estavam distraídos. Com um estrondoso grito de guerra, avançou em com seu corcel para o centro da clareira, enquanto seus homens o imitavam trazendo espadas nas mãos.

Os foras da lei foram pegos totalmente de surpresa, e não houve tempo para que montassem nos poucos cavalos que possuíam. Edward ergueu o braço e com um forte golpe rompeu o crânio de um homem que tentava ataca-lo com uma lança longa. Emmett estava logo atrás dele, cobrindo sua retaguarda de forma eficaz e organizada. Viu mais um lanceiro que vinha em sua direção, e rapidamente enfiou a espada em seu ombro, quase o dividindo em dois.

Mas aqueles não eram seus alvos. Quem Edward realmente queria enfrentar era o maldito Texugo, e logo o encontrou, tentando escapar da batalha enquanto arrastava a garota de rosto ensanguentado pelo acampamento. Atiçou seu cavalo na direção do desgraçado, mas quando chegou perto deste, Texugo ergueu sua espada e a depositou sobre o fino pescoço da garota. Por um momento, Edward se esqueceu da batalha que estava sendo travada as suas costas, e só conseguia ver aquele par de olhos violeta.

-Se chegar mais perto eu corto o pescoço dessa rameira! – Gritou Texugo enquanto forçava ainda mais a lâmina contra o pescoço da garota.

-Desista Texugo! – Disse Edward ao mesmo tempo em que desmontava de seu corcel e aproximava-se lentamente do mercenário – Seus homens estão mortos ou sendo capturados. Não tem mais para onde correr, e mesmo que a leve como refém, o perseguirei e esperarei até que esteja com a guarda baixa.

-Não fará isto! – Esbravejou Texugo olhando ao redor e vendo que tinha perdido a batalha. Tirou a lâmina do pescoço da garota por um segundo para aponta-la na direção de Edward, como se pretendesse resaltar algo que iria falar ou ameaçar.

Mas não teve tempo de dizer absolutamente nada, pois antes mesmo que um mísero som saísse de seus lábios, a garota aproveitou o momento chutar sua canela. Texugo pareceu cego de dor por um instante, e Edward aproveitou o momento! Ergueu a espada, e quando a garota viu a lâmina subir, abaixou-se rapidamente, de modo que a única coisa que fora atingida, foi a cabeça do maldito Texugo.

O sangue jorrou em grandes jatos e escorreu pela neve, tingindo-a de rosa no momento exato em que o homem caiu sobre os próprios joelhos. A garota continuava parada, apenas observando a chacina que ocorreu naquela clareira, parecendo um tanto assustada. Edward a olhou nos olhos mais uma vez, como se para ter certeza de que aquelas íris violetas realmente pertenciam a quem ele pensava.

De forma rude, segurou o pulso esquerdo dela e levantou a manga de sua túnica, verificando a presença de uma pequena marca, que até parecia uma escrita antiga. A garota reagira puxando seu braço e libertando-se dele, dando passos vacilantes para trás, como se tentasse manter a distância.

-Lady Isabella? – Disse finalmente, fitando aquele delicado rosto em formato de coração que estava lavado em sangue e analisando-a melhor – Lady Isabella Swan?

-Sir Edward! – Exclamou a garota em um fio de voz encarando-o com os olhos em pratos. Por um momento pareceu mais aliviada, mas ainda tinha um estranho brilho no olhar, como se procurasse perigo em todos os lados.

-O que diabos faz aqui, no meio destes miseráveis?

-Não tive opção Sir, o Texugo me levou do convento a força...

-O que temos aqui, Edward? – Indagou Emmett que acabara de se juntar a eles, ainda com a espada banhada de sangue em punho. Lady Isabella pareceu ainda mais assustada ao se ver na presença de seu irmão mais novo, mas Edward não estranhou aquilo, afinal, que donzela não ficaria assustada mediante uma carnificina como aquela? Sem mais delongas e esquecendo-se totalmente da formalidade, apresentou a pequena e assustada garota.

-Está é Lady Isabella Swan, filha e herdeira de Lorde Charles, Barão das terras de Forks. Por algum motivo que ainda não entendi, foi arrastada do convento em que morava até aqui pelos foras da lei.

-Por que demônios o Texugo invadiria um convento e sequestraria uma Lady? Isto não faz muito sentido aos meus ouvidos.

-James, digo, Texugo... Ele disse que fora mandado para levar-me... – Era obvio que a garota fazia uma força enorme para manter o controle sobre o corpo, mas em momento algum deixou-se dominar pelas lágrimas – Disse que meu pai havia morrido e que recebera ordens para me entregar a Lorde Alec. Eles mataram quase todas as freiras... Violaram algumas e queimaram outras! Vi quando cortou o pescoço de uma das irmãs, bem na minha frente... – O rosto de Lady Isabella estava ficando cada vez mais contraído e a garota começava a estremecer vez ou outra. Mas Emmett pareceu não notar aquilo e prosseguiu com o interrogatório.

-Seu pai está morto? Não ouvi nada sobre isso... E por que leva-la a Lorde Alec?

-Eu não sei, Sir! Alem disso, duvido muito que Charles me entregasse a Alec. Meu pai sabe o tipo de homem que Alec é... Oh, não sei de mais nada, só quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

-Não se preocupe milady – Disse Edward tentando fazer sua voz parecer calma e suave – Vamos levá-la para Forks, e lá descobriremos se seu pai realmente morreu ou se esta foi apenas mais uma história contada pelo Texugo para que milady colaborasse com ele.

-Essa seria uma boa ideia irmão, mas parece que Lady Isabella está ferida e Masen está mais próximo daqui do que Forks. Deveríamos levá-la para lá, para que fosse tratada e só então...

-Não estou ferida! – Disse a garota falando extremamente rápido e de forma agitada – Este sangue não é meu... A maior parte, quero dizer. Era da irmã Jessica, disse que eles cortaram o pescoço dela, bem na minha frente e o sangue jorrou como em uma cachoeira... Mas não estou seriamente ferida, Sir! Por favor, não leve-me para Masen, não conheço o senhor de lá e...

-Como não o conhece? – Indagou Emmett com uma risada divertida saindo de seus lábios – Está olhando para ele: Lorde Edward, barão de Masen e a melhor espada do reino!

Edward não sabia se via confusão ou desconfiança nos olhos violetas de Lady Isabella. Ela abriu a boca varias vezes, mas som algum saiu de seus lábios. Por fim, pareceu recuperar a fala e o encarou com uma certa mágoa.

-Você... Digo, o senhor mentiu pra mim! Disse que era apenas um cavaleiro!

-Não menti milady, apenas omiti parte de meus títulos. Mais vale meia verdade do que uma completa mentira, alem disto não deixei de ser um cavaleiro só por que ganhei terras. Mas se bem me lembro, foi a senhora quem mentiu para mim primeiro, dizendo se chamar Bella e fingiu ser apenas uma noviça.

-Como descobriu quem eu era?

-Não foi difícil. Milady era bastante instruída para ser apenas uma camponesa simplória. Alem disto, seus cabelos rubros não escondem suas origens.

-Estou um tanto confuso aqui... – Confessou Emmett – Vocês dois já se conheciam?

-É uma longa história, irmão. Basta saber que devo minha vida a Lady Isabella, e já está na hora de pagar esta dívida. Vamos, temos um longo caminho a percorrer até Forks.

* * *

**Prometi reviravoltas e aqui estão elas hahaha**

**Agora sim, a aventura vai começar para os dois! Eu espero que estejam gostando, principalmente a Priscila, a Jana Pepita. a Nanda, a Milena e a Adriana Paiva. Estou feliz que a fic esteja sendo acompanhada por leitores tão encorajadoras... Isso prova que minhas noites em claro não foram em vão :D**

**Sei que todos detestam esperar dias para ler o próximo capítulo de uma história, e por isso sempre posto um capítulo diário :3**

**Sendo assim, até amanhã, e desfrutem da leitura!**

**;***


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Bella andou com cautela até a margem do rio. Sentia-se dolorida após tudo o que passara e ainda por cima tinha que tratar do ferimento na perna. Depois de ter matado os homens do Texugo, lorde Edward ordenou que seus homens montassem acampamento em uma clareira não muito distante do local da chacina, porem longe o suficiente para que ela não tivesse que encarar aqueles corpos cobertos de sangue.

Mas sua mente não deixava que pensasse naquilo... Não, não queria lidar com tais acontecimentos e por isto, achou melhor ocupar sua cabeça com algo mais importante. Mancava bastante enquanto caminhava por sobre a superfície pedregosa que formava o leito do rio, mas Bella não deixou-se intimidar e avançou até chegar perto da água. Se ela seguisse rumo a nascente do rio, chegaria à Queda das Almas, onde poderia se abrigar na antiga cabana de sua mãe... Seria maravilhoso voltar a viver no meio do bosque!

Aquele pensamento a fez rir de suas ideias torpes. Mesmo se tivesse coragem de caminhar sozinha pelo bosque dos Lamentos no meio da noite, ainda tinha uma perna ferida com a qual não poderia contar. Por isto, Bella limitou-se a ajoelhar-se junto ao rio e a lavar seu rosto com as límpidas águas geladas. Não se incomodava com o frio, mas a cor vermelha que a água adquiria enquanto escorria de seu rosto fazia seu coração parecer pesado e o estômago se contrair! Os pedaços de coagulo que estavam grudados em seus cabelos eram difíceis de se remover, mas se forçou a aguentar firme até que o rosto estivesse completamente livre do sangue da irmã Jessica.

Quando a água deixou de escorrer vermelha, Bella julgou que já deveria estar devidamente limpa, e se dedicou a uma tarefa ainda mais pesarosa: tratar da perna direita, que tinha se ferido enquanto tentava fugir do acampamento do Texugo. Aquela fora uma ideia idiota. Como conseguiria escapar de um bando de foras da lei, se enfiando no meio de uma mata quando a luz do sol já não brilhava? A única coisa que conseguiu com aquilo foi cortar a perna em uma pedra quando caiu no momento em que um dos homens do Texugo a capturara, e ainda por cima, não sabia se Patas Suaves estava vivo...

O pobre lince havia surgido do nada, em meio às sombras do bosque e atacado os malfeitores na tentativa de defendê-la, mas acabara sendo ferido e tivera que bater em retirada. Agora não sabia se seu velho amigo estava vivo ou morto! Talvez estivesse ferido em algum lugar, agonizando, sem ter ninguém para lhe acalentar! Não, não podia pensar naquilo... Tinha que ocupar sua mente... Tinha que cuidar de sua perna.

Por sorte a ferida não era tão profunda, mas ainda assim era bastante extensa. Se estivesse no convento, poderia lavar sua perna com vinho e ervas para depois dar alguns pontos. Mas não estava na abadia, e provavelmente nunca voltaria para aquele lugar depois da chacina que presenciara! Não, não podia pensar naquilo, ou definitivamente ficaria louca!

Com um ágil puxão, Bella rasgou uma tira de sua túnica e amarrou em volta de sua perna após lava-la devidamente. Apertou o suficiente para que o sangue parasse de sair e lamentou não ter nada para usar como unguento. Teria que esperar até chegar a Forks, onde poderia cuidar melhor da ferida. Por um momento sentiu o coração acelerar com a expectativa de rever seu pai, mas rapidamente as palavras de Texugo voltaram a sua mente: Lorde Charles está morto! Não, não podia pensar naquilo... Não podia!

Charles tinha sido um pai bastante ausente... Abandonara-a quando tinha três anos para que ela vivesse junto à mãe no meio de um bosque isolada do mundo e de todos e só regressou oito anos depois! Para piorar, ele mal pôde protegê-la e Lorde Alec e de Lady Jane, e por isto resolveu envia-la para um convento quando tinha apenas treze anos. Mas mesmo assim, Charles Swan era a única família que ela possuía, e agora poderia estar morto!

Morto como a maioria das freiras do convento. Morto como Angela também poderia está. Morto como Jessica que fora violada por um bando de foras da lei e depois teve sua garganta cortada diante dos olhos de Bella! E tudo isto era sua culpa! Se soubesse se defender contra Alec e Jane, não teria sido mandada para aquele convento, e as pobres freiras não teria se metido no meio daquela guerra vil!

Não fora capaz de salvá-las, assim como também não fora capaz de salvar sua mãe. Lady Renee tinha um coração fraco, e por isto tinha que tomar uma pequena dose diária de belladonna para que seu coração pudesse bater mais forte. Mas isto não impediu que ela morresse... A própria Bella cavou a sepultura da mãe, junto a Queda das Almas. E agora ela estava sozinha. Por deus, tinha medo do que lhe esperava em Forks... E se seu pai realmente estivesse morto? O que faria?

Quando se deu conta, as lágrimas já corriam soltas por seu rosto. E por um momento, Bella se deixou dominar pelo medo. Viu os olhos sem vida de Jessica enquanto aquele homem asqueroso cortava a garganta delgada da freira. Vira o rosto bondoso da mãe enquanto a ensinava qual planta deveria usar para tratar resfriados. Vira o pai tentando lhe ajudar a não temer as pessoas que enchiam o castelo de Forks. E também lembrou-se da filha de sua madrasta, Rosalie, e de Angela... As únicas amigas que tivera em seus longos dezoito anos. E agora não as tinha mais. Não tinha a mais ninguém.

Quando já não havia mais lágrimas para derramar, deu por si deitada sobre o chão pedregoso, com os braços abraçando as pernas e os joelhos encostados no peito. Não queria se mover, mas tinha que voltar até o acampamento antes que Lorde Edward sentisse sua falta. Tinha dito a ele que iria até o rio para aliviar suas necessidades, e ele fora bastante claro quando ordenou que ela não demorasse. Era realmente muita sorte reencontra-lo em uma situação como aquela!

Se tivesse sido outro cavaleiro, poderia ter sido confundida com alguma rameira, ou até mesmo abandonada na floresta para servir de comida aos lobos. Mas Lorde Edward a reconheceu, e afinal, ele tinha uma dívida a saldar. Com isto em mente, Bella lavou novamente o rosto para livrar-se das marcas das lágrimas e se pôs de pé. Era hora de enfrentar o acampamento repleto de homens. Jamais se vira em uma situação como aquela: rodeada por pessoas do sexo oposto... E só de imaginar o modo como eles a olhavam, sentia vontade de voltar para o meio da floresta e ficar lá o resto da noite.

A neve no leito do rio tinha derretido ou sido levada pela correnteza, mas mais adiante, o chão estava coberto por uma fina camada de gelo branco, tornando o caminho escorregadio e tortuoso. Bella tinha que andar com uma cautela ainda maior graças a sua perna ferida, mas isto não evitou que escorregasse em uma pedra saliente quando quase alcançara o bosque.

Esperou o impacto com o chão frio, porem, este não veio. A única coisa que sentiu foi mãos fortes a segurando pelos ombros e a trazendo para junto de uma barreira rígida e quente. Quando ergueu os olhos, sentiu o peito apertar ao se deparar com um par de íris verdes! E por um momento, foi como se tivesse esquecido como se falava. Lorde Edward era simplesmente o homem mais poderoso que já vira! Sempre sentiu medo do sexo oposto, mas por alguma razão, sentia-se segura junto dele...

-Perdoe-me meu senhor... – Disse rapidamente enquanto endireitava o corpo e se afastava um pouco dele. A única luz que iluminava o bosque provinha da lua, e por alguma razão isto a deixava ainda mais incomoda – Escorreguei no gelo...

-Milady estava demorando muito a regressar ao acampamento. – Acusou como se tentasse repreender uma criança – Achei melhor vir certificar-me de que a senhora estava bem.

-Oh, isto foi culpa minha... Creio que me distrai um pouco no rio.

-Não tem mais importância. Vi que estava mancando enquanto caminhava. Tem certeza de que não está ferida? Masen fica mais perto daqui do que Forks e eu posso garantir que teria um bom tratamento lá.

-Estou perfeitamente bem! – Respondeu em um único fôlego. Não podia dizer que estava machucada, e muito menos ir para as terras de Masen! Tinha que descobrir o que ocorreu realmente com seu pai – Estou mancando por que dei um mau jeito na perna quando tentei fugir do Texugo pouco antes do senhor e de seus homens chegarem.

-Se é assim como diz, então é melhor nos apressarmos. Nossa tenda já está montada e há pão e queijo nos esperando.

-Sim, será bom descansar um pouco.

-Aqui, pegue. – Ele a entregou uma pesada capa de pele e a deu as costas, seguindo em direção ao acampamento.

Bella se sentiu grata por aqui, pois estava morrendo de frio e enrolou-se com a capa antes de se pôr a segui-lo pelo caminho que levava de volta até a clareira. Os homens de Lorde Edward pareciam bastante organizados! Aos olhos dela, assim que escolheram aquele local para acampar, cada um começou a desempenhar uma tarefa, sem perguntar o que deveria ser feito ou fingir não saber qual seria sua obrigação.

Alguns se dedicavam a fazer fogueiras, outros preparavam a comida, enquanto terceiros armavam tendas ou cuidavam dos cavalos. E ainda havia homens que apenas se distribuíam ao longo da clareira, explorando o território ou apenas ficando de sentinela. Nunca em toda a sua vida vira cavaleiros tão sincronizados e instruídos. Ainda assim, sentiu o corpo se retraindo ao passar por todos eles... Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ser tão tímida e tentou demonstrar ser mais forte do que realmente era.

Lorde Edward pareceu não prestar atenção naquilo. Apenas continuou abrindo caminho entre seus homens até chegar a uma tenda armada um pouco mais isolada dos demais. Não parecia ser muito grande, mas certamente seria mais confortável do que dormir a céu aberto. Como todo bom cavalheiro, ele deixou que ela adentra-se primeiro na tenda, e Bella se dispôs a analisar o ambiente.

Apenas uma vela iluminava tudo lá dentro, mas aquilo era o suficiente para ver que havia uma cama improvisada com várias peles se sobrepondo umas sobre as outras. Aquilo certamente garantiria que a umidade do solo não chegasse até ela e permitiria que dormisse seca e aquecida. Foi só então que percebeu o quão exausta estava.

-Vou pegar um pedaço de pão e queijo para você. Também temos cerveja, mas se preferir vinho eu posso...

-Oh, não! – Disse Bella rapidamente tentando não soar mal agradecida – Estou bem assim Milorde. Não tenho fome e bebi água no rio. Depois de tudo o que passei nas mãos do Texugo, a única coisa que consigo pensar é dormir.

-Tem certeza? Diga-me milady, nenhum dos homens do Texugo chegou a...

Por um momento Bella não sabia onde Lorde Edward queria chegar. Mas quando notou o modo como ele relutava e tinha dificuldades em encontrar as palavras certas, compreendeu exatamente a que se referia. Lorde Edward tentava perguntar da maneira mais delicada se ela não tinha sido violada pelos foras da lei.

-Oh, não Milorde! De modo algum... Creio que o senhor interviu bem a tempo...

-Isto me trás outra pergunta a mente: Por que Lorde Alec mandaria foras da lei invadirem um convento só para sequestra-la?

Bella não pôde evitar morder os lábios ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Sabia muito bem o motivo. Alec e Jane queriam tê-la por perto para garantir que não deixasse o segredo sórdido deles escapar. Os gêmeos Volturi eram criaturas perigosas, e ela sabia muito bem disto, mas ainda assim, não poderia revelar a Lorde Edward tudo o que sabia.

-Alec provavelmente quer as terras de meu pai, assim como qualquer outro senhor feudal que tenha terras por perto. Todos sabem o valor de nosso porto e a única forma de conquistá-lo sem guerras seria através de uma união por casamento.

-E mesmo assim milady ainda não possui um contrato de casamento, certo? – Indagou Lorde Edward, desconfiado – Isso não lhe parece um tanto estranho?

-Não diria que sou uma boa pretendente, milorde. Afinal, sou filha de uma saxã descendente de celtas e de um escocês. Nunca estive na corte e passei oito anos vivendo no meio do bosque com minha mãe e três anos trancafiada em um convento. Acho difícil um senhor Normando estar dispostos a contrair casamento comigo apenas pela pretensão que possui por Forks.

-Devo discordar com você. Uma união com milady significaria uma união com os escoceses e com os saxões ao mesmo tempo. Mas ainda assim há algo que me deixa intrigado. Se o rei descobrisse que Alec contratou mercenários para invadir um convento poderia muito bem tirar Volterra de suas mãos!

-Talvez Alec não pretendesse deixar o rei saber o que fez. Talvez apenas planejasse dizer a todos que o bando do Texugo agira por conta própria, e que fora ele quem me salvou dos foras da lei. Só deus sabe o que se passa na mente dele.

-Sim... Tem razão.

Lorde Edward caminhou calmamente até o interior da tenda e sentou-se sobre a beirada da cama improvisada de peles de animais. Bella ficou confusa no início, mas logo ele se pôs a remover as pesadas botas e a joga-las de forma desordenada no solo. Não demorou muito até compreender o que Lorde Edward estava pretendendo fazer.

-O que significa isto senhor? – Perguntou sentindo um forte aperto no peito e o pânico tomando conta de si.

-Estou me preparando para dormir oras! – Respondeu ele enquanto levantava-se novamente e removia o cinto, onde a bainha e a espada estavam presas, e os deposita cuidadosamente ao lado da cama. Logo em seguida tirou a cota de malhas, mas manteve a camisa de lã grossa que trazia por baixo.

-Mas... Pretende dormir aqui? Digo... Pensei que esta tenda tinha sido erguida somente para mim.

-Lamento se a desapontei milady. Acontece que estou há mais de um mês perseguindo invasores escoceses na fronteira norte e confesso que não tive tempo para dormir em uma cama nas últimas noites. Sem falar que não é prudente deixar uma Lady dormindo sozinha em uma tenda no meio de um acampamento de homens. Portanto, para o bem da senhora e de minha noite de sono, compartilharemos a mesma tenda.

-Oh, mas isto não é prudente! Sou uma dama bem nascida e não posso dividir uma cama com um homem sem estar casada! O ideal seria que houvesse uma dama de companhia ou...

-Acontece que não há nenhuma mulher neste acampamento alem de milady. E não se preocupe com sua reputação. – Retruca ele enquanto deitava-se na cama e usava uma das peles para se cobrir – Da boca de meus homens não sairá uma palavra a despeito disto.

-Isto não está certo! – Bella sentia-se cada vez mais inquieta e puxava sua capa contra si de forma compulsiva – Não posso dormir na mesma cama que o senhor, é errado!

-Então prefere dormir lá fora junto com dezenas de homens? Garanto-lhe milady, posso controlar perfeitamente bem o que meus homens falam ou fazem, mas há certas coisas que não se pode pedir nem mesmo ao soldado mais bem treinado! Já lhe disse que estou há mais de um mês perseguindo invasores escoceses e estes homens estão comigo desde então, longe de suas esposas ou de rameiras que possam saciar suas necessidades. Deixar que a senhora durma sozinha no meio deles seria o mesmo que mandar lobos vigiarem um cordeiro!

-Então... Então dormirei nesta tenda, mas não dividirei uma cama com o senhor!

-Oh não? – Indagou Edward achando graça da forma tão assustada como ela agia. Provavelmente, aquele seria algum joginho feminino para tentar persuadi-lo a dormir no chão, mas se ela achava que cairia naquela armadilha, estava muito enganada!

Passara a última noite cavalgando de volta para seu castelo, mas assim que pisara lá, recebeu a informação de que os homens do Texugo haviam sido vistos na trilha que levava direto para as terras dos Volturi. Se quer teve tempo de se deitar ou descansar um pouco. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi montar novamente em seu cavalo e perseguir o rastro do maldito Texugo.

Mas agora que tinha cortado a cabeça do fora da lei, só conseguia pensar em duas coisas: uma cama e uma mulher bem disposta em seus braços. Infelizmente não permitia rameiras em seu acampamento, e teria que suportar mais alguns dias de abstinência. Todavia, ainda poderia desfrutar de uma boa cama de peles. Portanto, não permitiria que uma Lady cheia de pudores o privasse de uma noite de sono bem dormida e o obrigasse a repousar no chão gelado daquela tenda! Já seria incomodo o suficiente ter que dormir de roupas, ao lado de uma beldade como aquela...

-Faça o que quiser milady! – Disse enquanto se enrolava mais com as túnicas e a dava as costas – Pois a única coisa que eu pretendo fazer é dormir.

E foi isto o que fez. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o sono chegar tão rápido quanto um raio. E da mesma forma, os pesadelos também chegaram! A imagem de seu escudeiro gritando, enquanto o general árabe enfiava o bastão de ferro em brasa cada vez mais fundo, ressonava em sua mente. O modo como o menino chamava por seu nome era angustiante, mas logo o escudeiro já não podia mais falar, pois a ponta do bastão agora saia pela sua boca.

Aquela era a forma de tortura mais repulsiva que vira na vida! O empalamento consistia em introduzir uma vara pelo ânus da vítima, até que esta saísse pela boca. Se o torturador tivesse experiência naquela "arte", a vítima permaneceria via por um longo tempo, até que por fim morreria. E infelizmente, aquele general árabe era considerado especialista em empalar! O desgraçado até deixava a ponta da vara em brasa, para que todos os vasos sanguíneos do escudeiro fossem cauterizados no momento da penetração, impedindo que o menino morresse por hemorragia.

Ele assistia tudo àquilo de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer nada, enquanto a pobre criança gemia de forma agonizante. Foi a gargalhada cruel do árabe que fez com que Edward acordasse com uma película fina de suor frio sobre a pele. Por um momento demorou a lembrar-se que já não estava mais na Terra Santa, mas assim que se situou no tempo e espaço, sentiu que havia algo errado.

A cama! Estava muito grande para seu gosto. Edward virou-se para o lado, e se deu conta de que estava sozinho. Levantou-se com um salto, julgando que Lady Isabella deveria ter fugido para fora da tenda e agora só deus sabe o que estaria acontecendo a ela, mas logo deparou-se com algo marrom aninhado no chão, na extremidade mais distante da cama.

Céus, ou Lady Isabella realmente se preocupava com a honra, ou era tão burra que não se incomodava em dormir no chão semicongelado, correndo o risco de acordar tão fria quanto um cadáver. Não podia acreditar que aquela criatura teimosa preferia congelar no chão a compartilhar uma cama quente com ele! Sem perder mais tempo, Edward ergueu-a nos braços, como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Esperou que ela protestasse, mas estava tão gelada e sonolenta que a única coisa capaz de fazer foi apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Edward a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a cama e deitou-se ao seu lado enquanto usava um pesado cobertor para cobrir os dois. Mas assim que fechou os olhos, sentiu os braços de Lady Isabella em volta de seu tronco. A garota se aninhava contra ele como uma gatinha em busca de calor para se aquecer. E quem poderia condena-la por isto? Afinal, havia passado parte da noite congelando no chão. Mas enquanto Lady Isabella dormia como uma criança, uma parte da anatomia de Edward acordava, rígida e feroz.

Céus, a quem ele queria enganar? Deixar aquela pequena criatura dormir em meio a um acampamento repleto de homens seria uma idiotice das grandes. Principalmente levando-se em consideração que aqueles homens estavam a um longo tempo privados de uma mulher. Mas acontece que Edward também fazia parte daquele grupo! Devia fazer mais de um mês que não tinha uma mulher em sua cama, e agora encontrava-se ali, sozinho em uma tenda com Lady Isabella!

Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia recordar-se perfeitamente bem do corpo dela, no dia em que a flagrara nua, há dois anos atrás. Será que algo havia mudado? Agora o rosto dela perdera os últimos traços redondos da infância, e seus olhos violetas eram tão inocentes quanto selvagens! Teriam seus seios crescido ainda mais? E seria ainda sua cintura tão delgada quanto se recordava?

Como seria possuir uma mulher tão pequena quanto Isabella? Edward não saberia dizer, e provavelmente nunca saberia! Suas amantes sempre foram voluptuosas e cheias de disposição na cama. Não teria paciência com alguém tão inocente e delicada... Além disso, Isabella deveria ser bastante pequena e estreita. Se a possuísse, poderia parti-la ao meio, visto que Edward era um homem grande, em todos os sentidos.

Pensar naquilo não estava ajudando-o em absolutamente nada, e o cheiro de lavanda que emanava dos cabelos ruivos dela só fazia com que ele se sentisse ainda mais rígido. Por isso, para seu próprio bem e para o bem de Lady Isabella, Edward se desvencilhou dos braços dela e saiu da tenda. Parte do acampamento ainda estava adormecido, e apenas alguns homens mantinham vigia ao redor da clareira. Deu um rápido aceno de cabeça quando passou por um dos guardas, e seguiu em direção ao rio.

Talvez um pouco de água gelada o ajudasse a esfriar o corpo, mas o rio também o lembrava de Isabella. Quando a jovem Lady não regressara ao acampamento, Edward adentrou na floresta, a sua procura e a encontrou jogada na margem, enquanto se entregava as lágrimas de forma compulsiva. Claro que aquilo não o surpreendera, afinal, a moça havia sido arrancada do convento onde morava por foras da lei e ainda por cima não sabia se seu pai estava vivo ou não. O que realmente surpreendeu Edward foi o fato dela ter suportado tanto tempo sem se deixar tomar pelas lágrimas.

A maioria das mulheres pareciam esperar ansiosamente por oportunidades para se entregarem ao pranto, mas Lady Isabella se fazia de forte na frente dos outros, e só se deixou derramar lágrimas quando julgara-se sozinha. Ainda assim, ele podia notar o obvio medo que resplandecia nos olhos dela.

O sol nasceria em breve, e nas melhores das hipóteses chegaria às terras de Forks antes do meio dia, onde poderia deixar a donzela sobre os cuidados de alguém. Sua dívida estaria paga, e não precisaria mais se preocupar com o que diabos aconteceria com Lady Isabella. Quando voltou ao acampamento, encontrou seu irmão Emmett desmontando do cavalo e entregando o animal a um dos homens de sentinela.

-Já regressou? – Indagou Edward quando o irmão se aproximou dele. Havia mandado Emmett cavalgar até o convento para ver o que exatamente havia ocorrido no local, mas não esperava que o irmão mais novo voltasse antes do sol nascer.

-Sim, não havia muitas freiras com quem falar. – Explicou enquanto pegava um cantil de vinho e dava longos goles – A menina disse a verdade, irmão! O convento fora atacado.

-O que encontrou exatamente?

-Nada que possa nos ajudar. Uma verdadeira chacina eu diria. Havia muitos corpos espalhados e a neve estava vermelha de sangue. Não sei como Lady Isabella sobreviveu aquilo...

-Mais alguma freira sobreviveu?

-Poucas eu diria. Estavam tão assustadas que não queriam falar comigo, mas uma respondeu algumas de minhas perguntas. Parece que os homens do Texugo escalaram os muros do convento junto com o nascer do sol, e a matança começou quase que automaticamente. As freiras mais velhas foram trancadas na cozinha, onde atearam fogo e as deixaram morrer queimadas. As noviças foram violadas e apenas algumas poucas conseguiram se esconder nos dormitórios.

-E o que falaram a despeito do ataque em si? Sabem quem comandou? O que queriam?

-Lamento, não sabem de absolutamente nada. Acham apenas que os rebeldes saxões queriam se divertir um pouco com as freiras normandas. – Edward deu um sorriso sem graça ao ouvir aquilo – Por que está rindo? Desconfia de algo?

-Sim. Na verdade tenho uma teoria. Acho que Alec realmente encomendou o ataque, mas a coisa foi bem mais engenhosa. Creio que ele deu ordens claras para que o Texugo não deixasse ninguém saber quem fora o mandante da invasão, assim não haveria provas contra ele.

-Claro! – Exclamou Emmett como se finalmente compreendesse onde o irmão queria chegar – Depois que tivesse Lady Isabella em mãos, Alec mataria o Texugo e todos os seus homens.

-Exatamente irmão. Caso está história chegasse aos ouvidos de Henry, o rei pensaria que na verdade, Alec salvara Lady Isabella do Texugo. E se Lorde Swan realmente estiver morto, Henry poderia muito bem permitir que Alec tome Isabella como esposa.

-Se o que diz for realmente verdade, estamos lidando com algo maior do que pensávamos!

-Sim. Ordenei que um de meus homens fosse até a fronteira sul, e ficasse de olho nas terras dos Volturi. Acredito que Alec mandou um grupo de seus homens para encontrar e matar o Texugo e levar Lady Isabella para Volterra.

-E o que você pretende fazer caso sua teoria se confirme? – Edward olhou para o irmão por um momento antes de responder. O sol estava nascendo e boa parte de seus homens já tinha se levantado.

-Ainda não sei irmão. Mas acredite, não pretendo deixar Lady Isabella nas mãos sujas de Alec.

* * *

**Um novo dia e um novo capítulo :)**

**Agradeço de coração a todas as reviews, e não poderia deixar de citar a Milena (que terá seu desejo de ver muitas aventuras realizado hahaha), a Adriana Paiva (que está louca pra ver as coisas fervendo e não vai se decepcionar), a Brenndinha Brandon Potter (que estava ansiosa por este novo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado), a Priscila (que disse já conhecer meus outros trabalhos, o que me deixou muito feliz ^^) e a JOKB (nossa mais nova e asido-a leitora).**

**Amanhã chegaremos em Forks, mas engana-se quem pense que a aventura acaba aí. Na verdade, as coisas mal estão começando!**

**Então, até a próxima ;***


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Bella não sabia o que incomodava mais: suas costas ou a perna ferida. Quando acordara naquela manhã, encontrava-se deitada sobre a cama improvisada de peles. Não sabia como havia parado ali, mas não pretendia perguntar a Lorde Edward, pois temia a resposta. Após ter comido uma fatia de pão dormido com queijo duro, lhes fora permitido que tivesse alguns minutos de privacidade para que pudesse aliviar suas necessidades no meio do bosque, antes que a comitiva partisse.

Sentiu-se grata por aquilo, pois necessitava trocar as faixas que usava para conter o sangramento da perna. A ferida já não sangrava mais, todavia possuía um aspecto avermelhado e um líquido viscoso saia de seu centro. Bella sabia que aquilo significava inflamação, mas não poderia fazer nada até que chegasse à Forks. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, lá encontraria algumas de suas ervas e prepararia um cataplasma que resolveria seu problema.

Mas agora, encontrava-se cavalgando um imenso corcel negro, com Lorde Edward Cullen bem atrás de si! Bella sempre detestou montar em cavalos, e naquele momento, decidiu que odiava cavalgar mais do que tudo na vida! Tinha passado a maior parte da manhã fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não repousar as costas no peito de Lorde Edward, mas aquilo custava muito de suas parvas forças e sentia uma terrível dor nos flancos cada vez que o cavalo dava um passo à frente. Para piorar a situação, a comitiva seguia a uma velocidade bastante exacerbada uma vez que o objetivo era chegar às terras de Forks antes de o sol está a pico.

O vento frio do inverno lhe açoitava a face, mas a capa de peles que Lorde Edward lhe dera a mantinha aquecida. O orvalho congelara durante a noite, e vez ou outra o cavalo deslizava no gelo, fazendo com que seu coração disparasse como louco no peito, e sentisse uma terrível necessidade de chorar.

Por sorte, Bella não era obrigada a conversar com Lorde Edward, uma vez que este estava sempre trocando informações ou ideias com seu irmão mais novo, Sir Emmett, que cavalgava bem ao lado deles. Bella achava engraçado o fato de eles serem irmãos. Na verdade, nunca vira homens tão diferentes e tão semelhantes em toda a sua vida. Sir Emmett tinha os cabelos mais curtos, cortados na moda normanda, e eram um tom mais escuro do que os do irmão. Ele também era um pouco mais baixo do que Lorde Edward, mas isso não a surpreendeu, afinal, poucos homens deveriam ser mais altos do que o Senhor de Masen!

Outra diferença marcante entre ambos era que Emmett tinha um riso fácil, e tudo ao seu redor parecia ser motivos para piadas, das quais Bella não entendia metade. Mas por outro lado, ambos os irmãos possuíam os mesmo olhos verdes e a mesma constituição forte e viril. E o que mais chamou a atenção de Bella foi a postura e o modo de agir deles. Parecia que viviam em perfeita sincronia. Às vezes, chegava a acreditar que os dois possuíam algum vinculo mental, pois muitas frequentemente podia jurar que Sir Emmett adivinhava exatamente o que o irmão queria.

Sendo assim, seguiu em silêncio durante toda a viagem, enquanto os Cullen decidiam qual era o melhor caminho a se tomar e se deveriam manter a velocidade ou diminuir um pouco o ritmo para não cansar tanto os cavalos. Os demais homens da comitiva seguiam um pouco atrás deles, o que era um verdadeiro alívio para ela. Não gostava da presença masculina, principalmente após ter passado quatro anos enclausurada em um convento onde o único homem presente era um velho padre que surgia todos os domingos para celebrar a missa.

Assim como previram, chegaram a aldeia de Forks pouco antes de o sol estar a pico, e isto deixou Bella um pouco mais ansiosa. Em breve saberia se estaria vivendo em um pesadelo ou se simplesmente acordara para a vida real.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que pisara naquela aldeia e não pôde deixar de rir com a recordação. Não devia ter mais do que doze anos quando Lorde Charles Swan fora buscá-la no Bosque dos Lamentos, para levá-la de volta as terras de Forks. Mas Bella nada havia conhecido do mundo até então e ficara tão assustada com a visão da aldeia, que seu pai teve que parar mais de três vezes para poder acalma-la. O que podia dizer em seu favor? Era apenas uma menina que crescera isolada com a mãe em uma mata... A simples visão de um cavalo ou de uma vaca podia deixá-la tão assustada quanto um rato encurralado.

Para piorar a situação, a aldeia estava repleta de pessoas, que haviam se aglomerado no mercado para poder saudar a tão esperada herdeira Swan. Mas agora algo estava errado... Não importava para onde Bella olhasse, não conseguia ver ninguém nas ruas da aldeia.

-Por que tudo está tão quieto? – Indagou para si mesma enquanto via uma mulher trancando a porta de sua cabana, como se tentasse fugir do diabo.

-Isto pretendo descobri, Milady! – Respondeu Lorde Edward bem atrás de si. Bella olhou para ele e viu suspeitas naqueles olhos verdes. Todos pareciam em alerta enquanto cruzavam a aldeia, mas assim que chegaram as portas do castelo, Sir Emmett gritou para que alguém viesse recebê-los.

-Em nome de quem devo abrir os portões?! – O grito em resposta veio de uma das ameias, bem acima deles. Foi Lorde Edward quem falou daquela vez.

-Sou Edward Cullen, Barão de Masen! Vim trazer Lady Isabella Swan de volta para sua casa.

-Deixe de suas mentiras! – Gritou o homem de volta – Lady Isabella está segura no Convento das Irmãs Piedosas! Não irei abrir os portões para um bastardo mentiroso como você!

-Posso ser bastardo, mas não sou mentiroso! Se não crê em mim, coloque a cara para fora das ameias e dê uma boa olhada na garota que trago sentada em minha sela! Tenho certeza de que reconhecerá os cabelos ruivos em qualquer lugar.

Bella achava que aquilo não os levaria a nada, até que viu sobre o muro o brilho de um elmo. O homem parecia cauteloso, mas lentamente pôs a cabeça para fora das ameias e olhou para a pequena comitiva que estava nas portas do castelo. Quando seus olhos pousaram em Bella, pareceu não acreditar no que via, como se na verdade estivesse vendo um fantasma ou algo parecido.

-Como veio para aqui, Milady?! – Gritou o homem parecendo estupefato.

-Fui resgatada por Lorde Edward das mãos de malfeitores. Por favor, abra as portas do castelo e explicarei pessoalmente o que se passou!

A cabeça do homem voltou a desaparecer pelas ameias e Bella aguardou pacientemente até que pôde ouvir as traves do portão sendo removidas. Quando por fim as portas foram abertas, a comitiva adentrou no pátio externo do castelo de forma organizada e sincronizada. Lorde Edward desmontou de seu corcel com uma agilidade invejável, e logo após, segurou Bella pela cintura e a ajudou a desmontar. Mas quando ela finalmente pôs os pés no chão, sentiu a perna ferida doendo de modo descomunal, e teve que se apoiar em Lorde Edward para não cair no chão.

Ele a olhou de modo estranho, enquanto mantinha suas fortes mãos em torno de sua cintura e segurava o corpo de Bella contra o dele. Ela sentiu o coração disparar e uma estranha sensação perturbadora em seu baixo ventre enquanto se apoiava no peitoral dele para não cair de modo vergonhoso. Não estava acostumada a ser tocada por um homem e a reação de seu corpo estava deixando-a bastante confusa.

-Sente-se mal, Milady? – Indagou Lorde Edward fazendo com que ela saísse daquele estranho transe.

-Não... Apenas estou um pouco atordoada pela longa cavalgada que fizermos até aqui, mas creio que esta sensação passará rapidamente.

Por alguma razão sentiu-se mal em ter mentido para ele. Não queria que Lorde Edward pensasse que ela era uma garota fraca e que mal suportava algumas horas montada em um cavalo. Mas também não podia contá-lo sobre a ferida na perna direita. Portanto, achou que o silêncio seria a melhor opção, até que foram interrompidos por um homem idoso que carregava um elmo de ferre abaixo do braço. Era o mesmo homem que havia falado com eles antes de deixá-los entrar no castelo, e tinha algo de familiar em seus olhos azuis, mas Bella não o reconheceu totalmente.

-Milady, o que a trás aqui assim, tão repentinamente? – Indagou com pressa, tentando compreender aquela situação – Pensei que a senhora estivesse no convento...

-E estava. – Respondeu Bella na tentativa de acalmar o velho homem – Mas o convento foi atacado pelos homens do Texugo. Fui feita refém e estávamos a caminho de Volterra, quando Lorde Edward me resgatou.

-Oh, então o senhor é mesmo Lorde Edward? – Perguntou o ancião parecendo extremamente envergonhado – Perdoe-me Milorde... Não deveria tê-lo chamado de bastardo... Não sabia que era realmente o senhor...

-Não precisa se desculpar. – Disse Edward com a voz tão rígida quanto uma pedra – O senhor não disse nenhuma mentira. Agora diga-me, com quem tenho a graça de falar?

-Sou Sir Benjamin, castelão de Forks.

-E onde posso encontrar Lorde Charles? Devo falar com ele urgentemente.

O velho Sir Benjamin ficou tão pálido quanto seus cabelos brancos. Olhou para Bella como se ela fosse uma criança e por um instante, Edward sentiu a garota ficando cada vez mais rígida em seus braços. Parecia que já sabia o que estava por vir. Sir Benjamin respirou fundo antes de poder responder sem que a voz lhe falhasse.

-Lamento... Lorde Charles já não se encontra mais entre nós.

-Quando aconteceu e como? – Indagou Lady Isabella, com a voz tão sem expressão quanto seu rosto. Edward esperava que ela chorasse ou até mesmo desmaiasse, mas a garota permaneceu ao seu lado, tão imperial quanto uma Lady pode ser.

-Fará uma semana amanhã, milady. Vosso pai estava em uma caçada, na companhia de seu escudeiro. Não sabemos como ou de onde, mas uma flecha acabou o acertando no peito... Acreditamos que pode ter sido um mero acidente, afinal havia muitos homens caçando naquele dia. Pensei que milady já soubesse do ocorrido, pois Lady Heidi garantiu que havia mandado um mensageiro avisá-la.

-Aparentemente este tal mensageiro jamais chegou ao convento. E minha madrasta? Onde está agora? Gostaria de falar com ela e com Rosalie.

-Infelizmente Lady Heidi e Lady Rosalie não se encontram aqui. Faz quatro dias que ambas partiram para Volterra e de lá não regressaram desde então.

-Por que foram para Volterra? – Indagou Edward achando tudo aquilo bastante estranho.

-Bem, Lady Heidi disse que não se sentia segura aqui e por isto partiu assim que enterramos Lorde Charles.

-E onde está o tumulo de meu pai? – Questionou Lady Isabella parecendo finalmente abalada, mesmo que um pouco – Gostaria de vê-lo, para rezar por sua alma.

-Embry! – Gritou Sir Benjamin, e logo um pajem correu para junto deles, carregando uma espada de madeira com a qual treinava e tinha alguns hematomas pelo corpo – Leve Lady Isabella até as criptas. Ela deseja ver o local onde Lorde Swan está enterrado.

-Sim, Sir.

O garotinho fez uma honrosa reverencia para a dama em questão e ofereceu seu braço magro. Lady Isabella se desvencilhou dos braços de Edward, e por um momento, ele temeu que ela caísse. Mas a garota pareceu mais forte do que minutos antes, e com toda a determinação do mundo, agarrou o braço do pajem. O menino não devia ter mais que seus oito anos, mas agia como se fosse um cavaleiro já feito, e assim a guiou pelo pátio até onde a vista de Edward já não podia enxergá-los. Agora que estava sozinho com o velho castelão, havia perguntas a si fazer.

-Então, Sir, responda-me: Por que diabos Lady Heidi abandonou Forks?

-Parece que o testamento de Lorde Charles a desagradou... – Respondeu Sir Benjamin aparentando receio em falar mais do que deveria.

-E o que exatamente dizia neste testamento?

-Suponho que este tipo de informação não possa ser omitida por muito tempo... Então creio que não haverá mal em lhe responder, milorde. Acontece que a última vontade de meu senhor, era que as terras de Forks passassem para as mãos do marido de Lady Isabella, quando está se casasse.

-Quer dizer então que Lorde Charles deixou todas as suas terras para a filha única? Isto não é de se surpreender, afinal todos sabem que Lady Heidi não pôde dar herdeiros ao Senhor de Forks.

-Sim, milorde. Mas Lady Heidi ainda nutria esperanças de que Lorde Charles deixasse algo para ela ou para sua filha, uma vez que Lady Rosalie era bastante apegada ao meu senhor... Mas a única coisa que a menina ganhou foi uma relevante quantia em moedas de ouro.

-Está história não está cheirando nada bem! – Disse Edward enquanto olhava ao seu redor e constatava que havia poucos homens guardando as muralhas – Está é toda a guarnição que você possui? Onde estão todos os outros soldados?

-Lady Heidi levou boa parte de meus homens... Ela disse que precisava de uma escolta para levá-la até Volterra, e que mandaria os soldados de volta o quanto antes, mas até agora não os devolveu e estamos em estado de alerta. A maior parte de nossas forças sempre esteve guardando o porto, mas não posso ordenar que estes venham defender o castelo, pois do contrario corremos risco de sofrer uma invasão pelo mar. Os aldeãos estão escondidos em suas cabanas e temem que a qualquer momento possamos ser atacados por foras da lei ou pelos próprios escoceses. Se isto acontecer temo que não poderei proteger as terras de Forks com os poucos homens que disponho. Ordenei que fechassem o porto e que apenas navios comerciantes possam atracar, mas ainda assim...

Edward compreendia onde o velho homem queria chegar. O castelo poderia resistir por alguns meses caso alguém montasse cerco em suas muralhas, mas a aldeia estava indefessa. E de que servia um castelo sem aldeões para fornecer seus produtos? Com o inverno rigoroso, não se podia arriscar uma guerra por terras. Mas antes mesmo que Edward pudesse pensar em algo para ajudar o velho castelão, fora interrompido pela chegada de Emmett, acompanhado pelo homem que ele havia mandado cavalgar até as fronteiras dos Volturi.

-Edward – Disse seu irmão mais novo enquanto se colocava ao seu lado – Sam regressou do Sul e trás notícias nada agradáveis!

-Milorde... – Disse o homem que parecia extremamente cansado pela noite em que passara cavalgando – Fui até as fronteiras dos Volturi, como ordenado, seguindo a trilha do enforcado, e encontrei uma pequena comitiva. Usavam o estandarte de Lorde Alec, como o senhor suspeitava.

-Chegou a falar com eles? – Indagou Edward.

-Sim. Eles queriam saber o que um cavaleiro de Masen fazia cavalgando naquela hora da madrugada.

-E você disse exatamente o que combinamos, não foi?

-Sim! Respondi que o senhor havia capturado o Texugo em uma emboscada, e eu estava procurando algum fora da lei que pudesse ter fugido durante o confronto. Os homens de Lorde Alec pareceram desconfiados, mas no final fingiram não dar importância ao assunto e me deixaram partir. Cavalguei sem descanso desde então, até chegar aqui.

-Bom trabalho Sam! – Disse de forma satisfeita enquanto dava um leve tapa nas costas do homem – Descanse um pouco e prometo recompensá-lo assim que regressarmos a Masen.

Sam deu um sorriso cansado e partiu para junto dos outros homens de Edward, que estavam comoendo carne seca no meio do pátio esterno. Sir Benjamim pareceu confuso por um instante, e por fim indagou o que estava acontecendo exatamente.

-Como Lady Isabella disse, os homens do Texugo invadiram o Convento das Irmãs Piedosas e a levaram como refém.

-Pelo céus... – Disse o velho homem completamente perturbado – Eles... Eles chegaram a tocar nela?

-Não do modo como o senhor está pensando. A garota recebeu golpes e foi bastante humilhada, mas creio que o maior trauma que Lady Isabella sofreu encontra-se em sua mente. Ela presenciou uma verdadeira matança.

-Então por que a sequestraram se não almejavam violá-la?

-Depois que eu a resgatei, Lady Isabella me revelou que, na verdade, o Texugo planejava entregá-la para Lorde Alec Volturi.

-Entregá-la para Lorde Alec? – Repetiu Sir Benjamim parecendo surpreso – Como é possível? Lorde Alec pode ser jovem, mas não é tão imprudente! Se isto cair nos ouvidos do rei, Henry pode ser bastante severo em sua punição.

-Aí está a jogada, Sir. – Disse Emmett com seu costumeiro sorriso sabichão – Alec planejava atacar o Texugo na fronteira entre Masen e Volterra. Aniquilaria todo o bando de foras da lei e "resgataria" Lady Isabella. A única coisa que chegaria aos ouvidos de Henry seria o modo admirável como os homens de Alec recuperaram uma donzela indefesa que aparentemente fora arrancada de um Convento por foras da lei.

-Por tudo que há de mais sagrado... O homem está se arriscando muito com esta sandice! Não consigo compreender o motivo de Lorde Alec está tão determinado a por as mãos em Lady Isabella!

-Não consegue? – Indagou Edward olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do ancião – Pense um pouco, Sir. Se Alec contrair matrimônio com Lady Isabella, irá ter a posse de Forks! Estas terras podem ser pequenas, mas dão passagem para o Mar do Norte, coisa que os Volturi não possui. Um porto é algo extremamente valioso, e isto poderia facilitar o comercio em Volterra.

-Céus... No que estamos nos metendo?! Aro Volturi deve está se revirando no túmulo com as atitudes de seu filho. Se for mesmo assim como diz, Lorde Alec estará disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para por as mãos em Lady Isabella!

-E aí está a grande questão, Sir. – Disse Emmett, agora tão sério e imponente quanto o irmão mais velho – Você pode proteger a garota dos Volturi?

-Se dependesse de mim, a manterei a salvo como se fosse minha própria filha! – Declarou o castelão – Conheci Isabella quando ainda era um bebe... E lamentei muito quando Lorde Charles teve que esconder a esposa e a filha no meio do bosque durante a invasão normanda. Essa menina já sofreu muito para alguém tão jovem e merecia ter um pouco de paz agora... Mas já sou velho e não possuo homens suficientes para proteger este castelo. A verdade é que se os Volturi nos atacarem, cairemos como maçãs podres.

-Isto é preocupante. – Admitiu Edward.

Se Alec conseguisse obrigar Lady Isabella a contrair matrimonio com ele, as terras de Forks passariam para as mãos dos Volturi, e aquilo não seria nada bom! Edward costumava comercializar constantemente com Lorde Charles, comprando mercadoria barata vinda de seu porto e enviando tecidos de Masen para a corte. Mas se Forks passasse para Alec, os preços iriam subir dramaticamente, e os Volturi ficariam ainda mais poderosos. Isto não o agradava em nada!

Não era segredo nenhum a inimizade que Edward nutria com os orgulhosos senhores de Volterra e era frequente que o rei Henry tivesse que interceder por um ou por outro. Os Volturi pertenciam a uma antiga família normanda que se achava superior aos demais e não aceitavam o fato do rei ter dado as terras de Masen para um misero bastardo. Se Edward baixasse a guarda se quer uma única vez, corria o risco de se ver no meio de alguma trama para perder tudo o que tinha.

Agora, aquela nova expectativa o deixava ainda mais desgostoso. Se os Volturi tomassem posse de Forks, só deus sabe o inferno que Alec faria de sua vida. Não, Edward precisava agir! Não poderia deixar Lady Isabella indefesa em um castelo, contando apenas com um velho cavaleiro e alguns homens para lhe proteger.

-Sir Benjamim, – Disse por fim, após muito pensar – Deixarei metade de meus homens em Forks, para reforçar sua guarda!

-Oh, verdade milorde? – Indagou o ancião parecendo extremamente maravilhado. Todos sabiam que quinze homens treinados por Lorde Edward valiam mais do que muitos exércitos que existiam por ai – Fico muito grato, senhor! Mas ainda assim, acha que Lady Isabella ficará segura aqui? Este inverno está sendo mais rigoroso do que o esperado e nossas provisões estão bastante precárias, sem falar que não possuímos nenhuma dama de companhia ou serva apropriada, pois Lady Heidi levou todas. Não acho que seja prudente uma dama ficar presa em um castelo cercada por homens! Sei que o senhor confia plenamente em seus soldados, mas os meus são apenas homens e não sei se poderia manter Lady Isabella protegida deles. Talvez fosse melhor mandá-la de volta para o convento...

-O convento foi assaltado, Sir. – Disse Emmett com impaciência – Eu mesmo vi o que os homens do Texugo fizeram! Se deixássemos Lady Isabella naquele lugar, Alec poderia muito bem voltar a atacar a abadia.

-Se o rei Henry estivesse aqui, mandaria a menina para a corte, onde com certeza encontrariam um bom casamento para ela e a manteriam a salva de Lorde Alec! Mas todos sabemos que Henry encontra-se na Normandia, resolvendo assuntos diplomáticos.

-E a Escócia? – Sugeriu Emmett – Lorde Charles Swan possuía um irmão escocês não é? Por que não enviamos a garota para lá?

-Não seria uma boa ideia... O tio de Lady Isabella, Bill MacSwan, é um velho aleijado e sem paciência. Seu filho herdeiro acabou de casar-se, mas parece que encontram-se em guerra com um clã vizinho, tornando as estradas bastante perigosas. Se mandarmos Lady Isabella para lá, será o mesmo que entregá-la em uma bandeja para um bando de escoceses famintos. Juro que já não sei o que fazer.

-Mas eu sei! – Respondeu Edward com toda a convicção do mundo – Levarei Lady Isabella para Masen. Lá ela ficará segura e terá damas de companhia honráveis alem de servas particulares. E o mais importante: Ficará longe das mãos imundas de Alec até que Henry regresse da Normandia e dê um destino melhor a Lady Isabella.

Ela observava seu irmão bebendo vinho próximo à fogueira e invejava a serenidade dele. Eram gêmeos e haviam compartilhado o ventre da mesma mãe, mas ainda assim, não conseguia ser tão paciente quanto ele. Por isso, a jovem dama andava de um lado para outro, parecendo extremamente ansiosa. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam em completa desordem e a delicada túnica que usava esvoaçava com cada passo que a ela dava. A espera estava tornando-se cada vez mais penosa.

-Ficar andando de um lado ao outro não fará com que a comitiva regresse mais cedo, irmãzinha. – Disse seu irmão enquanto deva mais um gole na taça de vinho. Seus olhos cinzentos, iguais aos dela, a fitavam como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo, o que deixava Jane ainda mais irritada.

-Não consigo ficar calma, Alec! – Exclamou sentando-se ao lado dele na mesa e bebendo um grande gole do vinho que ele tomava – Estão demorando de mais. Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa...

-A neve voltou a cair Jane. Isso provavelmente está os atrasando. Mas não se preocupe, a essas horas aquela maldita bruxa saxã já deve está sobre os cuidados de nossos homens, e o Texugo e seu bando completamente exterminado.

Sim... Ela tinha que confiar em seu irmão. Afinal, o plano era infalível. Contrataram um dos mais sanguinários assassinos da região para arrancar Isabella do convento onde estava escondida e trazê-la até eles. Depois, bastaria matar o Texugo e seus homens, fazendo com que todos acreditassem que Alec salvara Isabella das mãos dos malfeitores.

O rei não teria motivo para castigá-los, e ainda daria a guarda daquela desgraçada para sua tia Heidi, agora que o pai da pequena bruxa estava morto. Isso deixaria Isabella bem debaixo de seus olhos, onde seria mais fácil por um fim naquela adoradora de deuses caídos. Tudo estava ao favor deles... Bastava apenas ter paciência.

-Temos que acabar com ela Alec! – Disse Jane enquanto acariciava os negros cabelos de seu irmão e o olhava com ternura – Temos que fazer com que essa maldita bruxa retire a maldição que lançou sobre nós.

-Não se preocupe minha cara. Tudo ficará bem. Apenas confie em mim.

Jane fez que sim com a cabeça e sorrio para seu irmão. Ele a protegeria, como sempre fizera! De modo inconsciente, levou a mão ao ventre, e rezou para que daquela vez, conseguisse levar aquilo até o fim.

* * *

**Coitada da Bella... Parece que ninguém quer ela hahahaha Amanhã começa a jornada para Masen. Será que ela fica lá, ou vai acabar em outro lugar? Veremos... E pretendo postar vez ou outra os pensamentos dos Volturi, só pra tentar dar pistas do verdadeiro motivo para eles quererem por as mãos em nossa protagonista :)**

**Eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a Priscila, JOKB e a Milena! Essa estória não teria sentido sem vcs ^^**

**Amanhã teremos mais.**

**;***


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Bella observava os homens de Lorde Edward montando acampamento no meio de uma clareira, mas a verdade era que nada enxergava. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, em uma cripta extremamente gelada, com uma fina camada de gelo cobrindo todo o piso, fazendo com que o caminho ficasse escorregadio. Era ali onde seu pai estava enterrado, nas frias criptas de Forks... Mas não queria pensar naquilo! Não queria pensar no corpo sem vida de seu pai sendo devorado por vermes debaixo da terra.

Forçou a mente a se concentrar em outras coisas, a observar um cavaleiro tentando acender uma fogueira, ou a um escudeiro que cuidava dos cavalos... Mas nada funcionava! Sua mente sempre a levava de volta a imagem da cripta. Queria chorar e se deixar levar pela dor da perda, mas não havia local para onde ir. Depois de ter visto o túmulo onde Lorde Charles havia sido enterrado, foram lhe avisar que deveria regressar para Masen, junto com Lorde Edward.

-O que disse? – Tinha perguntado ao homem que havia lhe trazido à notícia. Naquela hora, não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Mal acabara de enfrentar uma terrível cavalgada até Forks, e agora teria de partir novamente?

-Disse que a senhora irá com o Lorde de Masen para suas terras. – Respondeu o homem – A comitiva pretende partir o mais rápido possível e a senhora deverá seguir com eles.

-Mas por quê? Forks era a casa de meu pai, e agora também é o local onde seus ossos estão enterrados! Não vejo motivos para partir...

-Seu castelão disse que não possui homens suficientes para proteger a fortaleza. – Explicou o homem com toda a calma do mundo, como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Se Lorde Alec mandar homens atacar o castelo para capturá-la, nada poderá protegê-la.

Foi então que Bella compreendera sua situação. Agora que seu pai estava morto, as terras de Forks passariam a ser seu dote. Era obvio que qualquer senhor mal intencionado faria de tudo para capturá-la e obter aquelas terras! Mas não era aquilo que a atormentava realmente... A verdade era que finalmente compreendeu que ninguém iria querê-la por perto. Se voltasse ao convento, as freiras que sobreviveram ao ataque a expulsariam, pois iriam temer serem atacadas novamente. Se ficasse em Forks, traria a ameaça de uma invasão não mais que iminente.

Não importava para onde fugisse, a sombra de Alec e de Jane sempre iria pairar sobre si. Talvez, o melhor a ser feito seria voltar para seu bosque... Ali ninguém iria se ferir ao tentar protegê-la!

Mas ela não tinha escolha, e agora estava ali, no meio de um acampamento repleto de homens, com o crepúsculo às suas costas e cavalos na sua frente. Detestava cavalos! Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que vira um... Fora justamente no dia em que Lorde Charles fora lhe buscar na cabana que ficava no meio do bosque dos Lamentos.

Tinha tomado um susto enorme naquele dia... Já tinha se passado cerca de oito meses desde a morte de sua mãe, e Bella era apenas uma garotinha de onze anos que vivia sozinha com um lince selvagem. Nunca esperava ver um homem ali, até que Lorde Charles surgiu bem na sua frente, cavalgando um imenso corcel malhado. Teria fugido se suas pernas não estivessem praticamente paralisadas!

Sempre soubera que possuía um pai, e que um dia ele viria lhe buscar. Mas nunca imaginara que o homem de quem sua mãe sempre falava fosse duas vezes mais alto do que ela e três vezes mais largo de ombros! Essa sempre seria a imagem de Lorde Charles que guardaria em sua mente: a de um guerreiro. Era mesmo lamentável que ambos não pudessem ter passado muito tempo juntos, afinal, dois anos após Bella ter ido morar em Forks, teve de se mudar para o convento das Irmãs Piedosa.

Mas agora Lorde Charles estava morto. Seu único parente vivo... A única pessoa que se importava com ela... O único homem que não temia...

De repente, sentiu um terrível ódio tomar conta de seu coração junto com a tristeza e amaldiçoar o próprio pai por tê-la abandonado. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Tinha jurado que a protegeria e que sempre estaria ao seu lado... Então, como pôde deixar que uma flecha perdida o matasse? Como pôde deixá-la sozinha? Se Lorde Charles nunca tivesse tirado-a da cabana em que vivia no meio do bosque dos Lamentos, talvez ela não estivesse passando por tudo isto!

Não... Provavelmente estaria até hoje vivendo na pequena cabana no meio da floresta e próxima a queda d'água, como uma simples camponesa livre, e não haveria ninguém matando pessoas inocentes para capturá-la! Mas agora era tarde demais. Todos sabiam que era a filha herdeira de Lorde Charles, e não tinha como fugir da louca obseção dos gêmeos Volturi e de seus segredos sórdidos. Queria chorar, mas de repente, era como se estivesse cansada de mais para isso! A cabeça doía como jamais doeu antes, e o frio começou a perturbá-la.

A única coisa que queria era um pouco de paz, e invejava seu pai por isto! Provavelmente, agora Lorde Charles deveria estar em um lugar melhor, finalmente ao lado de sua amada esposa, enquanto ela, Isabella, permaneceria ali, sem saber o queria de si.

-Milady... – Disse um dos homens de Lorde Edward, enquanto lhe entregava um pedaço de carne seca – Lamento o que houve com seu pai!

Bella pegou o pedaço de carne que ele oferecia, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do homem, e se encolheu ainda mais, enquanto tentava cobrir seu corpo de forma desastrada com o manto. Sabei que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas sentia-se extremamente acanhada. Não estava acostumada a falar com homens, e tinha medo do que poderia ver nos olhos dele, caso o encarasse.

-Deve está muito triste! – Continuou a falar o soldado, enquanto sentava-se no mesmo tronco de árvore que Bella usava como acento. Não gostou daquilo! Ele estava perto de mais para seu gosto – Se quiser, poderíamos dar uma caminhada ao longo da clareira. Tenho certeza de que isto poderia ajudá-la a desabafar!

-Obrigada... – Agradeceu Bella em um fio de voz enquanto fitava o pedaço de carne que tinha em mãos – Mas sinto minhas pernas doerem devido a cavalgada...

-Se é assim, tenho certeza que caminhar um pouco ajudaria. Me sentirei honrado em acompanhá-la e não deixaria nenhum mal lhe acontecer!

-E eu me sentirei honrado em esmagar sua cara, caso você não saia do lado de Lady Isabella agora mesmo! – Disse uma voz imperiosa bem atrás de onde eles estavam sentados.

Bella virou-se de um salto e deu de cara com Sir Emmett encarando-os. O jovem cavaleiro deveria ser dois anos mais novo do que seu irmão, mas isso não impedia que ele tivesse a mesma voz de comando que Lorde Edward.

-Ande, Eric! Saia logo do lado de Lady Isabella antes que eu perca minha paciência.

-Não há motivos pra tanta violência... – Disse o homem a quem Sir Emmett chamara de Eric, enquanto levantava-se para fitá-lo melhor – Só queria entreter a Lady.

-Sei muito bem o tipo de entretenimento que você tem em mente! E é exatamente por isso que não quero vê-lo próximo a Lady Isabella. Agora vá cuidar de seus afazeres, antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que me resta.

Eric pareceu desgostoso com aquilo, mas não ousou desobedecer às ordens explicita de Sir Emmett. Por isso, fez uma rápida reverência na direção de Bella e partiu para cumprir suas obrigações.

-Lamento por isso, milady! – Disse Sir Emmett enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado, mas, diferente de Eric, o irmão de Edward tomou o cuidado de manter a máxima distância possível do corpo dela – Eric possui um grande ego, e acredita que todas as moças bonitas estão interessadas nele. Sente fome?

-Não... Estou bem, Sir.

-Ótimo. Então beba um pouco de vinho! – Sir Emmett lhe entregou um cantil e Bella o aceitou um tanto relutante – Ajudará a mantê-la aquecida. A noite cairá em breve e o frio ficará insuportável.

-Obrigada, Sir.

-Em relação ao que aconteceu com seu pai... – Ele pigarreou e esfregou a mão nuca, demonstrando que estava bastante incomodo por tocar naquele assunto – Lamento muito sua perda. Sei como é perder um ente querido, acredite.

-Mas o senhor ainda tem seu irmão. – Disse Bella enquanto dava um pequeno gole no vinho. Era doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, mas a aqueceu de um modo que fogueira nenhuma poderia aquecer.

-Sim, mas quando perdemos nossa mãe, Edward não passava de um escudeiro. Meu irmão teve que cuidar de mim e de nossa irmã mais nova sozinho, e sou extremamente grato por isso.

-Não sabia que vocês tinham uma irmã... – Ela o encarou finalmente, e viu um ar divertido brilhando nos olhos de Sir Emmett – Ela estará em Masen? Seria bom ter alguém com quem conversar...

-Lamento, mas Alice está na Normandia. Edward encontrou um bom casamento para ela, com um cavaleiro da guarda real. Mas tenho certeza de que vocês duas se dariam muito bem. Alice é muito energética e revigorante. Adora roupas e joias como qualquer outra mulher. Ah, a propósito, seu castelão pediu que eu lhe entregasse isto.

Sir Emmett lhe entregou uma pequena trouxa de tecido que trazia consigo. Bella ficou um tanto confusa, e quando tentou conferir o conteúdo daquele embrulho, sentiu-se ainda mais perdida ao encontrar algumas túnicas e vestidos.

-Sir Benjamim disse que pertenceram a Lady Rosalie Hale. – Explicou Sir Emmett ao ver a confusão nos olhos violetas de Bella – Parece que são velhos, e já não serviam mais, então foram deixados pra trás, quando Lady Heidi deixou Forks junto com a filha.

-Oh, não importa! Com certeza servirá melhor do que esses trajes de noviça que venho usando. Estão impregnados com o cheiro do suor dos cavalos... Onde poderia me trocar?

-Sua barraca já está montada. – Disse Sir Emmett sorrindo para ela enquanto levantava-se e a oferecia o braço – Poderá se trocar lá e descansar um pouco se lhe prover.

-Mas... E Lorde Edward? – Indagou Bella ao segurar no braço dele e se por em pé. Sentia a perna machucada doendo em demasiado, mas fez um esforço hercúleo para não demonstrar isso.

-Meu irmão está ocupado supervisionando os homens. Isso lhe dará alguns minutos de privacidade.

Bella sentiu-se grata por isso. Seria maravilhoso poder desfrutar um pouco de privacidade. Além disso, a barraca poderia ser pequena, mas lhe oferecia algum tipo de barreira contra os homens que estavam na clareira. Sir Emmett a acompanhou durante todo o caminho, e Bella pegou-se pensando que não era tão desconfortável estar na presença dele. Poderia ser um homem, mas agia como um menino brincalhão e de sorriso fácil.

Quando finalmente chegaram à barraca, o irmão mais novo de Lorde Edward deixou-a sozinha, para que Bella pudesse tratar de suas necessidades. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi trocar as faixas que havia enrolado em seu ferimento na perna. Sentiu um enorme desgosto ao descobrir que agora havia pus bem no centro do corte. Também podia sentir a pele ao redor da ferida quente e pegajosa, o que só podia significar uma coisa: infecção!

Mas infelizmente ela não podia fazer nada a cerca disso, alem de esperar e rezar para que chegassem logo à Masen. Lá, poderia pedir a ajuda de algum para limpar e costurar sua perna. Enquanto isso não acontecesse, Bella se limitou a lavar a ferida com o resto de vinho que havia no cantil que Sir Emmett lhe dera. O vinho era bom para tratar de infecções e ajudava bastante na cicatrização. Depois disso, enfaixou novamente a perna e se pôs a vestir um dos velhos vestidos de Rosalie.

Escolheu um de cor azul marinho. Seu pai adorava aquela tonalidade e sempre comentava o quão Bella ficava linda quando usava aquela cor, pois o tecido contrastaria com sua pele alva e com seus olhos violetas. O vestido deixava o pescoço a mostra e parte dos ombros também, uma vez que Rose costumava ser mais encorpada do que Bella. Era cortado no estilo Normando, o que deixava mais a mostra do que ela gostaria. Infelizmente, ficou um pouco apertado na parte do busto e na cintura. Provavelmente, ele deveria ser da época em que Rosalie se mudara para Forks, quando a garota era bastante magra devido a doença que acometia seus pulmões.

Mas em compensação, o comprimento ficara perfeito, pois Rose, mesmo sendo mais nova do que ela, sempre fora mais alta. Céus, era tão bom poder usar um tecido fino e delicado como aquele! Tão diferente da grossa lã dos hábitos que era obrigada a usar no convento durante os últimos cinco anos!

Quando finalmente terminou de trançar o fio prateado que enfeitava a parte da frente do vestido, Bella sentou-se no beiral da cama improvisada de peles e se pôs a pentear seus cabelos com um pente de osso que encontrara dentro da trouxa, no meio dos vestidos. Suas madeixas ainda possuíam o delicado cheiro da lavanda, mas já fazia alguns dias que não lavara os cabelos e por isso eles também cheiravam a suor e sangue. Foi exatamente assim que Lorde Edward a encontrou.

-Lady Isabella? – Chamou com uma voz profunda, parado no meio da entrada da cabana enquanto observando-a pentear os cabelos com aqueles imponentes olhos verdes. Ela levantou-se com um salto, mas logo se arrependeu disto, pois sentiu uma dor pulsante na perna, acompanhada por uma terrível vertigem que fez sua vista escurecer. Teria caído no chão se Lorde Edward não a tivesse segurado. Era a segunda vez no dia em que ele a impedia de cair no chão!

-Milorde...

-Sente-se bem? – Indagou enquanto se afastava do corpo dela rapidamente, como se ela fosse alguma leprosa ou bexiguenta. Aquilo deixou Bella um tanto desnorteada. Estaria Lorde Edward irritado por algo que fizera? Sim... Devia ser isso, afinal, agora ele estava incubado de protegê-la.

-É apenas o cansaço da viagem. – Mentiu novamente. De que adiantava contar que estava ferida? Não haveria ninguém para tratar dela até que chegasse à Masen – Sinto-me exausta depois de tudo o que vi... Se ao menos pudéssemos ter pernoitado em Forks, tenho certeza de que estaríamos melhor acomodados...

-Isso não seria sensato! – Interrompeu antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase, parecendo ainda mais impaciente – Neste exato momento, Alec já deve saber que eu a salvei dos homens do Texugo. E a primeira coisa que ele fará é ordenar que um grupo de seus homens vá até Forks para saber se eu a escoltei até suas terras, como seria esperado que se fizesse em um caso como este. Portanto, não podemos nos arriscar tanto, deixando que Alec saiba seu paradeiro!

-Mas se Alec descobrir que o senhor me levou para Masen os atacará da mesma forma que atacaria Forks e da mesma forma que atacou o convento. Não quero levar a destruição para suas terras! – Lorde Edward a presenteou com um terrível sorriso de desdém, e olhou para Bella como se ela acabasse de proferir uma sandice.

-Lorde Alec nunca conseguirá invadir Masen, posso garanti-la. Na verdade, duvido muito que homem algum consiga fazê-lo.

-Nenhuma fortaleza é inexpugnável, milorde!

-Masen é, posso garantir. Eu mesmo tratei disto, assim que assumi a posse daquelas terras. Lamento pela morte de seu pai e sei que esses últimos dias não foram nada fáceis para milady, mas agora não é hora de pensarmos no que queremos, e sim no que devemos fazer.

Bella sentiu-se ofendida com aquilo! Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia feito o que queria. Na verdade, sempre obedeceu as ordens dos outros. No início eram apenas as ordens da mãe, mas depois passou a dever obediência ao pai e bem mais tarde a Madre Superiora. Sendo assim, Lorde Edward não tinha o direito de tratá-la como uma garotinha mimada!

-Então, milady... – Disse ele enquanto lhe dava as costas e começava a remover o cinto e a espada, mostrando a Bella o que ela já esperava: Eles dormiriam na mesma barraca novamente! – Tens fome? Ou necessita de mais alguma coisa para poder dormir?

-Não... Estou bem assim. Comi carne seca com pão dormido e Sir Emmett me deu um pouco de vinho.

-Ótimo. Se quiser algo basta pedir.

Lady Isabella apenas manteve-se em silencio, enquanto fitava o chão de modo acanhado. Edward sabia que estava sendo um tanto grosso com a moça, mas não podia evitar! Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, ela praticamente caíra em seus braços, e pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, seu corpo respondeu de uma forma carnal ao segurá-la! Pelos céus, precisava de uma mulher urgentemente! Nunca fora adepto ao celibato, e a abstinência vinha se mostrando uma companheira traiçoeira!

Assim que chegasse a Masen, ordenaria que uma tina de água fosse levada para seus aposentos acompanhada por Irina! A serva saxã compartilhava frequentemente seu leito, desde que Edward tomara posse daquelas terras. E ele não tivera do que se queixar desde então, afinal, a mulher possuía um corpo voluptuoso e sabia muito bem como agradar um homem.

-Espero que hoje a noite não insista em dormir no chão, milady. – Disse enquanto Retirava a pesada cota de malhas. A jovem Lady nada respondeu, apenas retornou a pentear seus compridos cabelos ruivos, que sobre a tênue luz da vela, adquiriam um magnífico tom alaranjado. Parecia tão tímida e envergonhada que fez Edward sorrir – A noite está fria e pode congelar caso pernoite no chão.

-Sim... Não serei tão imprudente novamente, milorde.

-Tem certeza de que não necessita de mais nada? Posso levá-la até o bosque caso queira aliviar alguma necessidade...

-Não, estou bem. – Lady Isabella evitava os olhos dele como se temesse algo. A menina parecia mais pálida e não parava de fitar o chão se quer um segundo. Edward jamais vira alguém tão retraído assim em toda a sua vida.

Teria por acaso medo dele? Não... Não acreditava nisso. Afinal, andou observando-a vez ou outra, e acabara percebendo que Lady Isabella agia de modo ainda mais acanhado quando estava na companhia de outros homens. Foi então que a obvia resposta o atingiu em cheio!

-Diga-me, milady... Quantos anos você e sua mãe viveram no meio do bosque dos Lamentos?

-Cerca de oito anos, milorde. – Respondeu ela enquanto continuava a pentear seus compridos cabelos. Pareciam tão sedosos que era uma verdadeira tentação tocá-los – Fui levada para lá quando tinha três anos. Mas quando completei dez, minha mãe faleceu. Eu mesma cavei sua sepultura.

-E vocês duas viveram lá completamente sozinhas? Sem terem contato com mais ninguém?

-O senhor viu a cabana onde vivi... Aquela área é de difícil acesso, por tanto, éramos apenas minha mãe e eu. Depois que ela faleceu, passei oito meses morando sozinha, até que Lorde Charles veio me buscar. Tinha onze anos naquela altura.

-E então você foi levada para Forks. – Concluiu Edward enquanto a analisava cautelosamente – Quantos anos passou morando com seu pai?

-Não mais do que dois. Eu era uma criança muito tímida e costumava passar a maior parte do tempo trancada em meus aposentos. Não estava acostumada a lidar com as pessoas... Depois meu pai tornou a casar-se com Lady Heidi e eu fiquei muito amiga da filha dela, Rosalie Hale. A pobre garota tinha pulmões fracos e eu costumava cuidar dela durante as crises.

-Compreendo. E depois disso você foi enviada para um convento, onde só haviam mulheres. – Aquela não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Então ali estava a resposta para o acanhamento de Lady Isabella! A garota mal tivera contato com o sexo oposto durante toda a vida, a não ser pelos dois anos em que viveu junto ao pai nas terras de Forks. Passara sete anos na companhia da mãe e cinco na companhia das freiras! Devia ficar tão assustada perto de homens quanto um coelho perto de uma raposa.

-Surpreende-me que milady tenha vivido sozinha no meio de um bosque por oito meses, quando não era mais do que uma criança.

-Oh, mas eu sempre soube como cuidar de mim mesma! – De repente, Lady Isabella levantou a cabeça e finalmente o fitou. Seus olhos violetas adquiriam uma tonalidade dourada, graças a luz da vela, o que a deixava com um aspecto ainda mais exótico – Se o senhor me deixasse lá, tenho certeza de que conseguiria viver muito bem, e Lorde Alec jamais conseguiria me encontrar! Estaria segura, e não colocaria ninguém em perigo!

-Isto está fora de questão! – Respondeu Edward sentindo-se mal humorado repentinamente. Não importava o quão fosse delicado com ela, Lady Isabella sempre parecia querer fugir dele – Prometi ao seu castelão que a manteria em segurança e sobre constante vigilância. Agora termine de pentear seus cabelos para que eu possa apagar a vela. Estou cansado e quero dormir.

-Sim, milorde.

Ela mais nada falou, apenas limitou-se a obedecê-lo. Quando a vela foi apagada, Edward se enfiou debaixo das cobertas da cama improvisada, e esperou até que Lady Isabella assumisse o lugar ao seu lado. A garota tentou manter o máximo de distância possível entre ambos, e aquilo só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais. Ela não confiava nele, e isso feria sua honra em demasiado.

Não demorou muito para que finalmente caísse no sono. Do mesmo modo que não demorou muito para que fosse assombrado pelos seus velhos pesadelos. O riso macabro do maldito árabe queimando seu escudeiro, enquanto ele presenciava tudo, amarrado e impotente. Sabia que teria aquele mesmo destino, mas antes dele, viria seu irmão, Emmett. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse! Não podia permitir que Emmett morresse daquela forma tão cruel e desumana!

Acordou com o corpo coberto por uma fina película de suor frio. O acampamento já se encontrava totalmente em silencio, e a noite já havia caído por completo. Edward moveu-se impaciente na cama improvisada, mas quando virou o corpo, chocou-se em algo. Algo quente e macio, deitado bem a seu lado. Os longos cabelos rubros de Lady Isabella estavam espalhados em cima das peles, formando um halo magnífico em volta de seu delicado rosto em formato de coração.

Mas não foi aquilo que fez o corpo de Edward ficar rígido como pedra, mas sim, as formas tentadoras de seu pequeno corpo. O maldito vestido azul marinho que ela usava estava bastante apertado na parte do busto e da cintura, fazendo com que os seios da garota pulassem de forma deliciosa por sobre o decote. Eram tão redondos e alvos... Pareciam maiores do que se recordava, e mais macios!

Foi então que um leve gemido o fez encará-la. Lady Isabella também o olhava, com os lábios entre abertos e os olhos semicerrados. Parecia entorpecida, encarando-o daquela forma tentadora enquanto erguia um de seus delgados braços e o acariciava no rosto. Não pôde suportar aquilo! Sem ter consciência do que fazia, Edward baixou a cabeça, e tomou os lábios dela nos seus.

Céus, a garota era tão inocente, que se quer sabia beijar! A única coisa que fez foi inclinar a cabeça pra trás e abrir a boca para dar livre acesso a língua sedenta dele! Tinha um gosto tão bom... Tão suave... Com uma das mãos, Edward segurou a nuca dela, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais, e em retorno, a pequena garota estremeceu e arqueou o corpo para comprimi-lo ao dele.

Tomou aquilo por incentivo e de forma abrupta, se pôs sobre Isabella e lhe afastou as pernas com a outra mão livre. Ela não protestou! Muito pelo contrário, gemeu baixinho e parecia completamente fora de si, levando-o a colocou a coxa entre as suas, pressionando-lhe o sexo sobre as roupas. Aquilo pareceu tirar totalmente o fôlego de Lady Isabella, pois rapidamente, a garota arfou em busca de ar. Era de mais para Edward aguentar! Seu membro se fazia cada vez mais duro e mais rígido, implorando para ser liberto, enquanto se friccionava com mais força contra Isabella.

Estava levando-se a um ponto no qual não teria mais volta. Separou seus lábios do dela apenas para começar a beijar sua delgada garganta, enquanto suas ávidas mãos subiam em busca do decote do vestido que ela usava. Edward não tinha mais controle algum sobre si, e antes que se desse conta, já havia rasgado uma parte do tecido, deixando o seio direito da garota a mostra. Nunca vira algo tão fabuloso em toda a sua vida! O delicado mamilo rosado estava completamente rígido, muito antes dele colocá-lo na boca, o que fez Lady Isabella gemer de forma brusca.

Tinha que tomá-la, tinha que saciar sua vontade! Estava há mais de um mês sem ter uma mulher em seus braços, e não era nenhum santo para resistir aquela tentação. De forma rude, pôs a mão dentro de suas calças em busca de seu membro, para poder prepará-lo. Mas logo temeu gozar antes que o ato estivesse concretizado, e por isso, começou a levantar o vestido dela. Foi só aí que algo o surpreendeu. Um pedaço de tecido rasgado estava enrolado sobre a batata da perna direita de Lady Isabella, completamente encharcado por um líquido seroso.

Edward a olhou como se finalmente se lembrasse de quem ela era e levando sua mão a testa da garota, constatou algo terrível: Estava queimando em febre!

* * *

**Geeente! Que leitoras atentas que eu tenho... hahaha Mas garanto que a loucura dos gêmeos Volturi não acaba por aí. Estou louca para postar mais pensamentos deles, só que tenho outras prioridades antes :/**

**Parece que o Edward não resistiu a tentação, mas também, com a Bella agindo de um jeito tão despudorado, o que ele pudia fazer né? **

**Dedico este capítulo a Nicole2712, Jana Masen, Marjorie, Nanda, Milena, Guest, Natalocas, H e a Jana Pepita! Espero sinceramente que vcs gostem!**

**É isso aí pessoal. Amanhã tem mais!**

**;***


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Bella sentia seu corpo todo pegando foto. Mas não queria que a sensação acabasse! Era como se estivesse entorpecida por vinho, e ao mesmo tempo flutuando nas águas termais da Queda das Almas. Tudo a sua volta parecia disforme e sem textura, como se ela já não fizesse parte daquela realidade. A única coisa que sentia, eram mãos que lhe tocavam em partes que jurava não existir e lábios que beijavam sua pele, deixando-a em chamas. Queria gritar, queria chegar até o fim daquela onda alucinante que a consumia... Sentia aquela doce tensão em suas entrepernas aumentar cada vez mais, sem saber aonde chegaria quando tudo aquilo finalmente explodisse.

Mãos fortes lhe rasgaram o decote, e logo sentiu o vento frio bater em sua pele, mas antes que pudesse se queixar, teve seu seio tomado por lábios ferozes que lhe sugavam de uma forma enlouquecedora. Sentia uma língua úmida deslizar por seu mamilo, atormentando-o de um modo que nunca julgara possível. De um jeito sedento, ergueu as mãos e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de seu amante, forçando-o a aprofundar ainda mais aquela caricia alucinante e completamente enlouquecedora.

As mãos dele eram ásperas, grossas e quentes... Deslizavam por sua cocha até que chegaram à base de seu vestido e passou a levantá-la com avidez. Mas de súbito, os lábios abandonaram seu seio, e as mãos pararam de subir. Não gostou daquilo! Queria que continuasse a beijá-la, a provocá-la... Porem, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Seu amante jogou uma terrível e grossa coberta sobre ela, cobrindo-a do pescoço aos pés, e logo após ergueu-a no ar e a carregava para fora, onde o vento frio bateu violentamente contra a pele quente de seu rosto.

A sensação era agradável e ao mesmo tempo frustrante. Ouviu o som de homens gritando a sua volta, mas não conseguia compreender nada do que falavam. Então começou a sentir medo! Agarrou-se ferozmente a seu amante, com tanta força que sentia os nós dos dedos doerem, como se pudesse tirar algum conforto ou segurança dali. Tentou abrir os olhos e enxergar o que estava ao seu redor, mas tudo parecia escuro e sem foco... A única coisa que distinguiu foi a neve caindo lentamente em finos flocos que se derretiam em sua pele. Sua cabeça rodava e começava a doer como se fosse explodir.

-Calma, milady! – Disse uma voz rouca e grossa junto a sua orelha... Era a voz dele, de seu amante... Não, ele não era mais o seu amante! Agora era o seu captor – Irei levá-la daqui! Levantar acampamento! – Gritou ele com todo o fôlego – Eu disse: Levantar acampamento! Selem meu cavalo, vamos partir imediatamente.

Bella não compreendeu o que aquilo queria dizer! Para onde iria levá-la? Não sabia como, mas de repente se deu conta de que estava sobre um cavalo em movimento. Assustou-se ainda mais com aquilo e agarrou quem quer que estivesse a segurando. Tinha medo de cair... Tinha medo de se perder...

Cavalgaram por horas, talvez dias ou anos... Jamais saberia dizer! A única coisa que sentia, era o vento frio lhe açoitando a pele do rosto e os cabelos voando de forma desordenada. Seu corpo ainda estava coberto com uma manta pesada, e aquilo garantia que não congelasse, mas ainda assim, tremia de forma violenta. Vez ou outra, abria os olhos, só para constar que a neve ainda caia e o céu clareava pouco a pouco, tornando-se primeiro cinza, depois rosado, e finalmente dourado.

Foi só então que o cavalo parou. Alguém a desmontou e a carregou nos braços, como se fosse uma boneca de pano, com a cabeça pendendo de modo desordenado para trás. Porem, Bella não se importava com isso. Só queria que a deixassem dormir! Mas claro que sua vontade não foi feita, pois inúmeras vozes começaram a chegar a seus ouvidos, fazendo com que sua mente rodopiasse em busca de compreensão. A dor em sua cabeça se fazia cada vez mais potente e sentia sua consciência se esvaindo lentamente. Não podia perder os sentidos! Não...

-Quero Sue Clearwater em meus aposentos! – Gritava seu captor a plenos pulmões quando entraram em algum lugar, onde a atmosfera era mais densa e quente – Sue Clearwater em meus aposentos da torre leste, AGORA!

Sentiu que subiam escadas em espiral, indo cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais alto... Até que finalmente seu corpo foi colocado de maneira gentil e cuidadosa sobre uma superfície macia e aconchegante. Deveria ser uma cama. As vozes que outrora ouvia já não a acompanhavam mais. A única coisa que reinava naquele local era o som do vento batendo com força contra as pesadas persianas da janela.

Os braços que a seguravam fizeram menção de abandoná-la, mas Bella não queria isso! Não queria que a deixasse... Queria que a beijasse de volta, a acariciasse e que a fizesse sentir novamente a doce sensação de calor líquido descendo de suas entrepernas... Queria que ele a tocasse para que ela pudesse esquecer de toda aquela dor. Ergueu suas débeis mãos e agarrou a pessoa com firmeza. Não queria deixá-lo partir! Era seu captor, e por obrigação deveria ficar ao seu lado! Não era justo que a tivesse feito cavalgar a noite inteira na neve, para abandoná-la logo em seguida.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, milady. – Disse a mesma voz rouca e grossa de antes, enquanto forçava suas mãos a largá-lo – Não deixarei que morra, dou-lhe minha palavra. Está em Masen agora e poderemos tratá-la melhor.

Mas ela não tinha medo de morrer... Na verdade, seu único medo era de deixá-lo partir, mas não teve outra opção. Soltou suas fracas mãos da túnica dele e o deixou se afastar. Foi então que ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo, e outra voz chegou a seus ouvidos em um turbilhão de informações. Queria que todos se calassem e que a deixassem dormir, mas como sempre, sua vontade não seria feita.

Abriu novamente os olhos, e entre um manto de brumas conseguiu visualizar a forma de duas mulheres que haviam acabado de adentrado no quarto. Uma era jovem, de cabelos castanhos e vestida com uma túnica maltrapilha. Deveria ser uma serva, pois cuidou de acender o fogo na lareira e de abrir uma das janelas para arejar um pouco o cômodo. Assim que terminou de fazer isso, ela saiu do quarto, tão rapidamente que até parecia ter desaparecido no ar.

A outra mulher, todavia, permaneceu ali. Era bem mais velha que a serva, com cabelos grisalhos e feições marcadas pelo tempo. Seus olhos pareciam transmitir sabedoria e eram tão negros quanto à noite. Ela falava com seu captor, parecendo bastante agitada. Bella passou a concentrar-se no que eles falavam, tentando distinguir as vozes umas das outras.

-Pensei que o senhor só chegaria após o almoço... – Falou uma voz cálida e doce, tão delicada que poderia ser quebrada com o vento. Deveria pertencer a uma mulher... Uma mulher madura e sábia. Sim... Devia pertencer a velha senhora de olhos negros.

-Não tive outra escolha, Sue. – Respondeu seu captor, com certa urgência e aparentando desespero – Lady Isabella tem uma ferida grave em sua perna direita que infeccionou. Tem febre e delira! Tive que cavalgar a noite toda para trazê-la até aqui o mais rápido possível. Você tem que se apressar e limpar sua ferida. Já vi homens morrerem por menos...

-Então é verdade o que me disseram há pouco? O senhor realmente trouxe Lady Isabella Swan para cá? Pelos céus... Perdoe-me milorde, mas isso é loucura! O senhor sabe o que dizem por aí! Que ela pertence a uma antiga família de feiticeiras druidesas...

-Não me interessa de quem ela seja filha! Só me interessa quem ela é. Prometi ao castelão de Forks que a protegeria e você sabe que nunca quebro minha palavra. Apenas cure-a, ou irei mandar buscarem a curandeira da aldeia.

A ordem era tão imperiosa que qualquer um sentiria receio em negar cumpri-la. Mas Bella não dava atenção alguma a isso... A única coisa que lhe vinha a mente naquele momento era o terrível calor que começava a sentir. Era como se seu corpo estivesse em brasa, e a perna direita era o foco de toda a tormenta. Começou a puxar o vestido que usava de forma selvagem, tentando se livrar de todo aquele pano, mas logo teve suas mãos presas por algo tão firme quanto elos de aço.

-Não faça isso, milady! – Ordenou seu captor, firme e ao mesmo tempo suave. Ele estava tão próximo dela, que poderia beijá-lo se levantasse o rosto. Teria se tornado novamente em seu amante?

-Sinto calor... – Falou enquanto se contorcia para livrar-se de suas fortes mãos – Quero tirar essas roupas... Quero tomar um banho...

-Vai tomar um assim que melhorar, prometo.

-Sim, um banho... É tudo o que eu preciso...

-Não a deixe se debater, milorde! – Disse a voz suave da mulher madura e sábia – Pode acabar se machucando... Veja, até rasgou o próprio decote.

"Não fui eu!" Quis gritar, mas a voz não saia de sua garganta "Foi ele... Meu captor! Antes era meu amante, mas agora é meu captor...".

-O que diabos você está esperando para começar a agir?! – Indagou ele de repente parecendo um tanto furioso, mas Bella sabia que na verdade estava tentando mudar o foco da conversa. Não queria que soubessem que fora ele quem rasgou seu vestido, e isso deixou-a irritada.

-Sim, milorde! Farei como ordena.

Bella começou a sentir mãos levantando a barra de seu vestido até os joelhos. Por um momento, pensou que eram as mãos dele e seu coração disparou em seu peito, mas logo se sentiu frustrada ao perceber que aquelas não eram as mãos fortes, ásperas e grossas de seu amante! Eram mãos pequenas, delicadas e suaves... Mãos de mulher, da mulher madura e sábia. Ela começou a remover as tiras de tecido que enrolavam sua perna direita, de modo rápido e hábil.

Enquanto isso, seu captor continuava segurando-a, impedindo que se debatesse. Bella tentou fitar o rosto dele, mas a única coisa que enxergava era um par de íris verdes. Conhecia aqueles olhos... Mas de onde? De onde o conhecia? E então lembrou-se de quem ele era... Lorde Edward Cullen, Barão de Masen! O mesmo homem que havia salvado-a do terrível Texugo e o mesmo homem que horas atrás a estava beijando e tocando de forma alucinante... Ou isso teria sido há dias? Não importava, só queria que ele voltasse a lhe acariciar como fizera antes.

Mas Lorde Edward não tinha mais aquela expressão de desejo que outrora ostentava nos olhos. Na verdade, ele parecia preocupado, como se algo o estivesse atormentando por dentro. Teria sido culpa dela? Não recordava-se de ter feito algo de tão ruim para que ele lhe dedicasse aquele olhar.

-Que os santos nos deem forças! – Disse a voz da mulher madura e sábia... Bella tentou lembrar-se como Lorde Edward a havia chamado, mas sua mente era um turbilhão de brumas... Lembrava-se apenas que era algo com Su... Talvez Susan, ou Suzi... – A ferida não é profunda, mas é extensa e há pus!

-Então limpe-a... – Ordenou Lorde Edward com a voz parecendo atormentada e impaciente – Aplique algum cataplasma ou qualquer outra coisa que a cure. Qualquer coisa!

-Senhor, apenas limpar não será o suficiente! Devo cauterizar, ou do contrário pode não se fechar por completo.

-Cauterizar?! – Lorde Edward pareceu atônito – Não, ela não suportará isso. Tem que haver outro modo, algo que não envolva queimá-la!

-Só conheço este método, meu senhor! Se não fizer isso, a infecção pode se espalhar e no final ela acabará perdendo a perna, ou pior, pode acabar morrendo.

-Lave com uma mistura de água e sal fervendo... – Tentou falar Bella, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que temeu não ter sido ouvida – Depois jogue vinho em cima... E costure no final...

-Costurar? – Indagou a voz da mulher madura parecendo surpresa e confusa.

-Sim... Com linha e agulha. Não é tão difícil... Se já costurou um pernil assado saberá como costurar uma perna. Mas deve usar o vinho mais forte que tiver e aquecer a agulha no fogo, antes de começar.

-Minha senhora, temo que eu não possa...

-Sim, você pode... Não é tão difícil, já disse. Só tem que ter mãos fortes. – A mulher sábia ainda parecia bastante incrédula e relutante. Por que apenas não confiava nela?

-Costurar sua perna pode ser bastante doloroso, milady!

-Eu sei... – Disse Bella enquanto soltava um riso débil e sem graça. Sabia que ter uma agulha entrando em sua carne não seria nem um pouco agradável, ainda mais com uma ferida inflamada. Geralmente, quando tinha que costurar alguém, ela fazia com que a pessoa bebesse uma garrafa de vinho com mandrágora. Isso fazia com que a dor fosse mais suportável e com que a pessoa relaxasse mais. Todavia, não podia dizer isso aquela mulher! Afinal, misturar raízes de mandrágora no vinho pode ser bastante perigoso, uma vez que se exagerar na dose, ao invés de aliviar dores, a beberagem poderia matar uma pessoa – Eu suportarei, juro... Terei dignidade suficiente para não gritar.

-Faça como ela disse! – Ordenou Lorde Edward com a mesma voz de comando de antes. Ele ainda mantinha-se junto dela, segurando suas mãos como um bom captor, mas o fazia de um modo gentil – Lady Isabella sabe o que diz. Agora vá e prepare tudo. Estaremos esperando aqui.

A única resposta que Bella ouviu foi a da porta sendo aberta e logo em seguida fechada novamente, indicando que a mulher havia acatado as ordens que lhe foram dadas. Isso deixou-a mais tranquila e ao mesmo tempo mais agitada, afinal, agora estava novamente a sós com Lorde Edward. Encarou-o de forma torpe e viu aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes fitando-a de um modo perturbador.

-Por que não tenta dormir, milady? – Indagou ele, com o rosto tão próximo ao seu que Bella podia sentir seu halito quente – Será menos doloroso e incômodo se você não estiver consciente.

-Não quero dormir... Quero que me beije de novo... Que me faça sentir tão viva como fizera antes, no acampamento...

-Não fale mais dessas coisas! – Disse ele com a voz tornando-se rouca novamente – Não é prudente. O que aconteceu entre nós dois, naquela barraca, foi fruto de seus delírios febris e de meus sonhos... Não poderá tornar a acontecer, pelo bem de nós dois.

-Mas o senhor já me desonrou! Estávamos dormindo sobre a mesma cama e você beijou-me e tocou-me... Qual homem irá querer casar-se comigo após tudo isso?

-Não sabe o que está dizendo! – Exclamou ele com um riso sem graça – Garanto que sua virtude ainda está intacta. Apenas não fale mais sobre isso.

-Se me der um último beijo, prometo que não falarei.

Como poderia resistir àquela tentação? Edward sabia que não deveria fazer isso, afinal, ela era uma lady e se estava agindo daquela forma obscena e despudorada era devido a febre. Mas Isabella estava tão saliente e sedenta por carinho... Sem pensar muito no que fazia, soltou as mãos dela para poder aproximar-se e juntar seus lábios ao da jovem garota, em um beijo rápido. Talvez assim ela pudesse finalmente fechar os olhos e dormir. Porem, quando tornava a se afastar dela, sentiu as mãos de Lady Isabella em seus cabelos, forçando-o a beijá-la novamente.

Daquela vez não fora um beijo castro. A garota introduzia a língua em sua boca, de maneira inexperiente, fazendo com que Edward se sentisse cada vez mais perdido. Deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço delgado dela, até que chegou à seu busto e descobriu o decote, na parte em que o tecido estava rasgado, buscando de modo ávido por um de seus seios. O mamilo rosado se inflamou assim que o tocou com o polegar, desenhando círculos tortuosos. Não sabia até onde teria chegado se a porta não tivesse sido aberta.

Dando um salto, ele tornou a cobrir o seio dela com o pedaço de tecido do decote, e saio de perto da cama, deixando Lady Isabella desorientada. Era Sue quem adentrou repentinamente no cômodo carregando consigo água fervida, vinho, e todos os materiais necessários para costura. Edward duvidava muito que a velha senhora tivera tempo de presenciar os beijos e carícias que ele trocara com Lady Isabella, mas havia algo que não tinha como esconder de Sue: sua ereção evidente. Portanto, caminhou até a janela onde se pôs de costa para a velha mulher enquanto fitava o pátio externo do castelo.

Assim como Lady Isabella havia recomendado, Sue pôs a agulha junto as chamas da fogueira para que aquecesse. Depois disso, pegou a jarra que continha água salgada fervida e se sentou na cama, ao lado da enferma.

-Use faixas de linho... – Disse a pequena Lady com os olhos entreabertos. Estava bastante pálida, mas tinha os lábios vermelhos devido aos beijos ardentes que havia trocado a pouco com ele – Tome cuidado para não queimar sua pele... Apenas aplique a água na minha ferida, até que pare de sair pus.

-Sim, farei como diz. – Afirmou Sue com veemência.

A velha senhora Clearwater sabia muito bem como se limpar uma ferida e era evidente que não necessitava das instruções de Isabella. Mas a pobre garota delirava tanto que provavelmente não sabia com quem falava. Quando Sue aplicou pela primeira vez a água quente com sal sobre a perna dela, Edward pôde ouvir um gemido de dor saindo dos lábios da jovem Lady, e rapidamente correu para se colocar ao seu lado.

-Á água está muito quente, Sue! – Disse sem paciência, angustiado com a expressão de dor que pairava no rosto de Isabella. Ela mordia os lábios com força, para não gritar enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados com uma extrema força – É melhor que espere esfriar um pouco...

-Não posso fazer isso, senhor. – Declarou Sue pegando mais um pedaço de linho e banhando na água salgada fumegante, tomando cuidado para não tocar no líquido durante o processo – Há pus seco nessa ferida e devo removê-lo por completo, caso contrário tornará a inflamar. Além disso, o calor é bom para evitar novas infecções.

-Pelos céus, então não demore muito... Termine logo com isso.

Sue repetiu o processo inúmeras vezes, até que as faixas de linho já não saiam mais sujas de pus ou manchadas de sangue. Naquela altura, a delicada canela de Lady Isabella estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Então, a velha senhora Clearwater pegou o vinho que trazia em outro jarro, e o despejou sobre a ferida ainda aberta, até que tivesse certeza de que nenhuma parte ficara sem ser banhada pelo líquido.

-Milorde... – Disse enquanto limpava suas mãos em um pedaço de linho ainda limpo – Continuo não tendo certeza de que costurar seja uma boa ideia...

-Faça-o! – Ordenou Lady Isabella em um sussurro quase inaudível – É necessário... Apenas use a agulha e tenha certeza de ter as mãos firmes...

Sue olhou para Edward esperando as ordens dele, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi confirmar com a cabeça. Lady Isabella o salvara uma vez, e merecia um pouco de confiança. Sendo assim, a velha mulher pegou a agulha quente com a ajuda de um pano, e a jogou dentro de uma terrina rasa com água salgada, para que esfriasse mais rapidamente. Após isso, lavou as mãos com o mesmo líquido, assim como Lady Isabella havia instruído, e só então se pôs a costurar a perna da pequena enferma. Na primeira vez em que a agulha atravessou a carne, Edward esperou ouvir os gritos de Isabella, mas esta mordeu novamente os lábios e comprimiu os olhos em total agonia.

Sue puxou a linha o máximo que pôde e logo se preparou para enfiar a agulha pela segunda vez na carne. Agora, os gritos de Lady Isabella puderam ser ouvidos ressonando nas paredes do quarto. A partir daí, ela já não se importava com sua dignidade. Deu vazão aos gritos, assim como as lágrimas, enquanto Edward permanecia ao seu lado, lhe segurando os ombros para evitar que se debatesse.

Quando Sue finalmente terminou de costurar, Lady Isabella já se encontrava completamente inconsciente sobre a cama, parecendo exausta.

-Acha que isso será suficiente para que a ferida não infeccione? – Indagou Edward enquanto a velha senhora Clearwater lavava suas mãos com a água quente, que naquela altura, já havia esfriado.

-Não sei, Milorde... Fiz tudo o que pude, mas jamais ouvi falar em costurar feridas. Geralmente as cauterizamos com um ferro quente.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto mantinha-se ao lado de Lady Isabella. Seu rosto em formato de coração estava coberto por uma fina película de suor e suas bochechas estavam extremamente coradas, graças ao calor da febre. Entretanto, Sue ainda não tinha se dado por satisfeita, e por isso resolveu cobrir a ferida recém costurada com um cataplasma de ervas e depois a enfaixou com ataduras de linho limpas.

-Creio que seria melhor o senhor nos deixar a sós a partir de agora. – Anunciou a velha senhora com uma expressão severa no rosto.

-E posso saber o porquê deveria fazer isso?

-Claro, milorde. Devo retirar esse vestido que Lady Isabella usa, afinal, já está rasgado na parte de decote. Além disso, o tecido é bastante quente e pode aumentar ainda mais a febre. É por isso que quero que o senhor saia, pois não seria correto ficar no mesmo leito de uma dama despida.

-Eu sairei. – Anunciou Edward levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à porta, sentindo-se bastante carrancudo e contrariado – Mas voltarei assim que possível.

Infelizmente, tão logo ele saiu do quarto, deu de cara com seu velho administrador, pedindo que Edward o acompanhasse para que juntos pudessem tratar de assuntos negligenciados nos últimos meses. Graças à invasão escocesa que sofrera na fronteira norte, ele tivera que passar incontáveis dias ausente de seu castelo, enquanto comandava seus homens em uma ação extremamente eficaz para expulsar os rebeldes highlanders.

E agora, havia uma pilha de cartas para ler e um punhado de camponeses que aguardavam uma audiência com o senhor feudal, em busca de justiça ou de julgamentos. Por fim, ao terminar de tratar tais assuntos enfadonhos, Edward ordenou que levassem uma tina para um dos aposentos da torre leste, onde pôde banhar-se e descansar um pouco.

Quando a ceia foi servida no salão principal, desceu para jantar ao lado de Emmett. Seu irmão mais novo havia chegado à Masen uma hora depois que Edward e de Lady Isabella uma vez que ele fora obrigado a seguir um ritmo mais lento, pois viera junto com o resto da comitiva. Não se surpreendera ao encontrar Emmett sentado próximo a uma das lareiras com uma criada no colo e bebendo cerveja com algum de seus homens.

-Será que você teria um tempo para falar com seu irmão em particular? – Indagou Edward enquanto parava em frente a ele com os braços cruzados.

-Até que enfim veio até mim. – Respondeu Emmett enquanto bebia o último gole de sua caneca e dava um leve tapa no traseiro da moça, fazendo-a levantar-se – Pensei que tinha se esquecido de seu irmão.

Todos os homens presentes se retiraram, vendo que o assunto deveria ser em demasiado particular, e só após estarem sozinhos, Edward sentou-se no banco que estava ao lado do de Emmett e encheu uma caneca de cerveja para si.

-Como está Lady Isabella? – Indagou seu irmão parecendo sério agora.

-Não sei dizer ao certo. Da última vez que a vi ainda queimava em febre.

-Sim... Sue me falou algo sobre isso. Disse que se a febre não baixar ela terá que amputar a perna de nossa jovem lady...

-Isso não irá acontecer! – Exclamou Edward sentindo-se mal humorado – Ela ficará bem, estou certo disso.

-É o que todos esperamos, não duvide. Mas diga-me, o que quer falar de tão urgente?

-Estou pensando em ir até a Escócia para falar com os parentes de Lady Isabella. Se você concordar, partiremos amanhã mesmo.

-Como disse? – Indagou Emmett parecendo não compreendê-lo – Mal acabamos de chegar e você já quer partir? Por que não manda um mensageiro resolver isso?

-Estamos falando dos MacSwan. Podem não ser mais tão poderosos, mas ainda são um clã orgulhoso. Além disso, o assunto que iremos tratar é bastante delicado. Não posso deixar um mero mensageiro levar a notícia de que estamos com Lady Isabella, correndo o risco dos Volturi acabarem descobrindo.

-Por que tanto cuidado com essa garota? – Emmett parecia curioso agora, como se quisesse arrancar algo de seu irmão – Sei que se os Volturi tomarem posse de Forks nós sairemos perdendo, mas você está se arriscando de mais para protegê-la.

-Já lhe disse que tenho uma dívida a saldar com Lady Isabella. Ela salvou minha vida e o mínimo que posso fazer é mantê-la segura até que Sir Benjamim possa enviá-la para a corte. Agora diga-me, está disposto a cavalgar comigo até a Escócia?

-Já estive no inferno com você. – Disse Emmett parecendo sem escolha – Cavalgar até a Escócia não me parece tão ruim assim.

-Ótimo. Partiremos amanhã pela manhã. – Edward se levantou, pensando em ir ver como Lady Isabella estava, mas antes que desse um passo, seu irmão o fez mais uma pergunta.

-Quer que eu mande Irina até o quarto onde você irá pernoitar?

-Não será necessário. Não tenho cabeça para Irina no momento.

E após dizer isso, ele seguiu rumo ao último aposento da torre leste. Lá encontrara Lady Isabella dormindo na cama e Sue cochilando em uma cadeira próxima à lareira, com um rosário nas mãos. Edward atravessou todo o cômodo e se sentou junto à garota, tomando um extremo cuidado para não despertá-la. Sobre a tênue luz do fogo, os longos cabelos de Lady Isabella assumiam uma maravilhosa cor alaranjada, e ele notara que haviam sido penteados. Os ombros da garota estavam nus, pois a coberta só a cobria dos seios para baixo, e em sua testa repousava uma compressa úmida. Deveria estar completamente nua por baixo daquelas grossas peles que a cobria, e Edward se sentiu tentado em levantar as cobertas.

Mas ao invés disso, pôs a mão sobre o pescoço dela, só para constatar que ainda ardia em febre. Quando fez menção de se levantar, acabou dando de cara com um par de olhos violetas. Lady Isabella o observava com pálpebras semiabertas e com uma expressão impar no rosto.

-Tive um mau sonho... – Revelou a garota em um sussurro de voz – Mas não era real... Era apenas um sonho! Um mau sonho...

-A febre faz isso com nossas mentes! – Disse tentando confortá-la e acariciando seus cabelos.

-Eles estavam lá... No sonho! Queriam me matar, para que eu não pudesse contar para os outros seus segredos sórdidos... – O modo arrastado como ela falava indicava que não estava de todo lúcida, mas ainda assim, não parecia querer parar de falar.

-Quem eram eles? De quem está falando?

-Alec... E Jane também! Os gêmeos Volturi... Eu os vi... Estavam passando o verão em Forks, pois Lorde Aro queria que eu me casasse com seu filho herdeiro... Lorde Alec. Mas eu os vi, ele e sua irmã... Fazendo algo terrível, antinatural. Não contei a ninguém, juro! Apenas ao meu pai...

-E o que eles faziam? O que Jane e Alec Volturi faziam de tão terrível para quererem silencia-la a qualquer custo? – Indagou Edward, tentando sondar aquela história mais a fundo.

-Algo repugnante, já disse... Foi por isso que meu pai me colocou no convento... Pra ganhar tempo. Não podia dizer a Lorde Aro que não aceitava Alec como seu genro, pois isso seria uma grande desfeita... Por isso Charles me pôs no convento, para ganhar tempo... Mas agora Alec me encontrou, e vai me matar! Sei que vai... Para garantir que eu não conte seu segredo a ninguém.

-Não permitirei isso, milady! – Disse Edward de modo solene. Iria protegê-la nem que para isso tivesse que enfrentar todos os Volturi de uma só vez – Alec e Jane não irão por as mãos em você enquanto eu estiver vivo.

-Dá sua palavra de honra? – Exigiu Lady Isabella enquanto fechava lentamente os olhos.

-Sim! Eu dou.

E logo após isto, a pobre garota tornou a dormir.

* * *

**Essa Bella tá mais saliente do que parece ¬¬ hahaha E quem sofre é o pobre Edward, que tem q se conter toda hora :P**

**Agradeço a Jana Pepita, Priscila, Natalocas, JOKB, Milena, Marjorie e Nanda pelas reviews lindas que me deixaram!**

**Amanhã a Bella vai vasculhar um pouco o que há em Masen e receberá uma "visitinha" misteriosa no final. Vamos ver no q dá! hahaha**

**Até amanhã ;***


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Na primeira vez em que Bella acordou, não conseguiu enxergar quase nada. Pela janela, podia ver que o mundo lá fora encontrava-se encoberto pelas sombras do crepúsculo, e que a neve começava a cair de modo sereno. Tentava lembrar-se de onde estava, mas sua mente estava turva por memórias dispersas... A única coisa da qual conseguia se lembrar, era dos beijos e carícias que havia trocado com Lorde Edward. Teria sido apenas um sonho? Ou fora real?

-Finalmente despertou! – Acusou uma voz bem ao seu lado. Quando Bella virou a cabeça para ver quem havia falado, deu de cara com uma velha senhora de feições ternas e cabelos grisalhos. Lembrava-se aqueles bondosos olhos negros... Sim, era a mulher que havia costurado sua perna e tratado de sua ferida.

-Onde estou? – Indagou tentando levantar-se, mas as fortes mãos da velha senhora a empurrou pelos ombros, forçando-a a manter-se deitada.

-Na fortaleza de Masen. Agora, pare de se mexer, milady... Deve repousar até que sua perna se cure totalmente.

E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez, após comer uma terrina de canja que a mulher lhe dera. Tornou a dormir. Sonhara com mãos que lhe afagavam o corpo e com lábios que beijavam os seus de forma obscena, mas gostava daquilo. Queria mais, queria que... O que? Não sabia! Quando abriu os olhos pela segunda vez, deu de cara com a fraca luz do sol que transpassava as pesadas nuvens, vinda da janela aberta. Daquela vez não encontrou a velha senhora no quarto. Estava completamente sozinha, e também completamente nua por baixo das cobertas. Seu estômago estava tão vazio, que fazia seu abdômen adquirir um aspecto escavado.

Tomando todo o zelo do mundo, Bella enrolou o corpo com uma das pesadas cobertas e tentou se colocar em pé. Sentiu uma forte e pulsante dor na perna direita, quando a colocou sobre o chão, e logo descobriu que do joelho até o tornozelo havia tiras de linho enfaixando seu membro. Mas aquilo não fora o suficiente para desanimá-la. Apoiando-se na parede, caminhou lentamente até a lareira onde o fogo lhe cedia um pouco de calor. Foi então que a porta do quarto se abriu, e a velha senhora adentrou por esta. Trazia consigo uma bandeja contendo uma jarra e uma terrina.

Ela pareceu surpresa em encontrá-la em pé, mas logo recuperou a voz!

-Oh, milady! – Exclamou a velha senhora enquanto depositava a bandeja sobre uma mesa de carvalho que havia próxima a janela e corria para se colocar ao lado de Bella – Não deveria está andando! Sua perna ainda não está totalmente cicatrizada...

-Estou bem. – Disse enquanto mancava lentamente na direção da mesa e descobria que dentro da jarra havia leite e na terrina havia um pouco de caldo de carne. Estava tão faminta que pouco se importou com as regras de decoro e se sentou em uma cadeira, para comer e saciar sua sede – Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

-Há três dias, milady.

Bella sentiu a comida voltar e por pouco não se engasgou. Três dias? Dormira por três longos dias?! Não podia crer naquilo...

-Como pude dormir por tanto tempo?

-A senhora despertou algumas vezes... Mas na maioria não parecia realmente lúcida. – Falou a bondosa senhora, antes de se calar repentinamente parecendo lembrar-se de algo importante – Oh, Lorde Edward deu ordens para trazer uma tina com água morna, caso a senhora queira se banhar...

-Seria maravilhoso! Sinto-me imunda. Mas diga-me, onde está Lorde Edward? Será que eu poderia falar com ele?

-Lamento dizer isso, mas faz dois dias desde que meu senhor partiu para a fronteira norte. Ele não queria ir antes que a senhora estivesse completamente curada, mas não podia retardar a viagem, pois necessitava falar com os escoceses que...

A mulher parou de falar novamente, agora parecendo um tanto constrangida pelo que estava prestes a revelar. Mas Bella já sabia do que se tratava! Era obvio que Lorde Edward fora até a Escócia para tratar de sua situação. Ele deveria está tentando entregá-la aos MacSwan, afinal estes eram os únicos parentes vivos que ela possuía agora. Um primo que nunca vira e um tio bastante idoso, irmão de seu falecido pai, Charles Swan. Tratava-se de um clã extremamente enfraquecido, e ainda assim, muito orgulhoso.

Mas era obvio que Lorde Edward pensaria no bem de suas terras em primeiro lugar. Se recusasse entregá-la a seus parentes que viviam do outro lado da fronteira, uma guerra contra os Highlanders poderia ser mais do que evidente. E não era segredo para ninguém o fato de que as terras de Masen viviam cruzando espadas com os escoceses na fronteira norte. Tudo o que estavam esperando, era um bom motivo para entrar em guerra declarada contra o novo Barão de Masen.

Fora por isso que Lorde Edward partiu, mas Bella não pôde evitar sentir-se desapontada. Esperava vê-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, rezava para retardar aquele momento ao máximo. Afinal, não tinha certeza do que aconteceu entre eles naquela cabana de acampamento... Teria sonhado com tudo isso?

-Sabe quando ele regressará? – Indagou Bella após dar um grande gole na jarra de leite, e segurando as cobertas com mais força contra seu corpo. Se pegou rezando para que Lorde Edward regressasse o mais rápido possível para que pudesse finalmente saber que destino lhe daria.

-Meu senhor mandou um mensageiro que chegou hoje de manhã. Parece que está quase resolvendo os assuntos que tinha para resolver com os escoceses, e nas melhores das hipóteses, ele regressará amanhã, ao meio-dia. Tenho certeza de que se sentirá muito feliz ao ver que milady se recupera bem. Agora diga-me, deseja aquele tal banho do qual falei?

-Oh, sim. Seria maravilhoso.

-Pois bem, irei ordenar que tragam uma tina e a encham com água morna. Espere aqui milady...

-E qual é o seu nome? – Indagou Bella finalmente, ao recordar-se de que não saberia a quem chamar caso necessitasse de algo.

-Sue. Meu nome é Sue Clearwater, se lhe prover. Sei que sou velha de mais para ser uma boa dama de companhia, mas pode me chamar, caso precise de ajuda.

-Sim, chamarei. Obrigada Sue.

Após isto, a senhora Clearwater deixou o aposento, trancando a porta logo atrás de si. Bella continuou tomando seu caldo de carne, e já estava quase acabando quando duas criadas adentraram no quarto carregando uma tina enorme. Depois disto, ocorreu um verdadeiro vai e vem de criadas carregando baldes d'água até que a tina estivesse cheia. Bella sentiu-se verdadeiramente grata por isto!

Também havia pedaços grandes de linho, para que ela se enxugasse, e algumas barras de sabão. Tinham um cheiro de rosas, e por mais que Bella preferisse lavanda, se viu agradecendo aos céus por poder tomar um banho de verdade. Já devia fazer seis ou sete dias desde a última vez em que se lavara, e sentia o terrível cheiro de suor emanando de sua pele.

Todas as criadas trataram de sair rapidamente dos aposentos, menos uma, que ficara para ajudar Bella com o banho. Removeu as faixas que cobriam sua perna direita e vislumbrou o corte costurado. A ferida parecia seca e cicatrizava bem, o que garantia que em pouco tempo poderia remover os pontos. Quando entrou na tina, sentiu a perna direita latejar mediante a sensação que a água morna proporcionava. Mas não ligou para aquilo! A única coisa que importava era que seu corpo ficaria livre de toda aquela terrível sujeira. Em seus cabelos, ainda havia pedaços do sangue coagulado da irmã Jessica, o que fez o estômago de Bella se revirar um pouco. Parecia que a chacina no convento havia ocorrido há séculos atrás.

A criada lhe ajudou a esfregar as costas com um pedaço de pano áspero, até que a água adquirisse um tom de encardido. Quando sua pele cheirava a rosas, Bella julgou estar na hora de sair de dentro da tina. Enrolou seu corpo úmido em um grande pedaço de linho, e se sentou em frente à lareira, para secar os pesados cabelos rubros. Sentia-se tão bem, que até se esquecera da ferida na perna.

Quando por fim estava devidamente seca, a criada lhe entregou um vestido verde feito do mais delicado veludo. Bella o reconheceu de imediato. Tratava-se de outro vestido de Rose, que Sir Benjamin havia lhe dado. Aquele não era tão velho como o azul, e por isso não ficara tão apertado na cintura, uma vez que pertencera a época em que Rosalie já não sofria mais com a terrível moléstia, e por isso encorpara mais. Todavia, ainda mantinha-se apertado no busto, pois Bella sempre teve seios mais fartos do que sua boa amiga. Mas em compensação, ficara ainda mais comprido do que o outro vestido, pois Rosalie crescia bastante rápido, enquanto que Bella sempre fora mais baixa do que a maioria. Tinha que levantar o vestido para poder andar, mas aquilo não a incomodou, afinal, o mais importante era que estava limpo.

A criada lhe penteou os cabelos, até que estes caíssem como uma cascata em suas costas, com sedosos cachos rubros nas pontas. Também fizera algumas tranças, como ditava a moda naquela época, mas deixou a maior parte do cabelo solto, como havia sido do agrado de sua mãe.

Enquanto isso, Bella se olhava no espelho de prata polida que havia encontrado sobre a mesa. A criada lhe informara que fora um mimo de Lorde Edward, para que ela pudesse se olhar sempre que quisesse. Mas o reflexo que Bella viu no espelho lhe deixou um tanto desanimada. Sua pele estava mais pálida do que o de costume, e os ossos de sua saboneteira pareciam mais salientes. Deveria ter perdido um pouco de peso durante sua convalescência e isso lhe dava um aspecto mais doentio.

-Milady deseja mais alguma coisa? – Indagou a criada após terminar de fazer o simples penteado.

-Sim... Gostaria que chamasse a senhora Clearwater. Diga para ela trazer algum cataplasma e faixas limpas de linho. Tenho que fazer um curativo em minha ferida, para evitar que infeccione.

A criada fez que sim com a cabeça e se retirou do cômodo, deixando Bella sozinha. Enquanto esperava a chegada de Sue, foi até a janela e se debruçou sobre o parapeito, para poder observar o pátio lá em baixo. Havia homens treinando em todas as partes, assim como criados correndo de um lado para o outro. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Bella foram as muralhas. Não sabia se estava enxergando corretamente, ou se seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça.

Aparentemente, havia duas muralhas! Uma mais alta, no interior, que era cercada por uma segunda mais baixa. A distância entre ambas não deveria ser muito grande. Provavelmente, apenas três cavaleiros montados poderiam seguir lado a lado no espaço que havia entre as duas muralhas. Não entendia o motivo daquilo! Mas não teve tempo para refletir sobre o assunto, uma vez que a senhora Sue Clearwater adentrou no cômodo carregando um grande pote e algumas ataduras de linho.

-Obrigada por atender aos meus pedidos tão atenciosamente. – Disse Bella enquanto sentava-se na cama para que a velha mulher pudesse examinar sua perna direita.

-Não é nenhum incomodo cuidar de sua senhoria. – Afirmou Sue com um doce sorriso – Parece que sua perna está cicatrizando mais rápido do que o esperado... Eu sinceramente acreditava que levaria uma quinzena ou mais para que a ferida se fechasse por completo.

-Isso foi por que a costuramos. Assim as bordas podem ficar juntas, e o corte se regenera mais rapidamente. Minha mãe aprendeu isso com um curandeiro ibérico.

-Pois sua mãe deveria ser uma mulher extremamente sábia! – Exclamou Sue enquanto começava a aplicar o cataplasma sobre a ferida de Bella.

A mistura era viscosa e tinha um forte cheiro de mel misturado com folhas medicinais. Logo após, a velha senhora começou a enfaixar a perna de Bella, começando pelo joelho e terminando no tornozelo. O corte era realmente muito grande, mas não tão fundo, o que diminuiu bastante o risco de alguma nova infecção. Quando Sue finalmente terminou, Bella se pôs de pé e deu alguns passos para sentir melhor a perna.

-Sinto-me bem melhor. – Declarou decidida há sondar um pouco até onde estava livre – Até poderia dar uma volta pelo castelo... O que me diz, Sue?

-Bem, creio que não há nada de mal nisto... – Respondeu a senhora, parecendo um tanto zelosa – Contanto que não se arrisque muito e que mantenha um passo lento. Mas onde pretenderia ir, milady?

-Não sei... Nunca estive em Masen antes. Ouvi falar que fabricam os melhores tecidos da região em sua aldeia. Talvez peça para alguém me escoltar até lá.

-Oh, isso não posso permitir, milady! – Exclamou a senhora, agora agindo de modo agitada.

-E por que não? Sou por acaso alguma prisioneira?

-Não é isto... Bem, acontece que recebi ordens claras de meu senhor. Lorde Edward acredita que seria mais seguro para a senhora se não saísse do castelo. Portanto, está livre para circular por onde quiser, contanto que permaneça dentro das muralhas.

Bella não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Soava apenas como mais uma desculpa para mantê-la sempre sobre os olhos de Lorde Edward. Se pudesse chegar até a aldeia, com certeza encontraria um modo de fugir e chegar até Queda das Almas. Sabia que havia uma nascente no coração de Masen, e se seguisse o fluxo das águas, com certeza chegaria a queda d'água onde costumava banhar-se com sua mãe.

Lá poderia viver tranquila e em paz. Afinal, ninguém jamais ousava pisar naquelas terras. Renee sempre lhe contava estórias sobre antigas civilizações druidas que costumavam fazer seus rituais naquela região. Mas os romanos chegaram com suas guerras, e mataram todos os que cultuavam os profanos deuses da floresta. Desde então, a Queda das Almas passara a ser um lugar considerado amaldiçoado, onde até mesmo os animais temiam penetrar.

Bella sempre sentia que algo diferente pairava na atmosfera da queda d'água. Bastava cruzar o grande circulo formado pelo alinhamento megalítico, para sentir todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçando. Mas não temia aquele lugar. Afinal, sua mãe sempre dizia que os mortos já não podiam nos fazer mal. Na verdade, Bella sentia pena daquelas pobres almas, pois estavam condenadas a vagar por aquelas terras pelo resto da eternidade, a não ser que alguém as libertasse.

Sem prestar atenção ao que fazia, ela ergueu o pulso esquerdo e se pegou admirando aquela pequena marca encravada em sua pele. Sua mãe, Renee, a fizera quando Bella tinha apenas onze anos, após ter tido aquele sonho... Essa era a tradição em sua família que vinha se repetindo desde os tempos antigos, e só terminaria quando a maldição fosse quebrada e as almas das antigas feiticeiras druidesas fossem libertas.

Almas que aguardavam por séculos para finalmente terem o descanso eterno. Bella queria poder fazer algo por suas antepassadas, mas estava de mãos atadas. Sofria por imaginar a alma de Renee vagando pela queda d'água, e temia que a sua tivesse o mesmo destino. Era assim desde que os romanos exterminaram seu povo e as feiticeiras druidesas amaldiçoaram aquelas terras com guerras, sangue e sofrimento. Só poderiam descansar quando a paz finalmente voltasse a reinar, mas aquilo parecia distante. Primeiro foram às guerras romanas, depois a invasão normanda e agora os constantes conflitos contra os escoceses. Quanto sangue ainda seria derramado?

Mas aquela não era hora para devaneios. Bella sabia que não teria chance de fugir para a Queda das Almas, então resolveu que deveria aproveitar seu dia para explorar o castelo. Talvez conseguisse encontrar algum local por onde pudesse escapar, assim como havia descoberto no convento. Seria maravilhoso poder voltar a morar na antiga cabana que fora de sua mãe... Estaria segura lá, e sentia muitas saudades de Patas Suaves!

A última vez em que vira o lince fora quando tentara fugir dos homens do Texugo e por isso não sabia se o seu velho amigo estaria vivo ou não.

-Pois bem, irei explorar a fortaleza! – Disse de modo decisivo a Sue. A velha senhora pareceu mais tranquila com aquilo e até se atreveu a dar um meio sorriso.

-Será um prazer acompanhá-la milady. Conheço este castelo como a palma de minha mão.

Sendo assim, Bella vestiu a pesada capa de peles, que Lorde Edward a dera na noite em que a salvara, e que provavelmente fora limpa por uma das servas. Logo após, calçou as botas de couro macio, tomando um cuidado maior com a perna direita, para não magoar sua ferida. Quando finalmente julgara-se pronta, Sue ofereceu seu braço rechonchudo para que Bella o usasse como apoio, e juntas saíram do aposento. Do lado de fora, deu de cara com o topo de uma escada em espiral, e por um momento sentiu-se confusa. Deveriam estar no último andar da torre, e o único aposento presente naquele lugar era o que ocupava... Não demorou muito para compreender que aquele deveria ser o quarto do senhor feudal.

-Onde Lorde Edward costuma dormir? – Indagou repentinamente a velha senhora Clearwater.

-Bem... O quarto que a senhora tem ocupado é na realidade os aposentos de Lorde Edward... Mas ele gentilmente o cedeu para que a senhora pudesse ficar mais a vontade e também mais segura, uma vez que este quarto fica no topo da torre leste.

-E onde ele vem dormindo agora?

-Em um dos quartos que fica nos andares mais a baixo. Não se preocupe com isto milady... Lorde Edward não costuma passar muito tempo em Masen, pois sempre tem algo para resolver ou alguma batalha para se travar. Portanto, não creio que seja um verdadeiro incomodo para ele ceder o quarto para a senhora.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a descer as escadas lado a lado com Sue. Sua perna a incomodava a cada degrau que descia, mas fazia o que podia para não deixar isto transparecer em seu rosto. Tinha que movimentar o membro, ou do contrário ele poderia atrofiar. Durante a descida, viu mais algumas portas que supostamente levavam a outros quartos. Perguntou a Sue quem ocupava a torre leste, alem dela própria e de Lorde Edward, mas a velha mulher não quis responder aquela pergunta e logo mudou de assunto.

Ao chegar ao salão principal, deu de cara com duas servas que trocavam o junco do piso e com mais uma que limpava as teias de aranha do teto. Eram as mesmas que haviam ajudado-a a banhar-se. Também avistara duas crianças que desmontavam as mesas que haviam sido armadas para o almoço.

Bella estranhou o que viu. O salão principal era grande de mais para que apenas três servas e duas crianças se encarregassem dele. Normalmente, aquele serviço seria prestado por no mínimo sete pessoas. Mas ainda assim, aquelas três servas pareciam realizar seus trabalhos de modo bastante eficaz, sem deixar nada fora do lugar. Sue continuou guiando-a pelo salão, e ela notara que o amplo aposento continha três lareiras. Uma na extremidade norte, uma na leste e outra na oeste. Ao sul ficava a porta que levava para o pátio esterno. Sue a guiou por aquele caminho e do lado de fora, Bella deu de cara com mais pessoas.

O chão estava coberto de neve, mas aquilo não era desculpa para que os servos se mantivessem escondidos dentro do castelo. Havia duas mulheres rechonchudas enchendo baldes em um poço, enquanto trocavam mexericos vindos da cozinha. Também avistara alguns garotos de estábulos correndo de um lado para o outro, carregando fenos ou selas para os cavalos. Mas o que fez Bella arrepender-se profundamente de ter saído do castelo, foi o grupo de cavaleiros que treinavam em um ponto não muito distante. A maioria deles não notou sua presença, mas alguns lhe dedicaram olhares que a fazia corar como um tomate.

-Será que poderíamos ir para outro lugar? – Indagou Bella a velha senhora que ainda mantinha-se a seu lado.

-Contanto que não atravessemos as muralhas, podemos ir a qualquer lugar. – Respondeu Sue com um sorriso gentil – Temos um jardim na parte de trás... Gostaria de ver?

-Oh, seria fabuloso! Adoro jardins.

Sue deu outro sorriso para ela e a guiou pelo pátio, indo pelo caminho contrário ao que levava ao grupo de soldados que treinavam. Bella se sentiu grata por isso, mas logo decidiu que não tinha tanta sorte assim, pois ouviu uma voz grossa lhe chamando. Quando virou-se, deu de cara com Sir Eric. O jovem cavaleiro vinha correndo em sua direção e acenava de modo frenético para ela. A túnica que usava estava banhada em suor e seus negros cabelos estavam tão úmidos quanto.

-Milady! Fico feliz que tenha nos agraciado com sua formosura esta manhã! – Elogiou Sir Eric quando já estava perto o suficiente para lhe segurar a mão e depositar um respeitoso beijo nas costas desta. Bella não gostava daquilo. Estava muito próximo dela e a fazia sentir-se deslocada – É bom ver que a senhora está se recuperando bem e que resolveu dar uma volta pela propriedade.

-Sim... – Respondeu Bella tentando ser educada, mas sua voz saia tão baixo quanto um sussurro – É bom poder me levantar novamente.

-Será que milady e a senhora Sue me daria à honra de acompanhá-las durante este agradável passeio?

-Oh, seria bastante amável de sua parte! – Respondeu à senhora Clearwater com mais um de seus sorrisos gentis.

Durante todo o caminho, Sir Eric falou sem parar, enquanto Bella apenas fitava o chão, como se temesse o local onde pisaria. O trio avançava de modo lento, uma vez que graças à perna ferida, Bella mancava e a neve fazia com que a caminhada fosse um tanto escorregadia. Quando finalmente chegaram ao prometido jardim, ela sentiu o ar faltar a seus pulmões.

-Céus! – Exclamou com a boca aberta – Esse é o maior jardim que já vi em toda a minha vida!

De fato, pouquíssimas plantas cresciam naquela terra, pois o inverno ainda estava reinando. Mas a área dedicada ao jardim era três vezes maior do que a área dos jardins de Forks, e cinco vezes maior do que os jardins do convento. Também podia se ver árvores frutíferas por todos os lados, mas estas estavam desprovidas de suas folhas e de seus frutos. Aquilo deveria ser magnífico durante a primavera!

-Não compreendo... – Disse enquanto tornava a analisar todo o terreno cercado – Por que tanta terra fora desperdiçada com um misero jardim? Lorde Edward não possui camponeses para que plante para ele em suas terras fora da fortaleza?

-Sim, Masen possui duas aldeias que produzem todos os tipos de frutas e hortaliças. – Respondeu Sir Eric, parecendo sentir-se extremamente sábio – Mas Lorde Edward achou que seria melhor ter uma boa horta dentro de seus muros.

-Ainda continuo sem compreender, Sir. Para quê ter uma horta dentro dos muros se os camponeses devem um terço de suas colheitas aos senhores feudais?

-Tudo não passa de uma estratégia de guerra, milady. Se por acaso algum inimigo fizer cerco ao redor de Masen, ninguém poderá sair ou entrar da fortaleza. Portanto, não haveria ninguém para comercializar alimentos das aldeias para o castelo.

-Mas não é para isso que servem os celeiros? – Indagou Bella, agora olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do cavaleiro – Para armazenar comida durante uma possível guerra ou durante o inverno? Ou não me diga que Masen não possui celeiros...?

-Oh, longe disto, milady! Temos um celeiro consideravelmente grande, e podemos estocar comida nele para os próximos cinco meses. Mas diga-me, o que ocorre se um exército inimigo monta cerco ao redor da fortaleza por mais tempo do que possamos esperar?

-Todos morreriam de fome! – Respondeu Sue intrometendo-se na conversa.

-Exatamente! É por isso que Lorde Edward ordenou que boa parte de nossas terras fosse cultivada, e que nosso celeiro e curral estejam sempre repletos de animais. Se por acaso um inimigo montar cerco ao redor da fortaleza, sempre teremos ovos, leite e hortaliças para comer. Alem disso, há três poços em Masen com água limpa.

-Seu senhor é bastante inteligente. – Disse Bella refletindo sobre aquilo.

-Oh sim, ele é! – Confirmou Sue veemente – Para se ter uma noção, Lorde Edward não permite que muitos servos vivam no castelo. Há apenas dezessete criados para realizar todas as tarefas domesticas, incluindo as funções da cozinha e dos estábulos. O trabalho é árduo, mas todos o cumprem com bastante eficácia, pois meu senhor não permite que preguiçosos vivam sobre seu teto. Ele faz isso por que se houver um cerco, não poderíamos alimentar muitas bocas.

-Compreendo...

Após toda aquela explicação, o passeio pelo pátio esterno deu continuidade. Bella já não achava a presença de Sir Eric tão incômoda, e vez ou outra até trocava algumas palavras com ele. O sol já se punha no firmamento, mas quando regressaram a entrada da fortaleza, o trio deu de cara com uma bela mulher que descia as escadas. Tinha por volta de seus vinte e cinco anos e deveria ser uma saxã pura, ao julgar por seus lisos cabelos loiros e seus rasgados olhos azuis.

Era tão deslumbrante que fez com que Bella sentisse inveja. Seu porte era austero e possuía um corpo bastante voluptuoso. Era tão alta quanto uma mulher poderia ser, e vestia uma elegante túnica púrpura por baixo de um pesado manto de peles. Bella a cumprimentou quando passou por ela, mas a mulher nada lhe respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto e continuou descendo as escadas, seguindo rumo aos estábulos.

-Nossa... Que falta de cortesia! – Comentou Bella enquanto observava a mulher sumir de sua vista – Quem era?

-Era Irina, – Respondeu Sir Eric, acompanhando a mulher com um olhar de desejo – a beldade que há dois anos vem esquentando a cama de Lorde...

-A cama de ninguém! – Cortou Sue de forma áspera – Agora é melhor você voltar para seus afazeres, Sir Eric. Devo levar Lady Isabella para seus aposentos, pois ela acabou de se recuperar e necessita de repouso.

-Sim claro. Foi um prazer dispor de sua companhia, milady.

Assim como antes, Sir Eric depositou um galante beijo nas costas de suas mãos. Após isto, Bella e Sue seguiram rumo à torre, e se puseram a súber todos aqueles malditos degraus. Quando finalmente chegaram aos aposentos de Lorde Edward, Bella sentia-se exausta, e acreditava que não teria força suficiente para jantar no salão principal, junto com todos os outros. Sendo assim, Sue ordenara que uma criada lhe levasse alguma comida no quarto.

Depois de ceia, despira-se e se pôs a pentear seus compridos cabelos, para só então deitar-se na enorme cama. Não demorou muito para que caísse em um exausto sono. Porem, fora acordada pouco antes do nascer do sol, com pequenas e delicadas mãos lhe tapando a boca.

-Não grite, milady! – Avisou a voz suave e enjoadamente doce – Acredite, isto é para seu próprio bem.

* * *

**Não sei quem está mais ansiosa... Vcs ou eu hahaha Fico contando as horas para postar um novo capítulo :/**

**Os meus sinceros agradecimentos a Nanda, Nicole2712, Priscila, JOKB, Brenndinha Brandon Potter, Milena, Marjorie, Adriana Paiva e a Jana Masen ^^**

**Muito obrigada meninas, por me apoiarem... **

**Mal posso esperar por amanhã ;***


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Bella tentava a todo custo enxergar quem quer que estivesse parado bem na sua frente, mas nada conseguia ver. A vela que deixara junto à cama havia sido apagada a pouco, pois o cheiro de cera queimada ainda podia ser sentido pairando no ar e na lareira havia apenas brasas quase extinguidas. A única luz que entrava no cômodo provinha da janela aberta, mas o sol ainda não havia nascido, por isso Bella nada podia ver alem de vultos e sombras.

Sabia que havia uma pessoa na sua frente, pois havia uma mão tampando sua boca além de sentir um odor agridoce pairando no ar, mas não fazia ideia de quem fosse. Quando seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram a escuridão, pôde constatar que seu visitante usava uma pesada capa negra com capuz, o que deixava seu rosto totalmente omitido pelas sombras.

-Não quero lhe fazer nenhum mal, milady... – Disse sua visitante misteriosa, com a voz tão sedosa que só poderia pertencer a uma mulher – Se eu destampar sua boca promete que não irá gritar?

Bella pensou por um minuto, até que finalmente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e logo em seguida, sentiu a delicada mão deixando sua boca livre. Tinha medo do que estaria acontecendo e não fazia ideia do que fazer. Puxou as cobertas para junto de si o máximo que podia e respirou fundo antes de finalmente falar.

-Quem é você?

-Quem eu sou não importa... – Disse a mulher enquanto sentava-se na cama, ao lado de Bella, ficando de frente para ela – O que realmente lhe interessa é o que eu vim fazer aqui.

-Então fale de uma vez! Não gosto deste tipo de jogo.

-Isso não se trata de um jogo, milady... – Disse a mulher com a voz tremula. Parecia nervosa e Bella não gostava nada daquilo – É na verdade algo terrível. A senhora corre riscos e eu vim aqui para salvá-la de um horrível destino.

-Do que está falando? – Indagou Bella sentindo-se cada vez mais insegura e apreensiva.

-Não é "do quê", milady... Mas sim "de Quem"! Lorde Edward Cullen não é quem a senhora pensa que é. Aquele homem é um verdadeiro monstro, um violador sem escrúpulos.

-Por que diz isto? Lorde Edward nada mais fez do que me proteger. Foi por isso que ele me trouxe para Masen, arriscando-se a entrar em uma guerra contra os Volturi e os escoceses por minha causa...

-Não, milady! – Interrompeu a mulher, parecendo angustiada – Não a trouxe para mantê-la segura, e sim para possuí-la! Se ele a tiver, também terá as terras de Forks, e qual senhor não iria querer um porto como aquele? Lorde Edward não sabe perder, e quando deseja algo, simplesmente vai lá e o toma. Ele a deseja, sei disto... E quando voltar desta viagem para a fronteira norte virá diretamente a este quarto e a desflorará!

-Como sabe disto? Ele lhe disse algo por acaso?

-Não foi preciso... O conheço há bastante tempo! Ele mandou que a acomodassem em seu próprio quarto, para usá-la como bem entender. Falo isto por que... Por que já passei por esta mesma situação, milady.

-Oh, por tudo que há de mais sagrado... – Bella sentiu um forte aperto em seu peito. Suor frio começou a surgir em pequenas gotículas sobre sua testa enquanto suas mãos se colocavam a tremer. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir...

Foi então que sua mente a levou para aquela última noite em que passara junto a Lorde Edward, sozinhos em uma barraca de acampamento. O modo como ele a beijava e tocava... Tentava acreditar que não passara de sonhos libidinosos gerados pela febre, mas no fundo de seu coração, sabia que tudo havia sido real. Será que aquela mulher falava a verdade afinal?

-Escute-me com atenção, milady... Eu era apenas uma simples criada de cozinha do antigo Lorde Masen, antes da invasão normanda tomar este lugar. Naquela época eu não passava de uma pobre criança, e por isso consegui passar despercebida aos olhos dos primeiros invasores. Mas quando Lorde Edward chego aqui, eu tinha acabado de completar meus vinte e três anos e já era tão formosa quanto uma mulher poderia ser. Isto foi minha maldição no final das contas, pois assim que Lorde Edward pôs os olhos em mim, me reclamou como sua posse.

-Céus... Não posso crer nisto! – Balbuciou Bella, sentindo seu peito apertar cada vez mais.

Não queria acreditar que o mesmo homem que a fizera sentir-se como mel derretido, também era o responsável pelas lagrimas que aquela mulher misteriosa derramava. Sabia que era comum os senhores feudais usarem suas servas para obter prazer, mesmo que aquilo fosse contra a vontade delas, mas jamais imaginara que Lorde Edward fosse adepto de tal prática vil. Ele lhe parecia um homem tão descente e honrado...

-Oh, mas foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas Lorde Edward era o senhor dessas terras e por direito podia fazer o que quisesse comigo... Eu ainda era donzela naquela época e estava me guardando para um jovem rapaz com quem almejava contrair matrimonio. – A voz dela parecia intercortada, ameaçando romper as lágrimas a qualquer momento, mas a moça respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Foi tão doloroso que senti como se estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro. Desde então, Lorde Edward me mantém como uma concubina e me obriga a realizar todos os seus desejos mais cruéis. Ele sempre me toma com brutalidade como se fosse um animal selvagem, e às vezes me obriga a fazer coisas terríveis das quais me envergonho completamente! Uma vez... Uma vez até se deitou comigo e com duas outras mulheres, ao mesmo tempo. – As palavras dela pareciam confusas aos ouvidos de Bella, mas ainda assim ela sabia que a violação era algo realmente cruel.

-Não posso crer que Lorde Edward cometa coisas tão terríveis como estas! Ele me pareceu um homem tão honrado...

-Oh, mas isso não passa de uma armadilha milady, para que a senhora baixe a guarda e se entregue a ele de boa vontade. Lorde Edward adora fazer isso... Seduzir garotas inocentes para poder usá-las ao seu bel prazer. E não sou a única a sofrer com tais assédios! Há algumas camponesas que já tiveram o desprazer de cair nas garras dele. Mas no final, ele sempre as joga fora, como se fossem míseros objetos.

-E por que você não foge? Pode ir para outro lugar, outro feudo...

-Não posso! Se fizer isso ele matará minha mãe. Ela vive na aldeia e tem as pernas fracas... Não posso deixá-la aqui e também não posso levá-la comigo, pois temo que não suportaria a viagem. Por favor milady, deixe que eu a ajude.

-Me ajudar? – Indagou Bella confusa – Mas quem necessita de ajuda é você, e não eu.

-Engana-se minha senhora. O mal já foi feito a mim, mas ainda posso impedir que Lorde Edward a desonre. Sua comitiva voltará hoje, após o almoço, e tenho certeza de que, assim que ele chegar, virá diretamente para este quarto! Se por acaso ele a violar, temo que a senhora não resista... É uma dama tão delicada e tão pequena... E ele é enorme! Pode até mesmo parti-la ao meio, caso a possua! Quando me obriga a enfiar seu membro na boca, só me entra até a metade e muitas vezes eu chego a me entalar.

Bella arregalou os olhos e sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo. Lembrava-se do membro viril de Lorde Edward, pois o vira nu há dois anos atrás, quando o curou de um ferimento de flecha. Foi o primeiro e único homem que vira nu na vida, mas mesmo assim, sabia que o membro dele era grande. Não fazia ideia de como o utilizava, mas preferia não descobrir! Se aquela pobre mulher estava disposta a lhe ajudar, então que assim fosse!

-Como fará para salvar-me dele?

-Irei ajudá-la a fugir. – Disse a mulher com veemência – Tem algum local onde possa se esconder? A casa de algum parente talvez?

Não, não tinha nenhum parente que morasse por perto. Sua mãe era filha única, assim como a sua avó materna e a mãe desta. Já na Escócia poderia encontrar o antigo clã de seu pai, mas as guerras eram bastante frequentes naquele território, e nada garantiria que os MacSwan estivesse dispostos a recebê-la e a mantê-la seguira. Além disso, como faria para cruzar a fronteira sem ser capturada por algum bárbaro? Todavia, Bella poderia ir para a antiga cabana de sua mãe, onde viveria no bosque junto a Patas Suaves! Estaria segura naquele lugar. Tinha certeza de que estaria.

-Sei para onde ir, basta que você me deixe próxima ao rio e encontrarei meu porto seguro. Mas lhe aviso logo, não estou autorizada a cruzar as muralhas, e há sentinelas em todas as amuradas...

-Deixe isto por minha conta, milady. Apenas se apresse e vista algo.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou com dificuldade, uma vez que sua perna ainda incomodava deveras. Estava completamente nua e sentiu-se constrangida por isso, mas não se deixou abater pelo embaraço. Caminhou até a cadeira onde havia deixado o vestido verde que usara no dia anterior, e o vestiu rapidamente. A mulher lhe ajudará a calçar as botas de couro, e logo em seguida, pôs a capa de peles, levantando o capuz para omitir seu rosto.

Quando por fim terminaram, sua visitante misteriosa segurou a sua mão e a guiou para fora do quarto. Bella se impressionou com a delicadeza de sua pele. Suas mãos eram macias e suaves, enquanto que as dela eram grossas e calejadas, devido aos anos dedicados as suas ervas.

Descer as escadas fora um trabalho hercúleo. Como o sol ainda não havia nascido, a única luz que iluminava o caminho provinha dos archotes que estavam acesos nas paredes. Sem falar que, graças ao ferimento que Bella possuía na perna direita, necessitava andar sempre devagar apoiando-se nas paredes e tomando extremo cuidado. Mas por sorte não encontraram ninguém no caminho, e logo chegaram ao salão principal. Havia um pequeno grupo de criados que dormiam aglomerados ali, junto a uma lareira. E por isto, tiveram que andar ainda mais devagar, para não acordá-los.

Quando chegaram à porta que levava ao pátio externo, depararam-se com alguns guardas, mas esses não as impediram de sair. Bella achava que eles deveriam conhecer a mulher que a guiava e por isso não interviram. O chão tinha uma grossa camada de neve, fazendo com que caminhar fosse difícil, ainda mais no escuro da madrugada, e Bella sentia sua perna direita queixar-se a cada passo. Mas não se deu por vencida! Tinha que fugir dali, ou do contrario seria violada das maneiras mais cruéis por um homem que julgara honrado! Era isso que ganhava por confiar em um maldito normando!

A mulher misteriosa a levou na direção dos estábulos, e Bella sentiu-se ainda mais incomoda com aquilo. Detestava cavalos! Encontraram a maioria dos pajens dormindo quando lá chegaram, mas a mulher acordou um deles cutucando-o com o bico de sua bota. Era um jovem garoto que parecia ter apenas dez anos e estava aninhado em meio ao feno.

-Acorde! – Disse enquanto sacudia o menino até que este despertasse, parecendo desorientado – Quero que prepare a carroça para mim.

-E quem é a senhora? – Indagou o menino enquanto coçava os olhos remelentos de modo ainda sonolento.

A mulher nada respondeu. Apenas deixou que o capuz de sua capa caísse para trás e lhe revelasse o rosto. Bella quase perdera a respiração com o que viu. Era extremamente bela, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis... E de repente, sabia quem era aquela mulher!

-Irei preparar a carroça agora mesmo, dona Irina! – Disse o menino correndo pelo estábulo e sumindo de suas vistas.

Irina tornou a segurar as mãos de Bella e a levou para a parte de trás do edifício, onde uma carroça coberta já as aguardava. Não demorou muito até que viu o menino regressando com um cavalo de tração. Enquanto ele atrelava o animal ao veiculo, Irina a ajudou a subir na carroça, que havia sido carregada com pesadas mantas e peles de animais.

-Quero que fique ai, escondida em baixo de todos esses panos. Não será por muito tempo, garanto. Apenas o necessário para passarmos pelos guardas.

-E se nos descobrirem?

-Não se preocupe, tenho permissão para sair da fortaleza e os guardas comem nas minhas mãos. Agora enfie-se em baixo destas mantas e não faça nenhum ruído.

Bella a obedeceu e aguardou por alguns minutos. Levou um susto quando a carroça se pôs em movimento, mas manteve os lábios cerrados para não gritar. O veiculo não era nada confortável, mas ao menos estava protegida do frio. Sentiu seu coração disparando no peito quando a carroça parou de maneira brusca e repentina pela primeira vez.

-Quem está ai? – Ouviu um grito vindo muito de cima. A voz parecia pertencer a um homem, e logo compreenderá que haviam chegado ao portão da fortaleza.

-Sou eu, Irina! – Respondeu a mulher com uma voz provocante – Estou indo ver a costureira. Abra os portões e deixe-me passar.

-E o que leva nesta carroça, doçura?

-Apenas alguns tecidos. Lorde Edward disse que eu podia levá-los para que me fizesse novos vestidos e túnicas. Portanto, trate logo de abrir a porcaria deste portão, ou não brincaremos mais no celeiro da próxima vez em que você estiver farto de sua esposa.

Bella achava que aquilo não iria funcionar. Mas logo ouvira o som de travas sendo removida, e sentiu a carroça sendo posta em movimento. Achava que o perigo já havia passado, quando o veiculo parara novamente. Como da primeira vez, um homem perguntou quem era, e Irina deu a mesma resposta que dera ao outro homem. Aquilo deixou-a confusa. Quantos portões deveria haver naquela fortaleza?!

A carroça se pôs novamente em movimento após os porões terem sido abertos, mas isto não durou muito, uma vez que pararam novamente. Bella já não compreendia mais nada. Outra vez, Irina fora questionada sobre quem era e o que levava na carroça. A mulher deu as mesmas respostas que das outras duas vezes, e logo depois, Bella sentiu a carroça entrando em movimento.

Não foram interrompidas após isto. Daquela vez, o veiculo seguiu seu caminho por um tempo maior do que julgava necessário. Sentia suas costas doloridas e sua perna direita parecia queixar-se a cada trote que o cavalo dava. Bella não sabia até quando teria que suportar aquilo, mas quando a carroça finalmente parou, rezava para que daquela vez fosse em definitivo. Sentiu as peles e mantas sendo puxadas e quando abriu os olhos, dera de cara com o céu cinzento que precede o nascer do sol.

-Chegamos, milady. – Disse Irina enquanto a ajudava a descer da carroça.

Bella deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor, e constatou que estava no meio de um bosque onde podia ver as águas correntes do rio. Se seguisse o sentido da corrente, chegaria uma hora ou outra na Queda das Almas. Claro que aquilo poderia levar um dia inteiro, mas se tivesse sorte, a carroça poderia seguir a maior parte do caminho sem ter grandes problemas ou obstáculos para passar.

-Como prometido, lhe ajudei a fugir. – Falou Irina enquanto mexia na carroça e tirava de dentro desta uma pequena cesta e uma das pesadas mantas de lã. – Aqui, pegue isto.

-Do que se trata? – Indagou Bella enquanto olhava dentro da cesta e descobria que estava cheia de pão dormido e queijo velho.

-Não quero que milady passe fome pelo caminho. Não sei para onde pretende ir, mas é melhor que este lugar fique o mais longe possível de Masen. E como tem uma perna ferida, creio que o caminho será ainda mais árduo.

-O que disse? Não vai me dar a carroça para que eu possa seguir viagem?

-Dar-lhe a carroça? – Indagou Irina soltando um riso de escárnio – Seria uma tola se fizesse isto, milady! Que explicação eu daria aos homens de Lorde Edward se por acaso voltasse a pé para a fortaleza?

-Mas... O local para onde vou é distante, e levaria mais de um dia se eu fosse andando com esta perna! Sem falar que o chão está escorregadio pela neve que caiu durante a noite e pode haver lobos no bosque.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não se pode agradar a todos não é mesmo? Tome, pegue essas moedas. – Disse Irina enquanto metia a mão dentro de seu decote e retirava daí um saquinho. O jogou para Bella com total indiferença e subiu na carroça com toda a graça de uma mulher – Há uma aldeia nas margens do rio não muito longe daqui. Você deve chegar lá por volta do anoitecer. Use as moedas para pagar um quarto em uma hospedagem, se assim lhe prover.

-Não pode fazer isto comigo... Posso cair e me machucar no caminho, ou...

-Ou o quê? – Indagou a bela mulher parecendo se irritar – Prefere ser violada todas as noites por Lorde Edward? Acredite, ele vai fazer de você uma cadela, e depois vai jogá-la fora, assim como fez com todas as outras! A única que mantém por muito tempo ao seu lado sou eu, pois sei como agradá-lo. Mas a senhora é muito pequena e frágil para isto! Duvido que consiga proporcionar prazer a um homem tão grande e vigoroso quanto Edward, e quando ele não conseguir se satisfazer com você, irá entrega-la para seus soldados. Tentei lhe ajudar, mas a senhora parece ser bastante ingrata pelo que vejo. Pois bem, basta dar meia volta e caminhar até a fortaleza!

Depois de falar isto, Irina atiçou o cavalo e pôs a carroça em movimento, deixando Bella para trás. A pobre garota sentiu-se confusa e perdida. Não sabia como voltar para Masen, e se por acaso acabasse acertando o caminho, ainda teria de se submeter a um verdadeiro monstro que a estupraria e depois a dividiria com seus homens. Mas por outro lado, se seguisse o rio, poderia chegar a Queda das Almas... A decisão a se tomar era mais do que obvia.

Pôs-se a caminhar pelo chão rochoso que formava a margem do rio, e seguiu o rumo das águas. O sol nascia lentamente e iluminava seu caminho, mas ainda assim, era difícil de se enxergar pois a vegetação impedia que a luz penetrasse no bosque. Sua perna doía muito, e por duas vezes quase caíra. Mas não desistiu. Manteve seu ritmo e continuou seguindo o rio abaixo, sempre tomando cuidado para não escorregar no gelo. Quando o sol já estava a pico, resolveu parar um pouco para comer o pão e o queijo velho que Irina lhe havia dado.

Havia um tronco de árvore partido, onde podia sentar-se, e Bella aproveitou aquele descanso para averiguar sua ferida. Por sorte, os pontos não tinham se aberto, mas a pele ao redor do corte estava tão vermelha quanto no dia em que se machucara, além de também parecer um tanto inchada. Talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco antes de prosseguir a viagem. Usou o manto que também fora presente de Irina, e o forrou no chão para poder deitar-se na sombra de um carvalho. Não se deu conta até que finalmente adormecera.

Edward exigia tudo o que podia de seu cavalo. Queria chegar o quanto antes à Masen, para poder ver como Lady Isabella estava. Passara os últimos três dias pensando se a jovem donzela estaria bem, e se havia conseguido superar a febre. Não queria ter partido para o norte, enquanto a pobre garota estivesse travando uma verdadeira batalha contra a morte, mas fora praticamente obrigado a seguir rumo à Escócia. Afinal, teria que dar uma explicação plausível aos Highlanders para está com Lady Isabella. Não queria entrar em guerra contra os escoceses enquanto lutava contra os Volturi, e se conseguisse fazer dos Highlanders seus aliados, teria mais chances de derrotar Alec.

O clã MacSwan era uma família antiga e orgulhosa, mas agora seus únicos membros era um velho demente chamado Bill - o Aleijado e seu filho, um rapaz extremamente impulsivo e de humor negro, conhecido como Jacob, o Black, que havia acabado de se casar. De principio, eles queriam que Edward entregasse Lady Isabella, para que cuidassem dela, uma vez que eram a única família que a donzela possuía. Mas Edward explicou que a garota havia sido ferida pelos homens de Alec Volturi, e que agora travava uma luta contra a morte.

Aquilo fora o bastante para ganhar tempo. Edward não queria entregar Isabella a um clã que vivia travando guerras com seus vizinhos. Havia dado sua palavra a Sir Benjamim que a manteria em segurança, e não seria nada prudente deixá-la nas mãos de um velho tio aleijado e de um primo saliente. Tinha uma dívida para com Lady Isabella, e pretendia pagá-la.

Mas agora, só podia pensar em chegar à Masen e encontrar sua pequena ruiva. Nas ultimas noites, acordara extremamente excitado, após ter tido os sonhos mais obscenos com aquela deliciosa beldade. Sabia que não podia fazer com ela metade do que desejava, mas seu subconsciente não parecia satisfeito com aquilo, e Lady Isabella costumava aparecer em seus sonhos. Aquilo era estranho... Os únicos pesadelos que costumava ter, era com o maldito árabe, mas agora também tinha que lidar com sonhos cheios de luxuria! Devia mesmo está há muito tempo sem ter uma mulher em sua cama. Assim que chegasse a Masen, iria até o quarto de Irina, e a daria um pouco de prazer em troca de descarregar todo aquele desejo acumulado.

Já podia ver as muralhas de sua fortaleza, quando avistou um cavaleiro se aproximando rapidamente. Demorou um pouco, mas logo o reconheceu: Era Sam, um dos homens que havia deixado montando guarda em Masen.

-Milorde! – Disse o homem enquanto parava o cavalo de forma brusca. Edward sentiu automaticamente que havia algo de errado, e logo desmontou de seu cavalo, assim como Sam também o fez.

-O que há?

-Lady Isabella... – Disse com o fôlego entrecortado. O sangue de Edward gelou ao ouvir aquilo e logo se pôs a pensar em um milhão de coisas.

-O que houve com ela? Ande, fale! A febre por acaso piorou?!

-Não foi à febre meu senhor... Na verdade, Lady Isabella parecia bem melhor e ontem mesmo até deu uma volta pela fortaleza...

-Então o que houve?! – Indagou enquanto agarrava de forma rude a túnica de Sam e o sacudia violentamente. Não tinha paciência para a forma cautelosa como o cavaleiro falava. Queria respostas.

-Se continuar segurando-o assim, ele não poderá dizer nada! – Exclamou Emmett que rapidamente se colocava ao lado do irmão. Foi graças a isto que Edward percebeu que estava estrangulando Sam com a túnica, e o largou bruscamente, soltando uma imprecação.

-Ande Sam, diga logo o que aconteceu com Lady Isabella, antes que eu torne a estrangulá-lo de novo, e garanto que desta vez será pra valer!

-Milorde... Sinto muito ter que dizer isto, mas... Lady Isabella sumiu.

-Sumiu? – Gritou Edward a plenos pulmões. Emmett pousou a mão em seu ombro, para acalmá-lo, mas aquilo de nada adiantou. Fazia muito tempo que não via o irmão assim, tão furioso – Como diabos ela fugiu?

-Não sabemos senhor... – Respondeu Sam parecendo nervoso – Quando a senhora Sue entrou nos aposentos da torre esta manhã, encontrou a cama de Lady Isabella vazia. Nós a procuramos por todo o castelo, mas nada encontramos...

-Ela não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido! – Gritou Edward tornando a segurar a túnica de Sam e o sacudindo como se fosse uma marionete – Alguém a deve ter ajudado! Tenho homens vigiando as muralhas, como não podem tê-la visto passando?

-Não sabemos senhor... As únicas coisas que haviam passado pelos portões foram cinco carroças e alguns camponeses. Depois que descobrimos sobre o sumiço de Lady Isabella, ordenamos que ninguém entrasse ou saísse da fortaleza...

-Essa ordem foi dada tarde demais! É obvio que ela só pode ter deixado Masen escondida em uma dessas carroças! Quero todos os meus homens fazendo uma busca pelo perímetro. Ela está com a perna ferida e não deve ter ido muito longe. O que estão esperando? – Gritou para os cavaleiros que o havia acompanhado até a Escócia – Façam o que ordenei, ou do contrario esfolarei cada um de vocês e farei uma capa com suas peles!

Os homens atiçaram seus cavalos e saíram a trotar, como se o próprio diabo os perseguisse. Até mesmo o pobre Sam tornara a montar e partiu em busca de Lady Isabella. O único que manteve-se ao lado de Edward, foi Emmett.

-Eles irão encontra-la, irmão. – Disse tentado acalmá-lo – Você sabe que irão. Treinou estes homens para rastrear até mesmo uma formiga, se fosse necessário. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, regressarão com Lady Isabella.

-Sim, mas "mais cedo" seria melhor do que "mais tarde"! – Disse de mau humor enquanto tornava a montar em seu cavalo – Não quero pensar no que pode acontecer a ela enquanto está perambulando por ai! Se a perdemos, como direi a Sir Benjamim e aos MacSwan que não pude manter minha palavra e protegê-la?

-O que vai fazer?

-Vou procurá-la, oras. Não posso simplesmente continuar parado de braços cruzados, esperando em minha fortaleza enquanto Lady Isabella pode está sendo violada neste exato momento!

-A questão é: Onde pretende procurá-la?

Aquilo fez Edward pensar por um instante. Onde deveria procurá-la? Para onde uma donzela com a perna ferida e sem parentes próximos ou amigos leias iria? Se fosse para a Escócia, em busca dos parentes de seu pai, poderia acabar sendo capturada por um Highlander no caminho... Não, não faria isto! E as terras de Forks também estavam fora de cogitação, uma vez que havia sido o próprio castelão quem pedira para Edward cuidar de Lady Swan.

Então, para onde? O convento parecia um tanto provável, mas ele duvidava que Isabella regressasse aquele lugar por vontade própria. O único local em que ela julgava seguro, era aquela estranha queda d'água em que a tinha encontrado na primeira vez, há dois anos atrás. Sim! Era para lá que ela seguia, podia apostar toda a sua fortuna nisto! E como Lady Isabella não conhecia aquelas terras direito, o único caminho confiável era o do rio.

-Tenho um pressentimento. – Disse para Emmett enquanto via o irmão montando em seu cavalo – Volte para Masen e tome conta de tudo por lá enquanto eu não regressar. Irei seguir o rio sentido correnteza. Acredito que a encontrarei lá!

E após falar aquilo, esporeou seu cavalo, indo de encontro ao rio. Iria encontrar Lady Isabella, e ensiná-la a ter um pouco mais de respeito!

* * *

**Me diverti muito com as especulações de vcs... Eric ou Irina? hahaha Ganhou qm apostou na rameira.**  
**E agora o Edward tá puto da vida! O q será q ele vai fazer se encontrar a Bella? **

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Priscila, Theslenn Urils, Nicole 2712, JOKB, Jana Masen, Milena, Marjorie e P. Bruce. É ótimo poder contar com todas vcs!**

**Nunca pensei q me sentiria tão feliz por ser chamada de malvada, terrível e acusada de matar minhas leitoras por curiosidade súbita hahaha Isso prova q a estória está prendendo vcs :D **

**Respondendo rapidamente a algumas questões levantadas:**

***Não sei dizer se Bella é uma bruxa. Isso depende do ponto de vista. Digamos que ela é um tanto "sensitiva" para a presença de almas, mas isso limita-se apenas as almas de suas ancestrais. **

***E sim, passaram-se 2 anos desde que Bella encontrara Edward na queda d'água. Na época, nossa heroína tinha 16 anos, e agora tem 18. ****Acho que não posso explicar mais nada, se n perderá a graça :P**

**Espero ver vcs amanhã... Isso é, se vcs n morrerem de curiosidade súbita hahaha**

**;***


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Edward não precisou cavalgar por muito tempo. Já passava do meio-dia quando a encontrou, estendida no chão, com os cabelos espalhados sobre uma manta e com o rosto pacifico como o de uma criança. Parecia tão calma e delicada ali, que por um minuto, Edward esqueceu-se de toda sua fúria e agradeceu aos céus por tê-la encontrado antes de qualquer outro. Só em pensar nos riscos que Lady Isabella correria caso algum desgraçado pusesse as mãos nela, sentia sua cabeça ferver.

-É melhor que tenhas uma boa explicação para me dar! – Disse enquanto desmontava do cavalo e caminhava na direção dela. Isabella abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, parecendo um tanto confusa e depois assustada.

-Só posso estar sonhando... – Balbuciou Bella enquanto tentava erguer-se, apoiada em um tronco de árvore. Não podia acreditar no que via! Lorde Edward parecia furioso, e conseguia vislumbrar um pouco de ira naqueles olhos verdes.

-Felizmente não é nenhum sonho! – Respondeu entre dentes, parecendo se conter para manter a voz em um tom normal – Diga-me, o que ganhou com essa fuga patética, alem de me humilhar?

-Como o senhor me encontrou? – Indagou sentindo-se ousada e ao mesmo tempo acuda como um animal indefeso perante o predador. Se Lorde Edward era mesmo o terrível homem que Irina descreveu, iria descobrir naquele exato momento.

-Não foi difícil. Afinal, o único lugar que milady parece julgar seguro é uma maldita queda d'água que fica no meio do NADA. Tem noção de quanto isto é idiota?

-Deveria ter esperado por isso... Afinal, o diabo é mais esperto do que sábio. – Bella deu um passo vacilante para longe dele. Mas seus gestos assustados pareciam deixá-lo ainda mais furioso. Nunca havia visto um homem tão irado assim. Quando ele voltou a falar, foi para gritar a plenos pulmões.

-Espero que saiba o quão tola você foi, milady! Essa sua fuga poderia ter terminado em algo muito pior, caso eu não a tivesse encontrado. Por algum acaso parou se quer para pensar no que teria acontecido se algum malfeito a tivesse encontrado? Ou se animais selvagens a atacasse?

-Fazemos coisas idiotas para defender nossas honras! – Cada palavra que ela falava, só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais furioso.

-Sua honra? Eu dei ordens para que a tratassem como uma hospede em minha fortaleza, e você me retribuiu com ingratidão e ofensas. Agora diga-me, onde há honra no que fez?

-Não me trataste como uma hospede! Trataste-me como uma rameira!

-O que disse? – Aquilo o fez perder o resto de paciência que tinha! Como uma criaturazinha daquela poderia ser tão ingrata?

-Não quero dormir no mesmo teto que o seu... – Esbravejou Lady Isabella parecendo cada vez mais agitada – E muito menos no mesmo leito!

-Se está se referindo ao que aconteceu entre nós enquanto você estava delirando em febre...

-Não torne a falar nisto! Não pretendo ser sua rameira... Prefiro morrer seca a ter que compartilhar sua cama. Tenho nojo de homens como o senhor, que fingem serem honrados, mas que na verdade são tão podres quanto Alec Volturi!

-Está passando dos limites garota! Não se atreva a me comparar com aquele desgraçado. – Gritou Edward num tom que costumava usar para impor respeito a seus homens – É melhor manter-se calada de agora em diante, ou então a obrigarei a voltar andando até Masen!

-Oh, e quem disse que voltarei com o senhor?

-Não permitirei que me desafie!

-Pois é melhor que desista, milorde! Não pretendo voltar com o senhor. Não sou nenhuma rameira, e não o obedecerei nunca.

Edward sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela estava desafiando-o e finalmente esqueceu-se de que Isabela era uma Lady bem nascida. Iria por um ponto final naquela situação. Avançou com longos passos na direção de Bella, que tentou recuar, mas fora inútil. Sem prévio aviso, a agarrou pelo pulso e a puxou de forma violenta contra si. A pequena garota debateu-se e tentava libertar-se a qualquer custo, e aquilo só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. Foi então que rodeou a cintura delgada de Lady Isabella com seu forte braço, e a levantou, colocando-a sobre seu ombro direito.

-Largue-me! – Gritava ela enquanto se debatia e lhe dava socos nas costas – Juro que tornarei a fugir! Nunca deixarei que ponha suas mãos imundas em mim!

-Deveria ter mais tento na língua, milady. A maioria dos homens acha sábio me respeitar.

-Pois nunca respeitarei você! NUNCA!

-Ah, não? Pois é melhor que eu a ensine a respeitar antes que seja tarde de mais!

Sem prévio aviso, Edward sentou-se em uma enorme raiz de árvore, e depositou Lady Isabella em seu colo, deitada de barriga para baixo. Ela se debatia, mas nada o impediu de levantar a parte de baixo do vestido que a garota usava, expondo as redondas nádegas de Lady Isabella ao vento frio. Foi só então que ela parou de se mover, parecendo paralisada.

-Oh, não faça isso! – Exclamou a garota – Nunca irei perdoa-lo se fazer isto! Nunca!

-Mas farei, milady. Se quer agir como uma criança birrenta, a tratarei como uma criança birrenta!

Então, Edward ergueu sua mão, e começou a açoitá-la no traseiro. Bella sentiu o impacto com surpresa. Quando Lorde Edward levantou seu vestido, acreditava que ele pretendia violá-la, mas agora sentia-se extremamente confusa. Sua mão era tão pesada e tão grande, que na segunda açoitada, teve que morder os lábios para não gritar. Ele era realmente implacável! Mas estava decidida a não chorar em momento algum.

Perdeu as contas quando chegou à quarta açoitada, e já não podia mais cumprir sua promessa, pois suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer livres por seu rosto. Bella já havia sofrido castigos físicos no convento, mas nenhum parecia ser tão humilhante quanto aquele! A mão de Lorde Edward tornava a se erguer, e caia sobre seu traseiro, fazendo com que ela sentisse a pele delicada arder. Foi então que soltou um choramingo, e depois outro, e depois mais outro.

Quando se deu conta, já estava soluçando como uma criança. Edward pareceu não compreender o que estava ouvindo, e parou repentinamente seu castigo, sentindo-se confuso. Tornou a baixar a túnica de Lady Isabella e cobriu seu traseiro, mas não antes de notar como a pele da jovem garota estava vermelha. Por deus, agira como um verdadeiro selvagem!

Tentando não feri-la novamente, Edward a segurou pela cintura, e a pôs em pé, com a maior delicadeza do mundo. O rosto de Lady Isabella estava úmido de lágrimas e suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto suas nádegas.

-Perdoe-me, milady... – Disse tentando acalmá-la enquanto afastava alguns fios de cabelo ruivo que haviam grudado no rosto dela, devido à umidade deixada pelas lágrimas. Edward continuava sentado, e mantinha Lady Isabella em pé entre suas pernas, olhando-a de baixo – Jamais bati em uma mulher, mas a senhora me deixou tão irritado que por um momento me esqueci o quão delicada é...

-Pare com isso! – Exclamou ela enquanto soluçava, tentando correr para longe dele, mas Edward a segurou pelo quadril e a obrigou a manter-se ali – Não quero que seja gentil comigo... Isto me deixa confusa. Como pode enxugar minhas lágrimas depois de me ter açoitado com tamanha brutalidade?

-Pelos céus... Eu se quer usei metade de minha força.

-Mas foi o suficiente! Me deve desculpas. – Edward achou graça naquilo. Ela parecia um tanto magoada.

-Só se a senhora também se desculpar por ter posto minha honra em julgamento.

-Não posso fazer isto. – Disse parecendo novamente desconfiada – Seria uma mentira. Não posso pedir perdão por ter dito a verdade. Não confio no senhor, e não vejo nada de honra no que vem fazendo.

-E o que fiz para merecer sua repulsa? Sempre agi de modo justo e honroso!

-Pois não vejo nada de honroso em manter uma mulher em sua cama sem que pretenda casar-se com ela! – Acusou Lady Isabella parecendo bastante indignada com isso – Não quero ser mais uma a esquentar seu leito!

-Quem lhe disse isto, milady? – Indagou Edward com voz solene.

-Isso não importa. O que realmente interessa é que sei que o senhor mantêm uma amante em seu castelo, apenas para satisfazê-lo. E também que toma as camponesas contra suas vontades!

-Está me insultando novamente, milady! – Exclamou enquanto a olhava severamente – Jamais tomei uma mulher contra sua vontade, pois nunca precisei pegar a força o que me é oferecido de boa vontade. Diga-me, foi por isso que você fugiu de Masen? – Ela desviou o olhar e passou a fitar a neve no chão.

-Sim... Se o senhor faz isso com outras mulheres, o que garante que não fará o mesmo comigo?

-Eu garanto! Não deveria acreditar no que as pessoas falam a meu despeito. Deveria confiar em mim. Mas se isto lhe deixa mais tranquila, lhe dou minha palavra de que jamais a tomarei contra sua vontade.

-E como posso acreditar nisto?

-Lembra-se do que ocorreu entre nós na nossa ultima noite juntos naquela barraca de acampamento? – Ela corou ferozmente e fez que sim com a cabeça – Pois bem, acredite, se eu quisesse desflorá-la, teria o feito naquela mesma noite, mas não o fiz. Por que dei minha palavra a Sir Benjamim de que a manteria a salvo. Agora acredita em mim?

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, mas no final o fitou diretamente nos olhos, com aquelas enigmáticas íris violetas.

-Acho que não tenho outra escolha, não é?

-Não se quiser se manter a salvo. Mas diga-me, quem lhe ajudou nessa fuga?

-O que quer dizer? – Bella sentiu seu coração disparar e ficou um tanto apreensiva. Se o dissesse que foi Irina quem a ajudou, o que Lorde Edward faria com a saxã?

-Duvido muito que você tenha fugido sozinha. Vamos, diga logo quem foi.

-Pois engana-se ao me subestimar! Entrei escondida dentro de uma carroça e esperei até que esta cruzasse os portões. Isso é tudo.

-Tem certeza? – Ele sabia que ela estava protegendo alguém, mas achou que aquele não seria o melhor momento para forçá-la a falar. Teria que ser paciente... Soltando um longo suspiro, Edward levantou-se e a soltou – Pois então que seja. Vamos, devemos voltar a Masen o mais rápido possível. Há homens procurando pela senhora e vão gostar de saber que já a encontrei.

Edward caminhou direto até seu cavalo, e esperou-a para ajuda-la a subir. Mas Bella ficou ali, parada como uma estatua.

-Não há outro modo de voltar? Digo...

-O que sugere? – Indagou ele sentindo-se impaciente novamente – Ir andando? Isso levaria metade da tarde, com sua perna ferida! Ande milady, já cavalgamos juntos por tempo demais para que você perca seu medo de cavalos.

-Não é isso... É só que... Estou dolorida por conta do "castigo".

Edward demorou a compreender, mas logo entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Tinha o traseiro doído após ter sido açoitada e cavalgar não seria nem um pouco fácil nestas condições.

-Prometo que manterei um ritmo suave, e você pode sentar-se no meu colo. Isto pode aliviar o desconforto.

Sem outra alternativa, ela foi até onde o cavalo estava e deixou que Lorde Edward a ajudasse a montar. Bella sentia seu traseiro doer a cada trote que e o animal dava, e mordia os lábios para não chiar. Detestava cavalos, e agora sentia que detestava mais ainda. Mesmo sentada no colo de Lorde Edward, sentia suas nádegas ardendo, e ainda havia algo rígido pressionado bem atrás de si. Seria o cabo da espada dele?

O pior era o fato de estarem cavalgando novamente juntos. No inicio, tentara manter as costas restas, para evitar se encostar nele, mas após alguns minutos já não suportava mais manter-se naquela postura. Agora estava completamente apoiada em Lorde Edward, sentindo seu peitoral firme, como uma parede, bem atrás de si, e a incomoda rigidez que parecia cada vez mais dura em suas costas.

Por sorte, não tiveram que cavalgar por muito tempo, uma vez que ela não havia se afastado tanto da fortaleza quanto esperava. Assim que vislumbraram as muralhas, Bella sentiu-se confusa. O portão estava situado no lado norte da edificação, mas ela poderia jurar que, quando observava de seu quarto na torre leste, havia visto o portão do lado sul. Mas não verbalizou sua duvida. Lorde Edward parou por um instante, enquanto um sentinela gritava a plenos pulmões para que abrissem os portões.

-Estou ficando um tanto confusa, milorde. – Disse Bella enquanto olhava para dentro dos portões. Tinha esperado ver o pátio principal, mas a única coisa que via era outro muro que se erguia bem atrás da entrada – Estou enxergando corretamente?

-Sim, milady. Não há nada de errado com seus olhos!

-Mas... Há uma parede logo após o sue portão. Pensei que veria o pátio principal, todavia...

-Quando assumi Masen, encontrei o castelo em um verdadeiro estado de calamidade. – Começou a explicar Lorde Edward enquanto colocava seu cavalo em movimento e atravessou os portões. Isto fez com que Bella pudesse compreender parte de suas duvidas. Após o portão, havia um corredor formado pela muralha externa e pela muralha interna, que levava para leste, ou para oeste – Não descansei até que finalmente tornei esta fortaleza inexpugnável.

-Foi por isso que construiu uma nova muralha ao redor da antiga?

-Sim. Deixei um espaço de três metros entre elas, o que forma este corredor por onde cavalgamos. Alem disto, não fiz os portões paralelos um ao outro. Pelo contrario. A muralha externa possui entrada pelo lado norte, enquanto que a muralha interna possui entrada pelo lado sul. E também há outro dois portões. Um no lado leste um a oeste.

Bella pode conferir isto pessoalmente, pois após terem cavalgado por alguns instantes pelo corredor formado pelas muralhas, viu que seu caminho estava bloqueado por outro enorme portão.

-Este é o portão leste. – Explicou Lorde Edward – Se tivéssemos seguido o caminho oposto, chegaríamos ao portão oeste.

Esperaram até que outro sentinela surgiu em cima da muralha interna, e os identificou, para só então ordenar que removessem as traves do portão leste. Com isso, Lorde Edward prosseguiu seu caminho entre as muralhas, até que finalmente chegou ao ultimo portão, o portão sul, que ficava na muralha interna.

-Admito que o senhor realmente se esforçado em tornar sua fortaleza inatingível... – Comentou Bella enquanto esperava as traves do ultimo portão serem removidas – Mas meu pai sempre falava que não há portão no mundo que resista a um bom aríete.

-Seu pai era um homem sábio. – Disse Lorde Edward com um estranho sorriso no rosto – Mas aqui em Masen, aríetes não são ameaça. Se por acaso, um exército conseguir derrubar o portão externo, acabará dando de cara com o corredor formado pelas muralhas. E aí será onde os pegaríamos, pois estariam encurralados em uma armadilha.

-Não compreendo...

-Há sentinelas no topo de ambos os muros, tanto no externo quanto no interno. Se um exército atravessar o portão externo, ficará encurralado no corredor, enquanto meus sentinelas atirariam flechas sobre eles ou despejam água quente.

-Mas um dia as flechas acabariam. E se o exército for grande, ainda haverá homens vivos para derrubar o portão leste ou o oeste. E logo depois viria a vez do portão interno.

-Ninguém poderia derrubar o portão interno. – Afirmou Lorde Edward com um sorriso de desdém – Não há espaço suficiente para que se manipule um aríete aqui.

Aquilo pegou Bella de surpresa. Por um momento, ela deu por si observando o portão interno e finalmente compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Entre o portão e a muralha externa, havia apenas um espaço de poucos metros. Não teria como se manusear um aríete ali!

-O senhor é mesmo bastante astuto. – Disse enquanto atravessavam o portão e chegavam ao pátio.

Lorde Edward a ajudou a descer do cavalo, e Bella sentiu suas pernas doloridas. Um pequeno pajem correu na direção deles e se encarregou de levar o grande corcel para os estábulos.

-Milorde... – Disse o menino antes de partir – Há um mensageiro esperando por Lady Isabella no castelo.

-Esperando por Lady Isabella?! – Indagou Edward achando que ouvira errado.

-Sim, milorde. Chegou aqui pouco após Sir Emmett ter regressado se sua busca infrutífera por Lady Isabella. É um rapaz franzino e seu irmão o levou para comer algo enquanto esperava por seu regresso.

Isabella olhou para Edward também parecendo confusa. Sem falar nada, ele a ofereceu seu braço, e juntos seguiram para dentro do castelo. Ao chegarem ao salão principal, encontram a velha Sue, correndo em sua direção parecendo aliviada.

-Pelos céus! – Disse a senhora Clearwater enquanto abraçava Isabella com mais força do que o necessário – Graças aos céus milady está bem! Não imagina o susto que tive quando cheguei ao seu quarto e não a encontrei.

-Lamento, Sue... Não foi minha intenção deixá-la assustada.

-Oh, mas deixou! Agora venha, a senhora deve estar exausta e...

-Ainda não, Sue. – Disse Edward enquanto puxava Isabella na direção das mesas que estavam armadas no salão – Temos que falar com um tal mensageiro que deseja ter com Lady Isabella.

-Oh, ele está na outra sala, com Sir Emmett. – Informou Sue – Após comerem um pouco, foram se aquecer na lareira.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e levou Lady Isabella consigo. Ao chegarem à outra sala, encontrou seu irmão sentado perto ao fogo, bebendo de uma grande caneca de cerveja. Ao lado dele, sentado em outra cadeira, estava o tal mensageiro de quem haviam falado. O menino era extremamente franzino e parecia desnutrido para um rapaz. Usava uma roupa maltrapilha e em sua cabeça repousava um grosseiro gorro de lã.

Deveria ter cavalgado por uma longa distância até chegar ali, e parecia bastante cansado e sujo. Também bebia uma caneca de cerveja, e aproveitava o calor do fogo, enquanto ouvia Emmett contar uma de suas histórias obscenos sobre uma certa garota da aldeia. Foi então que o irmão mais novo de Edward notara que já não estava mais sozinho com o rapaz.

-Vejo que você a encontrou, irmão! – Disse com um de seus famosos sorrisos enquanto olhava para Lady Isabella. O mensageiro também pareceu notar a presença deles, e de repente, ficou tão pálido quanto a neve.

-Oh, meu deus! – Disse enquanto levantava-se de sua cadeira e correia até Isabella para só então abraça-la de forma bastante imprópria para um rapaz – Bella... Finalmente a encontrei!

Edward sentiu-se irritado por um momento. Como Lady Isabella poderia se deixar abraçar por um rapaz? E o pior, como podia retribuir aquele gesto, abraçando o mensageiro de volta, com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos? Foi então que Edward notou a mecha loira que saia de dentro do gorro do garoto, e percebeu algo realmente perturbador.

-Emmett, tranque a porta agora mesmo! – Ordenou Edward em sua voz de comando – Não quero que ninguém entre nesta sala até que terminemos o assunto que devemos tratar!

-Irmão... – Disse Emmett enquanto deixava sua caneca de cerveja de lado e se colocava ao lado de Edward – Não acho que seja prudente uma lady ficar trancada em uma sala com três homens que não sejam seus parentes.

-Não há três homens nesta sala, meu irmão! Observe melhor este mensageiro e compreenderá o que digo.

Emmett obedeceu e olhou para o franzino rapaz que continuava abraçado a Lady Isabella. Ele pareceu não compreender no inicio, mas logo depois, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão surpresa.

-Pelos céus, é uma mulher!

-Sim, é uma mulher. Agora feche logo esta maldita porta antes que mais alguém descubra isto.

Emmett não ousou questionar novamente o irmão e se pôs a cumprir suas ordens. Quando por fim terminou de fechar a porta, regressou ao seu lugar e esperou até que Edward começasse a falar.

-Então, quem é você e o que quer aqui?

-Eu... – A garota soltou Lady Isabella, mas continuou segurando sua mão. Parecia desconfiada, com seus infantis olhos azuis o fitando com insegurança. Deveria ser muito bonita, se estivesse vestida como uma mulher – Vim para alertá-los de algo terrível.

-Primeiro me diga quem é, e depois eu decido se a ouvirei ou não.

Ela olhou para Lady Isabella, como se perguntasse se realmente deveria revelar sua identidade, mas por fim, resolveu tirar o grosseiro gorro de lã que usava. Os cabelos loiros da garota caíram como uma cascata ao redor de seu rosto redondo, formando uma perfeita moldura. Era esguia e bem mais alta que Lady Isabella, mas ainda possuía uma postura digna da nobreza. Ela realmente deveria ser bonita, e Edward ouviu o irmão soltando uma imprecação ao observar tamanha beldade.

-Pelos céus! É mesmo uma garota! – Exclamou Emmett parecendo constrangido – E eu passei metade da tarde lhe falando sobre as mulheres da aldeia... Estou perdido!

-Não fique assim, Sir. – Disse a menina pousando sua delicada mão sobre o braço de Emmett – O senhor achava que eu era um rapaz, e por isto me tratou como um.

-Querem fazer o favor de deixar isto de lado? – Indagou Edward perdendo a paciência Diga logo quem é, garota. Não gosto de falar com desconhecidos.

-Eu... Eu sou Rose... Rosalie Hale. Filha de Lady Heidi e do Falecido Lorde Hale. Também sou irmã de criação de Lady Isabella, e vim aqui para alertá-la sobre os planos de Alec e Jane.

-E por que deveríamos confiar em você? Até onde sabemos, sua mãe era irmã do falecido Lorde Aro Volturi, o que faz de você prima de Alec e Jane.

-Sim... Mas acredite, não tenho apego nenhum para com aqueles dois!

-Ela diz a verdade, milorde. – Afirmou Lady Isabella com veemência – Rose e eu somos muito amigas, desde que éramos meninas e ela sempre detestou Alec e Jane, assim como eu. Por favor, confie no que ela diz.

-Julgarei isto depois que ouvi a historia que ela tem a nos contar. Ande Lady Rosalie conte logo o que tem a nos dizer.

-Sim, claro. – Disse a garota enquanto apertava a mão de Lady Isabella ainda mais – Eu estava em Volterra, com minha mãe, desde que Lorde Charles faleceu... Foi assim que fiquei sabendo dos planos de Alec e de Jane. Estava vagando pela fortaleza durante a noite, quando os ouvi, sem querer, conversando na varanda do castelo. Os dois planejavam como colocariam as mãos em você, Bella!

-O que? – Indagou Lady Isabella, parecendo assustada novamente – Não... Não podem fazer isto!

-Temo que eles possam. Jane é bastante engenhosa e planeja usar o rei em favor deles. Eles sabem que o Lorde de Masen a trouxe para cá, e vão mandar um mensageiro, exigindo que a mande para Volterra, afinal, querendo ou não, minha mãe ainda é sua madrasta e isso lhe dá mais direitos do que Lorde Edward. Eu não podia deixar que vocês fossem pegos de surpresa, então me vesti como um pajem e cavalguei até aqui.

-Maldição! – Praguejou Emmett – Eles estão com a faca e o queijo na mão. Se Edward não mandar Lady Isabella para Volterra, o rei poderá interpretar isso como um sequestro, e não terá outra opção, a não ser ficar do lado de Alec!

-Não... – Disse Isabella enquanto olhava para a irmã de criação de modo desesperador – Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não podem me obrigar a ir de boa vontade! Não podem!

-Mas Bella... Temo que não tenha escolha. Minha mãe é sua madrasta e deve se encarregar de você até que encontre um marido. E eu posso garantir que este marido em potencial será Alec.

-Não me entregarei aquele monstro! NUNCA! Lorde Edward jurou que me protegeria, não foi? – Inquiriu olhando-o com aqueles brilhantes olhos violetas, como se tentasse buscar um porto seguro ali.

-Você tem que compreender, milady. – Disse Emmett – Se Edward se recusar a entregá-la a Alec, o rei colocará seu exercito para marchar contra nós.

-Não importa! Lorde Edward me mostrou suas muralhas e todos os portões. Disse que Masen era inexpugnável, inatingível... Se montarem cerco ao redor do castelo, sei que há uma grande horta e também criação de animais dentro dos muros! Poderíamos viver aqui por séculos, sem que nunca nos faltasse alimento ou...

-Bella, compreendo seus medos! – Disse Lady Rosalie – Sei que a perspectiva de ser levada para junto de Alec e Jane é aterrorizante, mas você não pode obrigar Lorde Edward a entrar nesta guerra contra seu rei. Acho que o mais sábio a se fazer é recorrer aos seus parentes na Escócia! Lá eles obedecem a outras leis, e também possuem laços de sangue com você!

-Não posso ir para a Escócia, Rose. O antigo clã de meu pai, os MacSwan, vivem em guerra com outros clãs locais. Os únicos que sobraram foram um velho tio e um primo que jamais vi na vida... Todos os outros foram mortos na guerra.

-Milady. – Disse Emmett tentando manter a voz calma – Não podemos entrar numa guerra contra Henry. Edward jurou lealdade ao nosso rei, não podemos desobedecê-lo. Se ordenar que a entreguemos a Alec, lamento, mas teremos que fazer isto.

-Então, diga a eles que eu fugi! Posso me esconder na cabana de minha mãe, lá estarei segura. Sei que posso fazer isso, pois já vivi sozinha lá, quando era apenas uma criança.

-Você não irá a lugar nenhum, milady! – Falou Edward, finalmente.

Havia mantido-se calado desde o inicio da discussão, apenas ouvindo o que todos falavam. Mas agora era hora de expor seus planos. Dera sua palavra de que manteria Lady Isabella a salvo, e não podia simplesmente entregá-la aos lobos! Sem falar que, se Alec contraísse matrimonio com Isabella, os Volturi ficariam ainda mais fortes e se apoderariam do porto de Forks!

-Mas Edward, Lady Heidi possui mais direitos sobre Lady Isabella do que você! – Disse Emmett tentando fazê-lo compreender – Não podemos simplesmente ignorar isto.

-Não tenho medo de Alec e suas tramas. E também estou ciente dos direitos de Lady Heidi. O único modo de frustrar os planos dos Volturi é ficar sempre um passo a frente deles. Temos a sorte de ter Lady Rosalie entre nós, e pretendo usar esta cartada. Diga-me, – Falou se referindo agora para a franzina loira que continuava de mãos dadas com Isabella – Quando Alec mandará o mensageiro até aqui, para requerer seus direitos sobre Lady Isabella?

-Eu... Creio que o mais rápido possível. Pelo menos foi isso o que eu ouvi. Querem agir antes que Henry regresse da Normandia. Mas com a neve que vem caindo e as estradas bloqueadas creio que o mensageiro só chegará dentro de uma semana.

-Pois então nós agiremos antes deles.

-O que pretende fazer, irmão? – Indagou Emmett parecendo receoso.

-Algo bastante simples. Daremos a Lady Isabella um novo parente o mais rápido possível, para que Alec não ouse por suas mãos nela.

-Um novo parente? – Repetiu Isabella bastante confusa – Mas que parente?

-Um marido.

* * *

**Esse é o nosso Edward: Ele não pede, ele exige. hahaha E o que me dizem do "castigo" da Bella?**

**Quero dedicar o capítulo a Priscila, JOKB, Theslenn Urils, Milena, Brenndinha Brandon Potter, Marjorie e Tali :D**

**Amanhã teremos grandes acontecimentos. Eu particularmente acho que a estória só começa a ficar boa a partir desse cap. Vamos ver o que vcs acham ahahaha**

**;***


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

-Por todos os santos! – Exclamou Rosalie enquanto observava as túnicas sobre a cama – Não posso acreditar que você só tem três vestidos!

-Na verdade, eu só tenho um. – Retrucou Bella, enquanto deixava que uma serva lhe esfregasse as costas com sabão. Tomar banho com água morna sempre lhe acalmava os nervos – O vestido negro era o que eu costumava usar no convento. Os outros dois foram dados por Sir Benjamin, no dia em que estive em Forks. Eles eram seus.

-Meus?! – Indagou Rosalie enquanto erguia o vestido verde e o colocava diante de seu corpo, como se tentasse ver se ainda lhe serviria.

-Se quiser, pode usar um deles, afinal, são seus de qualquer modo.

-Não serviriam em mim. Cresci alguns centímetros desde aquela época e eu prefiro continuar usando essas roupas de dama de companhia. Mas você não pode se casar vestida de negro... Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, diga-me que ao menos um dos meus velhos vestidos cabe em você!

-Ficaram um pouco apertados... Principalmente no decote, mas de algum modo serviram.

-Pois então terão de servir novamente.

A simples menção do casamento fez com que o banho de Bella perdesse toda a magia. Não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Começara a semana com uma tentativa de fuga fracassada, patrocinada por uma mulher que alegava ser violentada diariamente por Lorde Edward. E agora, ameaçava encerrar a semana casando-se com o mesmo homem de quem tentara fugir. Como as coisas poderiam ter dado uma reviravolta tão repentina?

Bella tentara argumentar, dizendo que aquilo era uma loucura e que não poderia se casar com Lorde Edward apenas para manter-se a salvo de Alec e Jane, mas até mesmo Rose se colocara ao lado do senhor de Masen. Todos pareciam achar que aquela era a melhor medida a ser tomada! Todos, menos Bella. Como poderia casar-se com um homem que se quer conhecia? Até onde sabia, Lorde Edward poderia ser um dos violadores mais cruéis e que costumava cometer atos obscenos para obter o que queria.

Por sorte, não fora obrigada a encarar Lorde Edward desde que o casamento fora anunciado, uma vez que passara a maior parte de seus dias na torre oeste, fazendo companhia a Rose. Além disso, a senhora Clearwater dizia que não seria prudente uma noiva conviver com o noivo antes do casamento, o que não fazia sentido algum naquela altura do campeonato.

Mas havia uma promessa que ecoava em sua mente "..._lhe dou minha palavra de que jamais a tomarei contra sua vontade._" Será que poderia acreditar nisto? Se Lorde Edward fosse mesmo o homem honrado que jurava ser, então Bella só teria que aguardar um ano e um dia. Seu pai lhe dissera uma vez que, se um servo fugitivo não fosse capturado em um ano e um dia, se tornaria em um homem livre.

E os antigos costumes diziam o mesmo sobre os casamentos. Se em um ano e um dia a mulher não estivesse gestante, então a união poderia ser quebrada, e a mulher poderia ser livre novamente. Bella contava com isto. Se Lorde Edward mantiver sua promessa, não irá consumar o casamento a menos que ela o permitisse. E se o casamento não for consumado, não há maneira de Bella terminar gestante. Então, em um ano e um dia, seria uma mulher livre novamente, e talvez Alec e Jane já não estivessem mais tão interessados nela.

-Qual dos dois fica melhor em você? – Perguntou Rose mais para si mesma enquanto colocava o indicador sobre o queixo, demonstrando que estava pensando seriamente sobre o assunto – O azul marinho deve resaltar seus olhos, mas está com o decote rasgado... Pelos céus Bella, como pôde fazer isso com um vestido tão delicado?

Sentiu suas bochechas queimando, mas resolveu ignorar aquilo. Não tinha sido ela quem rasgara o decote do vestido, todavia, não podia dizer a Rose que fora Lorde Edward! Bella terminou de enxaguar os cabelos e levantou-se da banheira, sentindo a água escorrendo por todo seu corpo. A serva lhe entregou um pedaço de linho, com o qual se enxugara, e depois se sentou na frente da lareira, para deixar que o fogo secasse seus cabelos que cheiravam a lavanda.

-Oh, já sei! – Exclamou Rose dando pulinhos de alegria – Vou recortar todo o decote, e fazer um remendo com um pedaço de tecido qualquer. Tenho certeza de que servirá perfeitamente e que ninguém notará!

Com isso em mente, Rosalie fez a serva providenciar agulhas, linhas e alguns retalhos de pano. Ela sempre fora boa em tarefas como costurar ou cantar, diferente de Bella que nascera para seus jardins. Por sorte, havia um retalho de seda cinza prateado no meio dos retalhos que a serva trouxe e Rose fez um maravilhoso trabalho recosturando o decote do vestido. Até mesmo o contraste de cor havia ficado bonito ao olhar.

Quanto ela terminou, ajudou Bella a se vestir. Daquela vez o vestido não ficara tão apertado, pois Rose havia feito alguns ajustes, o que permitiu a noiva respirar um pouco menos sôfrega. Mas ainda estava bastante apertado na cintura... Teria que providenciar vestidos novos se não quisesse passar o resto de sua estadia em Masen usando trajes feitos para uma criança desnutrida.

Quando terminou de se vestir, Rose se pôs a pentear os longos cabelos de Bella, até que grandes cachos sedosos caíssem de maneira pesada nas pontas de suas madeixas. Com mãos hábeis, sua irmã de criação pegou algumas mechas de cabelo que ficavam por trás das orelhas de Bella e as trançou. No final, fez com que as duas tranças se encontrassem na parte de trás da cabeça e se unissem em uma única trança. O resto do cabelo ficara solto, caindo como cascatas até abaixo da cintura de Bella.

Estava se admirando no pequeno espelho de prata polida que Lorde Edward lhe havia dado, quando Sue entrou nos aposentos, como se fosse um verdadeiro furacão.

-Oh, milady! Está belíssima. Tenho certeza de que meu senhor ficará bastante satisfeito quando vê-la.

-Obrigada, Sue. – Disse Bella apenas para ser educada. Não era seu objetivo ficar bonita para aquela noite.

-Bem, vim avisar que o padre já está no salão principal e que a aguarda.

-Já? – Sentiu o vestido mais apertado de repente... Ou seria seu coração que tentava sair do peito? – Eu... Ainda acho que este casamento é uma medida muito radical! Poderia apenas me esconder no bosque assim como minha mãe fez durante a guerra contra a Escócia!

-Bella, querida, – Disse Rose enquanto repousava sua delicada mão no ombro direito dela – Lady Renee não pretendia se esconder pelo resto de sua vida. E tenho certeza de que Lorde Charles preferiria vê-la casada com o Senhor de Masen do que com o Senhor de Volterra.

-Mas... Por que não esperamos um pouco mais? Talvez até Henry voltar...

-Não ouviu nada do que eu falei? Alec não pretende deixar você escapar desta vez. Talvez amanhã mesmo chegue o mensageiro de Volterra, exigindo que Lorde Edward entregue você para Alec e Jane. Mas se você já estiver casada, estará a salva deles. Nós duas sabemos o quão cruéis os gêmeos Volturi são, e tenho certeza de que Lorde Edward é melhor partido do que Alec.

-Como sabe disso? – Indagou Bella de modo desafiante.

-Céus, basta ver a forma como ele lhe trata. Sem falar que, se o que eu ouvi for verdade, Lorde Edward te salvou das garras do Texugo e te escoltou para Forks em segurança. Isso é mais do que qualquer um teria feito no seu lugar. Entenda Bella, ele não tem obrigação nenhuma para com você, e ainda assim se propõem a protegê-la. Isto já não é prova o suficiente de seu caráter?

-Vejo que todos estão a favor deste casamento. – Disse de modo derrotado – Então que seja, vamos acabar logo com essa farsa.

-Um momento, milady! – Exclamou Sue enquanto corria em sua direção com uma pequena caixa de madeira nas mãos. Bella não tinha notado aquele objeto até o momento – Meu senhor pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isto.

-Do que se trata?

-É um presente de casamento, vindo diretamente dos cofres de Lorde Edward.

Bella não gostava daquilo. Não queria mais nada que viesse das mãos do Senhor de Masen, pois já devia muito a ele. Mas não podia recusar o presente de casamento de seu próprio noivo. Sendo assim, sentou-se na beirada da cama e abriu a pequena caixinha. Teve que prender a respiração quando vislumbrou os objetos que estavam lá dentro.

-Céus... O que é isso? – Não tinha palavras para descrever aquelas pequenas maravilhas. Era como se houvessem estrelas brilhando dentro daquela caixinha.

-Oh, Bella! – Exclamou Rose enquanto puxava uma delicada corrente de prata ornamentada com safiras em forma de gota penduradas em espaços regular por toda a corrente – É o cinto mais lindo e precioso que já vi em toda a minha vida!

-Sim! – Concordou Sue com um sorriso bobo – E as safiras combinam com os olhos de milady. Foi o próprio Lorde Edward quem as escolheu. Ele possui muitas joias em seus baús, que trouxera da Terra Santa, mas essas são certamente as mais belas.

-Eu... Não posso aceitar isso! São muito preciosas...

-Assim como você, milady. Não faça essa desfeita ao meu senhor. Ele teve todo o cuidado de escolher pedras que combinassem com seus olhos!

-Sim, Bella. – Concordou Rose enquanto puxava outra delicada corrente de prata de dentro da caixinha. Aquela era mais curta do que a primeira, pois era um colar, e possuía apenas uma safira pendurada como uma gota de chuva – Deve usá-los hoje mesmo!

Sem outra alternativa, Bella se pôs em pé e deixou que a sua irmã de criação pendurasse o cinto em seus quadris, deixando que as pequenas safiras balançassem de modo gracioso sempre que ela se mexia. O colar foi posto por ultimo, deixando que a pedra preciosa em formato de gota se acomodasse perfeitamente entre o vale de seus seios.

-Lamento não poder ir com você! – Disse Rose enquanto lhe dava um rápido beijo na bochecha e lhe olhava com lágrimas nos olhos – Adoraria ver o casamento de minha irmã, mas devo manter-me escondida.

-Sim, compreendo. – Respondeu Bella com um triste sorriso. Gostaria que Rose estivesse ao seu lado, mas ninguém poderia saber da presença dela em Masen, uma vez que aquilo implicaria em mais problemas com os Volturi.

Sendo assim, deixou que Sue segurasse seu braço direito e a levasse para o salão principal, onde alguns poucos convidados se encontravam. Reconheceu certos rostos, mas a maioria era desconhecida. Alguns vassalos de Lorde Edward a encaravam como se ela fosse algo de outro mundo, e não os culpava. Todos alimentavam uma grande expectativa para ver quem era Lady Isabella, a garotinha que Lorde Charles Swan havia escondido na floresta e depois em um convento.

A cada passo que dava, era como se um pouco de sua coragem fosse ficando para trás. No inicio, estava decidida a dizer um claro e sonoro "Não" quando o padre lhe perguntasse se aceitava Lorde Edward como marido, mas agora já não sabia se conseguiria se quer pronunciar alguma palavra. Teria corrido, se sua perna direita ainda não tivesse cicatrizado por completo. Retirara os pontos no dia anterior e não estava disposta a arriscar que a ferida se abrisse novamente.

Encontrou Sir Emmett parado no final do grande salão, olhando-a com aprovação. O cavaleiro estava vestindo uma bela túnica verde, o que ressaltava a cor de suas íris, e sorria para Bella como se estivesse reencontrando uma irmã querida. Aquilo a deixou desconcertada. Não gostava do modo como a maioria dos homens a olhava, mas Sir Emmett parecia ser tão confiável e sincero, que era quase impossível não gostar dele. Mas esses pensamentos abandonaram sua mente assim que olhou para o homem que estava ao lado de Sir Emmett.

Lorde Edward vestia negro dos pés a cabeça e também trazia sua espada embainhada nos flancos. Seus cabelos escuros haviam sido penteados para trás e seu rosto parecia ter sido barbeado há pouco. Estava realmente bastante atraente! Bella nunca vira beleza na maioria dos homens, mas aquele a abalava de um modo perturbador! Seus ombros imponentes, sua postura ereta, sua altura superior a dos demais, seus olhos... Oh, céus! Seus olhos!

Sentiu seu coração dar um pulo quando encarou aquelas íris verdes, repletas de desejo. O modo como ele a olhava fazia Bella lembrar-se da noite na barraca de acampamento e do modo como o senhor de Masen a tinha tocado e beijado... Será que sonhara tudo aquilo?

-Está muito bonita, milady. – Disse Lorde Edward quando estendeu o braço para ela. Bella soltou-se de Sue e aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia. Só em sentir o calor que emanava do cormo de Lorde Edward, sentia seu corpo ficando tenso e suas bochechas corando.

Juntos caminharam por todo o salão, sendo acompanhados de perto pelos convidados. Graças a neve que vinha caindo, o casamento não poderia ser realizado na capela externa, e por isso a cerimônia seria celebrada ali mesmo, na fortaleza. Foi só quando pararam em frente ao padre que Bella se deu conta de que agora não havia mais volta! Seria a senhora de Masen! Respirou fundo e ouviu o sacerdote proferindo o tradicional sermão, mas a maior parte da cerimônia passou sem que Bella se desse conta. Estava tão nervosa, que mal ouvia o que o padre falar.

Na hora de pronunciar os votos, apenas repetiu as palavras, assim como seu noivo, e aceitou seu destino. Quando o padre os declarou marido e mulher, os convidados se dirigiram ao casal para felicitá-los. Bella sorria de modo nervoso e agradecia freneticamente a todos, sentido-se cada vez mais ansiosa. Não sabia o que seria de si naquela noite! Só podia rezar e esperar que Lorde Edward mantivesse sua palavra.

Após a cerimônia, um jantar foi oferecido em honra aos noivos, mas Bella praticamente não sentiu o gosto da comida, limitando-se apenas a beber vinho. Estava sentada ao lado de seu marido, mas Lorde Edward não lhe deu atenção em momento algum, pois passara o tempo todo falando com seus vassalos sobre problemas das propriedades. Quando a noite já estava perto do fim, ele finalmente pareceu lembrar-se de que sua esposa estava sentada ao seu lado e a encarou nos olhos.

-Acho que seria melhor milady subir para nossos aposentos. Eu a seguirei em breve.

-O que? – Indagou Bella parecendo confusa e sentindo a cabeça rodar. Havia bebido vinho de mais – Não irão nos despir e nos por em nossa cama?

-Só se assim você desejar. – Respondeu Lorde Edward com um sorriso sádico nos lábios – Mas como a conheço bem, não a forçarei passar por isto. Meus vassalos estão cientes de que milady fora criada em um convento e que não gostaria de ser despida na frente de tantos homens desconhecidos.

-Eu... Fico grata por isso, milorde.

-Então não perca tempo e vá, antes que o vinho suba a cabeça de meus vassalos e eles resolvam ver o que há em você para ter despertado meu interesse.

Bella não esperou que ele falasse uma segunda vez. Cumprimentou novamente todos os convidados, e se retirou ao lado de Sue. Edward não podia deixar de observá-la enquanto subia as escadas. Parecia tão provocante naquele maldito vestido... E sempre que olhava para o decote que fora recosturado não podia deixar de se recordar daquela noite que passaram na barraca. Como será que Lady Isabella o receberia agora? Se mostraria disposta como naquela vez ou se colocaria arisca? Não, não podia pensar naquilo!

Prometera a Isabella que não a tocaria, e pretendia cumprir sua promessa. Além disso, ela era tão pequena e delicada que provavelmente não o suportaria dentro de si. Bebeu um pouco de vinho e tentou aplacar seu desejo. Esperou mais um pouco e finalmente se despediu de seus convidados. Era hora de subir e encarar sua esposa.

Quando chegou aos seus aposentos, encontrou Sue e Lady Hale escovando os longos cabelos de Isabella. A jovem noiva estava sentada em uma cadeira, de costas para ele e de frente para a lareira. Suas madeixas já estavam livres das tranças e brilhavam como fogo perante a luz das chamas, o que a fazia ter um aspecto sobrenatural.

-Sue, Lady Hale... Por favor, nos deixem a sós.

A velha senhora não tardara em obedecer, mas a irmã de criação de Isabella pareceu um tanto relutante. Ela deu um rápido beijo na bochecha da amiga, e finalmente se retirou do quarto. Após isto, Edward fechou a porta e a trancou com uma trave. Sua esposa ainda permanecia sentada junto ao fogo, e se quer se virou para encará-lo. Deveria estar nervosa com o que a aguardava.

Edward caminhou ate a cama e se sentou na beirada desta para retirar as botas de couro macio e as meias que usava. Era bom sentir os pés livres e logo depois se pôs a remover o cinto onde trazia a espada pendurada. Foi só então que Isabella levantou-se de sua cadeira e se virou para fitá-lo. A jovem garota ainda usava o vestido do casamento e parecia uma visão sobrenatural com aqueles flamejantes cabelos.

Ela o encarou com enormes olhos e ficou ali, por um momento parecendo sem palavras.

-O senhor... Quer que eu o ajude?

-Quer mesmo me ajudar ou faz isso apenas por que é seu dever de esposa? – Indagou vendo o modo como ela o olhava. Parecia nervosa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

-Creio que... Pelos dois motivos.

Achou graça em ouvir aquilo, mas não ousou rir. Com um simples gesto, Edward a chamou para mais perto de si, e Isabella o obedeceu. Quando ficaram frente a frente, a tímida garota segurou a barra da túnica dele e a ergueu, mas como ela era bem mais baixa, não conseguiu levantar o suficiente para passar por sua cabeça.

-Acho melhor eu subir na cama... – Aquilo foi de mais. Edward não pôde conter o riso e simplesmente soltou a gargalhada, o que pareceu ofendê-la – Não ria de mim! É rude!

Aparentando está mais irritada do que constrangida, ela subiu em cima da cama e tornou a puxar sua túnica. Edward ergueu os braços e contraiu o troço para facilitar a passagem da peça, fazendo com que seus músculos ficassem mais evidentes. Isabella pareceu hipnotizada com aquilo e ficou olhando seu peitoral com a boca aberta. Havia desejo naqueles olhos violetas e por algum motivo, Edward gostou de saber que mexia com ela de algum modo.

Tinha se esquecido de como ele era musculoso e largo de ombros. Bella não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto um homem tão forte como Lorde Edward, e agora, aquele homem que transbordava virilidade era seu marido! Por que sentia algo estranho aquecendo seu corpo? Não sabia explicar, mas era como se calor líquido lhe escorresse pelo baixo ventre. A pelugem escura que cobria sua pele parecia ser áspera ao toque, e Bella se sentiu tentada a tocar o peitoral dele e descobrir isso, mas não o fez.

-Isabella, quero que me responda apenas a verdade. – Disse Lorde Edward enquanto estudava o rosto de Bella – Diga-me exatamente o que sabe sobre o que ocorre entre um homem e uma mulher em sua noite de núpcias.

-Isso é necessário? – Indagou enquanto dava as costas para ele e fitava o fogo na lareira. Não podia continuar olhando seu torso nu ou correria o risco de tocá-lo e descobrir se seus músculos eram tão rígidos quanto pareciam ser.

-Sou seu marido agora, aos olhos dos homens e aos olhos de deus, e há certas coisas que quero esclarecer antes de tudo. Agora vamos, responda a pergunta que lhe fiz.

-Eu sei o suficiente... O que toda dama nobre deve saber!

-E o que é o "suficiente"? – Perguntou perdendo a paciência e a segurando pelos ombros para forçá-la a virar-se e encarar seus olhos, que agora pareciam mais negros do que verdes – Vamos milady, diga-me o que sabe.

-Me falaram, certa vez, que os homens entram de algum modo dentro das mulheres e que isso pode doer. Também sei que o homem deve ficar por cima.

-Isso é tudo?

Ela nada respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça e sentiu que suas bochechas ficavam ainda mais vermelhas. Céus, estavam muito próximos! Sentia suas pernas bambas e seu coração disparar com a expectativa do que estava por vir.

-Ouça bem, Isabella. Não pretendo repetir algo que a senhora já deveria saber por meio de sua mãe ou de alguma preceptora. Amanhã pela manhã, as servas virão até aqui para ajudá-la a se vestir, e elas esperam encontrá-la em um certo "estado". A primeira noite de uma mulher não é fácil, e geralmente ela pode ficar dolorida no dia seguinte. Então, creio que seria melhor se você passasse a maior parte da manhã repousando nesse quarto e se alguém lhe perguntar, diga que está indisposta e sente dores em... Em suas partes intimas. Compreende isso?

-Eu... Eu acho que sim. – Na verdade ela não compreendeu completamente. Mas se era para ficar trancada a manhã toda no quarto, não devia ser assim tão complicado.

-Além disso, há um pequeno vidro junto à cama contendo sangue de lebre. Assim que eu saí do quarto pela manhã, você irá despejar todo o sangue na cama, para que não haja duvidas de que nosso casamento fora consumado. Se não fizer isso, Alec poderá pedir a anulação de nossa união e depois exigir que Henry lhe dê sua mão.

-Oh... Então eu ainda corro riscos?! – Indagou sentindo o coração disparar. Teria se casado com Lorde Edward por nada?

-Se nosso casamento não for dado como consumado, sim. Mas isso não irá ocorrer por que eu e você faremos tudo da maneira certa. Agora vire-se, irei ajudá-la a tirar o vestido.

-O que disse? – Não podia ter ouvido corretamente. Lorde Edward queria despi-la?

-O que acha que as servas irão pensar quando a encontrarem dormindo com o vestido que usou em nossas bodas? Ande Isabella, vire-se de costas e colabore.

Relutando um pouco, Bella virou-se e tornou a fitar o fogo enquanto sentia as grandes mãos de seu marido removendo o cinto de prata com safiras que lhe dera como presente de casamento. Após isto, ele se pôs a desfazer os nós de seu vestido. Não demorou muito até que sentiu o tecido escorregando por seus ombros e caindo no chão. Pensava que se sentiria extremamente constrangida por ficar completamente nua na presença dele, mas agora que estava ali, na verdade sentia-se mais feminina, quase ousada.

Lentamente, virou-se novamente e o encarou. Estava completamente nua, a não ser pelo colar que ainda ostentava no pescoço. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam como cascatas e ocultavam seus seios da vista de seu marido. Quando Bella ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, perdeu o fôlego. Lorde Edward a olhava como se desejasse devorá-la, como se nunca tivesse visto algo tão magnífico antes. Aquilo a fez sentir uma estranha pulsação em sua entrepernas.

Seu marido ergueu suas grandes mãos, e de forma delicada, afastou os cabelos dela, os jogando para trás de seus ombros. Aquilo deixou os seios de Bella completamente expostos, e lhe custou muito não tornar a omiti-los com suas mãos. Lorde Edward fitava seus seios com os olhos negros de desejo e luxuria e por um momento, Bella pensou que ele os tocaria, mas em vez disso, seu marido limitou-se apenas em segurar a safira em forma de gota que pendia sobre seu busto, presa a corrente de prata.

-Creio que não lhe agradeci pelo colar e pelo cinto... – Disse Bella tentando manter a voz firme. Estava nua na frente de seu marido, e ele também estava despido, com exceção das calças que ainda usava.

-Ficaram muito bem em você. – Respondeu enquanto segurava a corrente de prata e a fazia passar pela cabeça de Bella – Quando vi as safiras, lembrei imediatamente de sues olhos.

-E o que fazemos agora?

Ele colocou a corrente com a safira por sobre a mesa que estava bem ao alcance, e tornou a fitá-la nos olhos. Parecia tão ansioso quanto ela.

-Lhe prometi que não a tocaria, a não ser que você me permitisse. Mas agora somos casados, e devo lhe perguntar: Você quer que eu lhe toque?

-Para ser sincera eu... Eu não sei o que responder. – Admitiu enquanto baixava os olhos e fitava o chão – É difícil pensar quando estou nua na sua frente...

-Então permita-me mostrá-la, Isabella. Prometo que não farei nada que você não queira, e juro parar caso assim você ordene.

Bella nada respondeu. Apenas ergueu a cabeça e tornou a fitar aqueles olhos escuros de desejo. Seu marido aproximou-se lentamente, para que ela o repelisse, caso essa fosse sua vontade, mas Bella manteve-se firme, apenas olhando-o. Seus lábios se encontraram com uma leveza tão grande, que ela se surpreendeu. Lembrava-se dos ardentes beijos que trocara com Lorde Edward na ultima noite em que acamparam juntos, mas daquela vez, os beijos eram castros e suaves, como se ele não pretendesse assustá-la.

Lentamente, abriu seus lábios e sentiu a língua de seu marido lhe explorando a boca. Era uma sensação diferente... Inebriante e eloquente. Foi então que repentinamente Lorde Edward interrompeu o beijo, mas manteve o rosto junto ao dela, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Quando sentiu a mão dele agarrando um de seus seios, soltou um gemido tanto de surpresa quanto de prazer. O polegar de seu marido fazia círculos ao redor de seu mamilo, enquanto os olhos dele mantinham-se fixos nos delas. Mas quando Bella sentiu seu seio pesado, teve que olhar para baixo.

-Oh! – Exclamou quando viu seu mamilo rosado completamente ereto. Estranhou aquilo... Seus seios geralmente ficavam rígidos e pesados quando ela sentia frio, mas naquele momento, sentia apenas um calor alucinante percorrer todo o seu corpo.

-É a coisa mais bela que já vi... – Disse ele enquanto inclinava a cabeça e de súbito, acariciou um de seus mamilos com a ponta da língua.

O gemido que Bella soltou só serviu para incentivá-lo. Abriu a boca, e de forma voraz, se pôs a sugar o seio dela, atormentando-o com sua língua e com seus dentes. Enquanto isso, Lorde Edward usava seus dedos para acariciar o outro mamilo, deixando-o tão rígido quanto possível, e fazendo Bella sentir a tensão em seu baixo ventre aumentando cada vez mais.

Ela enfiava as mãos entre os cabelos dele e o incentivava a aprofundar ainda mais as caricias. Seu marido, usando o dedo indicador, começou a traçar uma linha que iniciava no meio de seus seios e ia descendo por sua barriga, passando por seu umbigo e chegando finalmente aos cachos acobreados que omitiam sua feminilidade. Bella teve um sobressalto quando sentiu os dedos dele explorando suas dobras, e seu corpo ficou tenso de repente.

-O... O que está fazendo? – Indagou enquanto ele forçava suas pernas a se abrirem mais.

-Lhe dando prazer. – Respondeu Lorde Edward enquanto continuava abrindo suas dobras e explorando seus segredos.

Foi então que, sem esperar, os longos dedos dele encontraram aquele ponto especial, aquele local jamais profanado e que pulsava de forma eloquente. Acariciou-a com mais intensidade naquela pele sedosa e que milagrosamente já se encontrava molhada e quente, convidando-o a conhecer seus mistérios mais valiosos. Sentiu seu membro pulsar dentro de suas calças, implorando para ser liberto, mas o que ele fez foi sugar o seio dela com ainda mais força.

Edward achava que talvez ela pudesse suportá-lo... Era pequena e delicada, mas sua entrada encontrava-se tão convidativa, que poderia acomodá-lo! Ele não queria causar danos a sua virginal esposa, e tentou se conter, achando melhor continuar explorando-a até ter certeza de que seria capaz de tomá-la sem parti-la ao meio. Passou a introduzir um dos dedos em sua doce abertura, medindo-a e estudando-a. Parecia tão apertada, que por um momento pensou que jamais conseguiria acomodá-lo, mas em compensação, estava tão úmida e quente...

-Abra mais as pernas... – Disse enquanto parava de sugar o seio dela e tentava forçar mais um dedo para dentro de sua esposa, mas Isabella parecia não ouvi-lo.

O corpo da jovem vibrava e estremecia conforme as caricias de Edward se aprofundavam e a mente dela parecia estar em outro lugar. Mas não se deu por vencido. Usando a mão livre, forçou as pernas dela a se abrirem ainda mais, e então a beijou naquele local especial. Bella assustou-se quando sentiu a língua de Edward deslizando na pele suave de sua intimidade, mas logo deixou-se levar pela maravilhosa sensação que aquilo lhe proporcionava!

Era como se o quarto rodasse e o tempo parasse. Não sentia suas pernas e praticamente se apoiava nele para não cair no chão.

-Oh... Não me suporto, milorde! – Disse com a voz tão rouca que estranhou.

-Não me chame de milorde! – Repreendeu ele enquanto se colocava de pé só para erguê-la e a colocá-la sentada sobre a beira da cama. Edward fez com que ela se mantivesse sentada e se pôs de joelhos entre suas pernas e a puxou para mais junto de si – Quero que me chame pelo meu nome! Vamos, faça!

-Edward? – Indagou ela olhando-o nos olhos – Quer que o chame de Edward?

-Sim... Ainda irá gritar pelo meu nome, Isabella! Isso lhe garanto. Agora rodei minha cintura com suas pernas... Vamos.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Bella o obedeceu. Queria que aquela tortura chegasse ao fim. Queria que aquela tensão no meio de suas pernas passasse. Queria... O que? Não sabia, mas sentia que seu marido sabia! Foi então que ele começou a lutar contra a calça que ainda vestia, e quando conseguiu desfazer o nó que a mantinha presa ao quadril, pôs para fora seu membro. Bella não pôde deixar de abrir a boca em sinal de espanto com o que viu. Lembrava-se do membro de Lorde Edward, mas não daquele modo!

Estava maior e mais grosso, sem falar que se projetava para frente, na direção de seu ventre. Quando sentiu a cabeça de seu membro bater na entrada de seu sexo, fechou os olhos e instintivamente empurrou o corpo para mais junto do dele. Edward empurrou mais um pouco, e sentiu-a estreita e apertada. Mas de repente, Bella sentiu algo se movendo atrás de si.

-Oh, pare milorde, por favor...

-Não me peça para parar agora, Isabella! – Disse ele enquanto tentava forçar seu membro para dentro dela – Só falta mais um pouco e você será minha... Não posso parar, não agora...

-Não! Pare!

Bella estava gritando, e antes que ele pudesse se mover, ela se levantou com um pulo e saiu de cima da cama. Lorde Edward continuava ajoelhado onde estava parecendo confuso e até mesmo furioso, mas então viu algo movendo-se por baixo das cobertas. Antes que Bella pudesse gritar novamente, ele retirou o lençol de cima da cama e expos o que estava por baixo das peles.

Ela sentiu todo o ar saindo de dentro dos pulmões! Pelos céus, havia uma cobra serpenteando sobre o leito. Uma enorme cobra com o corpo coberto por escamas negras e tão grande quanto a cama. Lorde Edward pareceu sem reação, mas logo compreendeu o que se passava e com um salto, pegou a espada que estava sobre uma cadeira e a desembainhou. Bella ouviu o aço cantando contra o couro e com um movimento rápido, Edward cortou a cobra na metade.

O sangue do animal escorreu solto pelos lençóis brancos que cobriam a cama, manchando-os de vermelho escuro.

-Ela a picou? – Perguntou Lorde Edward ainda com a espada em mãos enquanto olhava para Bella de modo estranho.

-Não... Mas eu me assustei quando a senti atrás de mim.

-Ótimo.

Ele pegou os restos da cobra morta e os atirou na lareira, deixando que as chamas se encarregassem do corpo do animal morto. Depois disso tornou a vestir suas calças e calçar suas botas.

-Parece que não precisamos mais nos incomodar com o sangue para manchar os lençóis nupciais – Disse enquanto se dirigia a porta de forma furiosa – Nossa "amiga" cobra já se encarregou disso.

* * *

**É, a cobra cortou nosso barato ¬¬ E ai, o que acharam do casamento? Já tava mais do que na hora né? **

**E os agradecimentos de hj irão para Theslenn Urils, Natalocas, Jana Masen, Marjorie, Priscila, Milena, Brennda Silva, Adriana Paiva, Nicole 2712, Tali e JOKB! Não tem coisa melhor do que abrir o fanfiction e encontrar as reviews de vcs, acreditem! **

**Amanhã teremos um novo capítulo, então fiquem atentas :D**

**;***


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

O dia amanhecera frio, mas a neve já não caia mais. Bella olhava o pátio externo pela sacada de uma das enormes janelas do salão de costura, enquanto Rosalie e a senhora Sue trabalhavam em novos vestidos. A vida de casado estava se mostrando mais fácil do que ela esperava, pelo menos enquanto Lorde Edward se mantivesse fora.

Após sua fatídica noite de núpcias, Lorde Edward saíra de seu quarto e não regressara mais. Bella não sabia onde ele havia passado a noite, mas desde então não tornara a vê-lo, e isso fazia quinze dias! Aparentemente, na manhã seguinte a seu casamento, Lorde Edward acordara extremamente cedo e reuniu uma pequena comitiva para acompanhá-lo até as terras de Forks e posteriormente até a Escócia. O motivo desta viagem era o anuncio de seu casamento com Isabella, e todos concordavam que seria mais apaziguador se o próprio Lorde de Masen fizesse o comunicado de suas bodas.

Não sabia por que demônios estaria demorando tanto a regressar, e não compreendia se sentia alivio ou ansiedade! O que aconteceria quando Lorde Edward estivesse de volta a Masen? Iria exigir seus direitos como marido? Iria tocá-la novamente como fizera na noite de suas núpcias? Pensar naquilo trouxe um estranho arrepio ao corpo de Bella... O que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos pela cobra que serpenteava na cama?

-Acham que algo pode ter ocorrido com Lorde Edward? – Indagou enquanto abandonava a janela e atravessava o salão de costura para sentava-se junto a lareira, onde podia observava Rose e Sue costurando mais um vestido.

Bella não sabia como as duas não se cansavam daquilo! Desde o dia de seu casamento, Rosalie decidiu que novos vestidos deveriam ser providenciados, uma vez que os únicos trajes que elas possuíam eram dois vestidos usados e uma túnica cinza de noviça. Sendo assim, Sue arranjara grandes cortes de seda, veludo e linho; para que juntas costurassem o máximo de vestidos que conseguissem. Rose adorava aquilo, uma vez que passava todos os dias trancafiada na torre oeste.

Antes do casamento, Lorde Edward chegara a mencionar enviar Rose de volta à Volterra, mas sua irmã de criação praticamente implorara para permanecer em Masen. Bella não sabia o real motivo daquilo, mas achava que tinha algo a ver com a pretensão de Lady Heidi em casar sua filha com seu irmão mais novo, Marcus Volturi. Ela sabia que Rose detestava a ideia de casar-se com o tio e por isso deveria está tentando fugir daquela união a qualquer preço.

-Não deve se preocupar com isso, milady. – Disse Sue enquanto dava mais um ponto no tecido escarlate que tinha em mãos – Lorde Edward sabe cuidar de si mesmo.

-Mas já faz quinze dias desde que ele partiu... O norte não fica assim tão longe! Uma cavalgada até lá deveria durar no máximo um ou dois dias.

-Ouça o que Sue fala! – Aconselhou Rose cortando mais uma tira de seda amarela para pregar no vestido quase pronto que costurava – O senhor seu marido teve que passar em Forks antes, e as notícias que ele leva são no mínimo delicadas. Não pode simplesmente falar que se casou com a herdeira Swan e partir no dia seguinte. Além disso, a nevasca que caiu na semana passada bloqueou algumas estradas.

-Eu sei, mas... Alec devia apenas está esperando a neve parar de cair para mandar seu mensageiro até aqui e temo que em breve tenhamos que lidar com os Volturi.

-Sabe o que eu acho? – Indagou Rose jogando o vestido de lado e levantando-se para pegar mais linha dourada – Acho que você gostou tanto de sua noite de núpcias que não consegue ficar se quer mais um minuto longe de Lorde Edward!

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem automaticamente. Nunca tinha falado para ninguém sobre o que ocorreu em seu leito conjugal na noite em que havia se casado. E não pretendia falar agora! Ela confiava em Rosalie e em Sue, mas não podia arriscar que descobrissem que ela ainda permanecia donzela. Se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Alec e Jane, os gêmeos Volturi dariam um jeito de anular seu casamento com Lorde Edward e de colocar suas mãos imundas sobre ela. Não, preferia infinitamente ser a esposa de um possível violador, do quê cair nas mãos de Alec e Jane!

Sendo assim, deixou que todos acreditassem que o sangue nos lençóis nupciais era seu, e não de uma maldita cobra que se metera debaixo das cobertas. A lembrança daquilo também a atormentou. Como diabos aquele animal havia ido parar ali? Estavam no quarto mais alto da torre, um local onde uma cobra raramente conseguiria rastejar e ainda por cima para debaixo dos lençóis! Estaria alguém tentando prejudicá-la de algum modo?!

-Não suporto mais ficar trancada aqui. – Disse levantando-se repentinamente e indo até a porta – Vou lá fora respirar um pouco de ar e cuidar de meu herbário!

Sem dizer mais nada, seguiu rumo às escadas e subiu até seus aposentos. O quarto parecia extremamente gelado desde que Lorde Edward a deixou sozinha em sua noite de núpcias, mas Bella resolveu ignorar isso. A última coisa que precisava agora era pensar em seu marido ausente. Sendo assim, foi até uma das arcas e retirou de dentro desta, um velho vestido de camponesa. Era feito de ráfia marrom e deveria ter sido costurado para uma garota mais alta do que ela, mas servia perfeitamente para seus propósitos.

Rapidamente, tirou o vestido verde, colocou o marrom e depois, prendeu os cabelos e os omitiu embaixo de um gorro de lã grossa. Por último, calçou as botas de coro macio e tornou a descer as escadas, rumo ao salão principal. Já estava no último degrau quando acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Oh, perdão... – Disse tentando soar de maneira gentil, mas logo se arrependeu de ter dito isto, pois quando levantou os olhos, deu de cara com Irina. A jovem saxã estava vestida com uma luxuriosa túnica carmesim feita de veludo e no mais belo corte ao estilo normando. Seus longos cabelos loiro-prateados estavam presos em tranças e em seu pescoço havia um rubi do tamanho de uma noz. Era humilhante viver sobre o mesmo teto que a amante de seu marido, mas de qualquer modo, foi Bella quem pediu por isto. Além do mais, era normal que um grande senhor possuísse uma amante ou até mais.

-Lady Isabella! – Cumprimentou Irina com uma educada mesura, mas seus olhos azuis continuavam tão frios como o gelo – Não tivermos a oportunidade de falar em particular desde que milady se casou.

Aquilo era verdade. Frequentemente os olhares das duas se encontravam durante as refeições ou enquanto Bella estava indo a algum lugar, mas nessas ocasiões ela sempre estava acompanhada de Sue. E de certa forma, agradecia em seu intimo por isto. Não queria falar com Irina depois de tudo o que ocorreu e agora já sabia que aquela mulher não passava de uma rameira, pois ouvia certos comentários no castelo.

-Posso perguntar o que a senhora está achando de sua vida como a nova Lady de Masen? – Indagou a mulher com um sínico sorriso nos lábios.

-Estou bastante satisfeita e agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas...

-Bem, pois parece que o meu Lorde não concorda com isto! – Provocou Irina enquanto encaracolava uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que estava saindo de dentro da toca que Bella usava – Afinal, após consumar o casamento de vocês, ele foi direto para os meus aposentos! E cá entre nós, Edward parecia bastante disposto naquela noite. O que houve milady? A senhora não conseguiu satisfazê-lo?

-Isso não é da sua conta! – Exclamou sentindo-se humilhada. Teria mesmo seu marido ido procurar por outra, em plena noite de núpcias?

-Oh, mas é claro que é. Estamos em uma relação a três agora. Sempre que o meu senhor não se satisfazer com você irá me procurar, e eu devo estar preparada para agradá-lo ao máximo. Obviamente isto não é difícil para mim, uma vez que tenho sangue quente nas veias. Sem falar que você jamais conseguiria saciar um homem como Edward. Ele é grande de mais para alguém tão delicada e pequena como você, que foi criada em um convento e que teve todos os mimos que uma Lady nobre pode querer...

-Deveria ter mais tento nessa sua língua! – Disse Bella perdendo a compostura. Sua união com Lorde Edward poderia não ser verdadeira, mas não toleraria ser humilhada pela amante dele – Sou a Senhora deste castelo e você é apenas a amante do meu Senhor.

-Olhe para mim e depois olhe para você mesma! – Provocou Irina novamente, dando um sorriso de escárnio – Quem parece à senhora e quem parece à serva?! Sabe, "milady", você deveria ter fugido naquele dia, como eu tinha sugerido... Você pode está casada com Edward, mas é a mim que ele busca todas as noites! E agora, se me der licença, devo subir e me preparar, pois soube que meu senhor está para chegar, e tenho certeza que a primeira coisa que ele vai querer é um banho quente e o calor de minha cama.

Após esta última provocação, Irina lhe deu as costas e subiu as escadas em direção a seus aposentos. Bella ficou parada por um tempo sem reação, mas logo sua mente se pôs a trabalhar. Será que o que ela dizia era verdade? Estaria Lorde Edward regressando naquele mesmo dia?! Não... Se assim fosse, alguém teria lhe avisado de qualquer modo. Não iria perder tempo pensando em coisas tolas como aquela, tinha muito o que fazer e em breve o sol iria se pôr.

Sendo assim, Bella arrumou a toca em sua cabeça e se pôs a caminho do pátio externo. Uma rajada de vento frio a acertou em cheio quando saio de dentro do castelo, mas aquilo não a impediu de continuar seu caminho. Atravessou o pátio onde alguns homens treinavam com espadas de madeira, sentindo sua perna direita se queixando um pouco e se dirigiu aos fundos do castelo. A maioria das pessoas não deu a mínima importância para ela, pois acreditavam que Bella fosse uma simples camponesa. O que roupas e joias não faziam a uma pessoa?

No caminho, parou junto ao poço e encheu um balde com água, pois tinha que regar algumas de suas plantas. Um dos soldados se ofereceu para ajudá-la a carregar o balde, acreditando que ela não passava de uma simples criada de cozinha, mas ela recusou a ajuda, uma vez que estava acostumada com o serviço pesado.

Teve que andar mais um pouco até que chegou ao herbário que ficava ao lado do arsenal da fortaleza. Soubera que aquele prédio era utilizado pela antiga senhora de Masen para cultivar suas ervas medicinais, mas após a guerra, ficara praticamente abandonado. Quando Lorde Edward assumira o comando de Masen, ordenou que o prédio fosse reativado e incumbiu uma serva de cuidar das plantas, mas aparentemente, essa tal serva não vinha fazendo seu trabalho, pois Bella havia encontrado o herbário em um verdadeiro estado de calamidade.

Empurrou a pesada porta com força até que esta se abriu o suficiente para permitir que entrasse e carregou o balde d'água para dentro. As paredes do prédio estavam cobertas de musgo e o ar lembrava um pouco mofo e terra molhada, mas era exatamente assim que um herbário deveria cheirar! Ao longo da parede mais distante da porta, encontravam-se prateleiras repletas com jarros de barro. A maioria das plantas ainda não passavam de mudinhas, mas quando a primavera chegasse, teria um bom estoque de ervas medicinais.

O clima ali dentro deveria ser quente o suficiente para acelerar o crescimento de suas plantas, e por isto, não havia janela nem porta aberta naquele local. Bella se pôs a aguar as pequenas plantas e cuidar de algumas mudas que haviam sido plantadas há poucos dias, colocando um pouco mais de adubo em umas e fazendo pequenos enxertos em outras.

Levou quase duas horas até que Bella finalmente terminara parte do trabalho, mas ainda havia muito a se fazer. Queria poder plantar mais algumas sementes, todavia teria que esperar até o dia seguinte... Suas regras haviam chegado há dois dias e como Renee sempre dizia, uma mulher que sangra não pode semear a terra. Bella realmente detestava quando seu período chegava, pois tinha que usar pequenas compressas para impedir que suas roupas ficassem manchadas de sangue, mas sabia que aquilo era algo natural a toda mulher. Algo que tinha a ver com o ciclo da vida.

Quando tornou a sair do herbário, o sol já se encontrava quase de encontro com o horizonte. Teria que se apressar ou não daria tempo de olhar a horta. O frio começava a aumentar, o que fez Bella esfregar as mãos entre as dobras do vestido, na tentativa de aquecê-las, sujando-o de terra durante o processo. Quando ela finalmente chegou à horta, se pôs a analisar o terreno. A neve ainda cobria boa parte do solo, fazendo com que planta nenhuma vingasse durante todo o inverno. Estava louca para que a primavera chegasse...

Olhando ao seu redor, se certificou de que ninguém a observava e discretamente, abaixou-se para afastar a neve do chão. Só parou quando vislumbrou um pouco da terra e a esfregou nas mãos para sentir a consistência do solo. Seus dedos reclamavam pelo frio e suas unhas estavam roxas, mas aquilo não a incomodava, pois adorava sentir o cheiro do musgo úmido que a terra deixava em sua pele. A fraca luz azulada que vinha do entardecer pouco iluminava, mas Bella pôde constatar o que suspeitava! O solo era fértil e daria bons frutos. Necessitava apenas de alguém que soubesse semeá-lo.

O frio fazia com que todos os servos se abrigassem no castelo, mas ela resolveu permanecer um pouco ali, desfrutando daquela doce sensação de liberdade. Seu halito saia na forma de pequenas nuvens brancas e seus tornozelos estavam gelados, mas não deu importância a isso. Naquela altura do campeonato, a barra do vestido de Bella estava coberto por uma grossa camada de lama, e parte de seus cabelos já estavam fora da toca, o que a forçava a levar as mãos sujas de terra vez ou outra ao rosto, para tirar alguma mecha que caia em seus olhos.

Quando o último raio de sol abandonou o firmamento, Bella sentiu que já não havia mais razão para se está ali. Sem querer se demorar mais do que já havia demorado, ela regressou para o castelo a passos largos, praticamente correndo. Ao finalmente adentrou no salão principal, sentiu que havia algo de errado. As criadas andavam de um lado para o outro, parecendo mais atarefadas do que o de costume. Os soldados comiam em silêncio e o único som que ela ouvia vinha de uma mesa próxima à lareira leste, onde se encontrava um grupo de homens que ela jamais vira antes. Parecia que haviam acabado de chegar de viagem e bebiam cerveja preta enquanto comiam pernil assado.

No começo, pensou que fosse o grupo de soldados que Lorde Edward havia levado consigo para o norte, mas logo compreendeu do que deveria se tratar. Aquele homem não eram soldados de seu marido! Eram homens dos Volturi. Bella os analisou um pouco mais e conseguiu identificar o líder do grupo. Era um homem de longos cabelos negros e pele clara vestido com uma túnica turquesa. Deveria ser o mensageiro que Alec enviara para exigir que Lorde Edward a mandasse imediatamente para Volterra. Mas agora ela já não era mais Isabella Swan. Não, ela era Lady Isabella Cullen, Senhora de Masen. Ele não podia forçá-la a abandonar as terras de seu marido, e sendo tomada por uma coragem descomunal, Bella se dirigiu até a mesa do grupo.

-Ora, ora! Vejam só o que temos aqui... – Disse o mensageiro quando a viu se aproximando e parando de roer a cocha de galinha que tinha em mãos para poder analisá-la dos pés a cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso ao passar os olhos no busto dela, o que serviu apenas para fazer com que toda a confiança que Bella sentia se extinguisse em questão de segundos. Nunca sabia como agir quando um homem a olhava daquela forma! – Não sabia que havia gracinhas tão tentadoras como você nas terras de Masen.

Ela gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, mas por alguma razão, as palavras estavam presas em sua boca e seu coração parecia saltar de forma selvagem. Olhou os criados que iam de um lado ao outro, trazendo bandejas de comida e jarras de cerveja, mas nenhum pareceu lhe dar a devida importância.

-Não vai me dizer seu nome, doçura? – Indagou ele enquanto a segurava pela mão e a puxava de forma rude para forçá-la a sentar-se em seu colo, mas Bella se forçou a manter-se em pé. Olhou ao seu redor, esperando que algum soldado ou servo fosse ao seu socorro. Provavelmente eles também tinham lhe confundido com uma simples criada.

-Você... Você está me confundido... Não sabem quem eu sou...

-Não me importa quem você seja, querida! A única coisa que importa é o que você faz na cama! E vou logo lhe dizendo que sou alguém disposto a te fazer gemer que nem uma cadela. – Respondeu o homem chegando ainda mais perto dela com um sorriso cheio de luxuria. Seus colegas de grupo começaram a uivar, incentivando aquele ato de humilhação pública – Diga-me, já se deitou com um normando antes?

-Sim, e este normando não foi você! – A voz responsável por aquela declaração não pertencia a Bella!

Em questão de segundos, as pernas da garota recuperaram o movimento, e quando ela se virou, deu de cara com seu marido! Lorde Edward Cullen estava parado bem atrás de si, com o rosto parcialmente coberto por sombras, mas mesmo assim, Bella podia ver a ira brilhando em seus olhos verdes. O senhor de Masen parecia furioso e tinha as feições contraídas, além da mão direita pousada sobre o cabo da espada que trazia embainhada no quadril. Seus cabelos estavam molhados com a neve derretida que aparentemente voltara a cair e ainda estava vestido com sua armadura.

Bella não sabia se era a situação em si ou se era apenas sua imaginação, mas Lorde Edward parecia ainda maior do que na ultima vez em que o vira. Uma fina camada de barba negra havia crescido em torno de seu rosto, o que evidenciava uma pequena cicatriz que ele tinha no queixo, onde o pelo não crescia, mas Bella acreditava que aquilo servia apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais assustador.

Para completar o quadro, viu que atrás dele havia cerca de quinze homens, além de seu irmão, Sir Emmett, que parecia pronto para intervir caso fosse necessário. Aquela deveria ser a comitiva que partira com o Barão de Masen para o Norte, e que agora finalmente regressava ao lar.

-Oras se não é o imponente Lorde Cullen! Acredito que se recorde de mim, não é mesmo? – Indagou o homem enquanto aceitava mais um pouco de cerveja que uma criada oferecia.

-Sim, Demetri Volturi, primo de Lorde Alec. Lembro-me muito bem de seu rosto, mas agora aconselho que largue essa mulher antes que eu tome alguma atitude imprudente.

-Não me diga que ela é sua concubina? – Indagou o homem, soltando um rizinho sádico enquanto largava a mão de Bella.

-Tenha tento nessa sua maldita língua, pois você não está diante de uma rameira qualquer. Esta é a própria Lady de Masen, minha esposa.

Edward a segurou pela cintura e a puxou contra si de modo possessivo. Não podia suportar aquilo por mais um segundo que fosse. Havia passado os últimos quinze dias sendo torturado pela lembrança de sua frustrante noite de núpcias, e agora que finalmente regressa ao seu lar, encontra sua esposa sendo assediada por aquele maldito Volturi.

Sem falar que, ou Isabella era mesmo a criatura mais inocente do mundo ou era a mais promíscua! Estava ali, vestida com trajes de serva que deixavam suas formas ainda mais atraentes e para piorar a situação, a neve deixara o tecido encharcado, fazendo-o grudar de modo provocante nas curvas de seu corpo. Até mesmo seus mamilos rosados podiam ser vistos através do desgastado tecido molhado! Aquilo o fazia desejar jogá-la contra a mesa e possuí-la ali mesmo.

-Se esta é sua esposa, então por que demônios permiti que ela ande pelo castelo usando uma simples túnica de camponesa e completamente coberta de terra e lama?! – Indaga Demetri de modo desafiante.

-O modo como minha esposa se veste é assunto meu. Agora diga logo o que veio fazer aqui em minhas terras antes que eu perca a paciência.

O homem levantou-se e ajeitou sua túnica para aparentar mais seriedade antes de se pronunciar.

-Venho aqui em nome de minha tia, Lady Heidi Volturi, e de meus primos, Alec e Jane Volturi. Eles exigem que você entregue Lady Isabella Swan para que esta fique sobre seus cuidados, uma vez que são a única família que a garota possui agora que Lorde Charles Swan faleceu.

-Bem, seus parentes demoraram um pouco a se pronunciar não é mesmo? – Indagou Sir Emmett se colocando ao lado do irmão mais velhos.

-A neve caiu constantemente nesses últimos quinze dias e por isto não pudermos seguir viajem por um bom tempo. Mas agora já estamos aqui e é isto que importa.

-Pois tenho algumas declarações a fazer. – Anunciou Lorde Edward com voz imponente, para que todos no salão o escutassem – Em primeiro lugar, os Volturi não são os únicos parentes de Lady Isabella. Ela também possui um tio e um primo que vivem na Escócia e que me deram a honra de cuidar dela, assim como o castelão de Lorde Charles, Sir Benjamim.

-E o que lhe faz pensar que o rei Henry aceitaria a decisão de um tio escocês e de um castelão? – Indagou Demetri, fazendo pouco caso da situação – Vamos lá Lorde Edward, seu único dever é entregar a garota aos Volturi, ou então o caso será levado a corte para que sua alteza julgue com quem Lady Isabella Swan deve ficar.

-Lamento informá-lo, mas não posso entregar Lady Isabella Swan, simplesmente por que agora, ela se chama Lady Isabella Cullen. Está diante da dama em questão, caso não tenha notado.

Os olhos de Demetri Volturi pareceram surpresos por um instante. Ele olhou para Bella como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, e de repente, pareceu compreender o que estava ocorrendo.

-Você não pode ter feito isto! – Disse enquanto apontava o dedo na direção de Lorde Edward e de modo exaltado. Em questão de segundos, os cinco soldados que acompanhavam Demetri se levantaram e se puseram em alerta. Bella achava que iria perder o controle das pernas a qualquer momento – Não pode ter se casado com Lady Isabella Swan sem o consentimento de seus parentes e do rei Henry!

-Tenho o cosentimento de seus parentes escoceses e já faz um bom tempo desde que rei Henry ordenou que eu me casasse com alguma Lady de origem Saxã ou Escocesa para poder fortalecer as alianças de seu reino. Tenho o documento assinado pelo próprio Henry dizendo isso, caso não acredite.

-Isso não ficará assim, Cullen! Você já deve está ciente disto não é? Alec não deixará essa situação assim.

-Não tenho medo de vocês, Volturi. – Anunciou Lorde Edward enquanto segurava Bella com mais força contra ele – Defendo o que é meu e é exatamente isto o que farei. Tanto Lady Isabella quanto as terras de Forks são propriedades minhas agora, e apenas Henry pode dizer o contrário.

-Isso é o que veremos. – Demetri pegou seu punhal que estava sobre a mesa, e por um instante, Bella pensou que a carnificina começaria, mas ele apenas o embainhou e olhou para seus companheiros – Vamos, já não temos mais nada a se fazer aqui.

Todos os cinco homens que acompanharam Demetri Volturi o seguiram para fora da fortaleza e assim que eles cruzaram a porta, Lorde Edward ordenou que quatro de seus homens os seguissem até os limites das terras de Masen. Quando ele finalmente olhou nos olhos de Lady Isabella, notou que a jovem dama estava tão pálida quanto à neve que tornara a cair.

-Aquele desgraçado lhe fez algum mal? – Perguntou enquanto forçava-a a encará-lo. Viu um vislumbre de medo passando pelos olhos violetas da pobre garota e logo compreendeu que ela deveria estar extremamente assustada.

-Não... Não me fez nada... – A voz dela saiu como um sussurro, o que serviu apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. – Eu... Não sabia que meu senhor regressaria hoje. Se soubesse teria organizado melhor as coisas para sua chegada.

-Mandei que um mensageiro anunciasse meu retorno. Creio que ele chegou antes do entardecer. Mas isto não vem ao caso. Só quero que me diga o que diabos estava fazendo?! – A irritação em sua voz era palpável, e Bella não sabia o que responder – Por que está vestida como uma criada e com o rosto coberto de terra e lama?

-Eu... Eu apenas estava cuidado do herbário... Não foi minha intenção provocar aquele homem... Juro-o!

-Pois agora quero que volte para nosso quarto e não saia de lá até que eu lhe ordene! Mandarei as servas levarem água para você se banhar antes que eu tenha contigo.

Aquelas palavras pareceram deixar a jovem ainda mais nervosa e Edward sabia exatamente o motivo disto.

-Ter comigo? O meu senhor pretende...?

-Dormir sobre o mesmo teto que você? E por que não? – Vociferou Edward enquanto segurava-a com ainda mais força para obrigar Isabella a encará-lo – És minha esposa, não és? Tenho ao menos este direito.

-Não estou contestando isto, milorde... Sei muito bem de minhas obrigações de esposa e que se o senhor quiser procurar nosso leito conjugal, não posso impedi-lo. – Ela falava como se tentasse buscar forças e parecia medir cada palavra que saia de sua boca – Mas só perguntei isto por que... Bem, minhas regras chegaram antes de ontem e ouvi falar que muitos Lordes preferem não dividir o leito conjugal quando a mulher encontra-se em tais condições.

-E por que não? É isto alguma doença contagiosa por acaso? – Indagou usando de sarcasmo.

-Não... Mas pode ser desagradável...

-Pois que assim seja. Irei procurar outra cama onde dormir. E é melhor que amanhã pela manhã a encontre em melhores condições. Teremos hospedes e eu espero que ao menos possa apresentar minha esposa como uma Lady a altura de Masen.

-Hospedes? – Indagou ela parecendo curiosa – Posso saber de quem se trata? Para que eu possa organizar as coisas... Os quartos, a comida... Céus! Tem tanta coisa para se fazer e eu não tenho experiência alguma...

-Não se preocupe com isso. – Cortou Edward parecendo impaciente com a atitude dela. Tudo que queria era uma caneca de cerveja e um bom banho – Será apenas a comitiva de Lorde Denali que estará de passagem a caminho da Escócia. Sue já tem tudo preparado, portanto você só precisa estar apresentável para recebê-los. Agora vá e não me perturbe mais.

Largo-a de modo tão brusco que Bella quase caiu. Não sabia o que fazer, mas achou por bem não confrontá-lo naquele momento e saiu em disparada rumo ao quarto. Estava irritada com ele, pois não via razão para ser tratada daquele modo brusco, mas quando chegou às escadas que levavam a torre leste, sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado com firmeza. Já se preparava para confrontar o marido, mas quando se virou, deu de cara com Sir Emmett.

-Milady não deveria subir as escadas correndo. – Disse Sir Emmett com seu costumeiro sorriso fácil – Sua perna já deve está cicatrizada, mas ainda assim pode acabar caindo e se machucando.

-Sim... Obrigada, Sir.

-Posso acompanhá-la até seus aposentos? – Indagou ele oferecendo o braço para que ela o segurasse. Bella relutou um pouco, mas logo pousou a mão sobre o braço dele e o deixou guiá-la. – Sei que meu irmão pode parecer assustador às vezes, mas não o leve mal milady. Edward vem passando por um tempo difícil e acaba agindo como um verdadeiro bárbaro.

-Eu só não consigo compreender o motivo dele me tratar assim. – Desabafou Bella enquanto fitava o chão.

-Não compreende milady? Você praticamente o ofendeu! Imagine o que as pessoas irão pensar quando souberem que o Barão de Masen mantém a esposa vestida como uma serva? É o mesmo que chamá-lo de sovina ou dizer que ele é um miserável.

-Compreendo. Mas o que posso fazer se não tenho vestidos?

-Não tem? Pensei que Edward tivesse dado ordens para que Sue costurasse novas túnicas para você.

-E ela está costurando Sir, com a ajuda de Rose, mas até agora elas só fizeram vestidos luxuosos e que não poderei usar em meu herbário.

-Bem, pois eu recomendo que você passe a usá-los, ao menos nos próximos dias. – Disse Sir Emmett aumentando seu sorriso ainda mais, como se estivesse contando uma piada – Lady Carmem costuma ser bastante exigentes quando o assunto é moda.

-Exigente? – Bella sentiu-se mais nervosa por um instante. O que iria fazer se eles não a aprovassem? – Fale-me um pouco sobre Lady Carmem, Sir.

-Carmen é tão tagarela quanto uma mulher pode ser. Seu marido Eleazar deveria ser canonizado santo por passar tanto tempo ao seu lado sem se irritar com sua falação. Da ultima vez em que ela veio para Masen, Edward e eu pensávamos que iríamos enlouquecer... – De repente, Sir Emmett se calou, percebendo que havia sido grosso.

-E por que estão indo para a Escócia? – Indagou Bella sentindo-se ansiosa por conhecer alguém que estava a caminho das terras onde seu pai cresceu.

-Lorde Eleazar, é descendente de escoceses e está indo visitar seus parentes. Se quiser, podemos até pedir para que ele compre algumas coisas para você, se a moda escocesa lhe agradar mais... Tenho certeza de que meu irmão irá adorar mimá-la um pouco.

-Lorde Edward mimando alguém? – Indagou Bella achando aquilo divertido. Naquela altura, ambos já haviam chegado à porta do quarto onde ela estava dormindo, no topo da torre, mas não fizeram menção de encerrar a conversa – Não consigo imaginar isto.

-Pode até não parecer, mas Edward não é tão duro quanto aparenta. Nossa irmã Alice foi o grande motivo para que ele se tornasse no que é hoje. Quando tinha apenas 15 anos se consagrou cavaleiro, mas apenas isto não era o suficiente para fazer com que as pessoas esquecessem nosso nascimento bastardo. Por isto, Edward não descansou até que conseguisse ser alguém de renome.

-Foi por isto que ele foi até a Terra Santa?

-Sim. Alice estava enamorada por um Sir de família nobre, mas este cavaleiro, mesmo que também gostasse dela, não podia se casar com uma mulher sem dote e nascida de uma relação pecaminosa entre um Lorde e uma serva. Foi pensando nela e em mim que Edward resolveu ir para as cruzadas, quando era ainda muito jovem, em busca de riquezas na Terra Santa. Eu o segui anos mais tarde, mas infelizmente nós achamos mais do que pedras preciosas e ouro.

-Do que está falando exatamente?

-Aquilo foi um verdadeiro inferno, milady. Eu estive com ele e sei pelo que meu irmão passo... – Aquela foi a primeira vez que Bella via tristeza refletindo nos olhos do jovem cavaleiro – Por conta do erro de um general, centenas perderam a vida. É por isto que Edward não admite que o desobedeçam ou que o questionem. Se ele dá uma ordem, está deve ser cumprida sem relutar, e isto também vale para você, milady.

-Compreendo Sir. Prometo que de agora em diante tentarei ser mais obediente ao meu marido.

-Ótimo. Edward já sofreu de mais... A única coisa que ele quer agora é ter um lar de verdade. Quer chegar em casa e ser recebido por seus filhos e por sua esposa. Quer levar uma vida pacata e poder dormir a noite inteira sem ter pesadelos. Crê que pode fazer isto por ele em troca da segurança e do conforto que ele está disposto a oferecê-la, milady? Crê que pode amar e respeitar meu irmão da forma como ele merece?

Bella não sabia o que responder. Aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia Sir Emmett falando com tanto apreço pelo irmão. E afinal, quem era Lorde Edward? O normando bruto que aparentava ser, ou o irmão dedicado e justo?

-Irei tentar, Sir. – Disse enquanto entrava em seu quarto – Irei tentar.

* * *

**É, essa Irina tá muito escorregadia! Ma dela tá guardado ahahaha E essa visita dos Denali será rápida, mas vcs irão gostar!**

**Hj eu agradeço a Ana, Natalocas, Brennda Silva, Priscila, Marjorie, JOKB, Nicole 2712, Milena, Tali e Jana Masen. O capítulo de amanhã vai fazer vcs "esquentarem" um pouco hahahaha **

**Então se preparem!**

**;***


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Bella acordou um pouco mais tarde no dia seguinte, com um grupo de servas carregando uma enorme tina de madeira onde água quente estava sendo despejada até que a enchesse completamente. O sol já devia ter nascido, mas mantinha-se escondido por trás de densas nuvens, o que indicava que poderia nevar a qualquer momento.

-Bom dia milady! – Disse Sue de modo energético enquanto adentrava no quarto e fazia sinal para que as servas saíssem rapidamente – Hoje será um dia consideravelmente agitado, e eu vim para ajudá-la a se preparar.

-Oh, serei eternamente grata por isso! – Bella jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou da cama. Estava completamente nua, mas a única coisa que queria era o banho, então entrou na enorme tina d'água, deixando que seus músculos rígidos pelo frio relaxassem um pouco.

Se dependesse dela, ficaria ali o dia todo! Enquanto Bella cuidava de limpar os braços, Sue lhe esfregava as costas e eventualmente lavava seus cabelos usando a mistura que Bella havia preparado com samambaia-cinza, caules de videira e flores de lavanda. Quando finalmente terminaram o criterioso banho, Sue a ajudou a sair da tina e a entregou um grande pedaço de linho, para que se secasse.

Bella enrolou seu corpo no tecido e se sentou de frente ao fogo, enquanto penteava os longos cabelos até que eles ficassem completamente livres de toda a umidade. Sue lhe entregou uma pequena taça de vinho com salva e Bella colocou a beberagem de uma só vez na boca, se pondo a bochechar por alguns instantes. Por fim, cuspiu o vinho no fogo da lareira e entregou a taça vazia para a boa senhora Clearwater.

-Não compreendo porque milady faz isso todos os dias. – Admitiu Sue enquanto abria um dos baús que estava no quarto e retira de dentro deste um belo vestido na cor índigo.

-Faz bem para os dentes. – Respondeu dando um sorriso para enfatizar o que dizia – Os mantém firmes e brancos.

-Lorde Edward costuma mastigar algumas folhas de arlequim queimado diariamente. Deixa o halito mais agradável, e até exigiu que Irina também fizesse esse tipo de... – Sue parou de falar repentinamente ao perceber que estava sendo inconveniente. Nenhuma Lady gostaria de ouvir falar sobre a amante de seu marido, mesmo que o casamento não fosse de verdade.

Bella preferiu fingir que não escutou o comentário e continuou escovando seus cabelos. Mas Sue parecia extremamente desconcertada e não sabia o que fazer. Para ajudar a velha senhora a esquecer o constrangimento, Bella resolveu mudar um pouco de assunto.

-Você parece conhecer bem o meu marido. Quanto tempo faz que trabalha para ele?

-Muitos anos eu diria... Costumava ser uma grande amiga da sua falecida mãe. Passei a morar com Lorde Edward após a morte de meu marido.

-Seu marido? Você foi casada Sue? – De repente, Bella notou que não sabia nada sobre a vida da velha senhora e se sentiu culpada por isto.

-Oh, sim milady. Mas meu velho Harry faleceu há uns anos. Depois de sua morte, fiquei sem ter para onde ir e Lorde Edward, que na época era um simples cavaleiro, me convidou para ajudar na criação de sua irmã, Alice. Não vivíamos com luxo, claro, mas Lorde Edward nunca deixou que eu ou meu filho passássemos fome.

-Então você também tem um filho? Onde ele está?

-Agora deve estar junto do pai. – Respondeu Sue com um triste sorriso enquanto jogava o conteúdo da latrina pela janela – Ele se chamava Seth e era um garoto excepcional. Lorde Edward até o tinha tomado como escudeiro quando ele completou 10 anos e o levou consigo para a Terra Santa durante a cruzada. Mas meu menino nunca regressou.

-Sinto muito por sua perda... – Disse Bella sem saber como reagir àquela notícia.

-Não se preocupe menina, isso já faz mais de sete anos. A única coisa que me preocupa agora é Lorde Edward. Ele parece não se perdoar pela morte de meu menino, e até hoje não me contou detalhes de como Seth morreu. Só sei que ele foi uma das vítimas de um general Árabe.

Aquilo fez Bella lembrar-se do que Sir Emmett havia lhe contado. O que será que aconteceu com Lorde Edward enquanto estava na Terra Santa? Foi então que sua mente lhe levou para o dia em que ela havia encontrado seu marido pela primeira vez. Naquela ocasião, Lorde Edward estava inconsciente devido a um ferimento de flecha e Bella teve que aplicar um potente cataplasma em suas costas para que não infeccionasse. Jamais poderia esquecer das marcas que havia na pele dele, como se alguém estivesse tentando desenhar algo em suas costas com uma faca.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo ao recordar-se daquilo e em seu intimo, desejou saber o que realmente havia acontecido com ele. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada repentina do próprio Lorde Edward em seus aposentos. Ele agora trazia o rosto bem barbeado e a túnica impecavelmente limpa, feita com veludo azul marinho que resaltava a cor escura de seus cabelos.

Bella sentiu seu coração disparar e uma estranha sensação percorrer seu baixo ventre. Não sabia o que havia nele para causar tais reações no corpo dela, mas era praticamente como se estivesse hipnotizada. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de seu marido, ela pôde perceber que Lorde Edward estava olhando para seu busto. Bella olhou para baixo, e sentiu que seu coração iria sair pela garganta! Devido ao seu descuido, o tecido que usava para enrolar o corpo havia escorregado e deixado um de seus seis a mostra.

Com um rápido movimento, ela tornou a cobrir o ombro e se virou, encarando o fogo da lareira para disfarçar seu constrangimento.

-Sue, poderia nos deixar a sós? – Indagou Lorde Edward a velha senhora Clearwater, que não tardou em obedecê-lo, saindo do quarto e trancando a porta logo atrás de si.

Bella levantou-se e caminhou até a cama, onde o vestido índigo estava estendido. Possuía um corte no estilo normando, e fora um dos novos vestidos que Sue e Rosalie costuraram para ela.

-Quer ajuda para se vestir? – Indagou Edward enquanto a via se sobressaltando com aquela pergunta.

-Perdão, meu senhor, mas acredito que uma serva faria este trabalho melhor...

-Bobagem. – Disse Edward enquanto pegava o delicado camisolão feito de uma suave seda branca e o erguia para que Isabella o colocasse – Sei muito bem como ajudar minha esposa a vestir-se.

Ela pareceu relutar por um instante, mas logo viu que não tinha outra escolha. Lentamente, soltou o pano de linho que trazia enrolado ao corpo e deixou que ele caísse, expondo sua pele aos olhos de Edward. Céus... Quando deixaria de se surpreender com a beleza daquelas formas?! As chamas da lareira era a única fonte de luz que havia no quarto, pois todas as janelas estavam fechadas para evitar que o vento frio entrasse, o que dava uma exótica cor dourada na pele dela.

Sem perder tempo, Isabella ergueu as mãos e vestiu o camisolão de seda o mais rápido que pôde, virando de costas para que Edward amarrasse as fitas da parte de trás. Mas ele não pôde resistir à tentação... De forma delicada, deslizou as mãos por dentro do camisolão, e sentiu seu corpo enrijecer mediante a suavidade da pele dela. Isabella definitivamente o levaria a loucura.

-Milorde... – Sussurrou ela enquanto o sentia afastando seus longos cabelos ruivos para um lado, deixando seu pescoço livre para os lábios dele. Edward a mordiscou naquela área sensível e a sentiu estremecer com aquele toque mais íntimo.

-Não... Já disse que quando estivermos a sós você deve me chamar pelo meu nome.

-Não sei se deveríamos fazer isto agora...

-E por que não? – Indagou enquanto alcançava um dos seios dela com a mão que estava introduzida por debaixo do camisolão e passava a atormentar o mamilo que automaticamente ficou rígido – Quer que eu pare, Isabella?

-Eu... Eu não sei... Não consigo pensar quando o senhor... Digo, quando você me toca assim...

-Então não pense.

Antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Edward a posicionou no parapeito da janela que estava bem à frente deles, fazendo com que Isabella se debruçasse sobre a parede, a mantendo de costa para ele, enquanto chupava de forma frenética a pele delicada do pescoço dela. Isabella pareceu não suportar aquilo e jogou a cabeça para trás, agarrando-se as pedras da parede na vã tentativa de manter o controle do próprio corpo. Inclinou seu troco para frente, apoiando-se na janela e fazendo com que seu traseiro se empinasse. Com a outra mão, Edward começou a levantar a barra do camisolão que ela usava.

-Diga-me Isabella, ainda estas sangrando?

Ela nada respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma frenética, dizendo que não. Edward tomou aquilo como incentivo e continuou subindo até que chegou no meio das pernas dela, que já se encontrava molhado e pronto para ele. Sem deixar de massagear um dos seios dela, Edward passou também a tocá-la naquele local especial, desenhando com os dedos pequenos círculos em torno de seu sexo.

Isabella parecia cada vez mais descontrolada e começou a se mexer de forma frenética contra ele, esfregando o traseiro em seu membro que já encontrava-se rígido. Edward passou a sugá-la com ainda mais força no pescoço, enquanto investia profundas incursões contra o traseiro dela, fazendo com que o corpo inteiro de Isabella fosse de encontro à parede.

Bella sentia o corpo vibrar, rígido e com uma estranha e maravilhosa sensação de calor líquido em seu baixo ventre. Também sentia o órgão de seu marido preso na calça, rígido e firme indo de encontro ao seu traseiro uma vez, duas, três... Ele a segurava cada vez mais forte contra seu próprio corpo e seus dedos a atormentava de um modo que jamais imaginava possível. Não sabia onde aquilo ia levá-la e achava que estava gemendo alto, mas não se importava com isso.

A cada nova incursão dele contra seu traseiro, Bella sentia seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Edward já não possuía mais o controle sobre si próprio, pensava apenas no ritmo frenético que os dois mantinham... Investia contra ela cada vez com mais força, mais profundidade, mais atrito... Ao mesmo tempo a atormentava, puxava o bico de seu seio, mordiscava-a no pescoço, acariciava seu sexo úmido e estreito.

Foi então que Isabella sentiu seu corpo se contraindo, e a primeira onda de espasmos veio, enquanto se sentia tomada por uma leveza inigualável. Era como se tudo tivesse explodido em vibrações alucinantes, concentradas naquele desconhecido local que seu marido tocava. Gemeu alto e levou uma das mãos para o próprio sexo, segurando a enorme mão de Lorde Edward para impedir que ele parasse de tocá-la ali. Com a outra mão, Bella agarrou os cabelos dele, sentindo-o chupá-la com ainda mais força.

Lorde Edward ainda deu mais duas investidas contra seu traseiro, mais profundas e demoradas do que as anteriores, sendo que na última, ele a segurou com ainda mais força contra ele e soltou um gemido que foi abafado por seus cabelos.

Os dois permaneceram ali, parados, um sentindo o coração do outro batendo, até que suas respirações voltaram ao normal. Edward então, tornou a baixar a barra do camisolão dela e se pôs a amarrar as fitas da parte de trás. Quando ele se virou para pegar o vestido índigo que estava sobre a cama dela, ouviu uma batida leve na porta, e logo uma serva o avisou de que o banho que ele mandara preparar já estava pronto, o aguardando no outro quarto em que ele passara a noite anterior.

-Vá, meu senhor... Posso terminar de me arrumar sozinha... – Disse Isabella, ainda de costas para ele e parecendo sem fôlego.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim... Além disso, Sue pode me ajudar caso seja necessário. – Ela parecia bastante desconcertada e Edward não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. Pensava que lhe dar prazer aos poucos seria a melhor forma de fazer com que Isabella o aceitasse em seu leito conjugal, mas acabara se exaltando e a levou ao orgasmo sem nem se quer ter tirado as roupas. Poderia tê-la assustado.

-Isabella, eu...

-Ande logo e vá, meu senhor. A comitiva dos Denali chegará em breve e eu não posso terminar de me arrumar com o senhor aqui.

-Como queira.

Edward achou melhor deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. No que estava pensando afinal? Lady Isabella crescera isolada com a mãe e passou boa parte da vida vivendo em um convento... Era obvio que ela se assustaria quando tivesse o seu primeiro orgasmo! Ele não podia esperar que ela agisse como as criadas ou mulheres experientes com quem ele estava acostumado a se deitar.

Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto em que estava ocupando, encontrou uma tina cheia d'água morna e duas servas que o aguardavam para auxilia-lo no banho. Mas Edward queria ficar só naquele momento. As dispensou com um rápido aceno de mão e comoçou a tirar a túnica.

-Não quer ajuda para se despir, milorde? – A voz extremamente adocicada e sedutora vinha da cama onde ele dormira na noite passada, mas Edward não necessitou olhar para trás para descobrir quem era.

-Posso fazer isto muito bem sozinho. – Disse enquanto tirava a calça e a jogava para um lado. Havia gozado na própria roupa e isto era constrangedor de mais para permitir que Irina visse. No que tinha se tornado? Em algum garotinho inexperiente?

Não... Nem mesmo quando era apenas um iniciante na arte de fazer amor ele agira assim. Tinha apenas 15 anos quando teve sua primeira mulher e jamais esqueceria como foi. Ela era uma importante Lady e devia ser 10 anos mais velha do que ele, mas já era viúva de dois maridos. Agora, homem nenhum queria casar-se com a nobre senhora, por que todos acreditavam que ela era estéril. E de fato deveria ser... Edward a possuía sempre que havia uma oportunidade, tomando cuidado para que não fossem descobertos, mas sabia que não era o único a frequentar a cama dela.

Com ela ganhou experiência e aprendeu a como não derramar sua semente dentro da mulher. Não queria gerar nenhum filho bastardo... Sabia como era ser ilegítimo e não gostaria que nenhum descendente seu sofresse do mesmo mal. Após livrar-se de todas as roupas, entrou dentro da tina e deixou que a água morna lhe aliviasse a tensão do corpo.

-Adoro esfregar suas costas... – Provocou Irina enquanto se colocava bem atrás dele com um pedaço de linho na mão e começava a espalhar sabão por toda a sua pele – Elas são tão largas... Tão fortes!

-Já disse que não preciso de ajuda. – Disse Edward enquanto tentava afastar-se do toque dela. Por algum motivo não estava com paciência para Irina.

-O que está acontecendo, milorde? – Indagou ela no pé de seu ouvido – Esperei que o senhor fosse me procurar ontem a noite, mas acabei frustrada na cama. Desde que se casou com aquela pequena lady que venho sendo renegada... O casamento por acaso lhe castrou?

-Estou cansado Irina. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver e você está tirando minha concentração. Agora vá e deixe-me sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Ela soltou um muxoxo, mas não ousou confrontá-lo. Sabia qual era o seu lugar e não demorou muito para levantar e caminhar de forma provocante até a porta.

-Se quiser ter um pouco de diversão, basta ir ao meu quarto. Prometo lhe receber com mais disposição do que aquela sua pequena Lady Gelada. – Disse ante de fechar a porta logo atrás de si e deixá-lo sozinho.

Edward teria que fazer alguma coisa a despeito de Irina. Ela estava tornando-se bastante ousada, mas aquilo era culpa dele, tinha que admitir. Afinal, ele sempre soube que não deveria manter a mesma mulher em seu leito por muito tempo. Ela acabaria sentindo-se confiante e acreditando possuir algum direito sobre ele. Sim, teria que se livrar de Irina, mas antes iria dá-la algo para se manter. Não podia apenas jogá-la fora como um objeto... Era uma simples rameira, porém não deixava de ser um ser humano. Mas não devia pensar naquilo agora. Tinha que apresar-se ou terminaria se atrasando para receber os Denali.

Após terminar de se banhar, Edward saiu da tina, enxugou o corpo com um pedaço de linho e vestiu uma simples, porem elegante túnica de cor verde escuro por cima da cota de malhas. Calçou seu melhor par de botas e colocou o cinto com a espada embainhada. Quando já estava pronto, saiu do quarto e encontrou com Emmett o aguardando no lado de fora.

-A que devemos tamanha elegância? – Indagou o irmão mais novo com um de seus costumeiros sorrisos. Emmett também estava vestido com sua melhor túnica e havia feito à barba na moda normanda.

-Deve ao mesmo motivo que fez você se perfumar igual a uma rameira. Já está tudo pronto para encontrarmos a caravana de Lorde Eleazar?

-Sim. Os homens só estão aguardando você para partir. Acabamos de receber a notícia de que eles encontram-se perto de nossas fronteiras. Acredito que chegaremos pouco antes de entardecer. Levará Lady Isabella conosco?

-Não. – Respondeu enquanto caminhava ao lado do irmão rumo às escadas – Isabella ficará aqui. Ainda não acho seguro que ela cavalgue conosco para fora das muralhas. Nunca se sabe o que os Volturi podem estar planejando.

-Sinto que sua esposa sabe algum segredo sórdido dos Volturi. Caso contrario não faria sentido Alec agir de modo tão imprudente para por as mãos nela.

-Sim, também já pensei nisto, mas até agora ela não me disse nada a despeito. Mal nos falamos após o que ocorreu em nossa noite de núpcias.

-Já conseguiu descobrir quem pôs aquela cobra em sua cama? – Indagou Emmett. Ele foi a única pessoa para quem Edward contara o ocorrido e estava ajudando-o em suas investigações.

-Ainda não. Só sei que uma cobra daquelas não poderia simplesmente subir até o último quarto da torre. Até onde saiba, as únicas pessoas que tiveram acesso aos meus aposentos naquele dia foi Sue, Lady Rosalie e algumas criadas.

-Tenho certeza que Sue não foi. O que me diz de Lady Rosalie?

-É uma garota bastante delicada. Me custa muito imaginá-la carregando uma cobra até o último andar da torre.

-Sim, tem razão. Já tem planos para ela? Vai mandá-la de volta para os Volturi?

-Você parece bastante inquieto quando o assunto é a Lady em questão. – Aponta vendo que o irmão ficava tão vermelho quanto uma donzela.

-O que posso fazer? Falei coisas meio intimas para ela quando achava que era apenas um jovem mensageiro... Coisas que não se deve contar para uma Lady. A única coisa que quero é que ela parta para longe, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que a mande de volta para os Volturi.

-Não pretendo fazer isto. Lady Rosalie está aqui, mas ninguém além de nós sabe disto. Ela passa o dia todo trancada na torre oeste e eu pretendo que os Volturi continuem ignorando o fato dela estar aqui.

-Que assim seja irmão. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa a decisão que tomar.

-Acha mesmo que estou apresentável? – Indaga Bella a Sue enquanto prendia a respiração ao ver a comitiva de Lorde Eleazar subindo a colina escoltada pelos homens de Lorde Edward. Bella podia ver seu marido e o irmão mais novo cavalgando um de cada lado dos Denali, mas a distância ainda era muito grande para que ela pudesse vê-los claramente.

-É obvio que irão, milady! – Disse Sue com um grande sorriso e extremamente empolgada – Quem não gostaria de uma pessoa tão encantadora como à senhora?

Bella respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Estava parada no lado de fora da fortaleza, junto a todos os criados organizados em uma linha reta bem atrás de si e de Sue. Gostaria que Rose estivesse ao seu lado, mas Lorde Edward não a permitia sair da torre oeste por nada no mundo.

Com mãos desajeitadas, Bella tentou desamassar o vestido índigo que usava, e rezou para que a lama não sujasse sua bainha. O vestido era feito com veludo e possuía mangas tão longas que chegavam quase a bater no chão. Havia uma delicada camada de renda branca adornando seu decote e em sua cintura estava o precioso cinto de safiras que Lorde Edward lhe havia presenteado na noite de seu casamento. Em seu pescoço também podia-se ver o colar que fazia par com o delicado cinto.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e penteados, mas havia algumas tranças que Sue fez na parte da frente, para lhe deixar com um ar mais sofisticado.

Quando a comitiva finalmente parou, Lorde Edward desceu de seu garanhão e foi ajudar uma elegante dama a desmontar. Bella sentiu suas bochechas pegando fogo ao olhá-lo... Estava tão formoso com aquela túnica verde que resaltava a cor de seus olhos! E de repente, todas as lembranças daquela manhã vieram a sua cabeça. Tinha tentado a qualquer custo não pensar naquilo, mas vez ou outra se pegava lembrando-se do toque aveludado de seus lábios e da forma indiscreta como ele lhe tocava...

O que Lorde Edward tinha feito com ela a final?! Jamais se sentira assim antes... Seu corpo ficara rígido e pulsante em certas partes como se tivesse explodido de repente, enquanto que seus braços e suas pernas ficaram moles como se fossem feitos de pano. Inconscientemente, Bella levou suas mãos trêmulas ao peito, e a deixou lá, tentando apaziguar seu coração que batia como louco. De repente ela ouviu um pigarreio e quando olhou para frente, viu que seu marido estava bem ali, parado diante dela com um casal de nobres ao seu lado.

-Lorde Eleazar, Lady Carmem; – Disse Edward com todas as pompas – Esta é minha esposa, Lady Isabella Cullen, filha do falecido Lorde Charles Swan, senhor de Forks.

Bella fez uma educada mesura como fora ensinada pelas freiras e viu Lady Carmem fazendo o mesmo. Ela deveria ter por volta de seus vinte e tantos anos e possuía uma beleza simplória. Tinha a pele clara, mas seus cabelos eram tão escuros quanto seus olhos. O corpo, mesmo esbelto, possuía formas arredondadas e um pouco mais cheinhas. Estava vestida com roupas luxuosas, o que era estranho, pois deveria ser extremamente incômodo cavalgar daquele modo.

-É um prazer finalmente poder conhecê-los. – Disse tentando ser educada – Espero que tenham feito uma ótima viagem até aqui.

-Não ficamos sabendo de nenhum casamento! – Exclamou Lady Carmem parecendo ofendida – Como podem ter se casado sem ao menos nos ter enviado um convite formal para suas bodas ou para o noivado? Ainda por cima se tratando de um casamento entre dois nobres...

-Lamento, mas não tivermos tempo... – Respondeu seu marido – Nos casamos a menos de um mês e se quer houve um noivado. Além do mais, não fazia sentido eu mandar avisá-los se vocês estavam vindo para cá de qualquer modo.

-Bem, ao menos você não fez nenhuma bobagem. – Disse Carmem observando Bella de cima a baixo, analisando-a minuciosamente – Ela pelo menos parece adequada e é bastante bonita. Acho que possui boas ancas para ter filhos! Disse que é filha de Lorde Charles não é? Ouvi dizer que passou os últimos anos em um convento. Deve ter recebido uma boa educação, mas não lembro-me de tê-la visto alguma vez na corte... Diga-me querida, quantos anos tem?

-Acabei de completar dezoito, milady.

-Oh, já não é nenhuma jovenzinha pelo que vejo! Eu mesma casei-me com quase quinze anos e já tenho dois filhos! Seriam três, mas acabei perdendo um ano passado... O meu mais velho acabou de se tornar escudeiro de um grande lorde e a mais nova já sabe ler e escrever. Tenho planos para mandá-la para corte neste verão para tentar encontrar algum contrato de casamento vantajoso... Essas coisas devem ser feitas o mais cedo possível.

-Carmem, pelos deuses, você está tagarelando como se fosse uma velha! – Disse Lorde Eleazar que tinha cabelos e olhos da mesma cor que os da esposa. Parecia ser um homem comum, sem nenhum grande atrativo – Vai acabar assustando Lady Isabella.

-Não me interrompa Eleazar! Estou dando bons conselhos para ela. Uma Lady deve ter filhos o quanto antes, e você sabe que eu pretendo engravidar novamente... Quem sabe na próxima primavera.

A cabeça de Bella dava voltas com tantas informações, e tentava assimilar a maior parte do que Lady Carmem falava. Não sabia como o marido dela conseguia aguentar aquilo por tanto tempo.

-Perdoe minha esposa... – Disse ele enquanto fazia um pequeno aceno na direção de Lady Carmem – Só descobri um método de fazê-la calar-se, mas isto envolve uma cama e quatro paredes.

-Eu preferiria que você não falasse de sua intimidade com a senhora Carmem na minha frente. – Lorde Edward falou com um ar brincalhão, o que deixou Bella impressionada. Não conhecia aquele lado descontraído dele.

-Como se você fosse algum santo não é mesmo Edward?! – Provocou Lady Carmem enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura em forma de protesto – O que me diz então desta marca roxa no pescoço de sua adorável esposa? Não me diga que algum "bicho" a mordeu?!

Bella levou a mão automaticamente ao pescoço sem compreender exatamente ao quê ela se referia. Não lembrava de ter machucado o pescoço, mas logo sua mente a recordou dos beijos apaixonados que Lorde Edward depositara naquela área e de como ele a havia sugado e mordiscado. Sentiu suas bochechas em chamas novamente.

-Acho melhor entrarmos antes que congelemos. – Disse seu marido parecendo desesperado para mudar de assunto e ela se sentiu grata por aquilo.

A comitiva teve dificuldade para entrar na fortaleza, uma vez que os muros só permitam que três cavalos entrassem de cada vez, mas antes que o sol se pusesse todos já estavam dentro do castelo, acomodados no salão principal e comendo os deliciosos pratos que haviam sido preparados.

Bella se dedicava a cortar a carne para seu marido e a sempre manter sua taça de vinho cheia, enquanto concordava ou respondia a algum comentário de Lady Carmem. A mulher não parava de falar se quer um momento, e todos na mesa davam risadas sobre suas opiniões afiadas a despeito da corte e de certos nobres. Bella a achava extremamente desinibida, e após o jantar, Carmem até cantou uma bela canção no meio do salão, provando ter uma voz realmente encantadora. Em um determinado momento, Lorde Edward saiu da mesa com seu irmão e com Lorde Eleazar para mostrar a este último as melhorias que havia feito no castelo.

-Oh, querida... – Disse Carmem que estava sentada ao lado de Bella em um tom de voz que significava confidência – Como pode permitir que aquela mulherzinha continue morando em Masen agora que você está casada com Lorde Edward?

Bella levou alguns segundos para compreender o que ela queria dizer, mas logo seus olhos encontram Irina, que estava sentada em uma das mesas, rindo e bebendo com os homens que vieram na comitiva de Lorde Eleazar. A saxã estava vestida com um belíssimo vestido negro, feito com um caro veludo, o que deixou Bella com uma pontada de inveja.

-Ela não me incomoda... – Mentiu, notando que nem ela própria acreditaria em suas palavras – Eu sou a Lady e ela é apenas uma pobre coitada que vive as custas de meu marido.

-Ora, mas é claro que você deve se importar... Quando me casei com Eleazar ele mantinha três rameiras para aquecer sua cama, mas eu não deixei aquilo barato. O infernizei até que ele se livrasse de todas. Sei que muitos acham normal um nobre ter amantes, mas eu jamais permitiria que as amantes de meu marido vivessem sobre o mesmo teto que eu.

Bella tentava encontrar uma resposta adequada para aquilo, mas foi salva por um bobo que havia chegado com a comitiva dos Denali. Parecia ser um rapazote vestido com roupas remendadas, mas ele dava cambalhotas e cantava músicas com letras indecentes. Bella nunca tinha visto algo parecido e ficou encantada com aquele pequeno espetáculo. Deu largas gargalhadas quando viu o pobre bobo se entalando ao tentar beber um pouco de cerveja e acabar expelindo o líquido pelo nariz.

Não havia percebido que Edward regressara ao salão e que a observava de longe. Era realmente encantador vê-la rindo daquele modo tão relaxado. Nunca vira Lady Isabella dando uma gargalhada desde que a conhecera, e agora se perguntava como ela podia ficar ainda mais deslumbrante.

O auge da noite foi quando o bobo retirou de dentro de uma caixa cheia de pequenos furos um pássaro exótico. Ele tinha penas vermelhas e verdes e parecia ser algo fenomenal. Mas não foi a beleza do animal que impressionou Bella, e sim o fato de que este começou a falar!

-Oh, céus! – Exclamou ela dando um salto e olhando o pássaro tagarelar com o bobo – Ele fala! Como isso é possível?!

-Que tipo de Lady é você, que nunca viu um mísero papagaio das terras árabes? – Indagou Irina que naquele exato momento havia passado por trás da mesa em que ela estava sentada.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e notou que deveria ter se exaltado um pouco. O hipocraz que bebera parecia estar fazendo efeito, e quando olhou ao redor, notou que todos no salão olhavam para ela. Deviam achar mesmo que ela era algum tipo de selvagem, pois a maioria dos homens a olhava como se nunca tivessem a visto antes.

-Eu... Creio que o vinho subiu a minha cabeça... Perdoem-me. – E antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa embaraçosa, Bella levantou-se da mesa e saiu em direção às escadas.

Edward sentiu vontade de ir atrás dela, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, Eleazar o segurou pela manga da túnica.

-É melhor deixá-la um pouco só agora. Acredite em mim, estou acostumado a lidar com as Ladies e elas se magoam com uma facilidade maior do que as rameiras.

-Mas ela pareceu assustada! Quando notou que todos a olhavam, deve ter sentido vergonha...

-Vergonha? – Indagou Eleazar soltando um leve sorriso – Edward, as mulheres adoram ser olhadas. E todos os homens desta sala estavam admirando a beleza inocente que tomava conta dela quando sorria de coisas que consideramos tão insignificantes!

-Sim Eleazar, uma Lady comum se sentiria lisonjeada com estes olhares de admiração, mas minha esposa passou a infância vivendo isolada com a mãe e depois foi trancada em um convento. Isabella não está acostumada com essas coisas.

-E mesmo assim você tem a ousadia de manter uma rameira vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que a sua lady! – Grunhiu Carmem que acabara de se aproximar deles com uma cara de poucos amigos – Como pode manter sua amante debaixo do mesmo teto que sua esposa?! Isto é uma afronta. Aquela mulherzinha até se sente no direito de soltar piadinhas para a própria Lady de Masen. Deveria colocar um limite nela, Edward.

-O que Irina disse para Isabella? – Exigiu saber sentindo a raiva tomando conta dele.

-Ela zombou de sua esposa por estar encantada com o papagaio, praticamente a chamando de selvagem.

Edward sentiu-se furioso com isto. Procurou Irina em todos os cantos do Salão, mas não a encontrou em lugar algum. Desistiu de sua busca após um tempo e resolveu ir atrás de Isabella em seu leito, pedindo desculpas a seus hospedes por deixá-los antes da ceia acabar. Quando adentrou nos aposentos, encontrou-a deitada na cama, ainda usando o encantador vestido índigo. Ele se aproximou lentamente do leito que estava iluminado apenas pela luz que entrava pela janela semiaberta.

Quando finalmente pôde ver o rosto dela, notou que deveria ter chorado até cair no sono.

* * *

**Nossa, recebi inúmeras reviews de leitoras revoltadas com a suspeita do Edward ter ou não passado a noite de núpcias com a Irina! hahaha Bem, a resposta está aí no capítulo: "_Desde que se casou com aquela pequena lady que venho sendo renegada..._" Ou seja: relaxem, ele é um homem fiel. Mas agora me digam: se vcs se sentiram assim, imaginem como a Bella deve ter se sentido?! Pois eh... O pior é que o Edward n pode simplesmente colocar ela pra fora, pq ela conhece as defesas de Masen. Então ele deve agir com cautela, ma de Irina está guardado ;)**

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Natalocas, Theslenn Urils, Marjorie, Talilima, Guest, Milena, Priscila, Yoko, Nanda, Adriana Paiva, Ginny M Weasley P, JOKB, Ana Clara, Jana Mase e Brennda Silva! Minhas leais leitras hahah**

**Ah, amanhã teremos fortes emoções! Então fiquem atentos ahahaha**

**;***


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Bella dormia profundamente até que despertou-se no meio da noite, sentindo seu corpo estremecer... Sentia frio, e logo descobriu o motivo para isto: a janela do quarto estava semiaberta, e lá fora, o vento frio do inverno assobiava. Ia levantar-se quando sentiu seu corpo esbarrando no de seu marido.

Lorde Edward dormia em um sono agitado e mesmo fazendo frio, Bella notou que ele suava. Seu peitoral estava nu, e sua pele possuía uma exótica cor, como se fosse feita de bronze ou de algo tão rígido quanto, adquirida sobre a luz avermelhada da chama que provinha de uma única vela deixada ao lado de sua cama. Sentiu um desejo incomum de tocá-lo e de deslizar o dedo pelas ondulações de seu abdômen, mas não ousou fazê-lo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Jamais sentira esse tipo de desejo antes...

Foi então que lembrou-se do modo como ele a tocou no dia anterior! Aquilo foi... Aquilo foi incrível! Nunca experimentara algo tão avassalador quanto aquela sensação de pulsar ou de calor líquido escorrendo entre suas pernas! Queria sentir aquilo novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria... Algo tão bom assim deveria ser no mínimo pecaminoso.

Depois de ter agido de modo tão humilhante durante a ceia, Bella sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar, e por isso correu para seu leito, onde poderia ter um pouco de privacidade. Chorou de modo frenético por algum tempo e, contra a sua vontade, acabou pegando no sono. Essa não era sua intenção! Na verdade, ela queria ter voltado ao salão principal e se desculpado com Lady Carmem por tê-la deixado sozinha após a ceia, mas acabou dormindo. Então, por que Lorde Edward não a tinha acordado para que ela pudesse realizar suas tarefas de esposa ou ao menos ajudá-lo a se despir? E agora que pensava nisso... Estaria ele completamente nu?

Céus... Não deveria pensar nesse tipo de coisa! Era indecente e talvez até mesmo indecoroso. Sentiu mais uma vez o vento frio do inverno açoitando sua pele. Não podia simplesmente ignorar aquilo, e por isto, levantou-se com o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho e foi até a janela, observando que já começava a nevar lá fora. Oh, céus... Como queria que o inverno acabasse para poder plantar suas ervas juntamente com a chegada da primavera! Seria tão maravilhoso ver seu jardim florescendo, e certamente, Masen deveria ficar belíssima com os campos cobertos de flores e plantas.

De repente, se deu conta de que estava pensando em seu futuro naquele lugar. Sentiu-se confusa ao descobrir algo estranho em seu coração, um novo desejo talvez. Já estava cansada de fugir! Queria ter um lugar para chamar de lar, um lugar onde estivesse segura... E foi então que percebeu que ela e seu marido possuíam o mesmo desejo! Assim como Sir Emmett havia dito, Lorde Edward só desejava ter uma casa e terras prósperas. Seriam um casal perfeito, se não fosse pelo fato de não haver amor entre os dois e de uma antiga maldição de família.

Além disso, Bella estava longe de ser uma lady digna de Masen! Bastava lembrar-se do que ocorrera na noite passada e do modo humilhante como ela agira na frente de seus convidados. Como poderia ser a senhora de Masen se não sabia se comportar como uma verdadeira lady? Como poderia ser a esposa de um Lorde tão poderoso como Edward Cullen, Barão de Masen? Nunca havia ido à corte e passara boa parte de sua vida vivendo na floresta e depois em um convento. Não sabia costurar tão bem como Rose e nem cantar tão maravilhosamente como Carmem e muito menos era tão elegante quanto Irina. Suas únicas aptidões eram cultivar plantas medicinais e saber como utilizá-las para curar algum mal... Mas isso qualquer serva poderia fazer.

Lorde Edward a tinha protegido até aquele momento, e ela o retribuiu o humilhando dia após dia. Foi então que resolveu parar de se lamentar e tentar fazer algo para mudar sua situação. Se iria mesmo ser a senhora de Masen, mesmo que apenas por um ano e um dia, teria que assumir suas responsabilidades e passar a cuidar do castelo e de outros afazeres. Não queria tornar a se sentir tão envergonhada como se sentiu na noite passada!

Estava presa nesses devaneios quando ouviu um sussurro baixo vindo da cama, onde seu marido ressonava. Seu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito, e por um momento, ela pensou que ele também havia despertado.

-Disse algo meu senhor? – Indagou chegando mais perto para ver se o ouvia melhor, mas viu que os olhos de Lorde Edward ainda encontravam-se fechados.

Mesmo assim, ainda que aparentemente estivesse dormindo, ele parecia agitado. Sua respiração começava a ficar cada vez mais ofegante e sue rosto se contraia com caretas de dor... Estaria tendo um pesadelo? Foi então que Lorde Edward tornou a sussurrar algo em seu sono. Dessa vez Bella ouviu com atenção, e teve certeza de que ele não falava sua língua e muito menos o francês normando.

Não sabia se devia despertá-lo ou se apenas ficava ali, parada no escuro, observando-o e rezando para que ele parasse de se contorcer. Mas ele começava a respirar cada vez mais rápido e parecia passar por alguma coisa angustiante.

-Meu senhor, meu senhor! – Chamou enquanto o sacudia levemente pelo ombro. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a reagir, semiabrindo os olhos como se estivesse finalmente acordando. Parecia confuso – Foi apenas um pesadelo, meu senhor... Já passou.

Lorde Edward balançou a cabeça e olhou de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse algo, e quando seus olhos verdes finalmente a fitaram, pareceu não reconhecê-la. Foi então que, antes mesmo de Bella compreender o que estava acontecendo, seu marido a segurou pelos ombros e a jogou de modo violento contra a cama. Ela teria gritado, mas com o impacto, o ar saiu completamente de seus pulmões e antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego, Lorde Edward já estava montado sobre ela, segurando seus ombros com força e a obrigando a continuar deitada de costas.

Ele olhava-a de um modo assustador, enquanto a sacudia com violência pelos ombros e a perguntava alguma coisa em uma língua totalmente desconhecida. Bella estava assustada e não sabia o que ele queria dela... Será que tinha se posto louco? Será que Irina tinha razão sobre Lorde Edward ser mesmo um homem perigos e violento? Ele apertava cada vez mais os seus ombros, ao ponto de lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

-Meu senhor... – Dizia ela tentando apaziguá-lo – Meu senhor, não compreendo-o... Meu senhor...

Mas ele não parecia ouvi-la, apenas continuava gritando coisas confusas e sem nexo. Foi então que Bella lembrou que ela estava falando em inglês... Talvez, se falasse em francês normando ele pudesse finalmente voltar a si.

-Meu senhor, está me machucando. – Disse no idioma materno dele, mas ele pareceu apenas mais irritado com aquilo. Já estava a ponto de acreditar que ele quebraria seus ombros quando finalmente tomou coragem e o chamou pelo nome – EDWARD! Pare.

Daquela vez sua voz pareceu chegar até ele e Lorde Edward a olhou de um modo estranho, como se só agora conseguisse enxergá-la, e ficou ali, paralisado, montado sobre seu corpo enquanto segurava seus ombros e ofegava de modo descontrolado. Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma: tão frágil e tão perigoso ao mesmo tempo.

-Meu senhor... Digo, Edward... – Tornou a falar com mais serenidade agora, ainda usando o idioma normando – Você está machucando meus ombros.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas soltou-a e saiu de cima dela, para logo depois se levantar da cama e ir direto até uma terrina de água que havia sobre a mesa. Lorde Edward molhou as mãos e jogou água no rosto, como se tentasse certificar-se de que estava realmente acordado. Enquanto isto, Bella apenas manteve-se sentada na cama, fitando o nada e evitando olhar na direção dele, pois agora já tinha certeza de que estava completamente nu.

-Perdoe-me... – Disse ele finalmente, agora falando em inglês, enquanto enxugava as mãos em um pedaço de linho. Parecia envergonhado e agitado – Eu a machuquei muito?

-Não. Não foi nada de mais. – Respondeu ainda fitando o nada e sentindo seus ombros latejando agora que sua circulação podia correr livremente – Mas e o senhor? Está bem?

-Estou. Foi apenas um mau sonho.

-Costuma ter esse tipo de sonho com frequência? – Indagou vendo com sua visão periférica que ele estava vestindo suas calças.

-Às vezes, mas não se preocupe, são apenas sonhos. – Respondeu enquanto pegava sua túnica e a vestia – Uma volta é tudo de que preciso.

-Mas está nevando lá fora.

Lorde Edward olhou na direção da janela que ainda encontrava-se semiaberta e constatou que era verdade. Mesmo assim, ele não pareceu mudar de ideia, sentando-se em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, que havia junto a lareira, e começou a calçar suas botas de couro macio.

-Está preocupada comigo milady? – Indagou com um sorriso sem graça ao introduzir um pequeno punhal dentro da bota do pé direito.

-Claro que estou... Você é o meu marido de qualquer modo. Devo cuidar do senhor.

-Bem, pois não se preocupe, sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesmo e voltarei antes que o sol nasça.

Disse ele enquanto caminhava até a mesa de cabeceira onde havia deixado sua espada, e a embainhou no cinto que trazia na cintura. Bella aproveitou o momento para levantar-se e ir até um dos baús, para retirar de dentro deste a pesada capa de Lorde Edward, entregando-a como uma boa esposa deveria fazer.

-Não demore... Nossos hospedes acordarão em breve e seria rude se o senhor não estiver aqui.

-Tem medo de ficar sozinha com Lady Carmem? – Perguntou rindo um pouco mais a vontade. Bella sentiu-se aliviada em ver que ele já não parecia mais tão nervoso – Sei que ela é uma tagarela, mas após o desjejum nos veremos livres dos Denali. Agora tenho que ir.

Lorde Edward a segurou pelos ombros e a deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, o que deixou Bella um tanto desnorteada. Não esperava aquele gesto de carinho repentino e ficou paralisada! Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Por algum motivo, Bella não queria que ele partisse, mas não poderia impedi-lo. Ainda deveria levar mais de uma hora até que o sol nascesse, mas já não sentia sono, então resolveu iniciar suas atividades matinais.

Ainda vestia o mesmo vestido que usara na noite passada, uma vez que caiu no sono antes de se despir e tinha os cabelos completamente embaraçados. Não seria bom se as servas a encontrasse daquele modo e por isso tirou o pesado vestido, ficando apenas com a delicada camisola de linho branco que usava por baixo. Após isto, penteou os logos cabelos e pediu para que uma serva preparasse um banho quente em seu leito.

Bella andava de um lado ao outro no quarto, enquanto via a criada enchendo a tina. Sentia-se ansiosa e desejosa de que seu marido regressasse o mais rápido possível. Ele parecia tão estranho quando saiu que não podia deixar de se preocupar. Será que estava começando a se importar com Lorde Edward, ou apenas não queria perder a única pessoa que lhe dera proteção?

O sol já tinha aparecido no céu quando ele finalmente retornou ao quarto, com os cabelos ensopados de neve derretida e as botas cobertas por uma generosa camada de lama. Parecia mais calmo agora, porém ainda não a encarava diretamente nos olhos.

-Seja bem vindo de volta, meu senhor... Digo, Edward. – Saudou Bella enquanto via a serva saindo discretamente do quarto para dá-los privacidade.

-Sim. É bom estar de volta. Vai banhar-se? – Indagou ele enquanto desembainhava a espada e a colocava sobre a mesa que havia próxima a janela e sentava-se em uma das cadeiras para retirar as pesadas botas.

-Oh, não... Mandei que as servas preparassem a tina para que o senhor se lavasse. – Disse Bella enquanto corria para ajoelhar-se perante a ele e ajudá-lo a remover as botas – Pensei que um banho quente após cavalgar em um dia frio como este poderia ajudá-lo a relaxar.

-Fico grato com sua preocupação, mas não precisava se dar ao incômodo.

-Não foi nenhum incomodo... Na verdade, foi bom manter minha mente ocupada. Estava sem sono e não tinha nada a fazer.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou para retirar a túnica úmida que ainda usava. Estranhou quando sentiu os pequenos dedos de sua esposa tentando ajudá-lo a remover a pesada peça, e não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de sua noite de núpcias, quando Lady Isabella o ajudou a despir-se. Quando finalmente se livrou de toda aquela roupa, caminhou até a tina e entrou nesta, deixando a água morna aquecer seu corpo.

Naquela altura, sua virginal esposa já estava constrangida ao ponto de ficar parada no meio do quarto, sem saber o que fazer e para onde olhar. Edward achou graça daquilo e resolveu dá-la algo para se ocupar.

-Pode me passar o sabão?

-Oh, claro!

Isabella correu até a mesa onde o sabão estava e pegou uma barra junto com um pedaço de linho que servia para esfregar. Edward estendeu a mão para pegar o sabão, mas ela não o entregou! Apenas se colocou atrás dele e começou a esfregar suas costas. Todavia, Bella parou assim que viu as cicatrizes em sua pele áspera. Havia se esquecido de como elas eram e com a ponta dos dedos seguiu o contorno das marcas.

-O que está fazendo? – Ele indagou notando que ela seguia os traços de suas cicatrizes e se sentindo desconfortável com aquilo. Não se orgulhava de ter aquelas marcas.

-Eu... Perdão. Havia me esquecido que suas costas são...

-Deformadas? – Completou sentindo seu bom humor indo por água abaixo.

-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. É só que eu sempre me surpreendo quando vejo as cicatrizes. Parece que formam um símbolo ou algo do tipo... Não consigo imaginar como um homem tão jovem pode ter tantas marcas de guerra... Consegue se recordar de cada uma delas?

-Da maioria. – Respondeu de forma seca.

-Então... Lembra-se desta?

Ela posicionou o dedo indicador em um ponto que ficava sobre seu ombro esquerdo, um pouco abaixo da base de seu pescoço. Edward sentiu seu corpo relaxar novamente, pois aquela cicatriz ele havia conseguido de uma forma bem menos terrível do que as outras.

-A ganhei no dia em que conheci milady, surpreendendo-a enquanto se banhava completamente nua no meio de uma queda d'água.

-Poderia me poupar do constrangimento e não citar a parte sobre minha nudez! – Disse com um muxoxo. Edward riu com aquilo e prosseguiu com a provocação.

-Como poderia não citar se esta era exatamente a minha parte favorita? Passei os dois últimos anos com a imagem de uma ninfa tomando sol nas margens de uma queda d'água em minha mente.

-Estou ficando constrangida! – Acusou enquanto parava de esfregar as costas dele e se levantava para ir até o baú de roupas que havia junto ao pé da cama.

-Nunca haviam lhe dito que é bonita antes?

-Eu cresci isolada em um bosque, milorde. E depois fui para um convento onde a maioria das freiras acreditava que eu era a filha de uma feiticeira saxã com algum demônio da floresta... Não estou acostumada a ouvir lisonjeiros sobre minha aparência.

-Pois para mim não havia dama mais bela naquele salão do que você na ceia de ontem! – Disse Edward enquanto mergulhava na tina, deixando a água remover todo o sabão de seu corpo. Mulheres adoravam ser elogiadas e com Isabella não deveria ser diferente, ainda mais quando o elogio era sincero.

-Não fale tolices, meu senhor. Sei muito bem que estou longe de ser essa formosura toda. Tenho certeza de que havia moças mais belas do que eu naquele salão.

-Então diga-me apenas o nome de uma dessas moças. – Desafiou Edward achando graça do constrangimento dela. Poderia apostar tudo o que tinha como as bochechas de Lady Isabella estariam vermelhas naquela altura.

-Irina seria um ótimo exemplo creio eu. Os homens pareciam brigar pela atenção dela. – Maldição! Por que demônios ela tinha que tocar naquele assunto novamente?

Sabia que a presença de Irina naquela fortaleza estava ferindo o orgulho de Isabella e compreendia que deveria ser difícil para uma Lady conviver com a amante de seu marido. E após a noite passada, Edward percebeu que já era dada a hora de se livrar de Irina. Foi por isso que, naquela mesma manhã, ele encontrou a saxã e a repreendera pelo que fez. Irina pareceu bastante irritada com aquilo, mas Edward não se deixou levar por sua expressão. Ordenou que ela juntasse suas coisas e fosse para a hospedaria da aldeia.

Iria mantê-la longe de sua esposa por enquanto, até que pudesse finalmente dá um destino para Irina. A saxã vivia em Masen desde pequena e conhecia todas as fraquezas da fortaleza. Tinha que agir com calma, ou do contrário ela poderia prejudicá-los. Talvez pudesse enviá-la para as terras de Eleazar! Sim... Quando a caravana dos Denali regressasse da Escócia, Edward pediria para que seu amigo levasse Irina consigo, para bem longe de Masen.

-Os homens agiam desse modo por que sabiam que não precisavam de muito para se ter os "favores" de Irina. Mas você era a verdadeira fonte de cobiça naquele salão.

-Oh, claro! Principalmente depois que ri como uma tola só por que vi um pássaro falante. – Ela parecia magoada agora e passava a mexer com mais ferocidade nas roupas que havia no baú.

-Ninguém a achou tola por ter rido do pássaro! Muito pelo contrário... As pessoas olhavam para você por que estavam admirando seu sorriso, e não por que a achavam uma selvagem.

Mas ela nada respondeu em troca. Apenas continuava mexendo no baú, procurando por algo. Estava tão agitada em sua busca, que parte da camisola escorregou por seu ombro, expondo a pele pálida aos olhos de Edward. Foi aí que ele lembrou-se de algo que deveria constatar. Levantou-se da banheira e se quer esperou que a água escorresse de seu corpo para sair desta e caminhar até onde sua esposa estava.

Isabella permanecia agachada junto ao baú, escolhendo uma túnica adequada para ele, e parecia tão concentrada que não notou quando Edward se ajoelhou atrás dela, colando as costas de Isabella ao seu abdômen. Sentiu a água que escorria do corpo dele molhar a camisola que ela usava, mas em vez de sentir frio, sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo de tal modo que tornava-se difícil respirar.

Lembrou-se do que ele havia feito no dia anterior, do modo como ele a tocou enquanto chupava seu pescoço, e por um instante, esperou que Edward levasse sua mão até seu sexo e comoçasse a atormentá-la novamente. Mas em vez disso, seu marido repousou uma de suas mãos no estômago dela e a empurrou levemente para trás, para uni-la ainda mais a ele. Usando a outra mão, Edward afastou as longas madeixas ruivas de sua esposa, expondo seu delgado pescoço.

-Edward... – Disse ela em um sussurro sem saber o que queria dizer. Queria mandar que ele parasse ou queria implorar para que ele abaixasse a mão e lhe tocasse naquele local especial que apenas ele tocara?

-Não se preocupe Isabella, não farei nada de mal a você.

Ela permaneceu parada, sentindo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, na expectativa do que estava por vir. Seus seios já estavam pesados e rígidos, e já havia uma certa tensão em seu baixo ventre, latejando e implorando para ser dissipada. Em seu pescoço ainda havia a marca do beijo que Edward lhe dera no dia anterior, mas não era aquela mancha que o interessava.

Sem prévio aviso, ele começou a baixar a camisola dela, para poder deixar seu ombro direito completamente nu. E suas suspeitas finalmente se confirmaram. Na pele alva que cobria o delicado ombro de sua esposa, estavam estampadas as marcas de seus dedos. Marcas que ele havia feito ao tê-la agarrado quando despertou de seu pesadelo.

-Lamento por isso... – Disse enquanto a beijava delicadamente naquela área, sentindo-se culpado por tê-la machucado – Creio que não estou sendo um bom marido.

E antes que Bella pudesse responder, ele levantou-se e afastou-se dela, deixando-a desnorteada. Não queria que ele tivesse se afastado! Céus, estava ficando cada vez mais confusa... Era melhor se concentrar em seus afazeres antes que ficasse completamente louca. Entregou para Lorde Edward uma túnica elegante com detalhes bordados em prata e o ajudou a se vestir, como uma boa esposa deveria fazer. Mas tão logo ele terminou de se preparar, colocou sua capa nos ombros e partiu, dizendo apenas que a aguardava no pátio.

Aquele não seria um bom dia, certamente! Sem tempo a perder, Bella tirou a camisola molhada que ainda usava e chamou uma serva para que a ajudasse a vestir o vestido púrpura de gola alta que havia separado para si. Colocou o colar de safira, mas não pôs o cinto, pois não queria parecer ostentosa. Seus cabelos foram transados de modo a nenhum fio ficar solto, e só então Bella jogou a pesada capa de peles por sobre seus ombros e se pôs a correr até o pátio externo, onde encontrou a comitiva dos Denali já pronta para partir. Procurou por seu marido, mas o único que encontrou foi Sir Emmett, preparando seu cavalo.

-Está muito formosa hoje, milady! É bom vê-la tão disposta logo pela manhã! – Comentou Sir Emmett com seu costumeiro sorriso fácil.

-Tive que reunir todas as minhas forças para enfrentar Lady Carmen. – Disse Bella rindo de modo sincero para ele. Era tão fácil falar com Sir Emmett que às vezes se esquecia do fato dele ser um homem. – E nossos hospedes já se levantaram?

-Sim. Tomaram o desjejum em seus quartos e agora estão falando com meu irmão sobre qual caminho tomar. Acho que seria bom se milady fosse junto a Lady Carmem para fazer companhia a nossa convidada. Edward até ordenou que preparassem uma carruagem para que vocês duas dividissem, visto que milady não sabe andar a cavalo.

-Sim, é uma boa ideia. Meu marido realmente pensa em tudo.

-Edward é um homem precavido. Essa é uma de suas maiores virtudes e um de seus maiores defeitos.

-Sir, sei que pode parecer meio repentino lhe perguntar isto do nada, mas... Quantas línguas meu marido sabe falar? – Sir Emmett pareceu confuso com aquela pergunta, mas se limitou apenas a respondê-la.

-Edward fala fluentemente o inglês, como milady pôde perceber, além de nossa língua materna, o francês normando, e o árabe, que aprendemos durante as cruzadas.

Então era isso! Era em árabe que Lorde Edward falava quando despertou naquela manhã e a atacou daquele modo. Estaria ele sonhando com alguma lembrança daquela época?

-O que houve com o meu senhor na Terra Santa? – Indagou Bella querendo chegar ao fundo daquela conversa.

-Por que pergunta isso tão repentinamente, milady? Não me diga que meu irmão continua tendo aqueles sonhos...?

Mas antes que Bella pudesse respondê-lo, fora interrompida pela chegada repentina de Lady Carmem e duas de suas damas de companhia. A jovem senhora usava um espalhafatoso vestido dourado e parecia bastante agitada com a viagem.

-Oh, Lady Isabella! Como está elegante! – Cumprimentou Carmem enquanto fazia sinal para que suas damas de companhia fizessem reverências perante Bella, que as respondeu com um delicado aceno de cabeça.

-Digo o mesmo da senhora. Peço desculpas por tê-la deixado sozinha ontem, após a ceia. Fui deveras mal educada...

-Não se preocupe com isso. Eu já estava cansada de qualquer modo e por isso resolvi me retirar mais cedo para descansar.

-Está pronta para prosseguir viagem?

-Definitivamente não. Por mim passávamos mais alguns dias em Masen, mas Eleazar quer aproveitar que a neve cessou um pouco agora de manhã. Por sorte seu marido providenciou a carruagem. Seria terrível cavalgar com essas roupas. Mas o que fazemos aqui paradas? Vamos, devemos nos apressar e entrar na carruagem!

Bella se despediu de Sir Emmett com um sorriso educado e seguiu Lady Carmem até o veículo. Demorou um pouco até que finalmente partiram, e Bella teve que ouvir todas as histórias mirabolantes e opiniões afiadas de Carmem sobre a noite passada. Já estava começando a achar que jamais chegariam a aldeia de Masen, quando a carruagem finalmente parou e elas puderam descer.

Avistou seu marido acompanhado de Lorde Eleazar e Sir Emmett parados no centro da aldeia, e fez menção de ir até eles, mas Lady Carmem a puxou na direção de uma pequena feira onde inúmeras coisas estavam à venda. Bella detestava feiras principalmente por que sempre eram lotadas de pessoas, mas ela não podia ser mal educada com Lady Carmem, e se limitou apenas a segui-la. As pessoas as olhavam o tempo todo, curiosas e tentando ter um vislumbre da jovem senhora de Masen.

-Veja que tecidos maravilhosos! Masen continua produzindo os melhores veludos da região. – Exclamou Carmem enquanto segurava uma fazenda de veludo azul e perguntava ao vendedor quanto custava. Estava tão encantada com os tecidos que aparentemente nem percebeu quando Bella se afastou um pouco para poder respirar melhor.

Estava ficando sufocada ali e seria bom fugir um pouco... Havia homens de Lorde Edward por todos os cantos, então não julgou estar em perigo. Sendo assim, se deixou perambular um pouco, e observar o movimento dos camponeses. Aquela parecia ser uma aldeia bastante próspera, e aparentemente as pessoas viviam bem. Havia crianças correndo por todas as partes, e um grupo de meninos ia em direção a praça, para ver a comitiva de Lorde Edward. Seu marido devia ser um bom governante afinal.

-Aqui, milady! – Disse um menino banguela ao oferecê-la uma maçã. O pequeno estava em uma viela, e tinha o braço estendido para que Bella pegasse a fruta.

-Oh, obrigada... – Agradeceu enquanto caminhava até o garotinho e se abaixava para aceitar a maçã – Quanto custa?

-Apenas isto! – Com um movimento rápido, o moleque arrancou o colar de safira que Bella usava e correu para o fim da viela, desaparecendo de sua vista.

-Espere! – Gritou enquanto levantava o vestido e corria atrás dele. Não podia perder o colar que sue marido lhe dera como presente de casamento! A neve tornava o chão escorregadio, mas ela não desistiu – Volte aqui...

Bella viu apenas o rastro dele indicando que o menino havia entrado em outro beco, onde grandes pedaços de tecido tingido haviam sido pendurados para que secassem ao sol. Ela passava por eles, vendo às vezes a sombra do garoto no tecido que estava a sua frente, mas jamais conseguia alcança-lo. Foi então que, ao tentar passar pelo tecido que estava pendurado logo mais adiante, esbarrou em algo e caiu no chão.

-Oh, perdoe-me milady! – Disse um homem estranho enquanto a oferecia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Ele parecia preocupado e suor escorria de sua testa.

-Não foi nada... Apenas me assustei. – Respondeu enquanto sacudia a neve do vestido e o agradecia por ajudá-la a levantar-se.

-Eu estava correndo para a casa da curandeira e não a vi. Sinto muito, mas tenho que me apressar, minha esposa está em trabalho de parto e não posso deixá-la só por muito tempo!

-Sua esposa está dando a luz sozinha? – Indagou Bella entendendo o motivo dele está tão agitado – Onde ela está?

-Em nossa cabana próxima ao rio. Ela está muito assustada e eu não sei o que fazer... Disseram que a parteira havia viajado e por isso estou indo buscar a curandeira.

-Oh, diga-me onde é exatamente esta cabana! Posso ajudar enquanto a curandeira não chega. – O pobre homem arregalou os olhos e pareceu não acreditar no que ouviu!

-A senhora é muito bondosa! Siga até o fim deste beco e depois suba o rio. Minha casa é a única que há nas margens, próxima a água... A porta está aberta e a senhora pode entrar sem bater, pois minha esposa não poderá recebê-la.

-Certo, entendi.

-Obrigada, milady! – Disse o homem enquanto segurava sua mão e a beijava em sinal de respeito e gratidão, pouco antes de sair correndo e desaparecer entre os lençóis pendurados.

Bella não perdeu tempo e fez como o homem havia dito: seguiu até o fim da viela e depois subiu o rio. Não demorou muito até que finalmente encontrou uma pequena cabana, que mais parecia cair aos pedaços. Céus, esperava que pudesse ajudar em algo! Bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta, então entrou como o homem havia sugerido.

Lá dentro estava um pouco escuro e bastante úmido. Não devia ser saudável viver tão próximo ao rio, mas ela não podia pensar naquilo no momento. Tinha que encontrar a pobre mulher... Olhou ao seu redor e quando sua visão finalmente se acostumou à escuridão, compreendeu que estava sozinha na cabana! Maldição... Ou havia entrado na casa errada ou havia caído em alguma brincadeira de mau gosto!

Já estava decidida a voltar para a aldeia, pensando que seu marido poderia está preocupado com seu desaparecimento repentino. Mas quando se virou, viu a porta sendo trancada. Respirou fundo e pensou com calma. Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento... Correu até a porta e tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Também não havia janelas na casa e Bella começou a sentir-se claustrofóbica. Com mãos trêmulas, passou a golpear a madeira da porta, mas ninguém a respondia.

-Tem alguém aí? – Gritou rezando para que a ouvissem – Estou presa dentro da cabana! Por favor, abram a porta...

Mas não ouviu resposta alguma. Tornou a bater na madeira até que seus pulsos começaram a doer, mas novamente não teve retorno. Começava a pensar que estava sozinha, quando sentiu o cheiro de fumaça. Pelos Céus! Alguém estava pondo fogo na porta! Bella se afastou o máximo que pôde até que sentiu suas costas batendo contra a parede. Não havia saída!

Assustou-se quando ouviu algo caído sobre o telhado de palha, e logo notou que deveria ter sido alguma tocha, pois como fruto de magia, o teto começou a ficar incandescente. Tinha que sair dali, ou do contrario morreria queimada... Mas como? Não havia saída... Talvez, se gritasse alguém poderia ouvi-la...

-Socorro! – Gritou a plenos pulmões, mas logo se arrependeu, pois engoliu fumaça com isso.

Naquela altura, a parte da frente da cabana já estava completamente em chamas, e Bella sentia tanto calor que pensar estava tornando-se cada vez mais difícil. O ar estava pesado, cheio de fumaça, e ela se abaixou para não inalar aqueles vapores maléficos. Tinha que sair dali... Não podia morrer daquele modo!

-Ajudem-me! Por favor!

Usou a manga do vestido para tentar proteger seu nariz da fumaça, e acabou deixando seu pulso esquerdo a mostra juntamente com a marca que trazia em sua pele. A marca que sua mãe fizera quando ela tinha apenas onze anos... E em um piscar de olhos, jurou que o símbolo ficava mais escura, mais forte! E o nome dele veio a sua mente.

-Edward, estou aqui! – chamou em um sussurro por seu marido, sem ter mais forças para gritar.

Sentia sua cabeça começar a ficar pesada e os pensamentos lhe falhavam... Tinha olhos apenas para a marca em seu pulso esquerdo que parecia formigar. Não morreria ali... Não passara por tudo aquilo para terminar morrendo carbonizada em uma cabana... Não! Edward a encontraria... Sim. Ele a encontraria, assim como a encontrou na Queda das Almas. Assim como a encontrou quando o Texugo a tinha pego. Assim como a encontrou quando tentara fugir. Ele a encontraria.

Só rezava para que não fosse tarde de mais quando isso acontecesse.

* * *

**Sei que não era bem isso o que vcs esperavam quando eu prometi "fortes emoções", mas de certo modo eu não menti... E agora? O que será de Bella? Será que o Edward vai salvá-la?! E o que me dizem do ataque do Edward? Acho que agora a Bella vai querer saber cada vez mais sobre ele... Digamos que os dois parecem está finalmente se "acertando".**

**Hoje eu gostaria de dedicar o capítulo a Nanda, Theslenn Urils, Jana Pepita, Marjorie, Natalocas, Ginny M. Weasley P., JOKB, Jana Masen, Guest, Brennda Silva, Milena, Talilima e Ina Clara (seja bem vinda ^^). Vcs fazem minhas noites em claro valerem a pena hahaha**

**Amanhã descobriremos quem salvará a Bella, ou se ela simplesmente morre queimada e a estória acaba (como se eu tivesse coragem de fazer isso né?).**

** ;***


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Edward caminhava pela praça da aldeia de Masen, ao lado de Lorde Eleazar e de Emmett, enquanto supervisionavam os cavalos do senhor Denali sendo carregados com suprimentos para a viagem rumo à Escócia. A neve já não caia mais desde que o sol nascera e seria prudente se Eleazar aproveitasse aquela trégua que o inverno estava dando. Viajar com o clima tão instável não era prudente, e naqueles casos, o melhor a se fazer era apressar-se o máximo que podia. Além disso, Edward se pegava ansioso pela partida dos Denila, pois só assim poderia retornar para a segurança de sua fortaleza ao lado de Isabella.

Havia relutado um pouco em trazê-la até a aldeia, sabendo que os Volturi poderiam está em qualquer lugar, mas seria uma grande desfeita com Lady Carmem se sua esposa não os acompanhasse e Edward não queria perder a amizade dos Denali. Necessitava de alianças fortes naquele momento em que uma guerra contra Alec e Jane pairava ao seu redor. Alem disso, já estava mais do que em tempo de seus aldeões conhecerem a nova senhora de Masen.

-Bem, creio que já está tudo pronto para que possamos partir e seguir viagem. – Disse Lorde Eleazar para Edward após certificar-se de que já tinham tudo do que necessitavam para a travessia da fronteira highlander – Fico grato por sua hospitalidade, e espero que resolva seus problemas com Lady Isabella. E como forma de agradecimento pela estadia, o que me dizem de tomarmos uma última jarra de cerveja na Taberna do Ermitão enquanto nossas esposas nos levem a falência? Posso apostar tudo o que tenho como Carmem gastou metade das moedas que lhe dei em tecidos e bugigangas de mulheres.

-É nessas horas que agradeço por não ser casado! – Comentou Emmett fazendo com que os três rissem.

-Não se preocupe irmão – Disse Edward dando uma leve tapa nas costas de Emmett – Pretendo desencalhá-lo antes que o inverno acabe. Já está mais do que na hora de você criar juízo e constituir uma família.

-Pelos céus Edward, ainda tenho uma longa vida pela frente! Não diga isso nem de brincadeira. O que será das beldades dessa aldeia sem mim?

-Arranjaram outro cavalheiro que aqueçam suas camas. Uma boa esposa é exatamente o que você precisa para amadurecer um pouco. – Disse Edward vendo Emmett revirando os olhos em sinal de desagrado.

Sabia que seu irmão relutava em casar-se, e o compreendia agora mais do que nunca. Afinal, jamais imaginara que ter uma esposa fosse algo tão trabalhoso. Tinha que tomar cuidado com tudo o que dizia, fazia ou até mesmo pensava, ou do contrário poderia acabar magoar os sentimentos de sua Lady. Estava acostumado a lidar com as mulheres, mas Isabella não era qualquer uma... Não! Ela era delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo forte; sensível, porém sempre prestativa; e, para seu total desespero, extremamente atraente e extremamente ingênua. Olhou em torno da praça, buscando por ela, todavia não via a sua jovem esposa em lugar algum... Onde poderia estar?

-Agradeço o convite para a jarra de cerveja. – Disse Edward sentindo-se um tanto apreensível – Mas acho melhor irmos atrás de Lady Carmem e de minha esposa. Estou começando a ficar preocupado com a demora das duas.

-É normal que as mulheres demorem quando estão comprando tecidos para vestidos! – Apontou Eleazar achando que o amigo exagerava no cuidado com Isabella – Escute o que estou lhe dizendo, sua maior preocupação deve ser com as moedas que devem está esbanjando em alguma dessas barracas.

-Sei disso, mas Isabella não conhece essa aldeia e pode acabar se perdendo no meio dessa multidão... Não devia tê-la deixado só por tanto tempo.

-Oras, há soldados por todos os lados Edward, e alem disso Carmem está com sua jovem senhora. Duvido que alguém tente chegar perto delas com uma tagarela como a minha esposa falando o tempo todo!

-Ainda assim acho melhor encontrá-las. Isabella pode querer comprar algo e eu não a dei nenhum ouro.

Sem querer estender a conversa ainda mais, Edward começou a caminhar em direção a feira, sendo seguido por Emmett e Eleazar. Sabia que podia está agindo como um homem ciumento que não quer tirar os olhos de sua esposa, mas não podia arriscar! Tinha ordenado que seus homens circulassem pela aldeia, garantindo que nada de errado acontecesse e até deixara um de seus soldados responsável por vigiar Isabella, mas senta que algo estava errado. Não tardou a encontrar Lady Carmem com suas duas damas de companhia, escolhendo fazendas de veludo em uma das barracas, mas não viu sinal de Isabella.

-Oh, nunca vi tecidos tão maravilhosos como estes! – Exclamou Lady Carmem ao ver seu marido se aproximando, referindo-se a duas fazendas de veludo amarelo que suas damas carregavam – E paguei uma verdadeira pechincha pelos dois! Irei fazer os vestidos mais belos de toda a corte, vocês verão...

-Carmem, onde está minha esposa? – Interrompeu Edward antes que a mulher passasse o resto da manhã falando sobre coisas superfulas. Sabia que estava agindo de modo rude, mas não estava com paciência para o falatório de Carmem.

-Lady Isabella? Ela estava bem aqui até agora a pouco... Não era meninas?

As duas damas de companhia fizeram que sim com a cabeça, mas pareceram um tanto desconfiadas. Lady Carmem passou a olhar em torno de si própria, como se acabasse de dar pela falta de Isabella. Edward não gostou nada daquilo e já estava a ponto de sair procurando por sua esposa em todas as barracas da feira, quando viu o soldado a quem encarregara de vigiar Isabella correndo em sua direção. O homem parecia sem fôlego, como se estivesse correndo há um bom tempo e isso deixou Edward ainda mais em alerta.

-Lorde Edward, Lady Isabella... Perdi-a de vista faz alguns minutos...

-E por que demônios não veio até mim assim que ela desapareceu de seus olhos?! – Indagou perdendo toda a paciência que restava e fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não gritar a plenos pulmões. Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa.

-Estava buscando por ela meu senhor! Vi-a conversando com uma criança na Viela do Trasgo, mas me distrai com um mendigo pedindo esmolas que esbarrou em mim... Quando me livrei do pedinte, vi-a entrando no Beco da tinturaria, e corri para alcança-la... Mas o senhor sabe como é difícil passar por todos aqueles lençóis pendurados, e eu a perdi de vista quando cheguei às margens do rio.

-Maldição! – Praguejou Edward tentando conter sua fúria. Olhou para o soldado que ainda recuperava o fôlego e o deu ordens claras – Junte todos os homens e comecem a vasculhar cada canto desta feira. Irei com Emmett até as margens do rio.

Edward empurrou o soldado para o lado e foi em direção a Viela do Trasgo. Não precisou ordenar para que seu irmão o acompanhasse, pois sabia que Emmett iria com ele a qualquer lugar. Será que sua jovem esposa havia tentado fugir novamente?! Não... Não podia ser! Eles estavam se dando tão bem, que não podia acreditar que ela estivesse apenas fingindo tudo aquilo. Talvez estivesse perdida como suspeitara no início ou simplesmente quisesse dá uma volta pelo rio. Mas ainda assim...

Quando finalmente chegou a Viela, seguiu pelo beco da tinturaria, mas não viu sinal de Isabella! Os lençóis que estavam estendidos ao logo do beco dificultavam sua passagem e Edward se pegou imaginando mil e uma coisas. Céus, estava ficando cada vez mais furioso, cada vez mais preocupado. Já estava praticamente nas margens do rio quando identificou um pequeno par de pegadas pela neve que só poderiam pertencer a sua esposa.

-Parece que ela seguiu o rio a cima. – Disse Emmett enquanto analisava as pegadas ao lado dele.

-Sim. – Concordou sentindo-se um tanto confuso.

Se Isabella estivesse mesmo tentando fugir, teria seguido o rio no mesmo sentido que a correnteza, uma vez que aquilo a levaria até a bendita queda d'água. Então, por que demônios seguiu o caminho oposto? Além disso, não havia outras pegadas no chão além das dela, e nem mesmo sinais de que houvera alguma briga. Ela estava sozinha afinal! Foi enquanto se fazia tais questionamentos que sentiu o cheiro de fumaça vindo correnteza acima.

-Algo está queimando! – Disse Emmett farejando o ar.

-É o que parece... Mas não há casas habitadas nas margens do rio desde a última inundação e até onde eu saiba a oficina do ferreiro fica longe do bosque. Então, de onde vem esse cheiro?

Disposto a descobrir o que estava em chamas, Edward seguiu rio acima. Algo lhe dizia que encontraria Isabella se encontrasse o fogo! Não sabia explicar ao certo de onde exatamente vinha essa sensação, mas não se ateve a isto. Seu irmão vinha bem atrás de si e os dois já caminhavam por alguns minutos quando ele ouviu um grito pedindo por socorro. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a correr cada vez mais rápido, deixando Emmett para trás, jurando que escutara a mesma voz o chamando pelo nome... A voz de Isabella!

A neve era escorregadia, e havia partes em que a água do rio havia congelado, mas Edward não diminuiu o ritmo. Não demorou muito até que encontrou a velha cabana do oleiro completamente em chamas. A porta parecia uma cortina de fogo e parte do telhado já havia caído... Não entraria naquele inferno, se não tivesse escutado novamente a voz de Isabella o chamando de dentro da cabana. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a chutar a porta, cuja madeira cedeu facilmente, uma vez que já estava parcialmente consumida pelo fogo.

Ouviu quando Emmett gritou de longe para que ele não fizesse isso, mas sem dar ouvidos ao irmão, Edward cobriu a cabeça com sua capa de peles e pulou para dentro da cabana, passando pelas chamas que bloqueavam a entrada. Graças a umidade que impregnava o solo devido a proximidade do rio, o fogo ainda não havia alastrado-se por todo o interior do cômodo, mas o calor que fazia ali dentro tornava difícil raciocinar e a fumaça o fez tossi compulsivamente.

-Isabella! – Gritou enquanto a buscava com olhos atentos. A incandescência do fogo não o permitia enxergar ali dentro, mas ele não desistiu. Sabia que ela estava lá... Sentia isso! Sentia! – Isabella, responda!

Não obteve resposta e já começava a sentir o desespero tomando conta de si. Foi então que, em um canto próximo a uma das paredes, teve um vislumbre do que devia ser a barra do vestido púrpura que sua esposa usava. Tentou chegar até aquele local, mas havia uma viga caída completamente em chamas entre ele e Isabella. Deu dois passos para trás e sem pensar duas vezes no que fazia, correu de encontro às chamas, pulando a viga e aterrissando com firmeza ao lado do corpo de sua esposa.

-Isabella! – Chamou novamente enquanto a segurava em seus braços e afastava algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela, que haviam se soltado da enorme trança que usava.

A pequena lady tinha o rosto sujo por cinzas e a pele encharcada por suor. Por um momento, Edward achou que ela não o responderia, até que Isabella finalmente abriu seus grandes olhos violetas e o encarou de modo torpe. Sentiu seu coração disparar ao fitar aquelas ires...

-Eu sabia que você viria... – Disse ela com um meio sorriso pouco antes de tornar a fechar os olhos novamente e deixar sua cabeça pender para trás.

Edward tinha que tirá-la dali! Mas como? Não podia tornar a pular a viga enquanto segurava Isabella em seus braços. Não tinha espaço suficiente para pegar impulso e saltar... Teria que tirar a viga de seu caminho se quisesse passar por ela, e foi exatamente isto o que fez. Enrolou Isabella com seu manto e a colocou sobre seu ombro direito, para só então empurrar a viga com sua mão esquerda. Sentiu a luva de couro que usava ardendo perante o fogo, mas não deixou que a dor chegasse a sua mente... Tinha que tirar sua esposa dali!

Quando finalmente conseguiu afastar a viga o suficiente para que pudesse passar, Edward abriu caminho pela cabana em chamas, passando pela entrada até que finalmente conseguiu sair daquele inferno! O vento frio o atingiu em cheio ao chegar ao lado de fora, e encontrou uma pequena multidão o aguardando.

-Edward, está louco? No que estava pensando para entrar em uma cabana em meio às chamas...? – Repreendeu Emmett com os olhos arregalados ao ver o irmão, mas logo calou-se ao ver Lady Isabella desacordada em seus braços – Pelos céus... Ela estava lá dentro...

-Não cheguem perto! – Ordenou em voz de comando para que os camponeses que haviam sido atraídos pelo fogo não se acumulassem ao redor de Isabella. Ela precisava respirar.

Tomando todo o cuidado do mundo, Edward depositou o corpo de sua pequena esposa no chão coberto de neve, mas ainda a manteve em seus braços. A jovem lady respirava de modo agitado e ruidoso, como se tivesse prendido a respiração por muito tempo, e com mãos trêmulas se agarrou a túnica dele, como se temesse que alguém os separassem. Edward via que ela devia ter inalado muita fumaça, e começou a abrir a gola de seu vestido, para permitir que respirasse com mais facilidade.

-Como sabia que ela estava lá dentro? – Indagou Emmett parecendo ainda não acreditar no que via.

-Ela gritou por mim. Você não ouviu?

-Não... Não ouvi absolutamente nada.

-Como não ouviu? Ela gritou várias vezes... – Seu irmão continuou olhando-o como se ele estivesse falando alguma sandice. Teria imaginado a voz de Isabella?

-Oh meu deus! – Gritou Lady Carmem que praticamente corria em sua direção e se ajoelhava ao lado de Isabella, sendo seguida de perto por seu marido Eleazar, que parecia impressionado com a situação – Ela ficará bem não ficará? Diga que não está ferida...

-Ela é minha esposa. – Respondeu Edward sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Isabella – É obvio que ficará bem.

Sim... Isabella era forte e resistiria aquilo assim como resistiu a tantas outras catástrofes. Era sua esposa e por isso ele sempre a protegeria, não importa se tivesse que perder a própria vida para isto. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela, vendo sua respiração de passarinho se acalmando pouco a pouco e suas bochechas rosadas devido ao calor do fogo.

Não sabia quanto tempo passara ali, mas antes que precisasse dar ordens, a carruagem que trouxera Lady Carmem e sua esposa já estava parada próximo a eles. Provavelmente fora Emmett quem providenciara aquilo, mas Edward não se deu ao luxo de perguntar. Apenas carregou Isabella até o veículo e pediu desculpas aos Denali por não os escoltar pessoalmente até as fronteiras de Masen, ordenando que seu irmão fizesse isso em seu lugar.

A multidão ao redor deles já estava consideravelmente concentrada, e Edward não queria que Isabella torna-se a si em meio aquele mar de gente. Sendo assim, deu ordens para que o condutor os levassem o mais rápido possível de volta a fortaleza de Masen, dando graças aos céus por ter conseguido evitar uma verdadeira tragédia. O que teria feito se Isabella morresse queimada naquela cabana? Céus... Se colocaria louco, certamente! Preferia não pensar nisto... Quando se deu conta, estava apertando-a entre seus braços, cheirando de forma compulsiva seus cabelos que agora também fediam a fumaça.

Estava tornando-se cada vez mais dependente dela... Jamais sentira semelhante coisa por mulher alguma, mas por Isabella não era apenas desejo, era algo a mais. Sentia uma necessidade imensa de protegê-la, de tê-la sempre ao seu lado, de descobrir cada vez mais seus segredos e de conhecê-la como ninguém... Céus! Havia caído em seu feitiço.

Quando Bella tornou a abrir os olhos, já estava deitada em sua cama, em seu quarto no topo da torre leste da fortaleza de Masen. Com um salto, se pôs sentada e sentiu sua cabeça rodar devido ao movimento brusco... Seu corpo estava coberto apenas com uma delicada camisola de seda branca, mas sentia seu peito apertado, como se suas costelas estrangulassem seus pulmões. Era como se sua pele queimasse e tossiu de forma feroz, enquanto levava a mão ao peito para apaziguá-lo.

-Não devia se levantar tão rápido, milady! – Exclamou Sue materializando-se de modo repentino ao lado de Bella. Desde quando a velha senhora Clearwater estava ali?

-O que houve? Estou confusa...

-Não se recorda? – Indagou com um terno sorriso enquanto torcia um pedaço de linho para remover o excesso de água e forçava Bella a deitar-se novamente, para aplicar a compressa sobre sua testa – Lorde Edward a tirou de dentro de um verdadeiro inferno... Por sorte a senhora não sofreu nenhum ferimento, mas inalou muita fumaça e teve um pouco de febre. Só deus sabe o que teria lhe acontecido se meu senhor não a tivesse salvo!

A sensação do pano úmido e frio em sua testa fez a cabeça de Bella melhorar, e as palavras de Sue finalmente chegaram a seus ouvidos. Recordou-se dos acontecimentos de forma nebulosa, como se uma cortina de brumas lhe bloqueasse a mente. Ainda assim, se lembrou de seu marido carregando-a nos braços para fora da cabana em chamas, do vento frio lhe açoitando o rosto quente, do ar voltando para seus pulmões. Teria morrido se não fosse por ele. Edward a salvara novamente! Sim, ele a salvara.

-Onde está meu marido?

-Estou bem aqui. – Disse Lorde Edward que acabara de adentrar no leito, parecendo cansado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

Ele agora usava uma túnica mais simples e parecia ter se banhado novamente, pois trazia os cabelos molhados e em completo desalinho. Fez sinal para que Sue saísse e os deixassem a sós, e automaticamente, Bella sentiu uma estranha sensação em seu interior. Uma certa paz misturada com algo que beirava a plenitude. Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Lorde Edward caminhou até a cama e sentou-se na cadeira que Sue havia deixado ao lado desta. Passou um momento apenas a encarando, como se tentasse ter certeza do que via, e por fim pegou outro pedaço de linho úmido.

-Como se sente? – Indagou ele enquanto, com a ponta do tecido, limpava a bochecha de Bella que ainda estava suja de cinzas.

-Um pouco confusa... Mas ficarei bem. Obrigada por me salvar novamente. – Disse sentindo seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas em uma mistura de alívio e gratidão.

-Prometi que a protegeria. Não faço mais do que a minha obrigação...

Bella baixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Céus, por mais que tentasse, só trazia problemas para Lorde Edward! Quando deixaria de ser um estorvo para ele? Sentiu quando seu marido enxugou suas lágrimas com o pedaço de linho, e se forçou a parar de chorar. Já não era mais uma menina assustada, era a Lady de Masen!

-Eu teria morrido se não fosse por você... Como conseguiu me encontrar a tempo?

-Um de meus guardas viu quando você correu atrás de uma criança, no beco da tinturaria. Pensei que você tinha seguido para o rio, como sempre fazia quando tentava fugir, mas acabei sentindo o cheiro da fumaça e... Acho que a ouvi gritando o meu nome.

-Gritando? – Bella sentiu-se confusa. Lembrava-se de ter sussurrado o nome dele, mas não gritado...

-Sim. Mas isso já não importa mais não é mesmo? Eu a encontrei e agora você está aqui comigo. Apenas diga-me, o que fazia naquela maldita cabana em chamas?

-Um menino roubou o colar de safira que você me deu no dia de nossas bodas e eu corri atrás dele para recuperar a joia... Foi ai que esbarrei em um homem. – Começou a explicar enquanto encarava aqueles olhos verdes, esperando encontrar fúria, mas apenas viu preocupação – Ele me disse que sua esposa estava em trabalho de parto e eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo enquanto ia até a casa da curandeira. Quando cheguei à cabana que ele havia indicado, alguém traçou a porta e... E ateou fogo.

-Já havia visto este homem antes? Em algum lugar...?

-Não. Creio que nunca o vi em toda a minha vida. Parecia um simples camponês e estava tão preocupado... Não pensei que isso fosse me acontecer!

-Não devia ter ido atrás do garoto por conta de um colar! Não sei o que teria feito se você tivesse morrido naquela cabana... – Por um momento, ele parou de falar e pareceu envergonhado por expor sua preocupação perante a ela.

-Perdoe-me. Sei que fui imprudente e não tornarei a fazê-lo.

-Isabella... Estive pensando e a única explicação que consigo encontrar para tudo isso é a de que os Volturi estão tentando matá-la a qualquer custo. – Sim, Bella concordava com aquilo, mas não ousou dizê-lo em voz alta – Você precisa confiar em mim... Tem que me dizer o que sabe sobre eles para fazer com que Alec deseje tanto silenciá-la.

Bella desviou os olhos dos dele, mas Lorde Edward a segurou pelo queixo de modo delicado, para fazê-la tornar a encará-lo novamente. Foi só então que ela percebeu as ataduras que enfaixavam a mão esquerda dele. Céus, seu marido havia se queimado! Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou o pulso de Lorde Edward e deslizou os dedos pelas faixas de linho, como se tentasse fazê-las desaparecerem.

-Sua mão... Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, você a queimou... Por minha causa!

-Não se preocupe com isso, não foi nada de grave. Ainda posso manusear a espada perfeitamente bem com a mão direita. – Disse Edward tentando acalmá-la. Não queria que Isabella ficasse agitada, afinal, ela havia acabado de passar por uma situação traumatizante! Toda a paz do mundo seria pouca para ela. – Tente apenas manter o foco de nossa conversa e me diga o que os Volturi tanto temem que você fale...

Isabella o olhou com suas profundas ires violetas, e por um momento Edward acreditou que ela finalmente revelaria seu segredo. Mas antes que sua jovem Lady pudesse abri a boca, a entrada repentina e sem aviso de Emmett no quarto os atrapalhou.

-O pegamos! – Disse seu irmão mais novo parecendo tão agitado que não percebeu que interrompera algo realmente importante – O menino que atraiu Lady Isabella até o beco da tinturaria. Está no pátio externo agora mesmo, esperando você interrogá-lo. O encontrei quando voltava para Masen após ter escoltado os Denali... Ele está com o colar de safira que você dera a Lady Isabella.

-Estou indo. – Respondeu Edward parecendo agora tão agitado quanto o irmão – Isabella, fique aqui e descanse. Regressarei o mais rápido possível.

-Mais eu...

Bella não teve tempo de concluir sua frase, pois seu marido saiu do quarto sem lhe dar oportunidade de se quer pronunciar uma palavra a mais. Céus, eles haviam pego o menino que roubou seu colar... Isso não era nada bom! Bella sabia que era costume os grandes senhores feudais realizarem julgamentos, e que muitas vezes a pena para furto era cortar a mão esquerda do ladrão. Seu próprio pai fizera aquilo inúmeras vezes em Forks.

Mas não podia permitir que uma criança, por mais que tenha roubado o seu colar de safira e a atraído para uma armadilha, perdesse uma das mãos! Até poderia ser justo, mas era cruel! Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde da cama, vestiu a primeira túnica que encontrara em seu baú sem se quer amarrá-la corretamente antes de jogar a capa de peles que ainda fedia a fumaça por sobre seus ombros, e saiu do quarto, apoiando-se nas paredes. Desceu as escadas com dificuldade, mas quando chegou ao portão do salão principal, sentiu-se paralisada.

Uma verdadeira multidão havia se aglomerado no pátio externo, e todos pareciam ansiosos para ver o julgamento. Como o crepúsculo já havia chegado, inúmeras tochas estavam acesas para que pudessem iluminar o pátio. Bem no centro, um garotinho estava ajoelhado, parecendo assustado e olhando para todos os lados. Bella o reconheceu imediatamente. Viu quando seu marido se aproximou do menino, acompanhado por Sir Emmett e imaginou como aquela cena deveria parecer aterrorizante para uma criança que não devia ter mais do que nove anos. Não queria olhar, mas se forçou a ver.

-Silêncio! – Ordenou Lorde Edward, fazendo com que toda a multidão se calasse e depois se referindo ao menino – Diga-me seu nome, garoto.

-Meu nome é Peter, senhor... – Respondeu o menino em um fio de voz, parecendo que choraria a qualquer momento.

-Meus homens encontraram você em posse deste colar, escondido por baixo de seu gibão. Isso é verdade? – O menino pareceu pensar um pouco, mas no final ele sabia que não adiantava mentir. Havia sido pego em flagrante.

-É sim, meu senhor... É verdade...

-Então você confessa que roubou este mesmo colar do pescoço de minha esposa, Lady Isabella Cullen, senhora de Masen? – O menino pareceu medir suas palavras novamente, mas qualquer um saberia que mentir para um homem tão autoritário quanto Lorde Edward parecia ser uma opção inviável.

-Confesso.

O barulho que surgiu criado pelas enumeras vozes que gritavam "contem-lhe a mão" fez o coração de Bella saltar. Céus, não podiam fazer isto com uma pobre criança... Será que ninguém via o quão o menino estava assustado? Que seu rostinho sujo estava marcado pelas lágrimas que deveria ter derramado? Fez menção de correr até o local do julgamento, mas a voz de seu marido exigindo silêncio fez suas pernas travarem.

-Vocês todos sabem que, nas terras de Masen, a pena por furto é a amputação da mão esquerda do criminoso. – Disse Lorde Edward enquanto tirava sua espada da bainha, fazendo com que lágrimas viessem aos olhos de Bella. Não podia acreditar que seu marido seria tão cruel assim, ao ponto de fazer aquilo – E aqui temos um jovem infrator da lei.

-Não... Por favor, meu senhor... – Gritou o menino enquanto era posto de joelhos pelos homens de Edward e tinha sua mão esquerda estendida, para que todos vissem. O menino não suportara mais e acabara caindo no choro novamente, mas aquilo não pareceu comover a ninguém. Bella tentou correr até o garoto, sentindo a neve congelando seus pés, pois havia se esquecido de causar as botas. Mas tropeçou no último degrau da porta, caindo com as mãos espalmadas no chão – Clemência, por favor, clemência... Não fiz por minha conta e risco... Juro-o! Não fiz por minha conta e risco!

-Não? – Repetiu Edward enquanto erguia a lâmina de sua espada e preparava-se para cortar a mão do menino. Parecia que estava conseguindo chegar onde queria – Se não fez por sua conta e risco, então por quem fez?

-Um homem, meu senhor... Um homem me pediu para que atraísse a dona do colar até o beco da tinturaria! – Respondeu o menino entre soluços tentando falar o mais rápido que podia – Disse que seria só uma brincadeira e que no final me daria pão e leite... Não o fiz por mal! Juro! Se soubesse que ele iria atrair sua esposa para aquela cabana em chamas, não teria aceitado fazer isso...

-Sabe o nome deste homem?

-Não, meu senhor. Mas eu o vi nos últimos dias frequentar a Taberna do Ermitão. Disse que não era de nossa aldeia e que estava só de passagem.

-Então você fez o que um completo estranho mandava apenas para conseguir pão e leite? Sabe o quão tolo e parece?

-Eu estava faminto, meu senhor... – Choramingou o menino, fazendo com que o coração de Bella ficasse ainda mais apertado no peito – Faz dias que não como direito. Estou peregrinando de aldeia em aldeia há mais de um ano, desde que meus pais morreram. Só queria um pouco de pão, só isso...

-Lamento por sua desgraça. – Disse Edward enquanto via os grandes olhos castanhos do menino parecerem ainda maiores – Mas ainda assim, você cometeu um delito, e deve ser castigado por tal ato.

Edward olhou para a multidão, se preparando para dar o seu veredicto. Detestava aquela parte do seu trabalho, mas não podia deixar o garoto completamente impune, caso contrário todos os ladrões da aldeia se sentiriam a vontade para afanar objetos alheios. Mas também não queria cortar a mão daquele pobre garoto, cujo único crime foi ter fome. Para deixá-lo ainda mais incomodado, viu no meio da multidão, os ruivos cabelos de sua esposa, que o encarava com temor no olhar. Ótimo! A última coisa que queria agora era que Isabella visse a forma dura como ele agiu para intimidar aquela pobre criança, e fazê-la falar perante a todos a verdade.

-Você roubou em minhas terras, e por sua culpa minha esposa quase ardeu nas chamas de uma cabana. Mas ainda assim, não foi sua intenção causar todo este mal. Levarei em consideração sua tenra idade e o fato de ser a primeira vez que o pegamos roubando, mas não posso deixá-lo impune. Seu castigo será trabalhar para meus soldados como pajem, por um ano e um dia, sem receber nada por isto, além de comida e abrigo. Caso tente fugir de suas obrigações ou cometa outro delito, não poderei poupá-lo de um castigo mais severo, disso eu garanto.

Bella sentiu o ar saindo de seus pulmões e só então percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Céus... Por um momento pensou que Lorde Edward realmente cortaria a mão daquela pobre criança, mas agora compreendeu que tudo o que ele fizera fora apenas para fazer com que o menino falasse a verdade! O castigo que ele dera ao garoto, na verdade estava mais para uma benção! Agora aquela criança teria um teto onde dormir e comida na mesa por um ano e um dia.

Lorde Edward estava mostrando-se um homem sábio e justo. Poupara aquele pobre inocente e ainda fizera com que todos acreditassem que na verdade, o estava castigando! Deveria ter confiado mais nele e em seu julgamento. Quando se deu conta, notou que seu marido estava vindo em sua direção, e lembrou-se das ordens claras que ele havia lhe dado antes de sair de seus aposentos.

-Lamento por tê-lo desobedecido, milorde... – Disse Bella enquanto baixava os olhos com vergonha de encará-lo – Mas tive que sair do quarto. Não podia ficar trancada enquanto uma pobre criança era julgada por um crime que supostamente cometeu contra mim. Tive que vir até aqui.

-Entendo, mas espero que você não torne a fazer isto novamente. – Repreendeu seu marido em um tom de voz que apenas ela podia ouvir – Você está em perigo, e deve ter mais cuidado com sua segurança. Há muitos curiosos aqui que apenas queriam ver o desfecho desse caso e não sabemos quem é ou não confiável. Quanto ao julgamento, lamento que tenha visto.

-Oh, de modo algum! – Exclamou Bella agora o encarando nos olhos – O senhor foi muito justo, e me alegro por ter visto este seu lado.

-Ainda assim não me orgulho disto. Tive que assustar uma pobre criança para obter uma confissão limpa. Agora a única coisa que quero é um prato quente e beber um pouco de vinho antes de dormir.

-Sim. Mas não antes de me deixar cuidar de sua mão. – Disse Bella enquanto o segurava pelo braço, e o levava para dentro do castelo, fazendo com que Edward risse de sua atenção.

* * *

**Ufa... Por pouco o garotinho n perdia a mão :/**

**Eu não diria que a Bella é azarada. Eu diria que é sortuda, pq né, com um homem como o Edward pra salvar ela sempre... hahaha**

**Meninas, meus sinceros agradecimentos a Nanda, Marjorie, Ginny M. Wesasley P, Brennda Silva, Thesleen Urils, Jana Masen, Josiane Cardoso, Ina Clara, Milena, Adriana Paiva, JOKB e Talilima! Adoro saber a opinião de vcs, afinal, é para vcs que eu escrevo ^^**

**Bem, amanhã as coisas irão ficar quentes (no bom sentido agora! Não queremos mais ver fogo né? hahaha). Vcs n perdem por esperar.**

**;***


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

Edward acordou, se pondo em alerta no momento em que abriu os olhos. Maldição! Havia tido o mesmo sonho novamente. Já estava cansado de se perguntar até quando teria aquele tipo de pesadelo, onde revivia os últimos minutos de vida do pobre Seth Clearwater, um menino que não deveria ter mais do que seus dez anos. Ia se preparar para sair da cama, mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, se deparou com Lady Isabella, dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado.

Dividir o leito conjugal com aquela pequena ninfa estava tornando-se uma tarefa cada dia mais difícil, afinal, Edward era um homem de sangue quente e jamais passara tanto tempo sem possuir uma mulher! Definitivamente não nascera para o celibato. Porém, desde a semana passada, quando Isabella quase morrera queimada naquela maldita cabana, não ousava deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

Ele a olhou ressonando, enquanto se encolhia cada vez mais na cama, como uma gata em busca de calor. Seu rosto em formato de coração estava calmo e sereno com os rubros cabelos espalhados por sobre as cobertas, parecendo um verdadeiro anjo enquanto dormia. Mesmo tendo o corpo coberto pelas pesadas peles, Edward podia ver suas formas por baixo das cobertas e o movimento de seus seios enquanto respirava pacificamente. Ficaria louco se permanecesse ali por muito tempo!

Tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-la, ele começou a se levantar lentamente, porem, foi impedido de prosseguir no momento em que os delicados dedos de Isabella se fecharam em torno de seu antebraço.

-Meu senhor... – Disse ela com a voz ainda rouca, de quem acabara de despertar – O sol ainda não apareceu. Aonde vai?

-Vou cavalgar um pouco, e já disse para não me chamar de senhor quando estivermos na intimidade de nosso quarto. Volte a dormir e prometo que estarei de volta antes que desperte novamente.

-Já não tenho mais sono. Você teve aqueles pesadelos de novo, não foi? – Indagou ela ignorando a cara de mau humor que ele fez assim que ouviu suas acusações.

-Apenas necessito cavalgar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. Isso me ajuda a esquecer dos sonhos.

-Não poderia permanecer aqui? Está frio lá fora...

-Se eu continuar aqui irei cair no sono novamente, e quando isso acontecer, os sonhos voltarão.

-Então eu não deixarei que você durma. – Prometeu Isabella enquanto o olhava com aqueles enigmáticos olhos violetas, fazendo com que Edward já não tivesse mais certeza do que estava fazendo – Podemos apenas conversar para passar o tempo até que o dia clareie.

Ficar deitado com Isabella em um quarto quente e aconchegante parecia uma proposta mais atraente do que sair para cavalgar em uma madrugada gelada, mas podia ser relativamente perigoso em compensação. Não sabia se conseguiria se controlar com ela tão perto de si, usando apenas uma camisola de linho, porem, resolveu correr esse risco. Já não era mais um garotinho inexperiente que não consegue se conter perante a uma mulher formosa.

Sem prévio aviso, ele tornou a deitar-se na cama e a puxou para cima de si, fazendo com que Isabella ficasse deitada completamente por sobre o seu corpo. Ela pareceu um pouco constrangida com a aproximação, afinal Edward estava completamente nu por debaixo das cobertas, diferente dela que mantinha o péssimo costume de dormir com aqueles malditos camisolões. Quando iria aprender que uma Lady casada deveria dormir despida?

-Vai ficar em silêncio o resto da madrugada ou pretende conversar para me manter acordado como havia proposto inicialmente? – Indagou ele achando graça dos modos acanhados dela.

-Oh, claro... Como está a sua mão?

-Bem melhor agora. – Disse enquanto erguia a mão esquerda, que já estava quase recuperada da queimadura, e a depositava sobre a cabeça de Isabella, para acariciar suas madeixas rubras, provando que dizia a verdade – Você cuidou bem dela.

-Assim como você cuida de mim. Acha mesmo que foram os Volturi que tentaram me matar na semana passada? Talvez tenha sido apenas um mal entendido...

-Um homem que ninguém jamais vira na aldeia a atraiu para uma cabana abandonada que pouco depois ardeu em chamas. Não vejo outra explicação para isso. Quem mais poderia querer sua morte? – Ela se mexeu inquieta em seus braços, parecendo desconfortável com aquilo, mas ele prosseguiu – Prometi protegê-l que farei, mas seria mais fácil se você me contasse o motivo para os Volturi quererem tanto a sua morte.

Isabella ficou completamente paralisada por alguns momentos, sem nem se quer respirar. Parecia que estava pensando se deveria falar ou não, e por um momento, Edward começou a achar que ela havia caído no sono, até que finalmente sua esposa rompeu o silêncio.

-Foi há seis verões, quando eu estava morando em Forks com meu pai. Naquela época, Aro Volturi, pai de Alec e de Jane, cogitava a ideia de me unir em casamento com seu filho mais velho, para que no futuro as terras de Forks e de Volterra fossem uma só. Sendo assim, ele mandou Alec e Jane passar o verão no castelo de meu pai, com a desculpa de que os dois iriam visitar a tia deles, Lady Heidi, mãe de Rosalie.

Aquela parte da história Edward já conhecia. Ouvira comentários de alguns de seus vassalos sobre a possível união que haveria entre Forks e Volterra assim que Isabella saísse do convento para se casar com Alec, mas aquilo nunca chegou a se concretizar, graças aos céus. Ela agora era sua esposa, e ele não permitiria que ninguém dissesse o contrário.

-Eu os recebi com meu pai, Lady Heidi e Rose, mas os gêmeos Volturi não pareciam muito amistosos. Durante sua estadia, eu os via apenas durante as refeições, e Rose sempre me aconselhava a nunca ficar entre os dois, pois isso poderia me trazer problemas.

-Prossiga. – Incentivou Edward vendo que ela fazia uma pausa.

-Eu tentava me manter longe deles o máximo que podia, sempre me esquivando quando eles passavam, mas às vezes o encontro entre nós era inevitável. Certa manhã estava indo ao moinho de trigo que estava desativado para moer algumas ervas...

-Você tem uma verdadeira atração por locais abandonados. – Observou ele tentando quebrar um pouco aquele clima pesado que se formava, mas Isabella deu de ombros e prosseguiu.

-Vi quando os gêmeos Volturi entraram no moinho e me escondi por trás de um grande pilão para que eles não me vissem. Foi ai que ouvi a conversa...

-Que conversa? O que eles falavam?

-Alec queria que Jane fosse com ele até a parte de cima do moinho, onde teriam mais privacidade. Mas Jane estava inquieta com algo. Ela dizia que quando o pai deles descobrisse, ira matá-la.

-O que era Isabella? Qual o segredo que Jane tentava esconder de seu pai?

Isabella levantou a cabeça e finalmente o encarou. Suas ires violetas adquiriam uma tonalidade dourada graças à luz que provinha da vela de sebo que ardia ao lado de sua cama. Parecia insegura, como se travasse uma batalha interna, onde decidia se deveria confiar nele ou não. Mas por fim respondeu.

-Jane estava grávida.

-Grávida? – Edward sentiu seu corpo ficando tenso. Aquilo realmente era algo grave.

Na verdade, era mais sério do que ele podia ter imaginado. Jane Volturi já devia ter quase seus vinte anos, mas até o momento, não assinara nenhum contrato de casamento. Edward nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre isso, mas agora que parte da verdade vinha a tona, começava a se perguntar qual outro segredo os Volturi escondiam. Não era comum que uma lady daquela idade permanecesse solteira,e agora sabia um dos motivos para aquilo: Estava grávida!

-Sabe quem era o pai dessa criança?

-Oh, por favor... Não me faça terminar essa estória! – Implorou Isabella enquanto escondia seu rosto no ombro dele – Por favor... Prometo que conto o resto, mas não hoje. Não quero relembrar aquilo.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Edward enquanto afagava seus cabelos e a estreitava em seus braços – Não vou pressioná-la. Irei conquistar sua confiança dia após dia até que se sinta a vontade para me contar tudo o que sabe.

-Mas eu já confio em você! – Exclamou Isabella enquanto levantava a cabeça novamente e o encarava – Só não quero trazer mais problemas do que já trouxe...

Edward viu sinceridade em seus olhos. E por um minuto, tudo o que mais queria era que o mundo inteiro se danasse e só restassem eles dois. Nunca vira em toda a sua vida uma mulher tão honrada quanto Isabella Swan, e se pegou agradecendo aos céus por ter a sorte dela ser sua esposa. Era muito mais do que um bastardo cheio de cicatrizes de guerra podia esperar. Sem perceber o que fazia, ele ergueu a mão e a acariciou na bochecha.

-Você não é um problema. Você é minha Lady, e eu prometi que a protegeria com minha vida.

Bella deu um triste sorriso e sentiu seu coração apertado no peito. Queria acreditar que ele seria capaz de protegê-la, que não deixaria que os Volturi colocassem as mãos nela. Mas todos que haviam lhe feito essa promessa, acabavam morrendo! Sabia que Alec e Jane fariam o possível e o impossível para encontrá-la. Só esperava que quando aquele momento chegasse, Lorde Edward não se machucasse, como havia se machucado ao salvá-la da cabana em chamas. E de repente, Bella percebeu que não o tinha agradecido por tudo o que havia feito por ela.

Em menos de um ano, iria recompensá-lo por tudo, dando-o novamente a liberdade quando aquele casamento fosse anulado. Iria voltar a viver sozinha na Queda das Almas, abraçando seu destino de lá permanecer pelo resto de sua existência ao lado dos espíritos de suas antepassadas, e em troca, deixaria para Edward as terras de Forks e todas as suas riquezas. Sabia que ele era um homem justo e que governaria seu povo de forma correta. Quem sabe até chegaria a casar-se novamente, com uma mulher tão boa quanto ele e que o daria filhos varões...

Foi só então que Bella sentiu no mais profundo de seu coração um estranho desejo de que nada daquilo se concretizasse! Como podia ser assim, tão ingrata e egoísta? Não podia ficar ali, desfrutando do calor do corpo dele, sabendo que em menos de um ano, outra mulher estaria em seu lugar. E antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava fazendo, uniu seus lábios aos do marido, de um modo terno e desajeitado.

Edward foi pego completamente de surpresa. Nunca imaginava que um dia, Isabella o beijaria, mesmo que daquela forma tímida e inexperiente. E por mais que o beijo fosse ingênuo, Edward podia jurar que jamais sentira seu corpo se aquecendo daquela forma mediante um simples contato de lábios.

-Perdão... Eu... Eu creio que não sei o que estou fazendo... – Admitiu Bella, extremamente envergonhada, temendo que ele sentisse o pulsar de seu coração que batia descompassado.

-Discordo do que disse. – Cortou Edward enquanto a segurava novamente pelo rosto e a puxava, para que Bella o beijasse.

Ela o correspondeu, ainda que de modo desajeitado, mas Edward manteve-se imóvel, apenas deixando-a explorá-lo, conhecê-lo. Bella parecia não saber qual era o próximo passo, então, ele resolveu ensiná-la. Tentando não assustá-la, introduziu sua língua na boca de sua esposa, e a convidou a fazer o mesmo. Bella achava tudo aquilo fascinante. Ele estava ensinando-a, estava mostrando-a sensações novas que jamais julgara existir.

-E agora? – Indagou após interromper o beijo, esperando que ela tomasse o próximo movimento.

-Eu... Não sei. – Admitiu Bella escondendo novamente o rosto em seu peitoral, fazendo com que Edward risse de seu acanhamento.

-Apenas faça o que quer fazer.

-Não posso fazer isso. É muito constrangedor.

-Claro que você pode. Sou seu marido e você me deve obediência. – Brincou enquanto a forçava a encará-lo novamente – Diga-me, o que você quer?

-Quero... Quero que nossos corpos fiquem ainda mais próximos...

-Próximos assim?

Edward a segurou pelas nádegas e a comprimiu contra o seu quadril, fazendo com que Bella acabasse abrindo as pernas involuntariamente e sentisse o membro de seu marido que parecia ganhar vida própria. Ela soltou um gemido de surpresa e prazer quando ele começou a movimentá-la ritmicamente, para frente e para trás. Estava descobrindo seu próprio corpo cada vez que seu marido a tocava. Seu sexo estava colado ao dele, e sentia toda a extensão do membro de Edward, que estava ereto por sobre o seu estômago, chegando quase a seu umbigo. Céus, devia ser enorme!

Quando ele sentiu que Isabella já estava mais confiante, a soltou lentamente, deixando que todos os movimentos fossem feitos por ela mesma, em seu próprio ritmo. Estava ensinando-a a fazer amor e ao mesmo tempo estava aprendendo a ser paciente, a fazer amor com calma, de um modo que beirava ser quase doloroso, porém proporcionava um prazer jamais sentido antes.

Bella apoiou os cotovelos no peitoral dele para ter mais estabilidade e arqueava o corpo cada vez mais em uma tentativa de uni-los completamente. Sem conseguir ficar passivo ao ato, Edward lentamente puxou o decote da camisola que ela usava, deixando seus ombros expostos. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente, e por isso, ele puxou ainda mais o decote até o ponto em que os seios de Bella saltassem para fora.

-Oh... – Gemeu ela ao sentir o bico de seus mamilos rosados roçarem de modo provocante contra o peitoral dele enquanto ela se movimentava para frente e para trás, deixando-os rígidos e salientes.

Sentia o coração de Edward batendo cada vez mais rápido, ou seria o seu próprio? Não sabia... O membro de seu marido parecia pulsar em baixo de si, e Bella comprimiu mais o quadril contra ele. Estava a ponto de sentir novamente aquela explosão maravilhosa que sentira da última vez em que seu marido a acariciou, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros e a jogou de costa na cama, invertendo as posições agora ficando por cima.

-Tentei ser paciente... – Disse Edward enquanto começava a mordiscar a orelha dela e deslizava o polegar por seu mamilo – Mas fica difícil quando você geme desse jeito.

Queria possuí-la de todos os modos, penetrar nela até que ela ficasse completamente preenchida! Talvez ela o suportasse, o acomodasse, mesmo sendo tão pequena e estreita... Mas batidas chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Batidas insistentes que não eram as de seus corações.

-Inferno! – Grunhiu enquanto parava de brincar com a orelha dela e olhava para a porta que permanecia fechada – O que quer?!

-Lady Isabella! – Chamou a voz de Sue Clearwater do outro lado da porta – Está acordada?

-Sim Sue, estou. – Respondeu sua esposa embaixo dele parecendo sem fôlego e com a voz extremamente rouca, ao ponto dela pigarrear.

-Preciso da senhora e com urgência! Por favor, abra a porta.

Edward permaneceu parado, em cima de Bella por alguns instantes, mas logo viu que não tinha outra escolha, e soltando uma maldição, saiu de cima dela, sentando-se na cama de costa para a entrada. Bella, que ainda estava um tanto desorientada, levantou a camisola novamente e saiu da cama para ver o que Sue queria com tanta urgência.

-Oh, graças aos céus encontrei milady acordada... – Disse a velha senhora Clearwater, parecendo mais agitada do que o normal – A senhora tem que vir comigo, algo terrível está acontecendo.

-Do que está falando Sue?

-Refiro-me a Lady Rosalie. A pobrezinha está no meio de uma terrível crise de falta de ar e eu não sei o que fazer. Já usei todos os cataplasmas que tinha, mas nada funciona! Ela implorou para que eu viesse buscar a senhora, e aqui estou.

A mente de Bella funcionou com tamanha velocidade que ela até se sentiu zonza. Como pôde ter sido tão descuidada com Rose? Sabia que ela sofria dos pulmões, e que quando o clima estava frio e seco, como estava agora, suas crises de falta de ar pioravam consideravelmente. Não podia perder tempo! Tinha que ir até ela para ajudá-la.

-Meu senhor... – Disse se referindo a Edward, que se mantinha sentado de costas para ela na cama – Rose necessita de meus cuidados...

-Eu ouvi toda a estória. – Respondeu ele de modo seco sem olhar para trás – Vá. Irei cavalgar um pouco.

-Obrigada... – Disse enquanto fechava a porta para dá-lo um pouco de privacidade enquanto se vestia e levava à senhora Clearwater até o hall que ficava em frente a seu quarto – Sue, precisarei de sua ajuda. Quero que vá até a cozinha, encha um caldeirão com água e o coloque no fogo. Depois acrescente alfazema e camomila azul em grandes quantidades e deixe que tudo ferva com uma tampa sobre o caldeirão. Pode fazer isso?

-Sim, posso. Camomila azul e alfazema... Creio que ainda temos essas ervas...

Fazendo um sinal para que ela se apressasse, Bella despachou a assustada senhora Clearwater para a cozinha enquanto ela descia as escadas correndo e ia em direção à torre oeste, onde ficava o quarto de Rose. A maioria das atividades do castelo ainda não havia começado uma vez que o sol não tinha nascido, e por isto, Bella não encontrou muitos criados no caminho. Quando finalmente chegou nos aposentos de Rose, encontrou a pobre garota sentada na cama, puxando o ar com força e fazendo um horrível chiado durante o processo. Aquela era uma das piores crises que já vira, e Bella temeu não haver tempo para contorná-la.

-Rose, Rose, pode me ouvir? – Indagou enquanto levantava o rosto da sua irmã de criação e a fazia fitá-la com seus assustados olhos azuis. – Eu estou aqui, não tenha medo está bem? Vim para ajudá-la, mas você precisa manter a calma, ou do contrario nada do que eu fizer irá adiantar.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça freneticamente, em sinal de que compreendia o que ela estava dizendo, e tentou respirar de maneira mais controlada. Bella nada podia fazer por enquanto, alem de esperar e rezar para que Sue não demorasse muito. Os músculos do pescoço e das costelas de Rose estavam tensos, forçando seus pulmões a puxar o ar, mas o resultado não era o esperado. Céus... Não podia perdê-la também! Não podia!

Bella tentava acalma-la, e sentia que os minutos duravam horas. Mas felizmente a velha senhora Clearwater logo adentrou no quarto, carregando o pesado caldeirão que liberando um espesso vapor de odor adocicado com a ajuda de uma serva um tanto sonolenta.

-Aqui está a mistura que me pediu, milady. – Disse a velha senhora enquanto colocava o pesado caldeirão sobre o chão, próximo à cabeceira da cama de Rosalie, e o destampava, fazendo com que mais vapor fosse liberado.

Bella não perdeu tempo, e puxou Rose para que ela inalasse o máximo de vapor que podia. Os ataques de sua irmã de criação geralmente ocorriam quando o clima estava frio e seco, portanto, inalar vapor d'água ajudava a abrir seus pulmões, enquanto que a lavanda e a camomila azul relaxavam os espasmos pulmonares rapidamente.

Não demorou muito até que Rose começasse a respirar de um modo menos penoso. A pobre garota já estava tão cansada que praticamente cochilava nos braços de Bella, enquanto sua cabeça pendia para frente, para inalar os vapores do caldeirão. Sentindo que a amiga já estava mais calma e fora de perigo, Bella pediu para que Sue assumisse seu lugar, e foi em busca de algumas ervas que também poderiam ser úteis.

Mesmo a situação parecendo está sobre controle, ela não queria arriscar que outra crise como aquela voltasse a acontecer. Tinha que preparar alguns óleos aromatizantes no caso de Rose ter uma recaída. Sendo assim, vestiu uma capa de veludo que havia no quarto de sua irmã de criação e desceu as escadas da torre oeste, correndo até a cozinha, onde encontrou uma criada dormindo próximo ao fogo. Bella a acordou e deu ordens para que colocasse um caldeirão de água para ferver, e que separasse uma boa quantidade do melhor azeite que tivesse, além de um pouco de vinagre.

Após isto, ela saiu do castelo, recebendo uma rajada de vento frio no rosto quando pisou no pátio. A neve já cobria o chão e sentiu seus pés congelarem uma vez que estava descalça, mas ela ignorou a dor que aquilo causava e correu até o antigo herbário que ficava ao lado do arsenal. Por sorte, tinha um pequeno estoque de ervas secas, e pegou alguns punhados de eucalipto, olíbano, hortelã, e alfazema.

Ao regressar a cozinha, encontrou a água já fervendo, e deste modo, Bella jogou as ervas medicinais em outro caldeirão menor, e as misturou com uma generosa porção de azeite de oliva e algumas gotas de vinagre. Quando a mistura finalmente apresentou um aspecto mais homogêneo, Bella a cozinhou em banho-maria com a água que já estava fervendo. Ficou mexendo o caldeirão até que a mistura começou a exalar um cheiro mais forte e fresco. Esperou mais alguns minutos até que esfriasse um pouco, e por fim, colocou o óleo aromático dentro de uma terrina e tornou a subir as escadas da torre oeste.

Rose já não inalava vapor, e encontrava-se deitada na cama, respirando de modo mais natural. Sue, por outro lado, estava sentada na cadeira que ficava próxima a cama, rezando um terço com mãos tremulas. A velha senhora Clearwater parecia mais assustada do que a jovem Lady Hale e arregalou os olhos ao ver Bella entrando.

-Oh, graças a deus milady regressou! – Exclamou Sue levantando-se de um salto e indo na direção de Bella – A menina Rosalie parece melhor, mas tenho medo de que aquela crise volte novamente...

-Agora já está tudo bem, Sue. – Disse Bella enquanto sentava-se na cama, ao lado de Rose e puxava um pouco o decote de sua camisola, expondo seus ombros e o colo de seu busto – Ela ficará bem... Só necessita descansar.

-Sim... Descansar. – Disse Rose com voz rouca parecendo sonolenta – É tudo o que preciso.

Com as mãos, Bella pegou um pouco do óleo aromático que ainda estava morno, e o espalhou por sobre o peito de Rose. Sua irmã de criação pareceu um pouco mais aliviada com aquilo e fechou os olhos, cansada de mais para manter-se desperta.

Quando o sol já estava a pico no céu, uma serva levou comida suficiente para elas no quarto, e Bella fez questão de ajudar Rose a se alimentar. Ficou ao lado dela, sempre espalhando óleo medicinal em seu peito ou fazendo-a inalar mais infusões de ervas de vez em quando, enquanto ouvia Sue rezando seu terço em voz baixa, pedindo aos céus para que as crises não voltassem. Bella sentia-se cansada, mas não saiu do lado da irmã de criação em momento algum.

Graças aos céus as crises não voltaram, e Rose se manteve calma e sonolenta pelo resto do dia. Bella não sabia o que faria se ela, a única família conhecida que lhe restou, morresse por sua falta de cuidado! Jamais se perdoaria...

-Acha que Lady Rosalie ficará bem, milady? – Indagou Sue enquanto via Isabella acariciando os longos e dourados cabelos da jovem Lady Hale.

-Sim. Ficará. Ela é forte e já passou por coisas piores. Mas devemos nos manter em alerta, caso contrário podemos perdê-la. O clima noturno costuma ser mais maligno, e devemos redobrar os cuidados.

-Sim milady. A senhora tem toda a razão, mas agora deixe-me cuidar de Lady Hale. A senhora deve se aprontar e descer para a ceia. Lorde Edward pode não gostar da sua ausência na mesa.

-Tem certeza de que pode cuidar dela sozinha?

-Tenho. Se Lady Rosalie tiver alguma recaída, irei chamá-la. – Prometeu Sue enquanto tomava o lugar de Bella ao lado da convalescente, mostrando que estava disposta a cuidar da pobre garota adormecida.

Bella sentiu-se extremamente grata por isso e saio do quarto sem fazer barulho algum. Desceu as escadas da torre oeste e depois subiu as da torre leste, sentindo sua perna direita se queixando em demasiado com toda aquela agitação. A ceia seria posta em breve e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, o encontrou completamente vazio, e de certo modo, sentiu-se desapontada por isso. Sem perder tempo, pediu para que uma criada a ajudasse a se preparar para a ceia, vestindo uma longa túnica cinza com detalhes prateados e trançando algumas mechas de seus cabelos. Bella gostaria de banhar-se, mas não teria tempo para aquilo, uma vez que já escurecia lá fora.

Teria que falar com Edward sobre Rosalie. Não podiam deixá-la em um local como Masen, que ficava no topo de uma colina e onde o ar era mais rarefeito. Rose precisava de um ambiente mais úmido, um local próximo ao mar, como Forks por exemplo.

Decidida a resolver a situação de sua meia irmã, Bella desceu as escadas, achando que não conseguiria tornar a subi-las novamente. Quando finalmente chegou ao salão principal, encontrou todas as mesas armadas e ocupadas por soldados de seu esposo, que jantavam pernil assado e bebiam cerveja preta. Ela passou por todos eles sem olhá-los, até chegar a enorme mesa que ficava em cima da plataforma central. Era lá que seu marido estava sentado ao lado de Sir Emmett, e era lá que seu lugar ficava.

Quando Edward a viu se aproximar, levantou-se e a segurou pela mão, para depositar um respeitoso beijo nela. Bella ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela formalidade que todos os dias era repetida durante as refeições, e sentiu que suas bochechas coravam enquanto ele puxava sua cadeira para que ela sentasse ao seu lado direito.

-Não a vi durante todo o dia. – Acusou Edward enquanto sentava-se junto a ela. Seu marido usava uma simples túnica negra e seu rosto parecia ter sido barbeado há pouco – Como está Lady Hale?

-Agora está dormindo, mas passamos um dia bastante conturbado.

Edward concordou com a cabeça enquanto partia um pedaço de pernil e a dava na boca para o total constrangimento de Bella. Céus, nunca se acostumaria com aquilo... Com mãos trêmulas, pegou sua taça de vinho e deu grandes goles nesta, na tentativa de tomar coragem e retribuir o gesto dele. Sabia que, como esposa, deveria alimentá-lo assim como Edward fizera. Por isso Bella também cortou um pedaço do pernil e o entregou na boca dele, sentindo os lábios do marido roçarem em seus dedos quando ele abocanhou a carne.

-Rose já encontra-se bem, mas creio que seus pulmões ainda estão fracos... – Disse Bella tentando manter sua mente ocupada para não pensar no toque suave que seus lábios tinham – O melhor seria se ela estivesse em um local mais úmido, próximo ao mar.

-E o que sugere, milady?

-Bem... Creio que Masen não seja o lugar ideal para ela. Estamos sobre uma colina e aqui o ar é mais rarefeito... Talvez, se ela pudesse voltar para Forks, seus pulmões reagiriam de modo menos agressivo. Quando morava lá, as crises raramente ocorriam.

-Já estive pensando nesta possibilidade. – Admitiu Edward enquanto pensava sobre o assunto e dava um gole em sua taça – Lady Rosalie não pode ficar escondida em Masen para sempre, e mais cedo ou mais tarde os Volturi acabariam descobrindo que ela está aqui. Isso poderia representar sérios problemas para todos nós.

-Sim, Lady Heidi e Alec dariam um jeito de acusá-lo de sequestro. – Concordou Bella enquanto partia mais um pedaço de pernil e o comia, sentindo-se mais relaxada – Por isso pensei que seria mais sensato enviá-la para Forks. Afinal, todos devem está esperando que ela vá para lá mais cedo ou mais tarde, uma vez que é o único lar que Rose conheceu...

-Ouvi falar que há guardas Volturi andando pelas redondezas, perguntando se alguém viu uma jovem Lady de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis andando sozinha por aí. Certamente Alec os enviou para que encontrassem Rosalie e a levassem de volta para Volterra.

-Isso eu não permitirei! – Exclamou Bella encarando-o nos olhos. Não mandaria sua meia irmã para as garras dos Volturi nem por decreto do rei – Rose se arriscou para nos ajudar! Fugiu de Volterra, correndo o risco de ser capturada por algum bárbaro apenas para nos dizer que Alec mandaria algum mensageiro me buscar... O mínimo que podemos fazer por ela é protegê-la. Por favor, meu senhor, envie-a para Forks...

-E sobre qual pretexto faria isso? – Indagou Edward parecendo bastante interessado na solução que ela daria – O que direi quando as pessoas perguntarem por que mantive Lady Rosalie escondida sobre meu teto por mais de um mês sem avisar a seus parentes?

-Apenas diga que Rose veio atrás de mim por conta própria, o que não deixa de ser verdade, e que você a abrigou até que a neve parasse de cair e as estradas fossem desbloqueadas para mandá-la até Forks.

-E por que eu a mandaria para Forks em vez de mandá-la para sua mãe, em Volterra?

-Por que ela pediu. – Respondeu Bella de forma brusca. Sentia-se cansada pelo dia pesado que teve e o vinho não a ajudava muito – Por que Forks fica mais perto de Masen do que Volterra e Sir Benjamin poderia se responsabilizar por ela.

Edward a encarou sentindo-se extremamente orgulhoso. Isabella mostrava a cada novo dia que não era apenas mais uma Lady mimada, e que tinha seu real valor. Ele mesmo já havia pensado naquela possibilidade, mas queria ver quais alternativas sua esposa daria ao problema. Iria providenciar uma caravana para levar Lady Rose até Forks, e muito provavelmente enviaria seu irmão para garantir a segurança durante a viagem.

Sem perder tempo, Edward começou a planejar com Emmett a viajem de Lady Rose, convencendo seu irmão de que ele deveria escoltar a jovem dama até Forks. Por algum motivo, Emmett continuava relutante em acompanhar Lady Hale, e por isso Edward passara metade do jantar discutindo com ele sobre o assunto.

Foi só quando a cabeça de Isabella repousou em seu ombro que ele percebeu que sua jovem esposa havia caído no sono. Ela deveria realmente está muito cansada, o que era uma pena, uma vez que Edward passara o dia inteiro pensando em como Isabella o receberia em seu leito quando a noite caísse. Sem querer acordá-la, colocou-a em seus braços e se despediu de seu irmão. Teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte para continuar ensinando sua esposa a arte de fazer amor.

-Já fiquei sabendo que seu assassino falhou miseravelmente! – Acusou Jane ao entrar no quarto do irmão, vestindo apenas uma longa camisola de seda e carregando uma vela na mão para iluminar seu caminho.

-Estou começando a acreditar que aquela maldita bruxa tem sete vidas! – Exclamou Alec enquanto largava o pergaminho que lia e ia até a lareira – Como pôde escapar de uma cabana em chamas?!

-Disseram que o bastardo do seu marido a salvou. Aquela desgraçada deve tê-lo enfeitiçado, tenho certeza. Temos que tirá-la de perto dele Alec! Só assim poderemos destruí-la, mas agora Lorde Cullen deve está receoso de deixá-la sair de dentro de seu castelo. Como a pegaremos assim?

-Não se preocupe. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios – Já tenho um novo aliado em Masen, e ele dará um jeito de tirá-la de dentro da fortaleza.

-De quem está falando?!

-Isso é surpresa, Irmãzinha. – Alec viu Jane depositando a vela sobre a lareira e o encarando enquanto tocava em seu ventre, que estava discretamente um pouco mais distendido. Parecia preocupada – Em breve Isabella não será mais um problema para nós, e sua maldição será removida. Tenho certeza disso.

-Sim, mas temos que nos apressar... O tempo corre contra nós!

-Eu sei... Apenas confie em mim. – Alec a analisou de cima abaixo com seus olhos cinzentos e sorriu. Os seios de Jane estavam pesados e conseguia ver seus mamilos por sobre a seda da camisola – Agora por que não vem até aqui e dá um beijo de boa noite em seu irmão?

-Oras, será um grande prazer!

E após dizer isso, Jane segurou o rosto de seu irmão em suas mãos, e o puxou para si.

* * *

**É... Ainda não foi dessa vez que o casamento foi consumado :/ Maaaas, paciência! Estamos cada vez mais perto hahaha Digamos apenas que o Edward está tentando mostrá-la aos poucos o que é bom. No capítulo de amanhã vcs compreenderão melhor o receio dele de chegar finalmente nas vias de fatos. Será uma conversa bastante esclarecedora com Emmett ahahaha**

**Bem, e o que vocês acharam dessa jornada de Rose e desse finalzinho dos Volturi? Sei q devem está imaginando um milhão de coisas e estou louca para saber hahaha Então, deixem o Faustão de lado e venham ler!**

**Hj, dedico o capítulo as fieis Brennda Silva, Theslenn Urils, Milena, JOKB, Jana Masen, Adriana Paiva e Marjorie! Ah, e claro, a nossa nova leitora Joana Patrícia! Seja bem vinda ^^**

**Espero que vcs goste. Amanhã tem mais!**

**;***


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Bella acordou sozinha na enorme cama, mas não se levantou. Apenas ficou ali, deitada e enrolada nas peles enquanto sentia o cheiro que emanava dos lençóis... O cheiro de seu marido, o cheiro de Edward. Sentiu seu coração acelerando ao lembrar-se da noite passada, e da que antecedeu aquela, e da outra... Fazia três dias desde que decidiram enviar Rose para Forks, e graças a isso, Bella vinha passando a maior parte de seu tempo livre providenciando os por menores da viagem.

Quando a noite caia, sentia-se tão cansada que só conseguia pensar em dormir, mas não antes de ter mais algumas "aulas" com seu marido. Céus... Sentia seu corpo aquecendo nos exatos locais onde ele costumava tocá-la ao lembrar-se daquilo e ao mesmo tempo um constrangimento imensurável lhe atingia ao recordar a forma como ele a acariciava, ou a forma como beijava-a todas aquelas noites. Onde aquilo os levaria era algo que ela realmente gostaria de saber.

Tinha completa ciência de que seu casamento ainda não era válido, uma vez que não fora consumado verdadeiramente. Mas só em pensar que lhe restava menos de um ano ao lado de Edward, Bella se pegava desejando que o dia voasse e o cair da noite chegasse logo, para que pudesse tomar mais algumas aulas de como ser acariciada e de como acaricia-lo... Queria aproveitar cada segundo que lhe restava ao lado dele.

Na noite passada, Edward havia lhe incentivando a explorá-lo. Segurou seu pulso e a fez tocá-lo em seu peitoral forte, descendo para as ondulações de seu abdome e por fim, chegou ao seu sexo. Bella ainda podia sentir a consistência daquele apêndice em suas mãos, enquanto seu marido fazia com que ela movesse o punho para cima e para baixo, mostrando-a como gostava de ser tocado. Ele a ensinou a pressão certa que deveria usar e o ritmo que mais gostava, e Bella percebeu que, na medida que o acariciava, seu membro tornava cada vez maior e mais rígido... Seu marido riu quando ela puxou a mão ao assusta-se quando viu que seu membro estava crescendo, e isso fez com que suas bochechas queimassem.

Como tinha ousadia suficiente para fazer aquilo era o que se perguntava todos os dias ao despertar sozinha. Talvez fosse a mistura de cansaço, vinho e curiosidade... Jamais saberia ao certo, mas para sua sorte, sempre despertava sozinha na cama o que lhe evitava o constrangimento de encará-lo pela manhã, quando sua mente finalmente voltava a si... Seu marido continuava tendo aqueles misteriosos pesadelos e isso fazia com que ele despertasse sempre antes dela e saísse para cavalgar com a escuridão da madrugada sobre suas costas.

Ouviu quando Sue lhe chamou do lado de fora do quarto, e tentando se por em ordem, Bella mandou que a velha senhora Clearwater entrasse. Era hora de tomar seu banho, e não podia se atrasar. Hoje era o dia em que Rose finalmente partiria para Forks, acompanhada de uma pequena caravana sobre a liderança de Sir Emmett. Sua irmã de criação precisaria dela, e Bella estaria a seu lado naquele duro momento de separação.

-Bom dia milady! – Cumprimentou Sue enquanto mandava as servas deixarem a tina no centro do quarto para que elas começassem a enchê-la com água morna e ervas aromáticas, como Bella sempre recomendava – Lady Hale já está pronta, e parece bastante ansiosa com a viagem! Disse que milady irá acompanhá-la até as fronteiras da aldeia, é verdade?

-Sim... Meu marido me deu permissão para seguir dentro da carruagem de Rose, e depois regressarei com ele na garupa de seu cavalo.

-Foi muita bondade de Lorde Edward permitir isso só para que a senhora tenha mais alguns minutos ao lado de sua irmã de criação. Principalmente depois do incidente da cabana em chamas. Pensei que meu senhor não deixaria milady sair da fortaleza pelos próximos anos!

-Não pense que foi tanta bondade assim. – Brincou Bella enquanto deixava que Sue a despisse e a ajudasse a entrar na tina que já estava cheia com água morna – Tive muito trabalho para convencê-lo.

-Oh, posso imaginar milady, posso imaginar!

As duas continuaram falando sobre os preparativos da viagem, enquanto Bella deixava que Sue lhe ajudasse no banho e lhe lavasse os longos cabelos. Queria está impecável, afinal, passaria com a comitiva de Rose pela aldeia e gostaria que os vassalos de seu marido a vissem como uma verdadeira Lady. Além disso, sentia no mais profundo de seu coração, um estranho desejo de ver aprovação nos olhos de Edward... Queria que ele a olhasse e sentisse orgulho da mulher que possuía.

Sendo assim, após terminar o criterioso banho, vestiu uma delicada e elegante túnica na cor lavanda com pequenos botões de ouro e detalhes bordados nas mangas que por pouco não arrastavam no chão. Também deixou que uma das servas lhe penteasse os cabelos até que cachos pesados caíssem em suas pontas e depositasse em sua cabeça uma delicada tiara com brilhantes, que havia tirado dos baús de joias de seu marido.

Após terminar de se aprontar, Bella tomou o desjejum o mais rápido que pôde e desceu as escadas da torre leste, passando pelo salão principal, que naquela altura da manhã já estava repleto de servos fazendo seus trabalhos, e começou a subir as escadas rumo à torre oeste. Mas ao chegar à um dos patamares que compunham a escadaria, ela sentiu seu coração dar um pequeno salto, pois jurou ter escutado a voz de seu marido vindo de dentro de um dos quartos que lá havia.

Sabia que não era correto bisbilhotar, mas Bella não conseguiu resistir à tentação. Tentando não fazer barulho, ela empurrou lentamente à porta do aposento de onde a voz vinha, apenas o suficiente para deixar uma pequena brecha pela qual ela poderia espionar com quem o seu marido falava. Mas infelizmente, Bella arrependeu-se imediatamente após o que viu: seu marido e Irina sozinhos no quarto! Sentiu o ar lhe faltando pelos pulmões e fechou os olhos, desejando que nada daquilo fosse real. Mas quando tornou a abri-los, constatou que não estava sonhando.

Já fazia mais de uma semana que Bella não via a amante saxã em Masen, e por isso acabara esquecendo-se daquela víbora! No fundo de seu coração, havia levantado esperanças de que seu marido e Irina já não estivessem tendo contato, principalmente depois que Bella e ele passaram a se dar cada vez melhor. Mas parece que tinha se enganado sobre aquele respeito.

Para seu maior desespero, não conseguia ouvir direito o que eles falavam, porém, conseguiu vê-los perfeitamente bem. Edward parecia ter se banhado a pouco, pois trazia os cabelos molhados e em desalinho, além de usava uma simples túnica azul-marinho. Estava apoiado em uma enorme mesa que havia no centro da sala, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o rosto livre de qualquer expressão. Já Irina, vestia um exuberante vestido vermelho que resaltava suas curvas e a deixava com uma aparência exótica. Ela estava parada exatamente na frente dele, puxando os cordões da gola de Edward, de modo provocante e sedutor.

Bella colocou as duas mãos em sua própria boca para evitar que gemesse de dor no momento exato em que viu seu marido retirando um pequeno saco do bolso de sua túnica e o entregava a Irina. A saxã abriu o embrulho para conferir seu conteúdo e soltou uma arrogante risada. Bella viu quando a amante de seu marido se aproximou cada vez mais de modo provocante e repousou sua delicada mão no meio das pernas dele, bem no local onde o membro viril de Edward estava. Ela sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido enquanto deslizava a mão por aquela saliência que estava escondida pela calça, mas ele se mantinha completamente inexpressível.

Aquilo era humilhante de mais, e ela não pôde suportar se quer mais um minuto olhando para os dois. Sem prestar atenção no que fazia, se afastou da porta e andou de costas até que esbarrou em algo, ou melhor, em alguém.

-Oh, Sir Emmett! – Disse quase gritando ao tirar as mãos da boca e constatar que era o irmão mais novo de seu marido quem estava bem atrás dela – Não o vi aí...

-Seria difícil milady me ver enquanto andava de costas. – Comentou ele com seu costumeiro bom humor – Preparada para a viagem? Soube que Edward permitiu que você nos acompanhasse até as fronteiras da aldeia.

-Sim, meu senhor me concedeu este favor...

-Bem, pois eu recomendo que milady se apresse e vá até os aposentos de Lady Hale. Iremos partir em menos de meia hora e meu irmão não tolera atrasos.

-Farei isso, Sir. – Respondeu Bella enquanto fazia uma rápida mesura e saia praticamente correndo, escadas acima. Não suportava mais ficar ali por um minuto que fosse.

Emmett estranhou a atitude de sua cunhada, e podia jurar que vira tristeza nos olhos de Lady Isabella, mas achou que aquilo deveria ser pela eminente partida de sua irmã de criação. Sendo assim, deixou aquilo de lado e foi atrás de Edward para rever qual caminho seria mais seguro tomar até Forks. Quando entrou no quarto que seu irmão costumava usar como salão particular, compreendeu os verdadeiros motivos para Lady Isabella ter saído como um raio.

-Bom dia, Irina. – Cumprimentou Emmett de modo seco. A saxã estava parada bem no meu das pernas de Edward, em uma pose um tanto intima. Pareceu ignorar sua presença no princípio, mas por fim o encarou com uma pequena dose de ira em seus olhos azuis. Já estava na hora de seu irmão se livrar daquela mulher! – Poderia nos dar licença? Tenho assuntos a tratar com meu irmão.

-Claro, já terminei meus assuntos com Lorde Edward. – Respondeu ela de modo seco enquanto afastava-se de Edward e caminhava até a porta do quarto. Era realmente muito bonita, mas desfrutar daquela beldade vinha mostrando ter um preço caro a se pagar – Espero que faça uma boa viagem, Sir Emmett.

-Isso eu farei, com toda a certeza.

Ela soltou um rizinho sínico e finalmente os deixou sozinhos. Emmett aproveitou os poucos momentos que lhe restava de privacidade com o irmão antes que mais alguém os incomodasse.

-Posso saber quando você vai colocar Irina para fora de sua cama? Ou pretende manter sua amante e sua esposa sobre o mesmo teto por mais tempo?

-Não me faça arrancar a sua língua! – Respondeu Edward com um terrível mau humor enquanto pegava uma taça e a enchia com uma boa dose de vinho. Seu irmão parecia impaciente e um tanto incomodado – Você ainda tem uma caravana para comandar e não podemos perder tempo falando sobre Irina.

-Sim, estou plenamente ciente de meus deveres para com a segurança de Lady Rosalie, mas confesso que me preocupo em deixá-lo aqui sozinho com sua jovem esposa em uma situação tão pouco convencional. Não acho que seja prudente você ficar por aí se agarrando com Irina. Se quer trair sua mulher, ao menos faça-o em um local onde ela não possa ver!

-Não estou traindo Isabella! – Exclamou sentindo o fio de paciência que lhe restava ameaçando romper.

-Não? Então como explica essa cena que acabei de presenciar? Você e Irina sozinhos nessa sala, e ela com a mão no meio de suas pernas?

-Mandei que a chamasse até aqui para avisá-la que a caravana de Lorde Eleazar passaria por Masen na semana que vem em retorno da Escócia, e que ela deveria seguir viagem com eles, até as terras dos Denali. – Disse enquanto tomava todo o vinho que havia em sua taça com um único gole.

-Fez mesmo isso?

-Sim, fiz.

-E como ela reagiu? – Indagou Emmett curioso.

-Disse que eu não podia fazer aquilo, que não podia expulsá-la das terras onde nasceu e deixá-la desamparada após ter me dado prazer por dois anos. Eu a dei um saco de moedas com uma quantia suficiente para que se manter-se por um bom tempo e em troca ela tentou me seduzir.

-E o que você fez?

-A única coisa que poderia ferir os sentimentos dela: fiquei completamente indiferente a sua provocação.

-Fez bem irmão. – Afirmou Emmett enquanto também enchia uma taça de vinho para si – Irina pode ser muito sedutora quando quer, mas também sabe ser perigosa. Além disso, já pagou a ela mais do que merecia. Mas ainda sinto-me relutante em partir para Forks e deixá-lo aqui sozinho com Lady Isabella.

-Do que está falando agora? – Indagou Edward sentindo-se extremamente irritado com aquela conversa. Detestava falar em xaradas.

-Sei que vocês não chegaram a consumar o casamento, pois conheço sua honra e sei que você está tentando ser paciente com sua esposa. Mas acho que já está mais do que na hora de vocês dois resolverem esta situação... Lady Isabella parece extremamente inclinada a aceitá-lo em seu leito conjugal, então não compreendo por que diabos você vem relutando tanto em consumar essa união!

-Você não entenderia... – Disse Edward tentando encontrar as palavras mais corretas. Costumava compartilhar tudo com seu irmão mais novo, mas certas coisas eram difíceis de se explicar – Eu sei que ela não me rejeitaria caso chegássemos as vias de fato, porem eu não sei se Isabella me "suportaria".

-A que se refere exatamente?

-Emmett, nunca estive com uma virgem antes! – Exclamou Edward em um tom de voz que apenas seu irmão poderia ouvir – Venho tentando prepará-la todas as noites, mas acabo receoso de machucá-la e acabar dando mais um trauma a ela. Além disso, não sei se uma mulher tão pequena quanto Isabella suportaria um homem como eu. Você sabe que sou grande, em todos os sentidos, e tenho medo de acabar sendo em demasiado "intenso"! Já faz quase três meses que não possuo uma mulher e posso acabar perdendo o controle com Isabella...

-Então é disso que você tem medo? – Indagou Emmett com o seu costumeiro sorriso sacana – Irmão, sou tão grande quanto você e já estive com mulheres menores do que sua jovem esposa. Confesso que também jamais me deitei com uma virgem, mas se o problema for o tamanho, cá entre nós, você irá se surpreender. Não há coisa melhor do que uma doce entrada estreita. Tenho certeza de que Lady Isabella o suportará. O que não pode é deixá-la insegura como vem deixando, enquanto fica se agarrando com Irina por aí.

-Já disse que não estou me agarrando com Irina!

-Então deve dizer isso a ela, irmão, não a mim! Quando cheguei aqui esbarrei com sua jovem esposa, e ela parecia ter visto um fantasma de tão branca que estava. Tenho sérios motivos para acreditar que Lady Isabella o viu neste quarto, sozinho com Irina, e você sabe como a imaginação das mulheres voa.

Maldição. Só era isso que lhe faltava! Nos últimos dias, Edward vinha se dando extremamente bem com sua virginal esposa, e até conseguiu fazê-la perder um pouco mais de sua timidez. Quando a noite caia e os dois se trancavam no último quarto da torre leste, Isabella se tronava em outra mulher... Em uma mulher curiosa, destemida e até mesmo sedutora! Edward estava se deleitando com suas "aulas", enquanto a mostrava como descobrir o seu próprio corpo, ao mesmo tempo que aprendia novas coisas com ela.

Nunca esperara tanto tempo para fazer sexo com uma mulher, e começava a acreditar que, quando o momento certo finalmente chegasse, iria agir como um garotinho inexperiente. Isabella estava levando-o a deseja-la cada vez mais, de um modo que beirava a loucura! Não podia permitir que Irina, uma mulher que apenas lhe oferecia favores sexuais em troca de proteção e status, colocasse tudo o que conquistara com Isabella por água a baixo.

-Lidarei com minha esposa depois que você e Lady Rosalie tenham partido. Agora pare de bobagens e vamos nos apressar. Temos que traçar um caminho a seguir.

Edward foi até a mesa, onde os mapas estavam espalhados, mostrando que definitivamente estava pondo um ponto final naquela conversa. Emmett e ele passam a discutir qual seria o caminho mais seguro a seguir para Forks, e estavam extremamente empenhados naquilo. Por sorte, já fazia quatro dias que não nevava, e isso proporcionaria uma viagem mais calma e rápida do que esperavam. O inverno parecia finalmente da uma trégua.

Depois de decidirem qual rota tomariam, Edward desceu para o salão principal, junto com seu irmão, e lá ordenou que todos os homens que deveriam seguir caravana com Emmett se reunissem no pátio esterno, onde os cavalos já estavam apostos. Estava prestes a mandar que chamassem Isabella e Lady Hale, mas as referidas damas apareceram no salão principal de mãos dadas. Após a crise respiratória que sofrera, Rosalie Hale parecia um pouco mais magra do que o de costume e tinha o rosto um tanto mais pálido, porém não demonstrava fraqueza em momento algum. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos com grandes tranças e ela vestia uma delicada túnica rosa, demonstrando que, mesmo convalescente, ainda era uma dama bem nascida.

Edward também notou que ambas as damas tinham os olhos e os narizes vermelhos, como se tivessem chorado, e admitiu que realmente deveriam está sofrendo pela separação eminente. Isabella estava belíssima com aquele vestido e Edward sentiu um enorme desejo de colocá-la em seus braços para consolá-la e dizer que poderia visitar Lady Rose sempre que o clima estivesse bom, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de sua esposa, notou que ela parecia bastante resentida. Maldição! Emmett tinha razão, afinal...

Teria que ter uma séria conversar com Isabella sobre o que provavelmente ela vira na torre oeste, e explicá-la que não precisava sentir-se ameaçada por Irina. Já estava mais do que na hora de ambos colocarem tudo sobre panos limpos. Mas aquilo teria que ficar para mais tarde, quando os dois estivessem sozinhos na privacidade de seu leito. Sendo assim, ordenou que as damas fossem devidamente acomodadas na carruagem que mandara preparar para elas e se pôs a organizar a comitiva.

Quando todos já estavam apostos, Edward deu o comando para Emmett, e juntos saíram da fortaleza de Masen, acompanhados por duas dúzias dos seus homens mais treinados e de uma carruagem. Não tiveram problemas durante todo o caminho, uma vez que as estradas estavam praticamente livres da neve, e chegaram aos limites da aldeia antes do esperado.

-É aqui onde nos separamos. – Disse Edward a seu irmão mais novo, fazendo seu cavalo parar.

-Sim. Irei levar Lady Rosalie Hale em perfeitas condições até Forks, e prometo regressar assim que tudo pareça em ordem. – Afirmou Emmett enquanto olhando para o irmão com aqueles brincalhões olhos verdes.

-Assim espero. E veja lá o que faz. Lady Rosalie é uma dama bem nascida e é sobrinha do falecido Lorde Aro. Já temos problemas de mais com os Volturi e eu sinceramente ficaria feliz se você evitasse nos trazer mais.

-Até onde eu saiba, foi você quem sequestrou Lady Isabella e casou-se com ela sem a permissão de sua madrasta. – Acusou Emmett sorrindo para seu irmão.

-Não a sequestrei, e você sabe muito bem disso. Agora vá. Não é seguro ficarmos parados no meio da floresta por muito tempo.

Emmett fez que sim com a cabeça, e começou a dar ordens para que sua comitiva prosseguir viagem. Edward viu quando dois de seus homens abriam a porta da carruagem para permitir a saída de Isabella e não pôde deixar de observar o ar abatido que sua esposa tinha. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele desmontou e foi até ela, para tentar confortá-la.

-Sei que vai sentir muitas saudades de sua irmã de criação, mas não precisa se preocupar com Lady Rosalie. – Disse enquanto metade de seus homens partia com a comitiva de Emmett e a outra metade se preparava para regressar a Masen ao lado de seu senhor – Se isso serve de algum consolo, lhe dou minha palavra de que ela ficará bem.

-Eu sei... É só que... Sentirei sua falta. – Respondeu Bella fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não chorar. Se sentia péssima, não apenas por dar adeus a Rose, mas também por que estava em frente a seu marido. Não sabia o que pensar sobre o que viu naquele quarto da torre oeste, e sentia-se um tanto insegura sobre aquilo.

-Lorde Edward. – Chamou um os soldados de seu marido ao aproximar-se dos dois – Localizamos alguns camponeses vivendo aqui perto, e creio que seria bom se o senhor desse uma olhada neles. Parece um grupo grande e não tenho certeza se são pacíficos.

-Sabem de quem se trata?

-Não meu senhor. – Respondeu o soldado – Nunca o vimos em nossas terras antes. Pode ser que se trate apenas de judeus nômades, mas nunca se sabe...

-Irei com você e outro soldado até o local onde esses camponeses estão acampados. O restante permanecerá aqui, cuidando de Lady Isabella.

O homem fez que sim com a cabeça e logo em seguida, se preparou para seguir com seu senhor, enquanto Edward tornava a falar com ela.

-Sei que você deve está ansiosa para voltar ao castelo, mas infelizmente devo verificar quem é essa gente. – Disse ele enquanto a olhava diretamente nos olhos, fazendo Bella estremecer. Não queria que ele partisse, e ao mesmo tempo ansiava por alguns minutos sozinha, para poder pensar – Não sabemos se são pessoas de bem, e não posso permitir que fiquem as margens de minha aldeia sem antes trocar uma palavrinha com eles. Crê que pode esperar mais um pouco?

-Sim... – Respondeu Bella forçando-se a sorrir – Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

-Ótimo. Prometo que teremos uma boa conversa quando chegarmos a Masen. Deixarei dois de meus melhores homens responsáveis por sua segurança. Randall e Alistair são tão bons guerreiros quanto Emmett. Irão com você para onde quer que você vá, não se preocupe.

-Não me preocuparei. Agora vá

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça e a deixou sobre os cuidados de seus soldados. Não sabia quanto tempo ele levaria para regressar, mas sabia que quando isso acontecesse, teria que encarar uma longa viagem na garupa de seu cavalo de volta a Masen! Céus... Por que estava se sentindo daquele modo?! Fora ela mesma quem criara aquela situação! Se tivesse posto Irina em seu devido lugar desde o início, certamente não estaria passando por aquilo.

Talvez, no fundo de seu coração, Bella esperava que seu marido se contentasse apenas com as brincadeiras ingênuas de ensiná-la uma coisa ou outra na intimidade de seu leito... Mas claro que aquilo não deveria ser o suficiente! Edward era um homem, e assim como todos os outros, ele possuía suas necessidades. Então porque aquilo a incomodava tanto? Porque sentia uma enorme necessidade de que ele sentisse algo mais especial por ela?

Percebeu que as lágrimas ameaçavam cair e respirou fundo, pois não queria chorar na frente dos soldados de seu marido. Por isso, Bella achou que seria melhor ir até o rio para lavar seu rosto, com a desculpa de aliviar suas necessidades fisiológicas.

-Sir... – Disse referindo-se a dos soldados que ficaram responsáveis por sua segurança, a quem Edward chamara de Randall – Irei até o rio para aliviar-me, sim?

-Sozinha? – Indagou o homem parecendo preocupado – Perdoe-me milady, mas não posso permitir. Lorde Edward me deu ordens claras para não perdê-la de vista em momento algum.

-Mas eu realmente necessito ir até o rio! Se quiser, pode acompanhar-me e esperar próximo à margem do rio. Prometo que não me demorarei muito.

-Não se preocupe Sir, eu mesma a acompanharei. – Bella não queria acreditar que estava ouvindo aquela voz, mas quando se virou, deu de cara com a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento.

-Não necessito de sua companhia, Irina. – Disse tentando parecer tão austera quanto uma Lady deveria ser, engolindo a vontade de chorar.

-Oh, não? – Indagou Irina com um sorriso sínico. A amante de seu marido ainda usava o provocante vestido vermelho, mas Bella não se deixou intimidar por aquilo – Bem, eu queria aproveitar para trocar uma palavrinha com milady em particular, mas já que você faz questão que façamos isto aqui, no meio de todos...

Bella engoliu em seco. Aquela mulherzinha estava realmente saindo dos limites, mas ela não tinha outra opção, tinha? Sem dar ouvidos ao que o soldado dizia, Bella deu as costas a todos e seguiu rumo à floresta, sabendo que Irina a seguiria. Quando finalmente chegou às margens do rio, onde o barulho da correnteza impediria qualquer um de ouvi-las, ela parou e se virou, para encarar a amante de seu marido, que estava bem atrás de si. Viu que os soldados responsáveis por sua segurança também tinham seguido-a, mas ambos mantiveram uma certa distância.

-Diga logo o que demônios você quer. Não tenho o dia todo e logo meu marido regressará.

-Pra quê tanta pressa, milady? – Indagou Irina enquanto sentava-se em uma enorme pedra que havia junto ao leito do rio e lhe dedicava um sorriso sínico – Acha mesmo que seu marido sentirá sua falta?

-Se não sentisse, ele não teria ido atrás de mim no dia em que fugi, enganada por suas palavras falsas de que Edward era um violador. Agora fale logo o que quer, pois estou sem paciência. – Bella praticamente cuspiu essas palavras, sentindo que a qualquer momento poderia esganar aquela maldita mulher!

-Vim lhe dar um conselho, milady. Acho que você deveria tentar manter seu marido mais satisfeito na cama... Estou farta de me acordar todos os dias antes do sol nascer para dá-lo o prazer que você não o proporciona.

-Se quer me fazer pensar que meu marido está se encontrando com você ao amanhecer, saiba que está perdendo o seu tempo! Sei muito bem que Edward vai cavalgar todas as manhãs!

-Oh sim? – Indagou Irina jogando a cabeça para trás e dando uma estrondosa gargalhada – É claro que ele vai cavalgar! Como esperava que ele chegasse até a hospedaria da aldeia onde estou instalada? Faça um favor a você mesma milady e pergunte a ele que tipo de "montaria" ele está usando!

Bella não queria ouvir se quer mais uma palavra do que ela estava dizendo. Já era humilhante de mais ter que está ali, ao lado da amante de seu marido. Fez menção de voltar até o local onde os homens de Edward estavam, mas Irina prosseguiu:

-Estou lhe fazendo um favor, Isabella! Estou tentando fazê-la entender como a vida funciona. Você até pode ser a Lady de Masen, mas a mulher a quem Edward busca quando quer esquecer do mundo, sou eu. Ou você acha que um dia ele poderia preferir passar a noite tentando ensinar uma mulher seca como você a fazer amor?

-Como... Como sabe disso?! – Indagou com um fio de voz, sentindo seus olhos nublados pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Teria Edward contado a sua amante sobre a intimidade deles?! Céus... Aquilo era mais vergonhoso do que imaginara, mas não era a vergonha que a deixava mais abalada! Era o fato de saber que seu marido contara coisas tão particulares a uma mulher como Irina... Teria ele contado tudo? Contado de como Bella o tocara, de como o beijara, de como... Oh, não suportava aquilo!

-Não há segredos entre amantes.

-Você é tão peçonhenta quanto uma cobra! – Disse Bella, e só então recordou-se de algo que há muito tempo vinha querendo perguntar – Foi você, não foi? Foi você quem colocou aquela serpente na minha cama no dia em que me casei com Edward!

-Foi uma pena que ela não a picou. – Afirmou Irina com o queixo erguido de modo arrogante.

Aquilo foi de mais para Bella tolerar. Já estava na hora de por um limite naquela rameira. Sem pensar duas vezes no que fazia, caminhou de forma decisiva até ela e com a mão espalmada lhe deu um tapa que fez a pele de Irina ficar vermelha. A saxã pareceu não acreditar no que acabara de ocorrer e lentamente, virou o rosto para encarar Bella com uma fúria imensurável em seus olhos.

-Vai se arrepender de ter feito isso, milady! – Ameaçou Irina parecendo segurar-se para não rebater – Se os seus "cães de guarda" não estivessem nos observando, eu a faria pagar agora mesmo. Minha obrigação é dar prazer ao meu senhor, e é exatamente isso o que faço. Você, por outro lado, só tem que abrir as pernas e parir filhos varões. Será que até nisso eu tenho que fazer seu trabalho?

-Ao que está se referindo agora?

Irina deu um meio sorriso, e retirou do bolso de sua túnica vermelha um saquinho. Era o mesmo saquinho que Bella vira Edward a dando quando ambos estavam a sós na torre oeste. De dentro dele, Irina tirou um punhado de moedas de ouro e as exibiu! Era ouro suficiente para que qualquer um vivesse por um bom tempo sem se preocupar.

-Edward me deu esta pequena fortuna, como presente pela notícia que o dei esta manhã, quando o disse que esperava seu primeiro filho!

Não... Não podia e não queria acreditar naquilo que acabara de ouvir! Não podia ser verdade... Edward não podia ter feito aquilo com ela.

-Ao menos tente recuperar o resto de dignidade que lhe resta e volte para o local de onde veio! – Exclamou Irina – Pode ser oficialmente a Lady de Masen, mas não será a mãe do primogênito de Edward.

Irina lhe deu as costas e começou a caminhar, enfiando-se no meio das árvores do bosque até que sumiu de sua vista. Estava sozinha agora e não queria voltar para junto dos homens de seu marido. Não queria ver ninguém! Céus... Irina estava mesmo esperando um filho de Edward? Não... Aquela mulher só sabia mentir... Mas o que havia visto naquela manhã na torre oeste impregnava a sua mente com inseguranças que jamais soubera existirem.

Tinha que tirar aquela estória a limpo. Tomando coragem, Bella foi atrás de Irina. Iria fazer aquela rameira falar a verdade e depois lhe faria pagar pelo que a fez sofrer até aquele momento. Mas no meio do caminho, sentiu seu pulso sendo agarrado, impedindo-a de avançar. Quando se virou, viu que seu captor era Alistair, um dos soldados que Edward deixara responsável por sua segurança.

-Milady, não é seguro andar pelo meio do bosque desta forma... Pode acabar se perdendo ou se machucando. Por favor, seja prudente e retorne comigo para o local onde nossa comitiva está.

-Largue-me! – Exclamou Bella, imitando o tom de comando que Edward usava quando lidava com seus homens – Sou sua lady e tenho certeza de que meu marido não gostará nem um pouco de saber que você me tocou! As ordens de Edward foram claras: você deve me proteger e me seguir para onde quer que eu vá, mas ele não disse nada sobre encostar suas mãos em mim!

-Mas milady, eu...

-Já disse para me soltar! – Bella puxou o pulso e se livrou dele. Nada a impediria de ir atrás daquela cobra – Se quiser, pode me seguir, mas não irá me impedir de avançar.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra que fosse, o deu as costas novamente e continuou se embrenhando no meio do Bosque dos Lamentos. Sabia que Alistair estaria seguindo-a, mas não deu importância aquilo. Procurou por Irina por um bom tempo, mas não via aquela desgraçada em lugar algum. Inferno, onde teria se metido?! Já estava cansada de tanto perambular em meio às árvores, quando viu uma pequena trilha, um tanto omitida pela vegetação.

Conhecia aquele lugar... Oh, sim! Conhecia-o extremamente bem. Se seguisse por aquele caminho, chegaria ao local onde tudo começou. Chegaria à Queda das Almas. Não sabia como tinha chegado ali, mas talvez seu espírito a tivesse guiado. Não encontraria Irina por mais que a procurasse, e ainda sentia sua mente em uma completa desordem. Se ela estivesse mesmo grávida... Não. Não queria pensar naquilo! A possibilidade de seu marido ter feito sua semente germinar no ventre de outra mulher era dolorosa de mais. Talvez tudo não passasse de mentiras. Sim, apenas mentiras saiam da boca de Irina. Mas e a cena que presenciara naquela manhã na torre oeste? O que significava?

Bella já não sabia mais o que fazer, até que sentiu seu pulso esquerdo queimando. Olhou para a marca que havia em sua pele e a viu mais escura... Era como se algo a chamasse. Sim, algo a chamava para a Queda das Almas! Estava sendo atraída por uma força mais forte, uma força que simplesmente não poderia ignorar! Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou naquela trilha apagada, sabendo que Alistair a seguiria, mas jamais conseguiria encontrá-la.

* * *

**Pois é meninas, no final, a Bella recebeu um "chamado". O que vcs acham disso? Muita gente aí querendo matar a Irina né? Maaaaaas, garanto q essa será a última maldade dela. O cap de manhã vai ser simplesmente fenomenal. É um dos meus favoritos. Vcs vão surtar, certeza absoluta :D**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a Theslenn Urils, Natalocas, Marjorie, Milena, Josiane (seja bem vinda ^^), Brennda Silva e Ginny M. Weasley P. Vcs são incríveis! **

**Amanhã teremos fortes emoções. As cardíacas se preparem hahaha Espero por vcs!**

**;***


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX

Edward regressou o mais rápido que pôde, uma vez que não queria deixar Isabella muito tempo sozinha. Temia o que podia acontecer, principalmente após o incêndio na cabana e relutara bastante em permitir que ela saísse da fortaleza. Sabia que podia está se preocupando a toa, mas era melhor não arriscar. Os Volturi pareciam estar dispostos a pagar qualquer preso pela cabeça de sua esposa!

Sendo assim, depois que falou com os tais camponeses que estavam acampados próximos a fronteira da aldeia e de constatar que era apenas um simples grupo de judeus nômades, ele voltou o mais rápido possível para o local onde havia deixado Isabella e seus homens esperando. Não demorou muito até que finalmente avistou seus soldados, mas sentiu que algo estava errado, uma vez que não via sua esposa e os dois homens que deixara responsáveis por sua segurança em lugar algum.

-Onde esta Isabella? – Indagou ao primeiro soldado que cruzou seu caminho enquanto desmontava de seu cavalo.

-Ela não está aqui, milorde. – Disse o homem, cujo nome Edward lembrava ser Amum – Irina surgiu do nada e disse que queria falar com Lady Isabella...

-Irina? Como diabos ela veio parar aqui?

-Não sabemos... – Respondeu o homem parecendo ter pressa em relatar toda a história – Ela simplesmente surgiu do nada e disse que gostaria de trocar algumas palavras em particular com Lady Isabella.

-E vocês permitiram?

-Bem, não exatamente, mas sua esposa disse que iria até as margens do rio para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Randall e Alistair as seguiram para certificarem-se da segurança de Lady Isabella, mas nada conseguiram ouvir da conversa.

-E o que se passou após isso?

-Irina partiu sozinha e sua esposa ficou um tempo parada perto do rio. Depois disso ela simplesmente comeou a andar sentido correnteza e Alistair foi até ela para tentar impedi-la de se afastar ainda mais e convencê-la a regressar ao local onde estamos... Mas Lady Isabella disse que só voltaria se fosse arrastada.

-Isabella disse isso? A minha esposa?! – Edward ficou completamente confuso com aquele relato. Não era típico de Isabella agir daquele modo ousado, e começava a achar que Irina devia ter lhe dito algo não muito agradável.

-Sim, meu senhor. Ela disse! Randall e Alistair acharam que não seria sensato agarrá-la a força e obrigá-la a regressar, uma vez que ela é uma dama e nossa lady... – Amum pareceu um tanto constrangido por ter verbalizado aquilo, mas continuoucom seu relato – Sendo assim, eles resolveram segui-la de longe para protegê-la caso algo houvesse e para saber exatamente para onde ela foi.

-Fizeram bem. – Disse Edward enquanto tornava a montar em seu corcel. Tinha que se apressar – Irei atrás dela. Enquanto isso, organize um grupo para buscar por Irina. Quero que ela responda algumas perguntas.

-Mas meu senhor, como pode ir atrás de Lady Isabella se não sabe para onde ela foi?

-Ah, mas eu sei Amum! Pode ter certeza de que sei.

Sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, Edward atiçou seu corcel e se pôs a cavalgar sentido rio. Exigia o máximo que podia de seu cavalo, mas era difícil manter um bom ritmo quando se cavalgava entre a densa vegetação do Bosque dos Lamentos. O sol já estava a pico, mas os poucos raios que as nuvens deixavam passar não eram o suficiente para vencer a barreira formada pelas árvores, o que também dificultava sua passagem. Não podia desistir... Tinha que ser mais rápido!

Edward tinha que chegar à queda d'água onde encontrara sua esposa pela primeira vez antes que escurecesse. Sabia que a encontraria ali, afinal o local não ficava muito distante. O único problema era que não havia um caminho verdadeiramente livre a se seguir, o que tornava difícil a passagem de seu garanhão.

Ele já devia está cavalgando por umas duas horas quando finalmente encontrou Randall e Alistair próximos à clareira onde a tal queda d'água ficava.

-Meu senhor! – Cumprimentou Randall enquanto caminhava em sua direção, seguido por Alistair, ambos parecendo um tanto agitados – Seguimos Lady Isabella para garantir sua segurança, assim como o senhor havia recomendado no caso disso ocorrer, mas perdi seu rastro faz pouco.

-Perdeu o rastro? – Indagou Edward achando aquilo estranho, uma vez que ele podia ver claramente as marcas das pegadas de sua esposa, indicando que ela havia subido uma encosta – Não vê as pegadas dela?

-A que se refere, meu senhor? Não vejo pegada alguma.

Edward estranhou aquilo! Randall era um de seus melhores rastreadores e conseguia seguir o rastro até mesmo de uma lebre. Então, como podia não ver uma pegada tão evidente?! E por um momento, sua mente o levou há dois anos atrás, quando Isabella o disse que ninguém, humano ou animal, conseguia encontrar aquele lugar. Não era um homem supersticioso, mas começava a acreditar que aquela queda d'água não era um local qualquer.

-Há mais alguma coisa que devo saber?

-Sim, há. – Respondeu Alistair parecendo um tanto incerto – Agora a pouco esbarramos em dois homens dos Volturi. Disseram que estavam regressando para Volterra, mas achamos suspeito... Essa trilha está bastante defasada e de longe seria o melhor caminho para as terras de Lorde Alec.

-Sabe para onde eles foram após isso? – Indagou Edward achando aquilo muito suspeito.

-Randall os seguiu por um tempo enquanto eu permaneci aqui, caso sua esposa aparecesse. Eles pareciam buscar por algo ou alguém, mas depois de um tempo desistiram e partiram rumo ao sul.

-Dois soldados... Posso lidar com eles caso apareçam novamente. Agora voltem para Masen e digam a todos que eu já encontrei Lady Isabella e que não precisam se preocupar conosco. Regressaremos o quanto antes.

-Tem certeza que sabe onde ela está? – Indagou Alistair sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

-Sim. Certeza absoluta. Conheço Isabella e sei para onde ela foi. – Respondeu enquanto desmontava e atrelava seu cavalo em uma árvore, próximo ao rio – Não percam tempo e apressem-se. Vocês têm uma longa caminhada pela frente antes de encontrarem seus cavalos e em breve o sol irá se por.

-Sim, meu senhor. Faremos como o senhor diz.

Randall e Alistair não tardaram em obedecer suas ordens e logo puseram-se a marcha pelo caminho de volta. Eles eram bons homens e merecia um descanso por terem cuidado de Isabella até que Edward tivesse chegado. Mas agora era com ele! Sendo assim, não perdeu mais tempo e começou a seguir os rastros deixados por sua esposa. O caminho era mias difícil de se seguir, e algumas pedras estavam escorregadias devido a neve derretida, mas ele não parou em momento algum, a não ser quando encontrou, jogada no chão, a tiara de brilhantes que sua esposa usava.

Edward não gostou nada daquilo! Passou a andar com mais pressa, e já ouvia o barulho de água caindo quando encontro pendurada sobre um galho de árvore a capa de peles de Isabella. Mais o que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?! Começou a correr e ao finalmente chegar à clareira avistou nas margens da queda d'água o vestido cor lavanda que sua esposa usava e suas botas de couro macio.

Na medida em que Edward ia se aproximando da piscina natural que ficava no centro da clareira, percebia algo estranho na atmosfera que o cercava... Quando ele finalmente atravessou o circulo formado pelos blocos megalíticos sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçando e constatou que agora, o único som que ouvia, provinha da queda d´água que ficava no centro. Era como se todos os ruídos da floresta sumissem e tivesse entrado em outro mundo, em um local onde nada mais importava.

O calor que emanava das águas termais o atingia em cheio quando se aproximou das margens, mas o que realmente aqueceu seu corpo, foi a visão de uma pequena ninfa que se banhava no centro da queda d'água.

-Posso saber por que diabos você fugiu novamente? – Indagou enquanto a via se sobressaltando e se virando para encará-lo.

Bella surpreendeu-se com a chegada inesperada de seu marido, e com um salto se pôs de pé, mas logo tornou a abaixar-se na água, pois se lembrou que estava completamente nua. Escondeu seus seios com as mãos e curvou o corpo em torno de si própria sem compreender por que agia assim, afinal ele já a vira nua várias vezes.

-Como você chegou até aqui? – Indagou quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar a voz. Aquele lugar era sagrado e nunca um ser humano que não fosse descendente do povo de sua mãe conseguia romper a barreira formada pelos megalíticos... Então, como era possível que Edward chegasse até ali por duas vezes?

-Responda a minha pergunta primeiro. – Disse ele parecendo impaciente. Bella não gostava daquilo... Edward parecia bastante intimidador e vê-lo naquele momento não a ajudava em nada! Seu orgulho estava ferido e ela sentia-se traída pelo homem ao qual confiara sua vida e seu corpo.

Só queria ficar um tempo só, deixando que as térmicas águas da Queda das Almas purificasse sua mente e a livrasse de todos aqueles sentimentos turbulentos que sentia. Aquela vontade de chorar a todo o momento e aquela sensação de insegurança... Queria que tudo desaparecesse... Que Irina sumisse e que Edward lhe disse que nada daquilo era verdade, mas tinha medo que fosse exatamente o contrario. Tinha medo que, o homem que a acariciava e a fazia sentir-se única, era o mesmo homem que acariciava outra mulher. E pior: a deixava grávida.

Por que estava agindo daquele modo? Sabia que seu casamento com Edward não era verdadeiro e que em menos de um ano o deixaria livre... Logo, não podia exigir fidelidade da parte dele. Então, por que se magoava com o fato de Irina está esperando um filho de Edward?! Aquilo não fazia sentido... Quando passara a se importar tanto com ele e com suas atitudes? Quando Edward passou a ser o motivo para que ela se levantasse todas as manhãs de bom humor?

-Eu preciso pensar! – Gritou ao sentir que suas lágrimas ameaçavam cair – Tenho que ficar longe de tudo... E principalmente de você, pelo menos por um momento. Por favor, vá embora... Prometo que regressarei a Masen, mas agora tenho que ficar só!

-Não antes de você me falar o que Irina disse para deixá-la tão abalada.

-Vá embora! – Exclamou ao sentir seu coração doer ainda mais. Como ele podia pronunciar o nome daquela mulherzinha na sua frente?! Estaria Edward tentando machucá-la ainda mais?!

-Já disse que não irei antes que você me conte exatamente o que ela disse para que você ficasse tão agitada assim! Isso não é de seu feitio. Agora saia já da água e venha até aqui para que possamos conversar como duas pessoas adultas.

-Não sairei daqui! Estou nua e não quero que me veja.

-Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes vi você nua. Agora saia já daí!

Edward parecia perder a paciência, mas Bella não ousou dar se quer um paço para fora da piscina natural formada pela queda d'água. Uma hora ou outra ele teria que desistir e ir embora. Ouviu quando seu marido soltou uma maldição e ficou confusa quando o viu despindo a capa de peles que usava e logo depois a própria túnica, as jogando no chão.

-O que está fazendo? – Indagou ela enquanto o vi tirar o cinto que continha a bainha da espada e depois abaixar as calças. Bella se virou automaticamente e fechou os olhos. O que ele pretendia fazer afinal? Por que estava se despindo?

-Se você não sai daí, então irei até você!

Disse Edward momentos antes de Bella ouvir o barulho de algo entrando na água. Olhou para trás confusa e o viu se aproximando cada vez mais, com passos largos e firmes, completamente nu. Ela sabia que era idiotice, mas não resistiu ao instinto e começou a nadar para longe dele. Já estava perto de uma enorme rocha quando sentiu sua mão esquerda sendo agarrada com força e fazendo-a virar-se. Viu verdadeira fúria nos olhos verdes de Edward.

-Solte-me! – Exigiu enquanto se debatia, tentando libertar-se dele, mas seu marido a segurou com firmeza pelos ombros e a imobilizou. Bella estava em uma grande desvantagem, uma vez que ele podia apoiar os pés no chão, mas ela não.

-Conte-me o que Irina lhe falou para deixá-la tão perturbada que eu dou minha palavra de que a soltarei! – Disse Edward enquanto a empurrava contra o paredão formado pelas rochas da queda d'água, encurralando-a.

-Por que insiste em me fazer repetir o que ela disse?! – Indagou sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos – Você mesmo já deve saber do que se trata...

-Não faço a menor ideia do que seja, caso contrário não teria cavalgado até aqui. Agora diga! – Exigiu Edward de modo inquestionável.

-Ela disse que sou uma incompetente por que não cumpri minha tarefa de dá-lo um filho, e por isso coube a ela proporcioná-lo tamanha honra!

-Como disse?

-Eu disse que Irina está grávida, pelo menos foi o que ela afirmou enquanto exibia a pequena fortuna que você supostamente a deu como pagamento pela honraria de ser pai.

Edward pareceu confuso por alguns instantes enquanto a mantinha imobilizada, mas logo compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

-Isabella, não foi bem isso o que ocorreu...

-Então você nega que ela esteja grávida? – Indagou Bella sentindo seu coração apertar e deixando que as lágrimas escorressem. Queria que ele dissesse que tudo não passava de mentiras e intrigas. Queria que aquela terrível dor sumisse de seu peito.

-Se ela está grávida ou não isso eu não posso dizer, mas se essa criança realmente existir, definitivamente não é minha. – Ela queria acreditar naquilo, mas como poderia ter certeza?

-Isso é o que você diz. Mas quem garante? Como posso saber que o filho não é seu se todos os dias, antes do sol nascer, você sai de nosso leito e vai para a cama dela?

-Ótimo, mais uma acusação infundável! – Exclamou ele parecendo impaciente

-Não é infundável coisa nenhuma! Eu os vi hoje de manhã, sozinhos em um quarto na torre oeste. O que quer eu pense? Que estavam conversando amigavelmente enquanto ela metia a mão no meio de suas pernas e o acariciava?

-Isabella, o que você viu hoje de manhã foi apenas uma conversa que eu tinha que ter com Irina há muito tempo. Eu nunca saí de sua cama para ir para a dela e você já viu como acordo após ter aqueles tipos de sonhos... Como pode achar que eu teria cabeça para ir atrás de uma mulher depois disso?! – Ele parecia incomodado com aquele assunto, mas Bella não podia simplesmente deixar daquele jeito.

-Você a mantém vivendo em sua aldeia por algum motivo, não é? Se eu não o dou prazer na cama, é mais do que esperado que você vá buscar por isso em outro lugar!

-Céus... Você é mais cabeça dura do que eu pensei. Eu não estive com Irina desde que você veio morar em Masen. Aliais, não estive com ela desde que fui até a fronteira Norte para expulsar alguns escoceses invasores, e isso já faz quase três meses. Se Irina estivesse grávida de mim, nós já saberíamos!

-Se você não tem mais nada com ela, então por que a deu aquela pequena fortuna? Apenas para mimá-la?

-Fiz isso como forma de indenização. – Explicou ele tentando ser plausível – Hoje de manhã eu avisei a Irina de que ela não moraria mais em Masen e que tinha providenciado para que ela seguisse com a caravana de Eleazar para as terras dos Denali... Foi por isso que estávamos sozinhos em um dos quartos da torre oeste. Entenda, não podia simplesmente expulsá-la da fortaleza, como se ela fosse um objeto que se joga fora após perder-se o interesse. Não sou esse tipo de homem.

Bella o olhou nos olhos e tentou por um pouco de ordem em seus pensamentos. Edward acabara de dizer que Irina não viveria mais em Masen, que a mandaria para bem longe deles, para as terras dos Denali. Se aquela pequena fortuna que ele a deu em moedas de ouro era o preço para se verem livres daquela mulherzinha asquerosa, Bella poderia está disposta a pagá-lo.

-Onde ficam as terras dos Denali?

-Há cerca de cinco dias de cavalgada rumo ao sul, se o tempo estiver bom.

-Cinco dias? Será que não podia mandá-la para um lugar ainda mais longe? Estou farta daquela mulher!

-E para onde eu a mandaria? Ela não tem a mais ninguém. Perdeu os pais durante a invasão normanda e passou a ganhar a vida vendendo seu próprio corpo. Talvez não seja culpa de Irina ser assim... Talvez ela apenas esteja se sentindo ameaçada por você, porque sabe que agora já não tem mais um lugar em Masen.

-Ah, então agora a culpa disso tudo é minha? – Indagou Bella enquanto o golpeava no ombro, mas ele nem pareceu sentir.

-Claro que não estou a defendendo. Apenas quero que você compreenda a situação.

-Eu compreendo, só quero que aquela víbora fique o mais longe possível de você e de mim! Aliais, falando em víboras, sabia que foi ela quem pôs aquela cobra em nossa cama durante nossa noite de núpcias?

-O que disse?! – Edward pareceu não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir e aquilo a irritou em demasiado.

-Sua amante saxã não é a pessoa que pensa que é! Nos meus primeiros dias em Masen, ela fez questão de me dizer que você era um bruto violador, que a estuprava todas as noites e que faria o mesmo comigo. Foi ela quem me ajudou a fugir de Masen...

-Então foi Irina esse tempo todo... – Edward parecia realmente surpreso. Jamais imaginara que a saxã fosse capaz de atos tão baixos, mas pelo visto havia se enganado drasticamente – Irei ter uma conversa séria com ela quando regressarmos a Masen...

-Oh, mas não vai mesmo! A última coisa que quero é ver você falando com aquela rameira. Se quer castigá-la, então apenas mande-a para longe. Isso já me fará extremamente feliz! Sou apenas uma mulher e me sinto insegura quando vejo Irina se insinuando para você. Ela é tão formosa e elegante... Quase surtei quando me disse que esperava um filho seu. – Edward soltou um suspiro cansado, como se já não suportasse mais aquela conversa.

-Seria impossível que essa criança fosse minha, Isabella! Já lhe disse que faz mais de três meses que não me deito com Irina. Aliais, faz mais de três meses que não me deito com mulher alguma! Sem falar que eu nunca derramei minha semente dentro dela. Nunca.

-Jura? – Exigiu Bella, sabendo que um juramento falso jamais poderia ser proferido naquele local sagrado.

-Por minha vida e por minha alma. Você tem que confiar em mim. Eu sempre fui cuidadoso com minhas amantes. Não quero que um filho meu passe pelo mesmo que eu passe. Não quero que uma criança que tenha o meu sangue seja um bastado.

Daquela vez, Bella viu sinceridade nos olhos dele. Edward sabia como era ser um filho ilegítimo, e fazia sentido que não quisesse fazer um filho seu passar pelo mesmo que ele e seus irmãos passaram. Sem conseguir evitar o impulso, o abraçou com força e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem.

-Não quero me sentir assim novamente! – Disse entre soluços enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos molhados.

-Eu sei, mas você deve confiar em mim! Como pôde acreditar mais em Irina do que em seu próprio marido?!

-Eu... Eu sei que Irina só quer me tirar de Masen, mas ela é tão deslumbrante que não posso evitar sentir-me insegura... Além disso, ela sabe como o agradar na cama, enquanto que eu sou apenas uma ingênua tola.

-Isabella... – Edward a olhou nos olhos e lhe dedicou um sorriso predador – Quando eu disse que passei dois anos pensando no dia em que a encontrei nua nesta queda d'água não estava exagerando! Há algo em você que me atrai mais do que em qualquer outra mulher. E lhe dou minha palavra como Lorde de Masen: sua ingenuidade é a melhor coisa que um homem pode querer na cama! Sou um homem honrado e você sabe disso... Jurei-lhe fidelidade naquele altar e sou disciplinado o suficiente para cumprir minhas promessas!

Bella o olhou nos olhos e sentiu um alivio imensurável invadindo seu coração. Ele acabara de lhe dá sua palavra, e a palavra de um senhor feudal era simplesmente inquebrável.

-Você mexe comigo de um modo que nunca ninguém mexeu antes... – Admitiu enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo ombro dele – É como se eu tivesse tudo e ao mesmo tempo não tivesse nada. Como se eu fosse a mulher mais confiante do mundo, mas uma simples brisa é o suficiente para quebrar toda essa confiança... Sinto o ar faltando em meus pulmões e meu coração parece querer saltar de meu peito quando me toca ou simplesmente quando penso em você... Também se sente assim?

-Sinto até mais! – Exclamou Edward enquanto se inclinava e juntava os lábios aos dela, em uma caricia doce e delicada.

Só naquele momento, Bella se recordou de sua completa nudez e sentiu seu corpo estremecendo no exato momento em que ele deslizou a mão pelo pescoço dela, descendo pelas costas e parando na base de sua coluna, onde a puxou de encontro a si. Bella sentiu seus seios rígidos e pesados quando seus mamilos encostaram no peitoral dele e percebeu que o coração de Edward estava tão acelerado quanto o dela.

-Você está tremendo. – Acusou ele enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior – Sente frio?

-Não... Sinto meu corpo em brasas!

Ele rio ao ouvir aquilo e a segurou pelas nádegas, pouco antes de puxá-la contra si, fazendo com que Bella enrolasse suas pernas em torno no quadril dele. Sentiu seu membro viril, semiereto e rígido logo abaixo, e pegou-se ansiando por algo que ainda não compreendia. Edward então, passou a empurrá-la ao encontro dele mesmo, fazendo com que Bella roçasse seu quadril no dele de uma forma que beirava a insanidade.

O beijo ficava cada vez mais provocante, cada vez mais sensual, e a única coisa em que ela pensava era na língua aveludada de seu marido lhe explorando. Quando Edward espalmou sua mão em seu seio direito, Bella sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões na forma de gemidos luxuriosos, e quase gritou quando sentiu a ponta do dedão dele deslizando por seu mamilo rígido. Ele a torturava, de um modo que jamais pensou ser possível, e Bella se pegou roçando o quadril nele com mais força e mais velocidade.

-Você é muito sensível aqui... – Disse Edward momentos antes de abocanhar seu outro mamilo e o sugar com verdadeira ferocidade. O estimulava com seus dentes e deslizava a língua por ele, ouvindo Bella gemer cada vez mais alto.

Ela não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver a tudo aquilo! Sentia seu corpo leve e um calor eloquente invadindo seu baixo ventre. Onde isso a levaria?! Antes que tivesse consciência do que ocorria, percebeu que Edward começava a caminhar para uma das margens, e de modo deliberado, ele se sentou no chão, em um ponto onde a água era extremamente rasa, chegando apenas a cobrir seus pés. Bella estava sentada em seu colo, com as pernas ao redor do quadril dele e os braços em volta de seu pescoço. O vapor d'água não os deixava sentir frio.

Ficaram parados por um momento, com os rostos colados um ao outro, sentindo o calor que emanava de suas respirações. Foi Edward quem tomou o primeiro paço e, segurando a mão dela, a levou a seu membro.

-Quero que me toque... Como a ensinei. E não pense! Limite-se apenas a sentir. – Disse ele enquanto começava a mostrá-la como deveria fazer.

Bella deixou que ele a guiasse no início, mas depois aprendeu seu ritmo e sua pressão, movimentando seu pulso para cima e para baixo. Sentia-se ousada e queria ter um controle maior sobre ele. Sem prévio aviso, ela inclinou o rosto e passou a beijá-lo no pescoço, como Edward fizera certa vez, sem deixar de massagear o membro dele durante o processo. Ouviu quando seu marido gemeu alto e gostou daquilo! Era sua vez de assumir o comando!

De modo deliberado, Bella parou de mordiscar o pescoço dele, para passar a beijar e lamber seu peitoral, firme e quente. A respiração de Edward se mostrava cada vez mais agitada e ela tomou aquilo por incentivo, descendo para seu abdome e desenhando suas ondulações com a ponta da língua.

-Oh, Isabella... – Gemeu quando percebeu que ela continuava descendo, entre um gemido e outro.

Bella sorriu antes de abrir seus lábios lentamente e depositar um delicado beijo bem na cabeça de seu membro. Lembrou-se de quando ele sugara seu sexo na noite de núpcias, e resolveu fazer o mesmo no dele. Edward grunhiu de modo voraz e parecia inquieto quando segurou a cabeça dela e começou a empurrá-la de encontro a ele, fazendo com que Bella abrisse ainda mais os lábios e introduzisse o membro dele em sua boca. Ela percebeu o quão ele deveria gostar daquilo, sentindo-o ficando cada vez mais rígido e imaginando o quanto ele ainda poderia crescer.

-Isso... – Dizia ele entre um gemido e outro, movendo-se de encontro à boca dela – Coloque-me o mais dentro que você puder e chupe-o...

Bella fez como ele mandou quando sentiu que Edward tentava enfiar seu membro ainda mais em sua boca. Ele era tão grande, que só conseguia colocá-lo até a metade, e por isso acariciava a base de sua masculinidade com as mãos, mantendo um ritmo feroz. O chupou com força e sentiu quando Edward lhe segurou novamente a cabeça, a puxando para cima e para baixo ensinando-a como se devia fazer.

-Mais forte... – Gemeu ele – Me chupe com mais força... Oh, isso...

Ela o obedeceu prontamente, e abrindo mão de todo o pudor que poderia ter, o chupou com vontade, de um modo que fazia Edward perder a cabeça e arquear o corpo! Era de mais para suportar! A boca quente e úmida de sua esposa estava levando-o a loucura! Queria possuí-la com força, afundar seu membro completamente dentro dela!

-Céus, Isabella! – Exclamou enquanto tornava a empurrar a cabeça dela para baixo – Coloque-o mais dentro... Isso... Está fazendo maravilhosamente bem!

Bella gostou de ver que estava satisfazendo-o. Ele era realmente grande e grosso... Se o introduzisse até o final, acabaria se entalando. Então, resolveu compensar, chupando-o com mais força e massageando a base de seu membro de modo mais frenético. Estava se movendo cada vez mais rápido, até que ele a fez parar subitamente, o que a deixou confusa.

-Fiz algo de errado?

-De modo algum! – Respondeu Edward enquanto avançava para cima dela – Mas se eu não a fizesse parar, acabaria gozando em sua boca e isso seria muito egoísmo de minha parte! Agora é sua vez de ser torturada!

Com um sorriso predador, ele a fez deitar-se. A água estava tão rasa, que se quer chegava aos ouvidos de Bella, mas era o suficiente para fazer com que seus longos cabelos rubros flutuassem ao redor de seu rosto em formato de coração. Edward a achou incrível e se concentrou para fazer da forma certa. Não queria tratar sua esposa como uma rameira! Não, tinha que tratá-la como uma Lady!

Seus lábios tomaram os dela de um modo voraz, a mordiscando e a explorando com a língua de modo sedento. Quando viu que Bella já não tinha mais fôlego, separou seus lábios apenas para abocanhar um dos seios dela, e ouviu-a gemendo automaticamente. Levou uma das mãos até o plano estômago de sua esposa, e sem prévio aviso, traçou uma linha que ia de seu umbigo até o seu sexo, abrindo suas dobras e encontrando aquele pedaço de carne que latejava em angustia.

-Oh... – Gemeu ela quando o sentiu deslizando os dedos sobre aquela área, desenhando círculos e sentindo uma umidade que nada tinha a ver com a água invadindo-a o sexo.

Edward deixou o seio dela só para abocanhar o outro, deslizando a língua pelo mamilo ereto e o mordiscando vez ou outra. Sentia seu membro rígido como aço, mas tinha que ir com calma... Tinha que prepará-la. Quando ele afastou a mão que a acariciava, Bella, por instinto, segurou seu pulso na tentativa de impedi-lo, o que o fez rir.

-Não se preocupe! – Disse enquanto pegava seu membro e começava a deslizar a cabeça deste no sexo de sua esposa, naquela área pulsante – Farei devagar, para que você aproveite o máximo!

Bella se contorcia por completo enquanto o senti roçando seu membro em seu clitóris, com um ritmo cada vez mais frenético. Sem perceber o que fazia, ela abraçou os quadris dele com as pernas e os uniu ainda mais, sentindo seu marido segurando uma de suas nádegas para ajudá-la com a pressão. Edward gemia vez ou outra, enquanto se esfregava nela, uma vez, duas, três... Estava levando-a a loucura e a sensação de seus seios roçando em seu peitoral a fazia jogar a cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço livre para os lábios dele.

Quando menos esperava, sentiu aquela tensão maravilhosa se dissipando em ondas de contrações, fazendo-a gritar o nome dele e tentar fechar as pernas... Seu orgasmo foi intenso e queria que ele não tivesse fim, mas antes que percebesse, sentiu que Edward lhe introduzia a cabeça de seu membro.

-Oh... – Gemeu enquanto ele lhe abria caminho com seu pênis e introduzia-o um pouco mais.

-Você é tão pequena e estreita quanto eu imaginava... – Disse ele enquanto lentamente tentava se introduzir mais – Mas está tão úmida...

Bella sentiu um grande desconforto quando ele entrou mais, e algo lhe ardia na região do baixo ventre. Enfiou as unhas nas costas dele e soltou um gritinho de dor, mas Edward só parou quando sentiu que a preenchia por completo. Naquela altura, lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Bella, e ele tentava enxugá-las com beijos suaves.

-Desculpe-me. – Disse seu marido enquanto acariciava seu rosto e tentando não fazer movimentos até que ela se acostumasse com seu volume – Dói muito?

Bella nada respondeu, apenas apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de modo afirmativo. Mas mesmo assim, Edward manter-se dentro dela, enquanto a beijava o pescoço e a acariciava um dos seios. Foi só quando Bella começou a se movimentar embaixo dele que Edward decidiu que já estava na hora de recomeçar.

Antes que ela desse por si, ele a segurou pelas costas e a puxou, para colocá-la sentada sobre seu colo, sem sair de dentro dela em momento algum. Bella se assustou com aquele movimento repentino e abraçou o pescoço dele por extinto. Suas pernas estavam ao redor do quadril dele e as mãos de Edward lhe seguravam as nádegas com firmeza.

-O que você fez? – Indagou parecendo confusa enquanto o via sorrindo de um modo sedutor.

-Sei de certas coisas... – Disse Edward enquanto a puxava de encontro a si, fazendo seu membro deslizar no interior dela. Estava tão úmida...

-Oh! – Bella exclamou ao sentir-se preenchida e quando olhou para baixo, notou que sangrava – Estou sangrando!

-Tudo bem, era esperado que isso acontecesse. Agora concentre-se em nós, em nossa dança!

Ela o olhou nos olhos e decidiu deixá-lo guiar. A paixão apoderou-se de Edward, ele a desejava de um modo que nunca desejara nenhuma mulher antes. Fez mais pressão em seu quadril e a puxou com mais força agora, introduzindo seu membro uma vez, e outra, e outra... Sentia Bella palpitando com força ao redor de seu sexo e maravilhou-se quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a assumir o controle.

Quando Bella se movimentou pela primeira vez, sentiu seus seios roçarem de um modo excitante no peitoral dele, e desejou que aquilo não tivesse fim. Seu clitóris ia de encontro ao baixo ventre de Edward cada vez que deslizava e ela gemia de prazer. Começou a mover-se contra ele com trancos mais rápidos, profundos. Queria-o todo dentro de si, mesmo que a dor ainda estivesse presente em algum lugar de sua mente, esquecida pelo prazer.

Edward apertou-a ainda mais nas nádegas enquanto Bella introduzia suas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxava. Ele continuou empurrando-a mais e mais, sempre mais fundo, mais forte. De repente, Bella se contraiu novamente, tremendo e sem acreditar que aquilo era possível, lhe veio o segundo clímax, mais forte e mais intenso que o primeiro! Ela gritou o nome de Edward com satisfação e ouviu quando ele gemeu, ficando tenso e lhe dando um último e forte tranco antes de relaxar novamente.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que ele derramava sua semente dentro de uma mulher! Não, dentro de uma mulher não. Dentro de SUA mulher!

Os dois ficaram ali, um sentado no colo do outro, apenas se olhando. Pareciam maravilhados de mais para acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, mas não disseram se quer uma palavra. Apenas sentiram os batimentos um do outro e se deixaram acalmar. A vida agora tomava um novo sentido.

* * *

**Siiiiiiim! Finalmente! Após 20 capítulos de enrolação pura, esse casamento foi consumado! Mas digam aí, foi ou não foi em grande estilo?! hahahaha **

**Amanhã muita coisa será revelada! Nossos mistérios iram se desfazendo pouco a pouco, afinal, já estamos chegando na reta final da fic :/**

**Hoje eu agradeço as reviews de minhas amáveis leitoras Brennda Silva, Theslenn Urils, Ginny M. Weasley P, Marjorie, Milena, Joana Patrícia, Jana Masen, Talilima, Penamagica e Ari Cham (sejam super bem vidas!).**

**Até amanhã, meninas!**

**;***


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI

Bella o observava alimentando o fogo na fogueira enquanto se espreguiçava na cama de palha improvisada e sentia o cheiro dele que emanava nos lençóis. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que o dia anterior não passara de um sonho, mas o leve ardor que sentia nas suas partes intimas indicava que era tudo real! Céus... Nunca pensou que algo tão incrível assim lhe aconteceria algum dia. Nunca se quer cogitou que pudesse existir uma sensação tão maravilhosa como aquela que sentiu quando seu marido uniu seus corpos daquele modo tão intimo!

E agora estavam os dois ali, sozinhos na cabana que fora de sua mãe, no meio do Bosque dos Lamentos, longe de tudo e de todos. Edward estava completamente nu, de costas para ela enquanto atiçava as brasas e ela sentia suas bochechas queimando só em recordar-se do modo como ele a tocara e a beijara. Agora era sua esposa, perante os olhos de deus e dos homens. Agora ele era dela, até que a morte os separasse! Talvez, um ano e um dia significassem uma vida inteira!

-Está gostando do que vê? – Indagou Edward quando finalmente se virou e a pegou analisando-o. Bella engoliu em seco e puxou a coberta um pouco mais contra ela, sentindo-se extremamente constrangida. Uma dama não agia do modo como ela vinha agindo ultimamente!

-Você... Você dormiu bem? – Mudou de assunto rapidamente enquanto erguia-se e se colocava sentada na cama, tomando cuidado de omitir os seios com os lençóis.

-Como uma criança! – Respondeu Edward rindo do constrangimento dela e sentando-se a seu lado para lhe dá um rápido, porem caloroso beijo. Isabella parecia incrível, com os cabelos em completo desalinho e um brilho especial naqueles enigmáticos olhos violetas.

-Sério? Não teve nenhum daqueles maus-sonhos que sempre tem?

Ele parou por um segundo e a encarou como se ela tivesse dito algo de outro mundo. Buscou em sua mente qualquer vestígio do sonho ou de pelo menos alguma agitação durante a noite passada, mas não se recordou de absolutamente nada! Na verdade, após ter feito amor com sua esposa, ambos foram até aquela velha cabana e dormiram tão bem quanto duas crianças. Edward só despertou por que sentiu as pequenas mãos de sua Isabella lhe abraçando o tronco enquanto tremia de frio.

-Eu... Eu não sonhei essa noite! – Admitiu enquanto a encarava com verdadeira surpresa e admiração – Na verdade, essa é a primeira vez em anos que durmo uma noite inteira!

-Sério? – Bella sorriu de modo inocente e o deu um beijinho rápido, como se o recompensasse por alguma proeza – Você sempre vence suas batalhas...

-Não... Quem venceu essa batalha foi você, que me deixou tão exausto que a única coisa que meu corpo conseguiu fazer foi cair nessa cama improvisada e dormir como uma pedra.

Bella riu com aquilo e o abraçou com força. No momento em que suas mãos tocaram na pele das costas dele, ela sentiu suas cicatrizes e não pôde evitar deslizar a ponta dos dedos por sobre elas. Sabia que falar sobre aquilo poderia estragar aquela felicidade que eles sentiam, mas queria conhecer o homem a quem se entregara como mais ninguém! Sendo assim, afastou-se dele para encará-lo e fez a pergunta sem pensar duas vezes.

-Edward... Sei que é doloroso para você falar sobre esse assunto, mas... Eu realmente gostaria que me contasse o que houve na Terra Santa.

-Me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso. – Respondeu ele de forma seca enquanto desviava os olhos dos dela e passava a encarar as chamas da fogueira.

-A única coisa que quero é compreender meu marido. A única coisa que quero é conhecer o melhor possível o homem a quem me entreguei de todas as formas que uma mulher pode se entregar!

Edward manteve-se calado, olhando para o fogo com o rosto inexpressível. Bella esperou que ele tomasse seu tempo, enquanto segurava sua mão. Mas logo se arrependeu de ter feito aquela pergunta, pois começou a acreditar que seu marido jamais lhe daria uma resposta, até que Edward respirou fundo e começou.

-Isso foi há sete anos, quando eu estava na Terra Santa ao lado de Emmett. Havia um general árabe cujo passatempo era torturar soldados normandos e o filho do comandante de meu batalhão acabou caindo nas mãos deste monstro. O meu comandante ficou sego pelo desespero e ordenou que nós avançássemos contra as tropas do general árabe. Eu pressenti que aquilo não acabaria bem, mas não tinha outra opção, uma vez que não podia desobedecer as ordens de um superior. Sendo assim, segui o batalhão ao lado de Emmett e de meu escudeiro, Seth Clearwater.

-Oh, céus! – Exclamou Bella levando a mão até a boca – O filho de Sue!

-Sim, um garoto que não devia ter mais do que dez anos. – Ele respirou fundo antes de prosseguir, ainda encarando o fogo – Assim como eu imaginava, nosso batalhão acabou caindo em uma armadilha e formos todos capturados. O árabe nos aprisionou em celas separadas e começou a torturar um por um, tentando descobrir em que local ficava nosso acampamento, mas nós não sabíamos responder isso, uma vez que nossas tropas se deslocavam todos os dias. Ainda assim, o desgraçado não acreditava e continuava com suas loucuras. Arrancava os olhos de uns e os fritava em óleo fervendo, costurava as bocas de outros e os deixava morrerem de fome, esfolava homens vivos e jogava vinagre em suas feridas...

Ele fez uma nova pausa e a encarou diretamente nos olhos, esperando ver lágrimas, horror ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento de repulsa. Mas tudo o que encontrou naquelas ires violetas foi o reflexo de sua própria dor. Isabella parecia disposta a continuar ouvindo aquela terrível história, e só por isso, Edward prosseguiu!

-Quando chegou a minha vez, o maldito general árabe foi até "piedoso". Limitou-se apenas a escrever com uma adaga em minhas costas e depois jogou sal nas feridas para que eu não morresse por hemorragia. A dor física que sentia estava presente em algum lugar de minha mente, mas a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era em Emmett, que estava desacordado ao meu lado devido a um ferimento que sofrera durante a batalha e no pequeno Seth que chorava sem parar. Acho que o árabe percebeu isso e resolveu mudar sua estratégia.

Bella sentiu que agora deveria vir a pior parte daquele horror pelo qual seu marido havia passado. Viu os olhos dele se encherem de um tormento que alma nenhuma deveria suportar e segurou suas mãos com mais força na tentativa de passá-lo conforto. Queria ter força suficiente para ajudá-lo a superar tudo aquilo, mas não sabia o que fazer.

-Ele ordenou que seu ajudante o trouxesse Seth e amarrou o menino de bruços em uma mesa, de modo que suas nádegas ficassem expostas. Eu tentei me libertar dos grilhões que me prendiam ao chão, mas não conseguia romper as correntes de modo algum. Vi quando o árabe maldito pegou uma vara de metal que devia ter pouco mais que um metro e deixou sua ponta em brasa. Eu já imaginava o que ele iria fazer, mas me recusava a acreditar. Quando o desgraçado começou a introduzir a vara pelo ânus de Seth, a única coisa que chegou aos meus ouvidos foram os gritos do garoto.

-Oh... Eu, eu não sabia... – Disse Bella compreendendo finalmente o motivo dele acordar todas as noites banhado em suor.

-Ele tinha prática naquilo, e conseguiu evitar os órgãos vitais. Seth permaneceu vivo e gritando, até que a ponta da vara saiu por sua boca. Quando o Árabe disse que Emmett seria o próximo, eu não sei de onde tirei forças, mas consegui me libertar dos grilhões. Matei um soldado que tentou me impedir lhe enfiando o primeiro objeto pontiagudo que encontrei e depois... Agarrei o maldito árabe e enfiei sua cabeça em um caldeirão que estava no cômodo. Não sei o que havia ali dentro, mas quando ele submergiu vi sua pele derretendo, deixando apenas pele e músculos corroídos, enquanto o desgraçado gritava em agonia.

Bella estremeceu-se ao ouvir aquilo e sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Nunca pensou que Edward tivesse passado por algo tão horrível assim, mas se pegou dando graças aos céus por ele ter sobrevivido e cruzado seu caminho. Quem sabe agora ela poderia cicatrizar suas feridas?

-Não sei como consegui sair dali com Emmett... Lembro-me apenas de empunhar uma espada bastarda que encontrei em algum lugar e matar uma dúzia de soldados árabes até que conseguir libertar meus companheiros de batalhão. Desde então venho tendo esse mesmo sonho, onde revivo o momento exato em que o general enfiava a vara em Seth e o matava empalado. Somente hoje, após sete anos, consegui dormir com um pouco de paz, graças a você.

-Você disse que ele escreveu em suas costas... – Lembrou Bella após um momento em silêncio, indicando que Edward finalmente havia terminado seu relato – Mas eu não sei o que esse símbolo significa.

-A escrita árabe é diferente da nossa. O general tinha o costume de escrever "Predestinado" nas costas de suas vítimas, para indicar que estavam fadados a morrer... Acho que fui o único a sobreviver após receber esta marca.

Edward a encarou e esperou ver lágrimas nos olhos de Isabella, mas o que viu foi surpresa. Ficou extremamente confuso quando ela levantou-se com um salto e passou a dar voltas pela cabana, parecendo não notar sua completa nudez. Seus cabelos ruivos escondiam seus seios e seus pelos acobreados lhe cobriam a feminilidade, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com aquilo. De repente, Bella pareceu finalmente compreender algo e correu para junto dele, ajoelhando-se exatamente na sua frente e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos de Edward.

-Agora compreendo tudo! – Exclamou enquanto lhe mostrava a peculiar marca que trazia em seu pulso esquerdo.

-Do que está falando?

-Da profecia! Oh, você não entende, não é?! – Bella parecia tão agitada que até mesmo uma tarefa simples como respirar lhe trazia problemas – Há muitos anos, durante a invasão romana, a tribo céltica que havia nestas terras foi massacrada. Os homens foram executados, as mulheres foram tomadas pelos bárbaros para servirem de concubinas e as crianças foram vendidas como escravos. Mas um grupo de feiticeiras druidesas amaldiçoaram os romanos, dizendo que estas terras jamais veriam tempos de paz e logo depois, para concretizar a maldição, se jogaram do topo da Queda das Almas, dando suas vidas em troca. A lenda diz que naquele dia, as águas do rio correram vermelhas de sangue...

-Isabella! – Interrompeu Edward achando aquela história extremamente fantasiosa – Isso deve ser apenas uma lenda que contam para crianças dormirem.

-Não! Não é! – Bella parecia angustiada e tinha uma verdadeira necessidade de fazê-lo compreender o que falava – Edward, quando uma maldição é lançada, o curso natural das coisas é alterado, e algo deve ser dado em troca por isso. O que aquelas feiticeiras não sabiam, era que o preço cobrado pela maldição que lançaram, seriam suas almas.

-Você tem noção do quão isso soa insano? – Bella não o deu ouvidos e prosseguiu.

-Para que suas almas sejam libertas, a maldição deve ser desfeita e a paz deve tornar a reinar nessas terras. Mas isso jamais ocorreu em séculos e é por isso que os espíritos dessas feiticeiras druidesas ainda perambulam pela Queda das Almas.

-E eu pensando que o problema eram os escoceses que vivem tentando invadir a fronteira norte! – Ironizou Edward fazendo pouco daquela estória – Apenas diga como libertar essas almas e viveremos em paz pelos próximos séculos!

-Não é tão simples quanto parece... A libertação dessas almas só poderá vir através de um guerreiro que trará a união entre os povos que aqui vivem. E apenas uma pessoa que traga o sangue druida em suas veias poderá encontrar tal guerreiro, mas infelizmente, as inúmeras guerras que vêm ocorrendo quase dizimou esse povo. A última descendente que restou fui... Fui eu.

-Você? Você é descendente dessas feiticeiras da lenda? – Questionou passando a prestar mais atenção ao que ela falava.

-Sim, sou. Todas as mulheres que descem de meu antigo povo recebem uma marca no pulso esquerdo após sonharem com uma palavra. Essa palavra a levará até o guerreiro que finalmente trará a paz a essas terras e só assim os espíritos que vivem na Queda das Almas poderão ter o descanso eterno.

-Então as mulheres de sua família marcam o pulso esquerdo desde a época do Império Romano? – Ele pareceu achar aquilo insano, mas ela resolveu não da importância e apenas prosseguiu.

-Sim, todas! Não é algo que podemos evitar... Apenas sonhamos com a palavra em uma noite, e após isso é como se nossas vidas mudassem para sempre!

-Mas isso no seu braço não parece uma palavra. – Acusou ele.

-É por que está escrito em runas celtas. Eu sonhei que uma anciã me encontrava no meio da Queda das Almas, e quando ela me perguntou qual era o primeiro nome que vinha em minha mente, eu respondi "Predestinado"! É isso que está escrito em meu pulso, Edward! Está escrito "Predestinado"!

Ele manteve seu rosto inexpressível, parecendo tentar absorver tudo o que ela dizia. Como Isabella poderia ter marcado em seu corpo a mesma palavra que ele tinha marcada no seu? Nunca acreditou em superstições, mas a cada dia que passava ao lado dela, começava a duvidar de tudo naquele mundo.

-Se não acredita em mim, pegue qualquer pergaminho que contenha a escrita celta e decifre você mesmo! A palavra que tenho gravada em meu pulso é "Predestinado"! Foi por isso que você me encontrou há dois anos atrás... Foi por isso que você me libertou do texugo, ou me salvara da cabana em chamas! E é apenas por isso que você consegue entrar na Queda das Almas, quando nenhum outro homem consegue!

-Quando você fez essa marca?

-Quando eu tinha onze anos, no verão pouco antes de minha mãe falecer.

Edward fez as contas. Quando Isabella tinha onze anos, ele deveria ter vinte e três. A mesma idade em que ele fora marcado pelo general árabe. Céus, aquilo era de mais para sua mente... Era coincidência de mais. Será que realmente existia destino afinal? Será que ele e Isabella estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos desde antes de nascerem? Ficaria louco se pensasse naquilo.

-Isabella, se foram forças sobrenaturais que nos unirão ou o mero acaso, o que realmente importa é que agora estamos juntos...

-Você não compreende! – Exclamou Bella levantando-se e fazendo menção de afastar-se dele.

Mas Edward a segurou e a puxou de volta, forçando-a a ficar em pé, parada entre as pernas dele enquanto ele lhe segurava a cintura delgada com suas fortes mãos. Bella sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando seu marido lhe beijou sua barriga plana, mas no final acabou rindo de modo divertido.

-Do que acha graça? – Indagou encarando-a parecendo curioso.

-Não acho graça de nada... – Respondeu ela ainda sorrido – É só que sua barba cresceu um pouco durante a noite e ela me fez cosquinhas na barriga!

Ela o encarou com seus ternos olhos violetas e o acariciou na face para enfatizar o que dizia, sentindo a aspereza da barba recém-nascida. Como por extinto, seus dedos chegaram até a pequena cicatriz que ele tinha no queixo, que só ficava aparente quando Edward deixava a barba crescer.

-Quero curar todas as suas feridas... – Disse antes de perceber o quão intensa ela acabara de ser e sentindo-se ruborizar.

-Não vamos mais pensar nisto. – Decidiu Edward enquanto levantava-se e a abraçava – Vamos esquecer toda essa história de profecias, árabes desumanos e qualquer outra coisa. Vamos apenas pensar em nós dois.

-Sim... Acho que você está certo.

-Ótimo. Agora devemos regressar a Masen antes que meus homens venham averiguar o motivo de nossa demora.

-Oh, não podemos ficar um pouco mais? – Bella parecia frustrada, mas Edward não achava que fosse seguro permanecerem ali por muito tempo. Nunca se sabe quando os Volturi irão atacar novamente.

-Prometo que a trarei até essa queda d'água com mais frequência. Mas agora temos mesmo que ir se não quisermos problemas. E além disso, quero aproveitar que minha barba está arranhado para lhe mostrar algo.

-Mostrar o que?

-É uma surpresa! Verá quando chegarmos à Masen. – Havia algo de sedutor em seus olhos verdes e isso fez o corpo de Bella estremecer – Farei você gritar de prazer, mas agora temos que nos apressar e voltar.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça e se pegou ansiando pelo que a aguardava. Mas naquele momento, limitou-se apenas a vestir-se e ajudar seu marido a preparar as coisas para o retorno a Masen. Apagaram o fogo e trancaram a porta da velha cabana, antes de seguirem até o local onde Edward havia deixado seu cavalo pastando. Foi só então que Bella notou um rápido movimento no meio da vegetação, momentos antes de um formoso lince de pelagem dourada aparecer.

-Oh, Patas-Suaves! – Exclamou ela enquanto corria ao encontro do animal. Pensara que estivesse morto, e agora sentia seu coração extremamente feliz por reencontrado. Edward se pôs em alerta, uma vez que não confiava naquele gato selvagem, mesmo sabendo que fora ela quem o criara.

-Deve tomar mais cuidado com esse animal! – Disse enquanto observava-a acariciando o tufo de pelos que o lince tinha atrás das orelhas – Ele pode estranha-la e atacar.

-Patas-Suaves nunca faria isso. Eu o conheço desde que era criança e ele sempre me protegeu.

-Mas agora você tem a mim para protegê-la!

O lince olhou para Edward, como se compreendesse o que ele acabara de falar. Seus olhos verdes eram salpicados com pontos dourados e o animal ronronava mediante o carinho de Bella. Sem prévio aviso, ele lambeu sua mão e esfregou seu focinho no rosto dela, como se tentasse acariciá-la pela última vez, momentos antes de regressar para dentro da vegetação.

-Não o veremos novamente. – Afirmou Bella com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto.

-Por que diz isso?

-Por que a missão dele já está cumprida. – Ela tornou a encarar Edward e segurou sua mão para sentir o calor que emanava desta – Já não necessito mais da proteção dele. Tenho você agora.

-Sim, tem a mim. Agora venha, temos que ir.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça e com a ajuda de seu marido, montou no enorme corcel. A viagem era longa e a trilha um tanto apagada. Edward manteve um ritmo mais lento, para não cansá-la, uma vez que sabia o quão Isabella detestava cavalos, além de imaginar que sua esposa poderia está dolorida após ter perdido a virgindade. Mas ainda assim, não levou muito tempo até que chegaram à Masen, quando o sol já estava a pico. Um pequeno pajem ajudou a jovem Lady a desmontar e logo em seguida levou o cavalo de Edward de volta para o estábulo, onde descansaria e receberia feno.

Juntos, caminharam de mãos dadas até a entrada da fortaleza, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bella sentiu como se estivesse regressando a sua casa. Se pegou ansiando pelo momento em que poderia ver seu herbário, ou falar com Sue sobre assuntos domésticos! Mas aquilo precisava esperar. Primeiro tinha que cuidar do conforto de seu marido, como uma boa Lady deve fazer.

-Oh, graças aos céus que meus senhores regressaram em paz! – Saudou Sue enquanto corria na direção deles com um enorme sorriso.

-Sim, em paz e desejosos de descanso. – Disse Edward – Mande que levem comida para nosso quarto e providencie para que ninguém nos incomode até a hora da ceia. Isabella e eu temos certos... "Assuntos" a tratar.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem quase que imediatamente, ao recordar da promessa que Edward lhe fizera antes de partirem da cabana: "Farei você gritar de prazer". Céus, o que ele pretendia fazer com aquela barba mal feita, afinal?!

-Sim, será como meu senhor ordena! – Disse Sue com um olhar significativo pouco antes de retirar um pergaminho de sua túnica e o entregar a Edward – Mas antes, devo dá-lhe isto. Um mensageiro deixou aqui ontem pela tarde...

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar por um momento. O selo que vedava o pergaminho era o selo real! Notou que seu marido tinha o rosto inexpressível, mas em seus profundos olhos verdes, vislumbrou um pouco de preocupação. Algo estava errado... O que o rei poderia querer com ele?

-Estive aguardando por isso há um bom tempo. – Afirmou Edward enquanto segurava a mão dela com ainda mais força – Irei ler em meus aposentos. Agora, se nos der licença...

Ele se quer esperou que Sue o respondesse, antes de sair praticamente arrastando Bella pelas escadas da torre leste. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não gostava nada daquela situação. Quando por fim chegaram ao último quarto da torre, Edward trancou a porta e foi até uma mesa que havia próxima a lareira que já estava acesa. Bella sentou ao lado dele e o viu quebrando o selo real pouco antes de abrir o pergaminho. O papel estava um tanto danificado, mas dava para ler perfeitamente. Estava escrito em francês normando e por isso Bella terminou de ler pouco depois dele.

-Compreende o que está escrito aqui? – Indagou Edward após ver que ela finalmente parava de correr os olhos pelo pergaminho.

-Sim. As freiras me ensinaram a ler francês normando... O rei teve relatos dúbios de nossas bodas e irá enviar um bispo até Forks para averiguar o que está acontecendo. Ele exige nossa presença lá...

-Sim. – Confirma Edward tentando mantê-la calma – Assim que nos casamos eu enviei um comunicado a Henry, informando que nossa união teve o consentimento de seu guardião, Sir Benjamim, e de seus parentes escoceses. Mas eu sabia que os Volturi também enviariam a versão deles...

-Onde provavelmente alegam que você me sequestrou e me forçou a casar contra minha vontade... Oh, céus! O que faremos?! Nos casamos sem autorização do rei e isso lhe trará problemas!

-Não totalmente. – Afirmou enquanto segurava a mão dela e dava um meio sorriso para reconfortá-la – Tenho uma carta assinada pelo próprio Henry, dando-me autorização para casar com qualquer mulher, desde que esta pertencesse a uma família nobre, não tivesse nenhum contrato de casamento assinado e fosse saxã ou escocesa. Acho que você se enquadra em todos esses requisitos.

-Oh, isso pode garantir nossa segurança?

-Creio que sim. Agora nosso casamento é verdadeiramente válido, uma vez que o consumamos ontem... – Ela corou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Não acho que Henry queria acabar com uma união tão vantajosa para ele!

-Sim... Através de mim você tem uma união mais estável com os escoceses e com o povo saxão. Isso pode está ao nosso favor. Temos que começar a organizar nossa viagem até Forks e tentar buscar aliados que nos ajudem... Talvez meu primo escocês possa depor a seu favor. Poderíamos enviá-lo uma carta, pedindo para que ele viesse até Forks.

-Não iria dá certo. Seus parentes escoceses são muito orgulhosos e dificilmente viriam até aqui só por que os enviamos uma carta. Terei que ir amanhã mesmo até lá e convencê-lo.

-Ir até a Escócia novamente? – Indagou Bella parecendo frustrada – Mas você mal voltou de lá...

-Já está sentindo minha falta?

Edward queria apenas fazer uma brincadeira, mas pelo modo como ela corou era óbvio que acertara em cheio: Isabella iria sentir sua falta! Não suportou e segurou seu rosto em formato de coração e a puxou para si, dando um delicado beijo em seus lábios, fazendo com que Bella perdesse o fôlego e esquecesse tudo o que estava falando.

-Não se preocupe! Jurei lhe proteger, e é isso que pretendo fazer.

Eles foram interrompidos por três leves batidas, indicando a entrada de duas criadas que carregavam bandejas. Era provavelmente a refeição que Edward pedira e pela primeira vez Bella percebeu que estava faminta. Havia comido apenas algumas frutas que seu marido encontrara no caminho, e o cheiro do carne assada lhe fazia o estômago roncar.

-Vamos deixar esse assunto para amanhã. – Disse Edward quando as criadas finalmente se retiraram, os deixando sozinhos novamente – Agora iremos comer e recuperar nossas energias. Vou exigir bastante de você hoje à noite, minha Belle!

-Oh... – Gemeu Bella quando o sentiu deslizando a mão por sua cocha e a tocando no sexo.

Sim... Iria esquecer de Alec e Jane. Iria esquecer o rei e todos os outros! Pensaria apenas em Edward e suas mãos. Pensaria apenas neles. Afinal, seus dias ao lado de seu marido poderiam está em risco!

Alec entrou no cômodo iluminado apenas por velas e archotes. Sentiu o cheiro da cera derretida misturado a algo mais... Sangue talvez? Tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho enquanto caminhava, até que chegou na enorme cama com colunas e lentamente afastou as cortinas de seda que a cercava. Lá, deitada no leito, estava Jane, com os longos cabelos prateados espalhados ao redor de seu rosto fino e agora mais pálido do que o normal.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e rodeados por escuras olheiras, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais doente. Alec odiava vê-la daquele modo. Queria ouvi-la sorrindo, provocando-o, implicando com alguém... Mas lá estava sua irmã, dormindo um sono profundo em um leito de convalescente. Quando Jane começara a sangrar naquela manhã, após o desjejum, sentiu que começaria tudo de novo! Queria fazer algo por ela, mas sabia que aquele pesadelo só acabaria quando a maldita bruxa que os amaldiçoara morresse! E por isso tinha tanta pressa em por as mãos em Isabella!

-Ela ainda sangra? – Indagou Alec à velha curandeira que velava o sono de Jane, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama enquanto costurava algo.

-Não, meu senhor. – Respondeu encarando-o com seus grandes olhos negros que contrastavam de maneira macabra com seus cabelos brancos – Ela já não sangra... Mas se a hemorragia voltar creio que não poderei fazer mais nada pela criança que carrega em seu ventre. Seu corpo teima em rejeitar o feto, como das últimas vezes.

-Maldição! – Praguejou baixinho, temendo acordar a irmã – Você está se mostrando mais incompetente do que eu esperava, velha! Jane já perdeu três filhos, se ela perder o quarto, você pagará caro.

-Não tenho culpa, meu jovem senhor. Não possuo controle sobre todas as coisas da natureza. As crianças geradas pelo ventre de sua irmã são deformadas, monstruosas... Talvez algo mais forte não queira que ela dê a luz.

-Não torne a usar tais palavras contra minha irmã! – Ordenou Alec se segurando para não esbofetear aquela velha miserável. Jane estava convalescendo, e se ouvisse tais acusações, poderia acabar se debilitando ainda mais – Sabe qual foi o motivo desse sangramento?

-Não. Ela parecia bem essa manhã. Talvez seu corpo e o da criança não sejam compatíveis...

-Saia. Deixe-me sozinho com minha irmã.

-Não creio que seja prudente os dois ficarem sozinhos, trancados em um quarto...

-Não estou lhe pedindo conselhos, sua velha ignorante. Sou o senhor destas terras e aqui minha palavra é lei. Agora SAIA.

A velha curandeira o olhou por algum tempo, com aqueles bizarros olhos que pareciam ver a alma. Mas Alec não se deixou intimidar. Sabia que ela nada poderia fazer contra ele e por isso apenas se manteve firme.

-Sairei, meu senhor. – Disse a velha enquanto se levantava com dificuldade e caminhava lentamente até a porta. Era extremamente baixa e seu corpo parecia que iria se desfazer a qualquer momento – O senhor ainda será o responsável pela morte de sua irmã.

Disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e finalmente deixá-los só. Alec precisava encontrar outra curandeira imediatamente. Aquela velha não servia de mais nada, e Jane merecia o melhor! Mas agora tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar, e era por isso que estava ali. Caminhou novamente até o leito onde sua irmã estava deitada, e antes de abrir as cortinas da cama novamente, a ouviu falar com uma voz baixa e fraca.

-Eu o perdi novamente, não foi? Perdi o bebê...

-Jane... – Alec sentou-se na cama, bem ao lado da irmã, e a acariciou o seu rosto com ternura – É claro que não perdeu! A criança ainda está em seu ventre... Só precisa descansar um pouco e se recuperar.

-Fiquei tão assustada quando vi o sangue escorrendo, que pensei que o perderia, assim como perdi os outros... Não quero passar por aquilo novamente! Nunca mais.

-Nós iremos conseguir dessa vez, você verá. Só temos que dá tempo ao tempo.

-Não... Estou farta de esperar! Quero vingança, Alec. Quero que Isabella morra pelos três filhos que me fez perder com sua maldição! Quero que ela sofra tudo o que me fez sofrer e ainda mais! Quero que aquele bastardo com quem ela se casou sinta o mesmo que você sente, todas as vezes que me vê fraca desse jeito! Só assim poderei levar essa gestação até o final.

-Esse dia está mais perto do que você imagina. – Prometeu ele enquanto a acariciava a face novamente.

-Seu aliado em Masen conseguiu alguma coisa? Conseguiu afastar Isabella de seu marido?

-Sim, ela conseguiu, mas os homens que enviei para capturarem Isabella disseram que perderam seu rastro, como se aquela bruxa tivesse evaporado no meio da floresta. Além disso, havia dois soldados de Masen no caminho, e isso os impediu de continuar com a busca.

-Oh, essa sua aliada se mostrou mais incompetente do que eu esperava! Ela só tinha que atrair Isabella para longe de seu marido! Como pôde falhar em algo tão insignificante?

-Eu sei, eu sei... Estamos cercados por idiotas. Mas não se preocupe, essa inútil já está pagando por sua incompetência. Ordenei que a prendessem nas masmorras, e assim que você se recuperar, irei ordenar que tragam-na aqui, para que você se "divirta" um pouco. – Jane deu um sorriso débil ao ouvir aquilo.

-Oh, sim! Irei castigá-la com muito prazer, assim que me recuperar.

-Sabia que você iria gostar de ter um novo brinquedinho. Mas agora tenho algo para você. – Disse Alec enquanto retirava um pergaminho amassado que trazia no bolso – Reconhece esse selo?

Jane estreitou seus olhos cinzentos e tentou enxergar o timbre da carta, mas a pouca iluminação fornecida pelas velas não a ajudava muito. Com mãos trêmulas, ela tomou o pergaminho do irmão e o aproximou mais dos olhos, dando um sorriso torpe ao finalmente reconhecer o selo.

-O rei respondeu nossas suplicas! Finalmente!

-Sim, minha doce irmã. – Alec segurou sua delgada mão e a beijou com delicadeza – Henry enviará um bispo para Forks, para averiguar o que ocorre. Ele requer nossa presença lá, juntamente com Isabella e com o bastardo de Masen. No fim das contas, aquela bruxa desgraçada virá correndo ao nosso encontro, e aí poderemos finalmente acabar com tudo isso.

-Oh, será maravilhoso! Quando isso ocorrerá?

-Dentro de um mês. Creio que você já estará recuperada para a viagem, não é?

-Sim! Estarei... – Afirmou Jane com um sorriso vacilante – Essa criança que carrego em meu ventre depende disso para sobreviver. Farei qualquer coisa para acabar com aquela desgraçada. Qualquer coisa!

* * *

**E nossos mistérios estão finalmente sendo revelados! Agora o rei tmb quer meter o dedo na relação deles... O que será que vai acontecer quando chegarem em Forks? Vou logo adiantando que o Edward e a Bella vão encontrar uma surpresinha lá ahahahaha Vcs não perdem por esperar!**

**Hj, irei dedicar este capítulo para Natalocas, Brennda Silva, Jana Masen, Marjorie, Milena, Joana Patricia, Jje, Ginny M. Weasley P e Patylayne. Espero que vcs estejam gostando do desenrolar das coisas!**

**Amanhã tem muito mais (e a temperatura poderá subir um pouco) ahahah**

**;***


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII

Edward tentava manter um ritmo rápido, uma vez que o sol já ia longe no céu, mas era difícil passar pela aldeia de Forks em uma velocidade maior do que a que vinha mantendo com uma comitiva atrás de si. O cenário era um tanto diferente do que o visto pela última vez, pois havia aldeões andando por todos os lados, comerciantes vendendo seus produtos, marinheiros em busca de uma boa hospedagem... Aquilo apenas provava que o povo já não tinha mais medo de um ataque eminente. Muitos até pareciam curiosos para vislumbrar o novo senhor feudal e a filha do falecido Lorde Charles Swan e por isso, Isabella se encolhia ainda mais contra ele.

Mesmo assim, Edward queria chegar à fortaleza antes que a noite caísse, pois sabia que não era seguro manter sua jovem esposa fora dos muros de um castelo por muito tempo. Tinha que protegê-la dos Volturi e de qualquer outro perigo que a assolasse! Isabella agora era a razão pela qual desejava está em casa, em seu quarto, em sua cama. Era a coisa mais importante que ele tinha.

Ainda não acreditava como um bastardo como ele, nascido de uma simples serva e que conquistara sua fortuna em meio à guerra pela Terra Santa, havia encontrado uma mulher como Isabella: nobre, forte e honrada! Ela era muito mais do que ele merecia, e por isso o mínimo que podia fazer era protegê-la.

Ele passara o último mês na Escócia, na casa dos parentes de Isabella, os MacSwan, tentando convencê-los a depor em seu favor perante o bispo que Henry enviaria. O orgulho daquele clã era grande de mais, e foi quase impossível conseguir a ajuda deles. Em compensação, Edward passara as noites tendo sonhos libidinosos com sua pequena esposa, acordando duro como pedra e desejoso de Isabella mais do que nunca. Céus, estava levando-o a loucura! Se pegava pensando nela a cada segundo, por qualquer motivo.

-Não vi quando você chegou à Masen. Deveria ter me acordado... – Confessou Isabella, enquanto se aconchegava mais contra ele e usava sua capa para proteger-se do frio. O inverno já estava dando lugar para a primavera, mas no extremo norte da Inglaterra o frio sempre se fazia presente.

-Era tarde da noite e não quis incomodá-la. Mas confesso que me senti extremamente tentado a desertá-la e possuí-la de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

-Céus, não fale isso aqui! Seus homens podem nos ouvir...

-Pois que ouçam! Passei o último mês pensando no que fizermos na Queda das Almas. Foi uma pena que não pudemos repetir.

-Sinto muito por isso. – Respondeu Bella extremamente constrangida. No dia em que receberam a carta do rei, Edward tentara possuí-la novamente, mas infelizmente ela não o suportara.

-Não sinta-se culpada por não termos tido um pouco de diversão antes de minha partida para a Escócia.

Falou aquilo com sinceridade, mas agora queria repetir a dose do que fizeram na Queda das Almas. Após consumarem sua união, Isabella ficara um tanto "dolorida". Edward até tentara penetrá-la com delicadeza, mas teve medo de machucá-la. Por isso ele se contentara apenas em fazê-la gemer enquanto esfregava sua barba recém-nascida por todo o seu corpo. Era uma pena que agora trouxesse a barba bem feita...

-Estou louco para possuí-la novamente... Aposto que você já não está mais dolorida, afinal, um mês deve ser tempo suficiente para que uma donzela se recupere de sua primeira vez...

-Já estamos chegando? – Mudou de assunto rapidamente, sentindo-se constrangida em ouvir o que ele falava, mas viu quando Edward rui de seus pudores.

-Sim... Mais um pouco e chegaremos à Forks. Seria mais rápido se a aldeia não estivesse tão movimentada. Parece que seu porto está mais agitado do que da última vez em que viemos aqui.

-Forks sempre foi um centro comercial. É por isso que há tantas pessoas na aldeia. – Comentou Isabella sentindo-se sábia – Seria bom se você criasse uma rota de comercio para os seus tecidos! Tenho certeza que em Forks eles venderiam como água no deserto.

-Farei isso assim que a neve derreter e liberar as estradas. Agora diga-me, está ansiosa para ver Lady Rosalie?

-Oh, pode apostar de que estou! Será bom revê-la afinal. E você deve está louco para se encontrar com Sir Emmett. Já notei o quão os dois são unidos!

-Somos irmãos! – Disse Edward com um meio sorriso – É esperado que sejamos unidos.

-Nem todos os irmãos são assim. Alguns costumam brigar, principalmente por terras... Eu mesma não acho justo que apenas o mais velho herde tudo.

-Pois nossos filhos não correrão esse risco. Masen e Forks são grandes o suficiente para que dois governem ou até mais!

De repente, ambos se deram conta de que estavam falando sobre o futuro, o que fez o coração de Bella dá um pequeno salto. Filhos... Será que conseguiriam chegar a isso? Uma criança seria a prova de que o casamento de ambos era válido e também... Céus, seria maravilhoso ter uma parte de Edward crescendo em seu ventre!

Queria encher sua fortaleza com crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Teria uma família finalmente, e poderia ensinar a seus filhos tudo o que sua mãe a ensinou... E certamente, Edward seria um pai extremamente zeloso. Teriam tempo para os filhos, assim que resolvessem esse problema com o rei... Sim, iriam resolver isso a qualquer custa! Não podia deixar que a separassem dele, depois que descobriu que Edward era seu predestinado. Nunca, em gerações, uma mulher de sua família havia encontrado o guerreiro da profecia! Bella não podia deixar que ele sumisse de sua vida simplesmente por que um rei exigia isso.

-E se... E se eu só der a luz a meninas? – Indagou temerosa, lembrando-se de que há séculos as mulheres de sua família só geravam crianças do sexo feminino.

-Então teremos problemas. – Afirmou Edward com a voz divertida – Se todas forem iguais a você haverá uma legião de lordes implorando por suas mãos. Por outro lado, se forem iguais a minha irmã Alice, seremos levados à loucura com tamanha falação.

-Não fale isso dela! Eu não a conheço, mas Sir Emmett sempre diz que é uma dama muito formosa! Sua irmã Alice deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

-E ela é. Se quiser, podemos visitá-la na Normandia durante o verão. Você já cruzou o Mar do Norte alguma vez?

-Oh, nunca! – Exclamou Bella parecendo excitada com a ideia – Na verdade, jamais saí de Northumberland! Seria maravilhoso conhecer a Normandia...

-Então prometo que a levarei assim que o clima melhorar e que as coisas em nossas terras se estabilizarem. Alice está grávida de seu segundo filho e eu aproveitarei para conhecer meu mais novo sobrinho.

-Quantos anos ela tem? – Indagou Bella ao ouvir que Edward já era tio.

-Completou dezenove há pouco tempo.

-E já está grávida do segundo filho?!

-Alice se casou cedo. – Respondeu ele achando graça do espanto de sua esposa – Tinha catorze anos na época. As mulheres costumam casar-se nessa idade, acredite. Você foi uma exceção, para a minha sorte.

-Sim... Deus quis que eu esperasse até você chegar.

Sentiu seu coração acelerando por dizer aquilo, mas o que podia fazer? Era a mais pura verdade! Seus caminhos estavam traçados muito antes deles terem nascido... Sim, a cada dia Bella tinha mais certeza daquilo! Nascera para encontrá-lo, e ali estavam: juntos. Não permitiria que ninguém os separasse. Queria passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de Edward... Ao lado do homem a quem amava! Sim! Ela o amava. Demorou para se dar conta daquilo, mas durante o mês que seu marido passara na Escócia, sentiu sua falta de um modo que beirava a loucura. Só podia haver um nome para aquilo: amor.

-Olhe, lá está Emmett e Lady Hale. – Edward apontou para os portões da fortaleza de Forks, onde seu irmão, Rosalie e Sir Benjamim estavam os esperando juntamente com uma pequena comitiva de soldados.

-Oh, Rose! – Exclamou enquanto um pajem a ajudava a desmontar e corria ao encontro de sua irmã de criação.

Sentiu suas pernas vacilando devido às horas que passara em cima do cavalo, mas isso não a impediu de correr até Rose e a abraçar com força. Sentir o cheiro dela era maravilhoso e a maciez de seus cabelos dourados era tão reconfortante que se deixou sorrir a toa. Bella havia pensado que nunca mais a veria, mas graças aos céus lá estavam elas, juntas novamente.

-Você parece ótima! – Disse enquanto se separavam um pouco para que Bella a analisasse. Rose tinha o rosto mais corado e os olhos brilhantes. Seu corpo esbelto estava coberto por uma enorme capa, mas por baixo dessa, Bella podia ver parte da túnica verde que ela usava. Parecia que sua irmã de criação havia se recuperado maravilhosamente bem das crises respiratórias – Os ares de Forks realmente fizeram milagre!

-Oh, sim... E você está incrível! – Rose a abraçou novamente e deu vários pulinhos de empolgação antes de tornar a afastar-se dela – E seus cabelos parecem crescer igual a capim! Temos que apará-los imediatamente!

-Não os corte muito, Lady Hale. – Disse Edward que acabara de se aproximar.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao lembrar-se do comentário que ele fizera no dia em que Edward partira para a Escócia. Segundo seu marido não havia coisa mais incrível do que vê-la coberta apenas por seus rubros cabelos... Viu que seu marido lhe dedicava um sorriso cúmplice pouco antes de saudar seu irmão e Sir Benjamim. Só naquele momento Bella percebera a presença de Sir Emmett e do velho castelão e não pôde deixar de sentir-se envergonhada por não tê-lo cumprimentado antes.

-Sir Emmett, Sir Benjamim... É um prazer imenso vê-los novamente. – Fez uma delicada mesura enquanto via o castelão respondendo com uma respeitosa reverencia e seu cunhado lhe dedicando um singelo sorriso. Havia algo estranho nele, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o que era.

-Também senti a falta de milady e de meu irmão. Um mês sem vê-los pareceu bastante tempo.

-Se sentiu nossa falta, então por que simplesmente não regressou a Masen? – Indagou Edward querendo descobrir o motivo da demora de seu irmão em Forks. Sabia que algo estava errado – Você poderia voltar assim que Lady Hale estivesse segura. Lhe enviei uma carta avisando que passaria um mês na Escócia e nem mesmo assim você regressou.

-Já não sou mais Lady Hale... – Foi Rose quem respondeu, com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso significante no rosto. Ela dedicou um olhar cúmplice para Isabella e finalmente fez a revelação – Agora também sou uma Lady Cullen!

Bella arregalou seus olhos e ficou boquiaberta. Havia escutado direito? Rose acabara de dizer que era uma Lady Cullen? Então, ela...

-Oh... Vocês casaram-se! – Exclamou enquanto olhava para Sir Emmett e para sua irmã de criação, com um sorriso enorme no rosto – E se quer nos disseram nada!

-Agora somos da mesma família novamente! – Rose a abraçou de novo parecendo tão empolgada quanto ela – E nossos filhos serão primos! É tão incrível não é?!

Sim, era extremamente incrível. Bella nunca imaginou que Sir Emmett se casaria com Rose tão repentinamente, e queria saber tudo sobre isso. Estava prestes a dar os parabéns a seu cunhado, mas quando o encarou, viu que ele parecia um tanto desconfortável. Olhou para seu marido e constatou que Edward aparentava está nada contente com aquela notícia... Algo estava errado.

-Emmett, preciso falar com você em particular. – Disse com sua voz de comando, fazendo com que Bella temesse por seu cunhado.

-Sim, claro. Vamos até a fortaleza e eu lhe explicarei tudo.

Edward seguiu seu irmão e atravessou o pátio, deixando Isabella aos cuidados de Lady Rosalie e de suas damas de companhia. Sentia seu sangue fervendo e pela primeira vez em anos queria socar Emmett com toda a sua força. Como ele pôde fazer algo assim em um momento tão delicado?!

Entrou na fortaleza ao lado de seu irmão e continuou seguindo-o pelo salão principal até que chegaram à uma sala mais reservada, onde a lareira já ardia e o frio não se fazia presente. Emmett foi até uma mesa onde estava uma garrafa de vinho e encheu duas taças, entregando uma para ele. Edward aguardou em silêncio por um momento, até que perdeu a paciência e exigiu uma explicação.

-Posso saber o que demônios está havendo aqui?!

-Edward, irmão... – Emmett parecia não saber por onde começar, mas por fim achou que o melhor seria ir direto ao assunto – Eu desonrei Rosalie!

-Você o que?!

-Eu... Não sei como falar isso, mas... Na noite que precedeu minha chegada a Forks, Sir Benjamin ofereceu um grande banquete em nossa homenagem. Rosalie fez questão de sentar-se ao meu lado durante todo o festejo, garantindo que meu copo sempre estivesse transbordando e meu prato cheio. Quando resolvi me retirar, ela me mostrou onde eram os meus aposentos e... Não sei se foi o vinho ou se foi a beleza dela...

-Pelos céus Emmett! – Exclamou Edward segurando-se para não gritar – Você se comportou como um rapazote inexperiente que não consegue manter as coisas dentro das calças! Como pôde fazer isso com uma lady de nascimento nobre?! E o que diremos para os Volturi?

-Deixe isso comigo está bem?! – Disse Emmett deixando sua taça de vinho na mesa e passando a dar voltas pela sala enquanto levava as mãos a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos negros em desordem – Admito meu erro e tentei repará-lo da melhor maneira que pude.

-Casando-se com ela? Acha que essa foi a melhor coisa a se fazer? Agora ela está casada com um bastardo que se quer possui terras para oferecê-la.

-Eu sei disso, mas Rose tem as terras de Hale, deixadas por seu pai como herança e que estão sendo administradas temporariamente por seu tio materno, Lorde Marcus Volturi.

-E o que você acha que o rei fará quando descobrir que você se casou sem sua permissão? Espera que Henry seja compreensivo? E se a família de Rose já tiver assinado algum contrato de casamento?

-Ela me garantiu que isso não ocorreu. – Retrucou Emmett parecendo impaciente para fazer o irmão compreendê-lo – Edward, Rose está grávida!

O silêncio imperou no cômodo, sendo interrompido apenas barulho que o fogo fazia enquanto consumia a lenha na lareira. Edward nunca imaginara que isso aconteceria desta forma. Sempre imaginou que ficaria feliz quando Emmett fosse pai, mas diante daquela circunstância, não sabia como reagir. Seu irmão casou-se com Rosalie para impedir que seu filho fosse um bastardo, assim como ele também o era!

-Você... Pensei que derramasse sua semente fora, assim como eu.

-E eu derramava. – Jurou Emmett enquanto encarava o irmão nos olhos – Mas não sei o que houve naquela noite! Quando ia sair de dentro dela para derramar minha semente, ela me rodeou com as pernas e não consegui evitar. É tão constrangedor...

-Eu acho que entendo o que você quer dizer. – Sim, ele entendia. Mesmo se tentasse, jamais conseguiria desconectar seu corpo do de Isabella na hora do clímax.

-Não pude partir no outro dia e deixá-la como se fosse uma rameira! Ela era donzela e eu a desflorei... Três semanas após isso, Rose veio até mim e me disse que suas regras estavam atrasadas. Não quis perder tempo e organizei as bodas o mais rápido possível sem consultá-lo. Nos casamos na noite retrasada. Eu sinto muito.

Edward respirou fundo e tentou pensar no que fazer. Seu irmão cometera um grande erro, mas tentara repará-lo. Só que ainda assim, as consequências seriam inevitáveis. Muito provavelmente, os Volturi tentariam incriminá-lo também, alegando que seu irmão obrigara Lady Rosalie a casar-se forçada, uma vez que seria extremamente vantajoso para eles por as mãos nas terras de Hale, que faziam fronteira com Forks ao sul... O que fazer agora?

-Emmett, creio que você sabe do motivo para eu e Isabella termos vindo de Masen até aqui não é?

-Sim. Li sua carta. O rei enviou um bispo para cá, para averiguar as circunstâncias de seu casamento.

-Exato. – Concordou Edward enquanto dava um gole em sua taça de vinho e deixava que o líquido aquecesse seu corpo e acalmasse sua mente – Esse bispo se inteirará de sua situação com Lady Rosalie, e creio que isso não será nada bom.

-E o que recomenda, irmão?

-Devemos explicar a situação por completo. Mentiras não nos levarão a lugar algum, mas você deve falar com sua esposa para que ela mantenha a mesma história que nós. Seria terrível se ela dissesse que você a violou ou que a seduziu.

-Rose jamais diria isso! – Afirmou Emmett parecendo indignado com as especulações do irmão – Ela é uma menina doce apesar de tudo. Um tanto arrogante e compulsiva, eu sei, mas tem um espírito guerreiro e isso você não pode negar. Além do mais, Rose quer nos ajudar desde o começo, quando fugiu de sua mãe para nos alertar sobre as intenções dos gêmeos Volturi.

-Sei disso irmão, mas ela ainda é filha de Lady Heidi, que por sua vez tem sangue Volturi correndo nas veias.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Garanto que Rose irá ficar do nosso lado, afinal é meu filho que ela carrega em seu ventre. Agora deixe-me levá-lo até os aposentos que reservei para você. Há uma tina com água morna lhe esperando e creio que sua esposa deve está estranhando sua demora.

Sem ter outra opção, Edward deixou que Emmett o guiasse até o salão principal, onde inúmeras mesas haviam sido montadas em torno da plataforma onde a mesa principal se erguia. Já podia ver vários soldados comendo, dos quais metade eram homens seus que haviam ficado em Forks quando viera até aquela terra para entregar Isabella a Sir Benjamim. Criadas corriam de um lado para o outro, com bandejas enormes de comida e jarras com cerveja preta.

Mas eles ignoraram toda essa movimentação e seguiram em direção até as escadas que provavelmente levariam até a única torre da fortaleza. Edward teria que se dedicar mais a Forks durante o verão, afinal, agora também era o senhor daquele feudo, e não poderia negligenciar suas novas terras. Seguiu Emmett pelas escadas até que chegou ao topo da torre e uma enorme porta atrás da qual deveria ficar o quarto do senhor feudal.

-Rose mandou que preparassem o antigo quarto de Lorde Charles para que você e Lady Isabella o ocupassem. Espero que esteja de seu agrado. – Disse Emmett enquanto regressava para o salão principal e o deixava só.

Edward respirou fundo e sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta do quarto, adentrando neste pouco antes de tornar a fechar a porta e passar a trave nesta. O cômodo era menor do que o quarto que mantinha em Masen, mas era bem mais cálido e aconchegante. No centro havia uma cama com enormes colunas de mogno, além de baús, duas cadeiras de espaldar alto próximas a lareira, e uma mesa onde podia-se encontrar alguns pergaminhos, penas e tinta.

Mas nada daquilo chamou mais a sua atenção do que a tina que estava bem no centro do cômodo, onde sua doce e encantadora esposa estava submersa em água morna. Isabella tinha os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, a cabeça apoiada na borda da tina e os olhos fechados como se dormisse. Tentando não fazer barulho, ele se despiu e de modo sorrateiro, entrou na tina. Bella despertou no momento em que sentiu a água transbordando, e quando viu seu marido nu em sua frente, teve seu corpo invadido por um calor que nada tinha haver com a água morna.

-Posso dividir o banho com minha lady? – Indagou a Isabella, enquanto sentava-se em frente a ela, sentindo suas pernas roçarem nas dela.

-Oh, claro... A tina é grande o suficiente para nós dois. – Ela encolheu as pernas e as abraçou, na tentativa de cobrir seus seios dos olhos dele...

Fazia mais de um mês que não ficavam sozinhos, e agora lá estavam os dois, completamente nus. Sentiu seu coração disparando e imaginou se Edward a possuiria da mesma forma que a possuiu quando estavam na Queda das Almas. Queria tê-lo dentro de si, com toda a sua extensão e rezava para que já não estivesse dolorida! Um mês deveria ser tempo suficiente para que seu corpo se recuperasse!

-Creio que não tomo um banho descente desde que fui para as terras dos MacSwan! Seus parentes se lavam com menos frequência devido ao frio.

-Quer que eu lhe esfregue as costas?

-Acho que nesse caso irei aceitar seu obsequio. – Disse Edward achando graça do constrangimento dela.

Sem prévio aviso, ele virou o corpo completamente, ficando de costas para Isabella e tão próximo, que o único modo dela esfregar suas costas seria se abrisse as pernas para posicioná-lo exatamente no meio delas. Bella respirou fundo e pegou um pedaço de linho, para só então começar a limpar as costas marcadas dele.

-Acha que está bem se ocupamos o quarto de seu falecido pai? – Indagou enquanto esfregava sabão em seu braço.

-Creio que sim. Charles se sentira bastante honrado em tê-lo como novo Lorde de Forks! Ele sempre dizia que você cuidava das terras de Masen com um pulso firme.

-Seu pai falava sobre mim? – Perguntou sentindo-se curioso. Jamais imaginara que Charles Swan falasse dele para sua filha única e herdeira.

-Sim... Uma vez quando foi me visitar no convento, ano passado, eu lhe pergunte como iam as terras de Masen e ele disse que estavam a cada dia mais prósperas, graças a seu novo senhor.

-Estava interessada em ter notícias das terras ou de mim? – Edward riu quando sentiu que ela parava de esfregar seus ombros, e imaginou quão corada Isabella estaria – É bom saber que você também pensava em mim, enquanto eu passava noites em claro recordando-me de certa ninfa que se banhava nua em uma queda d'água...

-Edward! – Repreendeu Isabella lhe dando uma leve batida com o linho molhado, fazendo com que ele gemesse, fingindo dor.

Ela fez menção de levantar-se da tina, mas seu marido a segurou pelo braço forçando-a a permanecer sentada, enquanto ele encostava as costas nos seios macios dela e jogava a cabeça para trás, apoiado-a em seu ombro.

-Apenas fiquemos assim por um tempo... – Disse enquanto fechava os olhos e relaxava. Bella parecia congelada, mas depois de alguns segundos deixou seus pudores de lado e enrolou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, deslizando os dedos vez ou outra por seus ombros largos. Sentira falta dele no último mês, e agora o tinha ali, sentado em seu colo. Não queria que aquilo acabasse!

-O casamento de Sir Emmett e Rose não o agradou não, foi? – Indagou enquanto brincava com os pelos do peitoral dele.

-Não foi bem isso... Eles não possuíam permissão do rei para se casar e isso pode nos trazer problemas.

-Creio que Sir Emmett deve ter lhe contado o motivo do casamento relâmpago, assim como Rose me contou.

-Sim, estou ciente das condições de Lady Rosalie. Na verdade, gostaria de fazê-la algumas perguntas sobre sua irmã de criação...

-Sobre Rose? – Indagou Bella com cautela, não gostando nada daquilo.

-Por ventura ela possuía algum contrato de casamento que não saibamos?

-Bem... Não. Ao menos nada oficial até onde sei.

-Tem certeza? Me parece estranho que uma Lady tão formosa e herdeira de terras como Hale seja posta de lado por dezessete anos, sem conseguir um matrimônio. – Bella não sabia se dizia tudo e traia a confiança de sua irmã de criação, ou se omitia algo e traia seu marido. Acabou optando por confiar nele mais uma vez.

-A mãe de Rose não conseguiu um contrato de casamento para a filha por que nenhum homem parecia interessado em casar-se com uma garota de pulmões fracos. Além disso, Lady Heidi teve problemas para engravidar e as pessoas acham que Rose também poderia ter. Mas creio que faz um ano e meio desde que Lorde Marcus Volturi demonstra certo interesse por Rose.

-Marcus Volturi? – Indagou Edward parecendo surpreso – O irmão mais novo de Lady Heidi? Mas ele tem o dobro da idade dela e além disso é seu tio por parte materna!

-Os Volturi tem costume de realizar casamentos entre parentes de segundo grau... Primos, tios... Creio que seja um modo de manterem o nome da família puro.

-Para mim parece loucura! – Exclamou enquanto tentava se lembrar o máximo que podia dos casamentos na família Volturi, e recordou-se de cinco uniões entre primos e duas entre tios e sobrinhas. O próprio Aro Volturi, pai dos gêmeos, havia casado-se com uma prima em segundo grau – Mas diga-me, por que Lady Heidi não assinou um contrato de casamento para sua filha com Lorde Marcus Volturi se essa união era tão bem vista perante seus olhos?

-Por que meu pai insistia que eu deveria me casar antes, como filha mais velha... Sei que não sou parente sanguínea de Rose, mas somos irmãs por lei e Charles achava que daria azar se a filha mais nova casasse antes da mais velha. Ouvi falar que Lady Heidi costumava ter sérias discussões com ele por isso.

-Bem, creio que realizamos a vontade de seu pai, afinal, você casou-se antes de Lady Rosalie.

Bella soltou um risinho com aquilo, o que fez seus seios deslizarem contra as costas ásperas dele. Edward pôde sentir seus mamilos rígidos subindo e descendo, primeiro graças ao movimento gerado pela risada dela e depois graças a sua respiração, que começava a ficar ofegante. Céus, não queria se excitar naquele momento, pois sabia que iria se descontrolar, mas era praticamente impossível se manter indiferente a Isabella.

-Queria me conter, mas você é uma tentação maior do que eu pensava!

Disse enquanto virava-se para ela e a fazia ficar em pé. Ouviu quando a água escorreu pela tina, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la em seus braços e de levá-la até a cama.

-Oh, iremos encharcar os lençóis! – Exclamou Isabella ao ver o que ele pretendia fazer.

-Mandaremos que os criados os troquem.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar novamente, Edward a jogou na cama e engatinho entre suas pernas até que chegou a seus lábios e a beijou com ardor. Bella ansiava por mais e se contorcia embaixo dele, desejosa do momento em que Edward a tomaria como fizera da última vez...

-Oh... Por favor... – Implorou enquanto o via se afastando e pegando os enormes cordões que amarravam as cortinas da cama.

Bella ficou confusa quando seu marido lhe tomou ambos os pulsos e os imobilizou, amarrando-os com uma das extremidades do cordão e logo em seguida prendendo a outra ponta na cabeceira da cama. Tentou se soltar, mas o nó era muito forte, fazendo com que fosse praticamente impossível se libertar.

-O que está fazendo?

-Te dando prazer... – Respondeu Edward com um sorriso travesso – Mas do meu jeito.

Antes que ela pudesse voltar a falar, ele tomou seus lábios e a beijou com voracidade. Sua língua a explorava de um modo sedento, e vez ou outra Edward mordia seu lábio inferior, fazendo a boca dela ficar cada vez mais vermelha e inflamada. De modo rude, ele segurou suas nádegas e a puxou contra ele, colocando uma de suas coxas entre as pernas dela com força e passando a esfregá-la para cima e para baixo. Bella sentia o membro de seu marido já rígido, deslizando de um modo tentador contra o estômago dela, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

O atrito era algo indescritível e a tensão que se formava em seu baixo ventre era tortuosa. Sentia o familiar calor líquido escorrendo por sua feminilidade e jogou a cabeça para trás quando Edward parou de beijá-la só para abocanhar um de seus seios, beijando-o de um modo que fazia Bella perder o fôlego.

Ele vinha se segurando há um mês, e agora finalmente poderia descarregar todo o seu desejo nela! Mordiscava seu mamilo e deslizava a língua por ele, fazendo Bella gritar e quando ele parou de esfregar sua cocha em seu sexo Bella soltou um muxoxo de frustração que não durou muito até que Edward passasse a acariciá-la com as mãos.

Seus dedos exploravam suas dobras, até que encontraram aquele pedaço de carne pulsante que tanto queria. Iria fazê-la implorar para tê-lo dentro de si, mas antes, se divertiria enquanto a levava a inúmeros "quase orgasmos". Quando seus lábios foram para o outro mamilo, já o encontrou rígido, apenas esperando pela calidêz da boca dele. Bella queria soltar-se, queria enfiar seus dedos nos cabelos dele e o puxar para si, para beijá-lo e tocá-lo como vinha sonhando em fazer há muito tempo, mas seus pulsos continuavam atados a corda das cortinas.

-Solte-me... – Implorou enquanto mexia o quadril contra a mão dele, tentando aliviar aquela maravilhosa tensão que sentia em seu baixo ventre.

-Já disse que hoje será ao meu modo. – Disse enquanto deslizava o polegar em seu clitóris, apenas provocando-a – Isso é bom? Ou prefere mais forte?

-Oh... Sim... – Gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Sim o que?

-Sim, é bom... Apenas não pare!

Edward riu pouco antes de passar a beijá-la na barriga, traçando uma linha com os lábios, indo até o umbigo e descendo ainda mais. Quando chegou à seu sexo, afastou as pernas dela para dá-lhe livre acesso e beijou seu clitóris, posicionando-o entre seus lábios e o sugando sem mordê-la, prendendo-o na sua boca. Bella gemeu ainda mais alto o que deixou-o bastante satisfeito. Queria que todos em Forks soubessem o quão Lady Isabella estava feliz no casamento.

Segurou as nádegas dela e a puxou ainda mais contra si, e de forma deliberada, passou a deslizar a ponta da língua em seu clitóris enquanto ainda mantinha-o preso em seus lábios, sugando-o com ferocidade. Edward desenhava pequenos círculos naquela carne macia, deslizando a língua para um lado e para o outro...

Sentiu que, novamente, Bella estava quase alcançando o orgasmo, e por isso parou sua caricia, ouvindo-a protestar novamente. Não deu ouvidos a suas queixas e apenas se pôs de joelhos sobre ela, exibindo seu membro ereto e rígido. Ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo e pareceu de certo modo incrédula.

-Isso tudo esteve dentro de mim? – Indagou boquiaberta enquanto o encarava. Não foi por menos que passara dois dias dolorida!

Edward Riu de sua ingenuidade e a segurou pela cintura, girando-a e obrigando-a a ficar de quarto. Bella não compreendia o que ele pretendia fazer, mas como tinha os punhos atados a cabeceira da cama, ela se apoiou nos cotovelos, fazendo com que seu traseiro ficasse mais elevado. Edward afastou as pernas dela com suas cochas, segurou seu quadril e, sem prévio aviso, a penetrou!

Encontrou-a completamente molhada, porém, ainda era muito estreita, e por isso acreditou que poderia tê-la machucado com uma invasão tão repentina. Permaneceu imóvel por um momento e achou que seria melhor se retirar de dentro dela, mas já era tarde de mais! Agora já não possuía mais controle de seu corpo e sem prévio aviso, tornou a penetrá-la com força, rígido e duro! Ouviu quando Bella soltou um gemido de dor e de prazer e querendo controlá-la melhor, a segurou pelo quadril e a puxou de encontro a ele para ganhar mais profundidade, dando trancos rápidos e firmes.

Bella estava surpresa com as investidas violentas de Edward, mas seu corpo estava sendo levado a um outro patamar que jamais conhecera. Segurava a corda que prendia seus pulsos a cabeceira da cama e gritava de prazer. Seus seios roçavam na cama a cada nova investida dele, fazendo-a desejar que ele aumentasse o ritmo. Quando sentiu os dedos de seu marido lhe acariciando o clitóris enquanto ele continuava penetrando-a com força, sentiu que não suportaria mais aquela tortura.

Edward passou a fazer movimentos circulares com seu quadril ao perceber que ela estava a ponto de chegar no clímax, penetrando-a o mais fundo que podia. Sentiu quando ela começou a se contrair contra seu membro, e lhe deu um último tranco, ficando tão rígido quanto jamais imaginara ser possível.

Derramou sua semente dentro dela, e deixou que seu corpo caísse ao seu lado, pouco antes de libertar os pulsos de Bella da corda que os prendiam, fazendo-a abraçá-lo com força. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, mas sabiam que logo deveriam descer e encarar todos os que os aguardavam para a ceia.

-Acho que devo tomar outro banho... – Disse Bella enquanto se aconchegava mais contra ele.

-Não. Quero que você desça com meu cheiro gravado em seu corpo. Quero que todos saibam que você me pertence.

Bella riu com aquilo e o encarou nos olhos negros de prazer. Queria que o mundo se danasse e que só restassem os dois, mas suas obrigações a aguardavam. Sendo assim, levantou-se e junto a ele, foram se vestir.

* * *

**Uow! Pobre Bellinha, ficou toda dolorida depois da primeira vez... Mas bem que isso já era esperado né? hahaha Quem sofreu foi o Edward, que teve que partir para a Escócia sem dá uns bons pegas nela... Ah, e o que vcs acharam dessa novidade do Emmett e da Rose?! Foram rápidos, não? Digamos que a nossa Lady Hale não tinha tempo a perder hahaha **

**Agradeço de todo o coração a Joana Patricia, Jana Masen, Marjorie, Milena, Ginny M. Weasley P, Guest, Je, Penamagica e Talilima ^^**

**O cap de amanhã nos trará muitas emoções. Digamos que a Bella irá receber 2 visitas. A primeira é bastante inusitada. A segunda... Creio que todos já sabem de quem se trata ¬¬ Ah, só para saberem, a fic terá 25 capítulos no total... Logo, só nos restam mais 3 dias :'(**

**;***


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII

Bella se espreguiçou na enorme cama como se fosse uma gatinha em busca de calor... Sentia seu corpo mole e dolorido em algumas partes que faria qualquer donzela corar, mas a única coisa ela que fez foi rir. Céus, a noite passada fora simplesmente intensa! Após cearem com alguns vassalos, seu marido praticamente a arrastou até o último quarto da torre, e lá ficaram, fazendo amor das formas mais inusitadas, até que caíram de exaustão.

Ter seu corpo conectado ao de Edward lhe trazia uma sensação indescritível de plenitude, como se finalmente estivesse completa, e tudo o que ela queria era tê-lo novamente dentro de si... Esticou a mão em busca do calor dele, mas no lugar de seu marido, encontrara apenas o vazio. Oh, como detestava despertar sozinha e com aquele desejo louco de abraça-lo. Mas de certo modo, estava acostumando-se aquilo, afinal, Edward passava mais tempo fora de casa do que junto a ela. Tinha um homem importante e ocupado no fim das contas.

-Lady Isabella? – Chamou uma delicada voz feminina, vinda do lado de fora do quarto, seguida por leves batidas – Está acordada? Tenho que falar com a senhora...

-Oh, um momento...

Levantou-se com um único salto e começou a procurar por sua camisola de seda branca. Não sabia onde Edward a jogara noite passada, mas não podia receber uma desconhecida estando completamente nua!

-Milady, é urgente. – Disse a voz da mesma mulher, parecendo um tanto agitada.

Temendo que se tratasse de Rose, Bella não teve outra opção. Agarrou um dos lençóis de seda que cobriam a cama e o enrolou em torno de seu próprio corpo, apertando bem para que não caísse. Passou as mãos freneticamente por seus longos cabelos, desejando que eles não estivessem tão revoltos como achava que estavam, e correu até a porta para abri-la. Encontrou uma jovem serva de cabelos negros do lado de fora, que arregalou seus enormes olhos cinzentos quando a viu.

-Oh, milady, o que houve a senhora? – Indagou a serva enquanto a analisava de cima a baixo, o que deve ter deixado Bella com as bochechas coradas.

-Eu é que pergunto o que houve para tanta pressa. Por acaso Rose está passando mal?

-Ah, não, perdão... – A garota sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, como se acabasse de recordar o real motivo para despertar sua lady de modo tão incomum, antes de responder sua pergunta – Temos vizitas e não há ninguém para recebê-las...

-Vizitas? Oras, não me diga que o bispo já está em Forks?!

-Não, ainda não... O bispo só chegará ao meio dia.

-Então fale logo de quem se trata! – Exclamou sentindo-se extremamente impaciente.

-É o seu primo, Jacob MacSwan, que veio da Escócia com uma pequena comitiva.

-Meu primo?!

Bella levou um tempo para compreender aquela notícia. Ela tinha conhecimento de que possuía um primo chamado Jacob MacSwan, filho do irmão mais velho de seu pai, Bill, o aleijado. Mas o que demônios ele estaria fazendo em Forks? Até onde sabia, os parentes de seu pai raramente atravessavam a fronteira da Escócia e isso a fez desconfiar que algo estava errado.

-Disse que não há ninguém para recebê-lo? – Perguntou querendo confirmar se ouvira direito.

-Sim, milady. Lorde Edward foi com Sir Emmett e uma pequena comitiva até o porto de Forks para aguardar o barco do Bispo Guilhermo, e Lady Rosalie encontra-se confinada em seu leito, sofrendo com um enjoo terrível. Quem está com seu primo agora é Sir Benjamim e ele pediu para que eu fosse chamá-la.

-Você fez bem. – Disse quando finalmente tomou ciência da situação e começava a andar de um lado para o outro – Entre, preciso de sua ajuda para me aprontar.

A jovem criada entrou no quarto e correu até os baús para pegar um vestido de veludo negro com detalhes perolados que Bella pedira. Ajudou-a a vestir a peça e depois se pôs a pentear seus longos cabelos ruivos, até que cachos sedosos caíssem de suas pontas. Não havia tempo para fazer nenhum penteado mais incrementado e por isso Bella limitou-se apenas a colocar um delicado cordão de perolas sobre sua cabeça.

-Creio que já estou pronta. – Disse após calçar suas botas de couro macio e fazer menção de sair, mas a criada pigarreou, impedindo que avançasse – O que foi agora?

-Seus pulsos milady...

A criada corou e pareceu relutante em concluir o que falava, o que fez Bella erguer as mãos e analisar seu pulso. Sentiu-se extremamente constrangida ao constatar que naquele local, sua pele estava um pouco arroxeada, muito provavelmente devido às cordas que seu marido usara para amarrá-la noite passada, enquanto faziam amor de forma voraz.

-Oh, terei de colocar outro vestido com mangas mais compridas... – Disse lastimando-se, pois não tinha mais tempo a perder.

-Não, milady pode apenas usar um xale para esconder os pulsos. Vi um muito bonito em seu baú que combinará perfeitamente com o vestido e com as pérolas em seus cabelos.

-Então o que está esperando? Vá logo buscá-lo antes que eu saia assim mesmo...

A criada fez que sim com a cabeça e correu até os baús, de onde tirou um elegante xale de seda branca com um discreto brilho dourado. Bella o colocou sobre os ombros, de modo que as pontas se enrolavam em seus pulsos e omitissem as marcas deixadas pela noite intensa que tivera com seu marido. Agora sim, deveria está parecendo uma verdadeira lady.

Desceu as escadas da torre quase correndo, ao lado da serva que lhe levou até o salão comunal, que estava um tanto cheio naquela manhã, com criados e alguns homens bebendo e comendo em uma mesa próxima à lareira. A criada a levou exatamente até aquela mesa e logo Bella pôde distinguir Sir Benjamim no centro desta, conversando com um homem alto e forte, de aspecto um tanto selvagem.

Usava uma pele de lobo em seus ombros e uma saia vermelha quadriculada, que ela sabia chamar-se quit, vestimenta comum entre os homens highlanders. Além disso, tinha compridos cabelos negros, tão escuros quanto seus olhos. Foi só então que Bella lembrou-se do apelido de seu primo: Black, Jacob Black. Sim, aquele guerreiro enorme só poderia ser ele. Caminhou de forma vacilante até o mais próximo que poderia chegar e fez uma delicada mesura antes de interromper a conversa dos homens.

-Senhores, peço perdão por meu atraso. – Disse antes de erguer seus olhos e encará-los – Mas confesso que não esperava pela vizita de vocês.

O homem que Bella julgava ser seu primo levantou-se lentamente e a olhou de um modo estranho... Ele parecia hipnotizado ou algo assim. Seu rosto perdera toda a dureza que antes possuía e sua boca ficou escancarada, como se ele fosse algum tipo de retardado. Por um momento, Bella pensou que ele não falaria se quer uma única palavra, até que finalmente deu um uivo de dor enquanto segurava uma de suas canelas.

-Quil, seu desgraçado, filho da mãe! Quer me deixar aleijado igual ao meu pai? Por que diabos me chutou?! – Exclamou referindo-se ao homem que estava sentado do seu outro lado, e que ria de modo debochado.

-Oras, você estava quase babando. Achei que pelo bem de sua dignidade e de nosso clã deveria desviar sua atenção da formosa lady. – Respondeu o homem que fora chamado de Quil, e por um segundo Bella achou que Jacob Black iria esganá-lo, mas Sir Benjamim por sorte interviu.

-Jacob MacSwan, está é Lady Isabella Cullen, senhora de Masen e de Forks, filha do falecido Lorde Charles.

-É um imenso prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, primo. – Disse tentando soar como uma senhora, mas estava tão nervosa que sentia suas mãos suando – Espero que perdoe meu atraso, mas como disse, não sabia que teríamos visitas tão cedo.

-Oh, a culpa disso é toda minha. – Respondeu ele, agora recuperando sua pose de escocês orgulhoso – Não avisei que viria e acabei pegando-a de surpresa.

-Posso saber a quê devemos a honra de uma visita tão repentina? Por acaso está de passagem para algum outro feudo ou apenas veio comercializar com nosso porto?

-Para ser sincero, vim para falar com milady. – Disse Jacob de modo direto, fazendo com que Bella se sentisse ainda mais confusa.

-Falar comigo?

-Sim, em particular de preferência, e agora mesmo se possível. – Bella olhou para Sir Benjamim em busca de socorro, mas o velho castelão pareceu tão confuso quanto ela. Era hora de agir como uma lady e tomar suas decisões por conta própria.

-Creio que posso concedê-lo uma pequena audiência. Se for de seu agrado, podemos conversar na capela, onde as portas ficarão abertas, mas teremos privacidade para falarmos.

-Sim, de acordo.

Seu primo caminhou até ela e a ofereceu o braço. Bella relutou um pouco, mas o aceitou por educação, sentindo a pele dele extremamente quente. Juntos saíram da fortaleza e cruzaram o pátio esterno, onde alguns homens de Edward treinavam. A neve já havia derretido, o que tornava difícil andar sem sujar a barrado vestido de lama, fazendo com que Bella tivesse que diminuir o paço. Ainda assim, sentiu-se feliz por aquilo. Em breve dariam adeus ao inverno, e ela poderia finalmente aproveitar a primavera ao lado de seu marido, em Masen.

-Sei que minha visita deve tê-la surpreendido um pouco, uma vez que nunca nos vimos antes. – Disse Jacob enquanto seguiam rumo à capela – Mas creio que seu pai já deve ter falado sobre mim, uma vez que por pouco eu e você não formos cunhados.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar ao lembra-se daquilo. Há anos atrás, seu pai havia assinado um contrato de casamento para que ela se casasse com o filho mais velho de Bill MacSwan. Mas o jovem rapaz acabara morrendo de varíola quando Bella tinha dez anos, e por isso aquela união jamais se consagrou. Charles até tentara assinar um novo contrato, agora tendo Jacob como noivo, mas aquilo não fora possível uma vez que ele já era prometido a uma garota escocesa.

Sentiu-se estranha ao pensar naquilo. Se Jacob não fosse noivo naquela época, então o mais provável era que agora ambos estivessem casados e vivendo na Escócia! Talvez até já tivessem filhos, uma vez que Charles pretendia casá-la quando completasse quinze anos.

-Sei que já é tarde para dizer isso, mas lamento muito pela morte de seu irmão. – Falou com sinceridade – Papai sempre disse que foi lamentável a perda de um guerreiro tão jovem.

-Aquilo foi há muito tempo... Não se preocupe, nós já superamos.

-Sim. A vida deve continuar. Soube que você casou-se há pouco com uma jovem escocesa. Espero que estejam se dando bem.

Jacob Black nada respondeu daquela vez. Apenas continuou guiando-a pelos degraus da capela, fazendo com que Bella se sentisse um tanto incomodada. Será que havia tocado em um assunto deveras particular? Talvez os escoceses não gostassem de falar sobre seus casamentos.

-Bem, aqui estamos. – Disse ele quando finalmente chegaram ao altar da capela, que estava vazia naquela hora do dia.

-Sim. Aqui podemos conversar em particular, mas confesso que não vejo necessidade disso, uma vez que não guardo segredos de meu marido.

-Não precisa medir suas palavras na minha presença. – Disse Jacob Black, agora parecendo mais sério – Estamos em um local onde Edward Cullen não pode ouvi-la e temos a liberdade de falar o que queremos.

-E o que você tem de tão especial para me dizer que meu marido não pode ouvir? – Indagou Bella sentindo-se ousada. Por acaso seu primo estava suspeitando de Edward? Ela não podia aceitar aquilo.

-Vim fazer uma proposta à milady.

-Pois sou toda ouvidos.

-Bem, sei que nos últimos tempos viemos renegando-a ao permitir que milady se casasse com Lorde Edward Cullen, sem antes questioná-la se essa era vossa vontade. Mas minha bela prima deve compreender que estamos passando por uma época difícil, onde nosso clã vêm brigando por terras contra outros clãs vizinhos. Além disso, meu pai achou que seria bom forjar uma aliança com o Barão de Masen, uma vez que temos inimigos em comum.

-Inimigos em comum? – Indagou Bella, desconhecendo aquele assunto.

-Sim. As terras de um de nossos rivais, os MacNewton, fazem fronteira com as terras de Masen e eles vivem tentando invadi-las. Bill pensou que talvez fosse bom se nos aliássemos ao Cullen e unirmos forças contra nosso inimigo em comum.

-Creio que meu marido falou sobre isso... – Bella começava a ficar impaciente com todo esse arrodeio. Preferia que ele chegasse direto no ponto – Mas será que você poderia ir direto ao assunto? Estou esperando outras visitas e seria bastante rude de minha parte deixá-los esperando.

-Oh, claro. Vim aqui para dizê-la que, se por ventura milady estiver se sentindo infeliz neste casamento ou se o Cullen não está sendo um bom marido para minha bela prima, podemos dá um jeito de levá-la para a Escócia, onde você ficaria segura em nossas terras.

-Como disse? – Bella sentiu todo o seu sangue congelando nas veias, e podia apostar que estava mais branca do que um cadáver.

-Se quiser, podemos tirá-la daqui. Em nossas terras as antigas leis ainda imperam, e em um ano e um dia você estará livre desse casamento forçado. Livre para fazer o que quiser... Casar-se novamente, morar em um convento, ou apenas viver debaixo de nosso teto para o resto de sua vida como uma mulher desimpedida. É você quem escolhe, Isabella.

-Por que me veio com essa proposta logo agora? – Indagou curiosa. Se ele tivesse chegado antes, há dois meses atrás, talvez ela aceitasse sem pensar duas vezes.

-Ficamos sabendo que o rei Henry pode está insatisfeito com seu casamento, e que os Volturi pediram sua anulação, alegando que Lorde Edward a sequestrou do convento onde vivia. Bill teme que seu marido possa ter mentido para nos fazer aceitar esse casamento, e por isso vim até aqui, com a intenção de averiguar sua situação.

Bella ficou sem reação por um momento. Ele estava lhe oferecendo proteção, um lar e uma família com a qual contar. Era uma atitude admirável, sim, era! Mas ela já possuía tudo aquilo bem ali, onde estava! Não havia mais motivo para fugir.

-Lhe agradeço o oferecimento do fundo de meu coração. – Disse vendo o rosto de seu primo ganhando ares de aprovação – Mas estou bem ao lado de meu marido e não pretendo deixá-lo.

-O que disse? – Ele pareceu confuso agora e Bella lhe dedicou um meio sorriso.

-Disse que estou muito bem ao lado de Edward. Estou disposta até mesmo a enfrentar o rei Henry ou o exercito dos Volturi para poder permanecer junto a ele.

Bella fez menção de se virar e sair da capela, dando o assunto por encerrado, mas antes que pudesse dar dois paços, sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado com força, sendo obrigada a virar-se e encarar Jacob Black. Ele parecia um tanto furioso e puxou o xale que ela usava para expor seu braço direito, exibindo seu pulso. Bella sentiu suas bochechas queimando ao ver a maca em sua pele alva da noite intensa que tivera com seu marido.

-Quero que seja sincera, Isabella! – Exclamou ele enquanto a encarava nos olhos de um modo intimador, ainda segurando seu braço – Seu marido é um filho bastardo que não deve saber como se comportar diante de uma dama bem nascida. Então diga-me, ele lhe trata como uma Lady deve ser tratada quando estão sozinhos, na intimidade de seu quarto?

-Não sei como uma Lady deve ser tratada entre quatro paredes. – Afirmou erguendo a cabeça e se sentindo extremamente ousada – Mas se por ventura for diferente do modo que meu marido vem me tratando, então creio que prefiro não ser uma Lady.

-Você ouviu o que ela disse! – Bella olhou para a entrada da capela e sentiu um alívio enorme ao ver seu marido parado próximo ao primeiro banco e com a mão direita repousada sobre o cabo da espada – Posso ser bastardo, mas garanto que sei como satisfazer minha mulher. Agora solte-a, ou eu mesmo providenciarei isso.

Ela sentiu os dedos de Jacob Black ainda mais firmes ao redor de seu pulso e por um instante achou que ele não a soltaria. O escocês tinha o rosto contraído e parecia bastante irado, mas por fim, liberou seu braço. Bella não esperou mais um segundo se quer, antes de correr na direção de Edward e o abraçar com força, sentindo o braço esquerdo de seu marido a envolvendo de modo possessivo, enquanto o seu direito permanecia sobre o cabo da espada.

-Alegro-me de vê-lo em Forks, e espero que se demore por algumas noites. – Disse Edward por fim, enquanto a guiava para fora da capela – Mas desista dessa ideia de tirar Isabella de meus braços. Cuido do que é meu e isso inclui minha esposa.

Não ouviu a resposta de Jacob Black, mas sabia que seu primo deveria está amaldiçoando-os pelas costas. Segurou-se com ainda mais força contra seu marido e se pegou rezando para que ninguém os separasse! Escocês, normando, árabe, saxão ou até mesmo druida... Não importava. Ficariam juntos. Edward nada falava, apenas continuava guiando-a até um canto mais isolado no pátio esterno, próximo aos jardins, onde havia um enorme carvalho e um pequeno banco de madeira.

Ele a fez sentar-se ali e se ajoelhou para ficar de frente a ela. Bella o acariciou no rosto com suas mãos trêmulas e contornou com a ponta do dedo a cicatriz em forma de meia lua que ele tinha no maxilar e que agora não estava visível, pois Edward trazia a barba bem feita. Foi só então que percebia o quão formoso e elegante estava, com os cabelos escuros jogados para trás e usando uma túnica negra. Parecia mais forte, mais imponente, mais seu.

-Ele a machucou? – Indagou Edward enquanto segurava os pulsos dela, em busca de alguma lesão.

-Não... Estou bem, juro. Só fiquei assustada quando o ouvi falando tantas tolices.

-Sim, não se preocupe com isso. Sabia que seu primo poderia nos trazer problemas desde o dia em que fui à Escócia para alertar que você estava sobre os meus cuidados, mas nunca imaginei que Jacob MacSwan pudesse vir até Forks.

-Apenas esqueçamos isso. – Propôs Bella sentindo os polegares dele desenhando pequenos círculos na parte de dentro de seu pulso.

-Eu a machuquei ontem, não foi? Quando a amarrei na cama e a possui com brutalidade...

-Edward... – Bella o fez se calar depositando seu indicador em seus lábios – Você me fez sentir a mulher mais especial do mundo. Agora deixe de bobagens e vamos, temos que recepcionar o bispo...

-Sim, foi por isso que fui lhe buscar na capela. – Seu marido pareceu um tanto zeloso agora e passou a medir as palavras – O Bispo de Winchester já está em nossa fortaleza. Ele é um homem sábio e estimado por Henry. Você deve tratá-lo com toda cortesia que ele merece.

-Oh, se ele já está aqui então devo logo ir ter com ele. Não posso deixá-lo esperando tanto, uma vez que sou a senhora destas terras. Seria no mínimo rude de minha parte...

-Mas antes tenho que falar com você. – Ela não gostava nada daquilo. Quando Edward a tratava com cautela, era por que algo ruim havia acontecido – Eu disse que ele era um homem justo, e por isso ele pretende ouvir os dois lados da história.

-Os dois lados?

-Sim. Os Volturi também vieram.

-Oh, não! – Bella sentiu seu sangue congelando. Céus, os Volturi... – Quer dizer que... Alec e Jane...

-Sim. Estão ambos no salão comunal neste exato momento, sentados em nossa mesa e comendo de nossa comida. Sei que você não queria vê-los, mas eu já esperava por isso. O fato do rei enviar o bispo para Forks e não para Masen me fez acreditar que Henry queria criar um ambiente neutro.

-Não, Edward, não!

Bella não conseguiu evitar o impulso e jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, repousando sua cabeça em seu ombro e deixando que as lágrimas de desespero escorressem por seus olhos. Não queria ver os gêmeos Volturi em um momento como aquele. Já estava assustada de mais.

-Não se preocupe, minha pequena. – Disse Edward enquanto se afastava dela e com os nós dos dedos enxugava suas lágrimas. Detestava ver medo naqueles olhos violetas – Estou aqui. Não deixarei que nenhum mal sobrecaia sobre você! Sabe disso.

-Eu sei... É só que... Vê-los aqui me faz recordar que o motivo de tudo isso está acontecendo sou eu.

-Isabella, sei que esse pode não ser o melhor momento, mas gostaria que me contasse o que houve para que os Volturi estejam tão desesperados para por as mãos em você.

Ela respirou fundo e engoliu o choro. Sabia que já deveria tê-lo contado tudo há muito tempo, mas por sua própria covardia acabou omitindo aquilo de seu marido. Talvez fosse chegado o momento de ser corajosa!

-Eu lhe disse que ouvi quando Jane contou a Alec que estava grávida, há cinco anos atrás. Mas não contei o que vi antes disso.

-E o que viu?

-Vi... Vi os gêmeos Volturi se beijando. – Bella vislumbrou incompreensão nos verdes olhos de seu marido, e tentou ser mais sucinta – Vi Alec e Jane se beijando como um homem e uma mulher se beijam. Os vi se tocando de um modo intimo, de um modo proibido, compreende?

-Por deus! – Exclamou Edward com uma expressão de horror – Quer dizer que... O filho que Jane esperava era de Alec?

-Eu creio que sim. Ambos conversavam sobre um modo de esconder aquilo do pai deles e Jane até sugeriu matar Aro Volturi. Quando me viram escondida atrás de um velho pilão, tentei correr, mas Alec me segurou pelos cabelos e me forçou a dizer o que eu vi. – Bella tomou ar antes de prosseguir – Eu tentei os avisar de que o que eles faziam era antinatural, que a criança que Jane trazia no ventre poderia nascer defeituosa ou até mesmo morrer em seu ventre. Sei disso por que foi minha mãe quem contara. Quando um filho é gerado de uma relação incestuosa, há grande chance da criança nascer com anomalias.

-E eles não gostaram nem um pouco do que ouviram. – Deduziu Edward.

-Não, não gostaram. Acharam que eu estava amaldiçoando-os. Naquela época, as pessoas em Forks falavam que eu era algum tipo de feiticeira druidisa, por conta da lenda sobre meu antigo povo e por que eu conseguia curar moléstias e sabia lidar com as plantas. Alec me chamou de bruxa e disse que iria me matar por ter agourado a criança que Jane trazia em seu ventre. Tive sorte de que um pajem chegou no momento e me socorreu.

-Você contou ao seu pai?

-Sim. Charles não acreditou a princípio, mas no dia seguinte, encontraram o corpo do pajem boiando no rio. Era coincidência de mais e meu pai passou a observar os gêmeos e o modo como ambos nunca se separavam. Charles ficou em uma situação difícil... Aro Volturi insista em minha união com Alec, mas meu pai sabia que se isso ocorresse, muito provavelmente eu não sobreviveria as bodas.

-Então Lorde Swan lhe colocou no convento para ganhar tempo. – Concluiu Edward o que já era obvio.

-Ele usou a desculpa de que eu receberia uma boa educação das freiras, além de fazer as pessoas de Forks perderem a imagem que tinham sobre mim. Mas os Volturi sempre foram uma família poderosa. Não se pode simplesmente recusar uma proposta de casamento deles e esperar que fique tudo bem. Charles achou que o melhor seria ganhar tempo e esperar até que os gêmeos fossem desmascarados, mas parece que meu pobre pai acabou sendo mais uma das vítimas de Alec e Jane.

Bella cedeu as lágrimas novamente ao lembrar-se da "flecha perdida" que matara Charles. Tantas pessoas haviam morrido para manter aquele segredo, que já estava tornando-se difícil suportá-lo. Tudo só porque estava no lugar errado e na hora errada... E agora os responsáveis por tantas mortes estavam bem ali, debaixo de seu teto.

-Finalmente compreendo o motivo de tanto desespero. – Disse Edward rompendo o silêncio – Praticar incesto é motivo para enforcamento, e Alec e Jane devem está com medo de que o segredo sórdido deles se espalhe.

-Sim, essa é a única explicação para isso.

-Só me pergunto o que houve com a criança que Jane esperava.

-Creio que ela deve tê-lo perdido, como eu presumi. Se não fosse assim, já teríamos notícias sobre tal criança. Eles querem a mim... A qualquer custo! Era por isso que não queria contá-lo. Por que agora você também sabe, e se eles descobrirem irão atrás de você!

Edward nada respondeu. Apenas levantou-se e a ofereceu o braço para ajudá-la a levantar-se também. E antes que Bella pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele a beijou nos lábios e sentiu seu gosto com a língua. Agora já não existiam mais segredos entre eles e já poderiam lutar juntos, como deveria ter sido desde o começo.

-Enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado, tudo ficará bem. – Disse ele enquanto interrompia o beijo e a olhava nos olhos – Sou capaz de qualquer coisa para manter minha palavra e protegê-la.

-Assim como eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Você teve que atravessar o deserto, passar pela Terra Santa e renascer pelas mãos da loucura de um árabe para finalmente me encontrar. Você é meu destino, Edward! Sei disso. E não quero que nos separemos depois de tudo pelo que passamos!

-E não vamos. Não acredito em destinos, mas sei que você foi feita para mim... Do contrário, como conseguiria dormir todas as noites sem acordar com pesadelos? – Indagou com um sorriso, tentando quebrara aquele clima pesado que se formara.

-Oh, então é para isso que sirvo? – Indagou se fingindo de ofendida – Para ser seu sonífero?

-Sim! É mais potente do que aquela tal de Belladonna.

E após falar aquilo, ele a guiou de volta à fortaleza, onde o Bispo Gilhermo os esperava, acompanhado dos malditos Volturi. Agora que ele sabia quem era o pai do filho que Jane esperava, a situação se colocava ainda mais delicada. Uma lady ser mãe solteira não era mais grave do que dois irmãos que cometiam incesto. Se aquilo caísse nos ouvidos do bispo, Alec até poderia se safar por ser homem, mas Jane seria condenada a fogueira.

Quando chegaram por fim no salão comunal da fortaleza, encontraram todos os esperando, sentados em uma grande mesa onde um verdadeiro banquete fora servido. Sentiu Bella segurando sua mão com força, e a olhou de soslaio, só para constatar que ela se mantinha firme ao seu lado. Tinha uma mulher verdadeiramente corajosa! Isso não podia negar. E agora deveria ser um homem a altura dela, para poder protegê-la.

-Reverendíssimo. – Disse referindo-se ao bispo Gilhermo, que estava sentado em um lugar de honra, comendo pato assado. O velho era mais gordo do que um touro, e quase todos seus cabelos brancos haviam caído. Ainda assim, aparentava ser bastante vaidoso, uma vez que vestia uma requintada túnica negra ricamente trabalhada e um rosário de ouro estava pendurado sobre seu pescoço rechonchudo – Tenho a honra de lhe apresentar minha esposa, Lady Isabella Cullen.

-Oh, então aí está o motivo de toda essa confusão! – Exclamou o Bispo com humor enquanto limpava a graxa das mãos em uma toalha e analisava Isabella. Edward viu sua esposa ficando ainda mais pálida, mas ela já não tremia – Agora posso compreender o motivo de todo esse rebuliço! É uma dama em potencial que temos aqui.

-Obrigada, Vossa Excelência. – Disse Bella por fim, encontrando sua voz e fazendo uma pequena mesura – É uma honra tê-lo como hospede.

-A honra é toda minha, minha cara. Espero não ter problemas por ter convidado os Volturi sem avisá-los.

Naquele momento, Bella viu quando Jane e Alec levantaram-se e a encararam com um estranho brilho naquelas ires cinza. Ambos estavam mais crescidos do que se recordava, mas Jane parecia mais magra, com um aspecto até mesmo doentio. Sua pele estava pálida como papel e seus cabelos louro-prateados haviam sido penteados para trás. O vestido de veludo rosado que usava parecia um pouco largo na cintura, mas Bella não podia negar que era bonita ao olhar.

Já Alec, vestido de vermelho carmesim, parecia ter crescido vários centímetros, porém não era tão corpulento quanto se esperava de um rapaz. A única coisa que tinha de diferente da irmã eram os cabelos negros, que herdara do pai, mas a postura era a mesma. O ódio que ambos sentiam por ela era praticamente palpável no ar, porém Bella não se deixou abalar.

-De modo algum, Reverendíssimo! Espero que os Volturi encontrem uma boa hospitalidade sobre o nosso teto.

-Oh, encontraremos. – Disse Jane com uma voz fina, porém audível por todo o salão – Fico extremamente grata por nos acolherem e aos nossos criados. Confesso que não sei me virar sem a minha adorável Irina.

Jane indicou uma criada que estava em pé ao seu lado, segurando uma jarra de vinho, e só naquele momento, Bella a notara. Céus! Não podia crer em seus olhos. A criada a quem Jane se referia, tinha os cabelos cortados de um modo bruto. Parecia caquética e extremamente assustada, olhando para todos os lados como se esperasse que alguém a atacasse a qualquer momento. Bella também viu que uma de suas mãos só possuía um dedo, e que este estava podre pela gangrena. Não podia acreditar que aquela criatura disforme era Irina!

-Vamos querida. – Incentivou Jane a dando um leve empurrãozinho – Seja educada e agradeça a nossa anfitriã.

-Obrigada, milady. – Disse Irina, encarando-a com os olhos sem brilho. Seu nariz parecia um tanto disforme, como se tivesse sido quebrado, e alguns de seus dentes estavam faltando. Bella segurou a mão de Edward com força e se sentiu nauseada com aquela cena.

-A coitadinha sofreu um acidente semana passada. – Disse Jane parecendo piedosa – Caiu de nossas escadas e agora está assim... Mas deixemos isso de lado. Creio que será maravilhoso reviver os momentos que passamos aqui, quando visitávamos Forks durante o verão, não é Alec?

-Sim, minha doce irmã. Certamente será.

-Poderão fazer o que quiserem, mas somente depois que eu resolver tudo o que vim resolver aqui! – Exclamou o Bispo Guilhermo interrompendo o diálogo – Amanhã será um dia longo, visto que tenho uma tarefa extra! Gostaria realmente de saber o que está acontecendo com os irmãos Cullen para casarem-se de modo tão repentino!

Bella olhou para Rose e Sir Emmett que estavam sentados juntos a mesa, e julgo que o bispo estava se referindo a eles. Já devia está ciente do casamento de ambos e rezou para que sua irmã de criação e seu cunhado não tivessem problemas!

-Bem, mas o que estamos esperando? – Indagou Edward enquanto levava Bella até a mesa – Temos um verdadeiro banquete para devorar, e tenho certeza de que nunca comeram um pato assado tão delicioso quanto este.

-Aí está uma palavra sábia, Lorde Cullen! – Disse o bispo parecendo esfomeado enquanto sentava-se na mesa e voltava ao seu pato assado.

Edward sabia que aquele seria um dia difícil para sua esposa, e por isso organizara tudo para que Isabella não ficasse momento algum sozinha com os Volturi. Estariam juntos, não importa o que acontecesse.

* * *

**Hj postei mais cedo pq tenho dentista hahaha**

**Pois é, o priminho Jacob fez a visitinha inusitada dele! E ae? o que acham? Ele vai dá o fora ou vai voltar para infernizar? E o que me dizem da Irina? Gostaram do castigo dela? Eu disse que pegaria na parte que mais doeria: Na vaidade! mua-ha-ha! E finalmente Bella contou pro Edward o segredo dos Volturi (acho q só ele não sabia hahaha). **

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Grazy, Theslenn Urils, Marjorie, Ari Chan, Milena, Joana Patricia, Ginny M. Weasley P, Natalocas, Jana Masen, Adriana Paiva e Brennda Silva.**

**Amanhã nosso bom e velho bispo fará o tão esperado julgamento. Teremos muitas surpresas, podem apostar! Preparem-se para as emoções de nosso penúltimo capítulo!**

**;***


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV

Bella suava frio e tentava manter a calma a qualquer custo. Sentia o mingau de aveia que comera no desjejum dando voltas em seu estômago, e rezava para não colocar tudo para fora enquanto ofegava. Céus, como desejava que tudo terminasse logo! Na manhã após a chegada do bispo Guilhermo, foram informados de que o reverendo realizaria uma audiência intima no salão de Forks, onde pretendia avaliar as denuncias que receberam sobre o repentino casamento de Bella e Edward, além do casamento não autorizado de Rose e Sir Emmett.

E ali estava ela, em pé ao lado de seu marido no enorme salão. Se estivessem sozinhos, talvez ela já tivesse se entregue as lágrimas, mas o salão privativo de Forks também contava com a presença de Sir Emmett, Rose e de Jane e Alec Volturi. Sentia o olhar dos gêmeos em suas costas, mas tentava ignorá-los da melhor maneira que podia. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar tremer uma vez ou outra e era praticamente impossível parar e enxugar o suor de suas mãos na túnica azul esverdeada que usava.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervosa! – Disse Edward enquanto deslizava sua enorme mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos de Bella, que estavam soltos e adornados apenas com uma tiara de prata incrustada com esmeraldas – Tudo ficará bem. Você verá.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disto? E se o bispo quiser nos separar?

-Então fugiremos e nos esconderemos na antiga cabana que fora de sua mãe. O que achas? Gostaria de viver isolada comigo pelo resto de sua vida?

Bella deu um meio sorriso e segurou a mão dele, para poder depositar um leve beijo entre os nós de seus dedos. Edward parecia tranquilo e ela invejou sua postura austera e firme. Sua túnica azul marinho estava impecável e seus cabelos negro, mesmo um tanto despenteados, contribuíam para compor o quadro de homem viril e forte que era. Como invejava aquela segurança que ele emanava...

Queria sair daquele salão e respirar um pouco de ar, mas as portas estavam fechadas e as janelas tinham sido cobertas com pesadas cortinas, o que deixava o cômodo escuro, iluminado apenas por archotes. Aparentemente, o Bispo queria criar um ambiente isolado, onde o mundo esterno não poderia interferir em seu julgamento. Havia apenas quatro cadeiras do lado direito, duas do lado esquerdo e uma no centro com o espaldar mais alto do que as demais. Aquilo parecia mais um julgamento, e Bella se pegou rezando para que tudo acabasse bem.

Quando ouviu os paços do bispo descendo as escadas da torre ao lado de um de seus soldados, Bella segurou a mão de Edward com ainda mais força, e se preparou para o que estava por vir. O gordo reverendo descia os degraus com dificuldade, e seu soldado o ajudava no processo, até que chegaram ao salão.

-Meus caros, agradeço a espera de todos, e peço que sentem-se. – Disse o bispo Guilhermo enquanto passava por eles e acomodava-se na cadeira que estava no meio do salão. Usava uma túnica negra igual a do outro dia, mas o rosário que trazia no peito era adornado com pérolas. Seu soldado o seguiu e se posicionou bem atrás dele, como um bom sentinela deveria fazer – O que iremos tratar aqui pode tomar algum tempo, logo creio que seja melhor acomodarem-se.

Bella, Edward, Sir Emmett e Rose sentarem nas quatro cadeiras que estavam a sua direita, enquanto que os gêmeos Volturi ocuparam as duas cadeiras à esquerda. Sentia-se inquieta, mas aguardou até que o bispo tornou a falar.

-Bem, deixarei o original motivo de minha visita a tratar por último. Antes, irei ver o caso de Sir Emmett e Lady Rosalie Hale, que agora também é uma Cullen. Os referidos queiram por gentileza e se colocarem diante de todos.

Bella viu sua irmã de criação e seu cunhado levantarem-se e juntos caminharam até o centro do salão, de mãos dadas. Rose a dedicou um rápido olhar e sorriu de modo discreto, mas ela sabia que no fundo, estava tentando esconder seu nervosismo. Usava uma simples túnica coral e tinha os cabelos presos em longas tranças. Parecia imperiosa, como sempre, e seu rosto estava mais corado do que antes.

Por outro lado, pela primeira vez em sua vida, vira Sir Emmett completamente sério. O irmão mais novo de seu marido parecia verdadeiramente preocupado ao ponto de deixar a barba crescer. Ele temia por ambos, aquilo era mais do que evidente em seus olhos verdes.

-Como todos aqui já sabem, Sir Emmett e Lady Rosalie Hale contraíram matrimônio sem a permissão do rei Henry ou de Lady Heidi Volturi. – Começou a acusar o bispo – E o fruto desta união já está sendo gerado no ventre da nossa jovem dama. Pois bem, o que têm a dizer em seu favor?

-Eu me desculpo por meus atos precipitados e imploro por vossa benevolência. – Disse Sir Emmett enquanto baixava a cabeça em forma de submissão.

-Se fizesse isso, estaria em falta com os Volturi. Ao casar-se com Lady Rosalie, você, um cavaleiro bastardo e sem terras, acabou ganhando as terras de Hale. Já a família dessa jovem beldade nada ganha com essa união. Crê que seria justo?

-Não, Vossa Excelência. – Admitiu sem titubear – Estou ciente de minha condição, e se for de vosso agrado, abro mão das terras de Hale. Peço apenas que me conceda a honra de permanecer ao lado de minha esposa, e de meu filho.

-Se fizesse isso, como sustentaria a jovem dama e a criança?

-Sou um cavaleiro... Posso ganhar a vida deste modo.

-Sim, você pode. Mas creio que o falecido Lorde Hale gostaria de mais para sua filha do que um simples Sir. Sei que Lady Rosalie não tinha nenhum contrato de casamento assinado, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de casar-se com ela sem a permissão de sua família ou de seu rei!

-Correto, reverendíssimo! – Exclamou Alec Volturi, pondo-se de pé – Tenho certeza de que minha tia Heidi não gostará nada quando souber sobre essa união. Além disso, ouvi que ela tinha planos para casar Rosalie com meu tio, Marcus.

-Aí está mais um agravante para o que fizeram.

-Oh, por favor! – Exclamou Rose, soltando a mão de Emmett e dando um paço a frente, parecendo irritada – Eu sou a culpada de tudo, está bem? Fugi de Volterra por que sabia que minha mãe pretendia dá minha mão ao meu tio, um homem sem nenhum atrativo e que tem idade suficiente para ser meu pai. Fui atrás de Isabella em Masen e lá me acolheram como uma verdadeira Lady. Mas sabia que não podia me esconder para sempre e vi minha oportunidade no dia em que Sir Emmett me escoltou até Forks. Eu o embriaguei com um vinho extremamente forte e depois o seduzi, com a intenção de forçá-lo a contrair matrimônio comigo. Não era minha intenção causar tantos problemas.

-Rosalie, por deus! – Exclamou Sir Emmett enquanto puxava sua esposa e tentava fazê-la calar-se – Tínhamos combinado que apenas eu falaria.

-O senhor bispo queria ouvir a verdade, então aqui está ela nua e crua. E não ouse dizer que estou mentindo, ou do contrário irá dormir no curral pelo resto de nossas vidas de casado.

-Ordem! – Exigiu o bispo levantando-se e parecendo um tanto sobressaltado com aquela discussão – Sou eu quem decide as coisas por aqui, Lady Rosalie.

-Sim, Vossa Excelência, mas estou apenas contando a verdade. Seduzi meu marido e por sorte engravidei. O coitado não tem culpa de não resistiu aos meus encantos e se casou comigo sem pedir permissão apenas para manter minha honra! Mas agora não irei admitir que me separem de Emmett apenas por que não tínhamos um contrato ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É o filho dele que carrego no ventre e é ele quem vem esquentando meu leito todas as noites. Portanto, se o senhor faz tanta questão pelas terras de meu pai, pois que fique com ela ou a dê para quem bem entender. Terras não me dão prazer na cama... – Emmett tampou a boca de sua esposa com a mão, e o bispo aproveito para se pronunciar novamente.

-Chega! Diante de tantos disparates, direi meu veredito. Visto que Lady Rosalie encontra-se grávida, está união já não pode mais ser anulada. Entretanto, não posso deixá-los impunes. Sendo assim, ficará acordado que, durante os próximos cinco meses, Sir Emmett irá trabalhar como cavaleiro na corte em nome do rei. E Lady Rosalie, por ter seduzido um homem e o levado para seu leito antes de estarem casados, a sentencio a passar o mesmo período no convento das Irmãs Piedosas, que acaba de ser reativado. Talvez assim aprenda a ter tento nessa sua língua.

-Como disse?! – Exclamou Jane, levantando-se e parecendo não gostar nem um pouco da sentença – E o que será de minha tia Heidi e de Meu tio Marcus?! Ficaram sem as terras de Hale? Isso lhe parece justo reverendíssimo?!

-Já disse que aqui, quem dá a sentença sou eu. O falecido Lorde Hale deixou suas terras para sua filha, e se está resolveu casar-se com um bastardo, então que assim seja.

Rose pareceu não gostar de ouvir o bispo chamando seu marido de bastardo, mas Emmett a impediu de falar qualquer palavra em protesto. A sentença havia sido extremamente branda, levando-se em consideração as infrações cometidas pelo jovem casal. Passar cinco meses separados não era nada de mais, comparado a uma vida inteira! E tudo isso só por que Rose estava grávida... Talvez, se Bella tivesse cumprido sua obrigação como esposa e deixado a semente de Edward germinar em seu ventre, tivesse tido a mesma sorte que a irmã.

Emmett agradeceram ao Bispo e junto a sua esposa se retirou do salão. Bella sabia que Jane e Alec não deveriam está satisfeitos com aquilo, mas os gêmeos não se pronunciaram novamente, visto que tinham pressa para que a audiência prosseguisse.

-Finalmente poderei dá atenção ao real motivo que me trouxe até aqui. – Disse o bispo enquanto se mexia na cadeira em busca de uma posição mais confortável – Lady Isabella, queira por gentileza vir até o centro do salão.

Bella engoliu em seco, e com um rápido olhar para Edward, tomou coragem para seguir em frente. Sentiu quando ele deslizou o polegar pela parte de dentro de seu pulso esquerdo, na área em que estava sua marca... A marca que os unia. Aquilo a deu mais esperanças, e de cabeça erguida, caminhou até o centro do salão, aguardando até que o bispo prosseguisse.

-Minha jovem Lady, diga-me: quando viu Lorde Edward pela primeira vez?

-Há dois anos... Eu estava fugindo do convento onde morava para ir até o rio, e o encontrei ferido. Salvei a vida dele, sem saber quem realmente era, até que o reencontrei há alguns meses.

-E não manteve contato com ele de nenhuma forma durante todo esse tempo que passaram separados?

-Não, Vossa Excelência. De modo algum.

-Compreendo. – O bispo Guilhermo a analisava atentamente, tentando descobrir qualquer traço de mentira que pudesse vislumbrar em seus olhos, mas pareceu não ver nada de relevante – E como foi exatamente esse "reencontro"?

-Um grupo de malfeitores invadiu o convento onde eu vivia e me sequestraram.

-Sim, cheguei a ouvir sobre isso na Normandia. Lamentável o que aconteceu. Mas o que ainda não entendi foi o motivo deste sequestro. O que eles queriam? Violá-la? Pedir um resgate a seu pai?

-Oh, não! Eles não tocaram em mim e não saquearam o convento. A única coisa que queriam era... – Parou por um momento, sem saber se deveria prosseguir, mas por fim tomou coragem – Era levar-me até Alec.

-Calunia! – Exclamou Jane levantando-se novamente exasperada, mas seu irmão a fez engolir as palavras e sentar-se contrariada.

-Essa acusação que faz é bastante séria e espero que tenha ciência disto.

-Sim, tenho. O líder do grupo foi bastante claro ao dizer que fora enviado por Alec para me retirar do convento. Por sorte, Lorde Edward me salvou antes que o pior acontecesse e exterminou todos os malfeitores.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Indagou o bispo enquanto encostava a costas no espaldar da cadeira – Você pode ter sido enganada. É muito estranho que Lorde Edward tenha cruzado o caminho de malfeitores que vinham escapando das mãos do rei há muito tempo. Talvez ele tenha pedido para que seus sequestradores dissessem que estavam trabalhando para Alec Volturi, na intenção de ganhar sua confiança e depois exterminou todo o bando para que não restassem testemunhas.

Bella ficou boquiaberta com aquela acusação. Como o bispo poderia tomar conclusões tão errôneas? Céus... E pensar que seu destino estava nas mãos daquele homem!

-Edward me salvou. Ele me escoltou até Forks em segurança para que meus parentes cuidassem de mim. Não era sua intenção me levar para Masen.

-Talvez ele soubesse que Lorde Charles havia morrido, e que as defesas de Forks estavam abaladas. Andei fazendo algumas perguntas e descobri que fazia quatro dias da morte de seu pai quando o convento fora invadido. Muito me surpreende que Lorde Edward não tivesse conhecimento do falecimento de seu vizinho. E isso nos traz outra pergunta: Por que seu marido não a levou para Volterra, onde sua madrasta estava ou para a Escócia, onde você poderia ficar sobre a guarda de seus parentes?

-Lady Heidi nunca foi uma mãe para mim. Além disso, estava ferida e não poderia ir até a Escócia. Tudo o que Edward fez foi para me proteger! Arriscou-se por mim e me ofereceu matrimônio para que eu tivesse um lar...

-E acabou ganhando uma bela esposa e um porto bastante valorizado em Forks. Muito suspeito não? – Seria o bispo surdo por acaso? Bella estava a ponto de perder a razão – Casar-se com você era a forma mais rápida e limpa que ele tinha para por as mãos nessas terras.

-Engana-se completamente! Diferente de muitos, Edward foi paciente comigo. Esperou que me acostumasse a ele para exigir seus direitos como esposo...

-Talvez ele apenas estivesse tentando conquistá-la. É mais fácil manipular uma mulher cega pelo amor do que uma amargurada.

-O senhor está distorcendo toda a verdade... – Disse tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Prometeu que seria forte – Edward é um bom homem. Devo ficar ao lado dele... Devo ficar com ele!

-Calma minha menina, não a culpo pelo que sente! – Disse o bispo com voz mansa – Mas agora, devemos ouvir seu marido.

-Sim, Reverendíssimo. – Respondeu Edward enquanto levantava-se e se colocava ao lado dela.

Bella o olhou nos olhos em busca de forças para continuar tendo fé. Parecia majestoso e imperial com os ombros erguidos e a cabeça alta. Trazia a espada embainhada no quadril, e Bella podia jurar que usava uma cota de malha por baixo da roupa, como de costume.

-Andei pensando muito acerca de seu caso. – Começou o Bispo enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo – Mas todas as informações que coletei se mostraram contra você. O que tem a dizer em seu favor?

-Tudo o que fiz foi para manter Isabella segura. – Afirmou Edward com uma voz forte e firme – Sei que os Volturi cantam outra canção, mas infelizmente não tenho como provar o que alego.

-Sim. Isso eu já vi. Nosso rei ficou bastante feliz quando recebeu sua carta, informando que havia contraído matrimônio com Lady Isabella, cumprindo duplamente seu dever de se casar com uma herdeira saxã ou escocesa. Mas imagine o quão confuso Henry ficara ao receber uma segunda carta, onde Alec Volturi alegava que Lady Isabella na verdade fora sequestrada e forçada a casar-se com você?

-Já disse que não foi assim! – Exclamou Bella perdendo o controle – Edward me salvara... Alec quer me matar, que acabar comigo, e por isso mente desse modo.

-Matá-la? – Indagou o bispo parecendo confuso – E por que ele faria isso?

-Por que eu sei que ele e Jane...

-Cale-se, sua cadela! – Interrompeu Jane gritando a plenos pulmões. Ela também havia levantado-se e parecia mais descontrolada do que Bella – Você tornou-se a rameira do Cullen, e por isso o defende, não é?

-Basta! Não permitirei que baixem o nível dessa audiência. Lorde Alec, contenha sua irmã.

-Sim Vossa Excelência. – Disse Alec enquanto segurava a mão de Jane e a fazia sentar-se novamente – Mas o senhor deve compreender que ouvir tamanhas ofensas faria qualquer um perder a razão.

-A única coisa que quero nesse momento é dá meu veredito. Portanto, façam silêncio.

Bella sentiu seu coração apertado, premeditando o que estava por vir. O bispo não acreditara na sua história, nem na de Edward... Alec e Jane haviam conseguido! Sim, haviam.

-Não tenho provas de que Lorde Edward comandara o massacre no convento e manipulara Lady Isabella para casar-se com ela. – Começou a apontar Guilhermo – Porém também não tenho provas de que Lorde Alec fora o mandante destes crimes. Sei que o matrimônio de ambos fora consumado, mas ainda não há frutos dessa união, o que pode remediar um pouco essa situação. Creio que o melhor a se fazer é anular este casamento, e enviar Lady Isabella para Volterra, onde poderá ficar sobre a guarda de sua madrasta, Lady Heidi.

-NÃO! – Exclamou Bella caindo de joelhos no chão e tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

Não queria terminar de ouvir aquilo. Separaram-na de seu marido e ainda conseguiram mandá-la para os braços de Alec e Jane, onde poderiam silencia-la mais facilmente. Estava tudo acabado. Olhou na direção de Edward, e o viu levando a mão ao cabo da espada. Esperou ouvir o aço cantando, mas o que ouviu foi outra coisa: um grito de homem vindo do lado de fora da fortaleza.

-Abram essa maldita porta! Deixem-me entrar! Tenho que falar com o tal bispo, deixem-me passar!

O soldado do bispo Guilhermo deixara sua posição ao lado do sacerdote e fora até os portões, abrindo-os e se deparando com verdadeira cofusão. No pátio externo, um grupo de homens havia sido contido pelos soldados de Edward, e no meio destes reconhecera o primo de sua esposa, Jacob MacSwan. Tinha o rosto coberto de sangue e os cabelos em desordem, mas aqueles olhos negros eram inconfundíveis.

-O que está havendo? – Indagou Edward a seus homens.

-Esse grupo de escoceses tentou invadir a fortaleza, milorde. – Respondeu um de seus soldados – Mas nós já os temos sobre controle.

-O meu saco é que está sobre controle! – Gritou Jacob a plenos pulmões enquanto se debatia – Vim até aqui para falar com o bispo e é isso o que irei fazer.

-Oh, céus! – Exclamou Guilhermo parecendo cansado – Deixe que ele entre e tornem a trancar essa maldita porta.

-Mas deve deixar a mulher entrar comigo!

Pela primeira vez, Edward notara que entre o grupo, havia uma jovem garota de cabelos castanhos, extremamente assustada. Jamais a vira antes, e não lhe dera importância. Só pensava em Isabella, que permanecia ajoelhada no mesmo lugar e com lágrimas nos olhos. Talvez conseguisse tirá-la dali e fugir com ela... Poderiam viver juntos na queda d'água onde a encontrara pela primeira vez, apenas os dois, isolados do mundo. Que se danasse Masen e Forks!

-Que seja. – Disse o bispo permitindo finalmente que Jacob entrasse com a tal mulher.

Bella tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e por isso não conseguia distinguir as formas com perfeição. Quando a porta fora novamente cerrada, limpara os olhos e constatara que Jane e Alec a encaravam com um terrível sorriso nos lábios. Iria gritar o segredo sórdido dos dois! Sim, iria gritar que os gêmeos eram incestuosos! Não tinha provas daquilo, e poderia acabar pagando por falso julgamento, mas ao menos tentaria.

Procurou por Edward no meio do salão, mas antes de encontrá-lo, seus olhos caíram sobre a figura da pequena garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, vestida como uma camponesa e parada no meio do salão. Bella não podia acreditar, e sem cerimônias, levantou-se e correu até ela, para constatar que o que via era real.

-Oh, céus! – Exclamou quando finalmente acreditou em seus olhos e abraçou-a – Angela! Pensei que estivesse morta!

Bella a soltou apenas para olhá-la novamente, como se ainda tentasse constatar que não enlouquecera, que o que via era real. E Angela apenas sorriu em resposta, antes de finalmente falar.

-Estive escondida durante um tempo... Alguns ciganos me encontraram após o incêndio do convento e me acolheram. Fiquei com eles até a semana passada, quando finalmente passaram pela aldeia de Forks para comercializar com o porto, e acabei me inteirando de sua situação!

-Será que alguém poderia explicar o que está acontecendo? – Exigiu o bispo, enquanto voltava para a sua cadeira, com seu guarda posicionado bem atrás de si. Foi Jacob quem respondera.

-Ontem vim a Forks na esperança de resgatar minha prima do que parecia um casamento forçado, mas acabei constatando o contrário e resolvi regressar para a Escócia. Quando cheguei ao porto, encontrei essa garota, implorando por um cavalo.

-Eu estava tentando chegar até a fortaleza... – Admitiu Angela um tanto constrangida – Fiquei sabendo do julgamento, e acabei ficando bastante desesperada. Pedia um cavalo a qualquer um que passava, até que encontrei esse senhor, que me trouxe aqui.

-E por qual motivo você queria tanto chegar nessa audiência? – Exigiu saber o bispo, já sem paciência.

Angela nada respondeu. Apenas caminhou até o local onde o sacerdote estava sentado e tirou do bolso de sua túnica um pergaminho, um tanto amassado e com uma mancha que parecia ser sangue seco. Ela entregou o pedaço de papel ao bispo, e esperou que esse lesse, antes de prosseguir.

-No dia em que o convento fora atacado, o chefe do bando me fez ler esse contrato em voz alta, para que todos ouvissem. Eu teria morrido naquele dia, se Bella não tivesse distraído os malfeitores, me permitindo fugir por uma passagem secreta. Guardei esse pergaminho por um longo tempo, e agora finalmente a justiça será feita.

O bispo parecia cada vez mais incrédulo enquanto corria os olhos pelo pergaminho. Bella achou que ele o leu umas três vezes, antes de tornar a se pronunciar, com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia que iria arder em brasa.

-Alec Volturi, sua assinatura e o selo de sua família encontram-se gravados no final deste contrato. Um contrato que garante ao bando do Texugo o pagamento de uma significativa quantia em ouro, em troca da invasão do convento das Irmãs Piedosas e da captura de Lady Isabella Swan. O que tem a dizer em seu favor?

-Calúnia! – Bella viu Alec levantando-se e encarando o bispo com fúria. Parecia tão descontrolado quanto um animal encurralado – Quem garante que essa assinatura é minha?

-Terei de averiguar isto. A situação se põe mais grave do que imaginara e não me cabe julgar esse caso. Levarei este contrato até Henry, onde iremos constatar se a assinatura é mesmo a sua. Creio que seria sensato se o senhor me acompanhasse até a corte.

-Ir para a corte? – Agora era Jane quem se manifestava, pondo-se ao lado do irmão exaltada – E quanto a mim? Não posso ficar sozinha em Volterra! Alec e eu jamais ficamos separados, desde o ventre de nossa mãe!

-Talvez esteja na hora de cortarmos o cordão umbilical. – Disse o Bispo de modo severo, ofendendo-se com a ousadia da jovem – Alec e você já passaram da hora de contraírem matrimônio. Uma temporada na corte fará bem a ambos, e garanto que encontrarei um bom partido para você.

-Como disse?! – Jane fez menção de avançar até o local onde o bispo estava sentado, mas Alec a segurou pelo braço e a conteve – Não me casarei com ninguém! Ouviu? Não me casarei!

-Jane, controle-se... – Pediu o irmão, mas parecia inútil – Você não pode se exaltar... Lembre-se de sua condição.

-Largue-me! Estou farta! Você me prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, que ficaríamos juntos para sempre e que ninguém poderia nos impedir...

-E ninguém vai! – Afirmou Alec ainda tentando contê-la – Ficaremos juntos, mas você deve manter a calma.

-Calma? Como quer que eu mantenha calma depois de tudo o que passei? Perdi três filhos! Três filhos que saíram sem vida de meu ventre, por conta dessa maldita bruxa que nos amaldiçoou!

-Do que está falando? – Indagou o Bispo levantando-se e dando dois paços à frente.

-Se quer alguém para condenar, condene a ela! – Jane apontou para Bella e se livrou dos braços de Alec. Seus olhos saltavam das orbitas e parecia algo insana – Essa maldita bruxa saxã que nos amaldiçoou! Disse que o que fazíamos era antinatural, que nenhuma criança gerada de uma união como a nossa poderia vingar! Mas a única abominação aqui é ela! Essa adoradora de deuses caídos que mata inocentes ainda no ventre de suas mães! Eu já deveria ter acabado com você!

Bella viu quando Jane avançou em sua direção, e sem pensar duas vezes, empurrou Angela para longe, vendo que Jacob Black segurava a pobre noviça e a protegia. Esperou sentir as unhas da insana mulher sendo cravadas em seu rosto, mas antes que Jane chegasse até ela, o guarda do bispo a segurou e a conteve.

-Segurem essa mulher! – Exclamou Guilhermo parecendo surpreso – Está completamente fora de si.

-Solte-me! – Gritava Jane a plenos pulmões enquanto se debatia nos braços do guarda. Bella mantinha a calma, mas quando viu a túnica branca que Jane usava sendo manchada de sangue na região do baixo ventre, acabou gritando.

-Meu deus, ela está sangrando!

Por um momento, Jane parou de se debater e olhou para baixo, vendo o sangue escorrendo por sua túnica. Ficou mais pálida do que já estava, e Bella podia jurar que vira lágrimas em seus olhos. O guarda que a segurava, soltou-a e afastou-se, parecendo incrédulo. Fora Alec quem se descontrolou daquela vez.

-Desgraçado, você está fazendo-a perder o bebe! – Gritou enquanto desembainhava sua espada e corria até o guarda.

Bella ouviu o aço cantando no momento em que as espadas de Alec e do guarda se cruzaram, e levou as mãos novamente aos ouvidos. Viu quando Edward fez menção de intervir na disputa, mas seu marido pareceu relutar ao constatar que Alec desferia golpes atrás de golpes, sem deixar brechas para um contra ataque limpo. O jovem lorde Volturi poderia ser mais magro e esguio do que o guarda, mas era um espadachim sem comparações.

O terror reinou no salão quando Alec conseguiu encontrar uma brecha na defesa do guarda, e conseguiu enfiar a espada em sua perna, fazendo o homem cair no chão com um baque surdo, gritando de dor.

-Não perca tempo com ele! – Gritou Jane, que agora encontrava-se jogada no chão. O sangue já cobria todo o piso ao seu redor, e ela segurava o próprio ventre, como se sentisse dores terríveis – Deve matar Isabella! Deve matar a bruxa para por fim a maldição!

Alec parecia tão louco quanto a própria irmã. Seus olhos cinzentos encontraram os de Isabella, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, o viu correndo em sua direção, com a espada levantada e um grito extrondoso saindo de sua boca. Mas Bella não fechara os olhos em momento algum. Sabia que Edward o impediria e que não o deixaria machucá-la.

E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu! O aço da espada de seu marido atravessou o caminho de Alec e desviou o golpe que ele desferira. O som produzido pelo choque entre as espadas foi ensurdecedor, mas Edward pareceu não ouvir nada. Tinha que colocar um fim naquilo! Não permitiria que o homem que ousou levantar a espada contra sua esposa saísse impune!

Alec o atacou, com golpes rápidos e sujos, mas Edward os defendia de forma hábil. O jovem Volturi era mais rápido graças a sua leveza, mas em breve se cansaria e lá estaria sua chance. Quando Alec tentou atingi-lo na cabeça, Edward jogou o corpo para trás e desviara do golpe por pouco. Ele ouviu quando Bella gritou em angustia, mas não deixou que aquilo o distraísse. Tinha que manter a atenção em seu oponente, em busca de uma brecha.

-O que foi, Barão de Masen? – Indagou Alec com um estranho sorriso, enquanto andava em círculos ao redor de Edward – Pensei que fosse a melhor espada do rei, mas parece que o casamento lhe castrou!

Antes que Edward pudesse lhe dá uma resposta, Alec girou o corpo e desferiu um forte golpe, que foi interseptado pela espada dele bem a tempo. Mas seu oponente, rápido e esguio, acabou revidando antes que ele conseguisse se recuperar e sua espada cortou o braço de Edward, fazendo com que uma fileta de sangue escorresse por sua túnica rasgada. Não era um corte profundo, mas ele fingiu debilidade. Caiu sobre um joelho e segurou o braço com força para tentar estocar o sangue, apenas esperando que seu inimigo se aproximasse o suficiente.

Alec riu e avançou sobre Edward, de um modo rápido, porém descuidado. No mesmo instante em que levantou sua espada para acertar seu oponente bem na cabeça, Edward saltara para um lado, desequilibrando-o e dando brecha para o golpe fatal.

Encravou sua espada bem no meio do peito de Alec, sentindo a lâmina cortando pele, ossos e órgãos. Seu oponente caiu sobre os próprios joelhos e o silêncio reinou novamente no salão. Parecia que finalmente tudo chegara ao fim, e Edward pôde ver o exato momento em que os cinzentos olhos do Lorde Volturi perderam o brilho da vida.

Ainda não havia recuperado o fôlego, quando ouvira o som da voz Jane rompendo o silêncio, com um grito estridente. Olhou para trás e presenciou o exato momento em que a jovem garota se erguia do chão, com a túnica suja de sangue do quadril para baixo e corria em sua direção. Viu que algo brilhava em suas mãos, e logo percebeu tratar-se da lâmina de um punhal.

Edward tentou remover sua espada do corpo de Alec, mas o aço estava preso entre as costelas do cadáver. Virou-se desarmado para desviar do golpe que Jane desferiria, mas antes que ela chegasse até ele, parou de modo repentino e levou as mãos os seios. Edward piscara várias vezes, até que compreendera o que via: uma ponta de metal saindo no decote do vestido que Jane usava.

-Maldita! – Disse a irmã de Alec antes de cair no chão, tão morta quanto o irmão.

-Oh... – Isabella parecia conturbada, enquanto olhava para o corpo inerte de Jane no chão e dava um paço vacilante para trás – Eu a matei...

Não acreditava no que fizera! Quando vira Jane avançando contra seu marido, não pensara duas vezes. Pegara a espada do soldado do bispo, que estava caído no chão, e investira contra Jane, enfiando a lâmina tão fundo quanto podia em suas costas. Sentiu quando o metal atravessara o coração da jovem lady e sai por seu peito. Matara-a... Sim, matara-a!

-Oh, meu deus, o que eu fiz! – Sentiu suas pernas fracas e caiu de joelhos enquanto chorava de modo descontrolado. Na sua frente estavam os corpos dos gêmeos Volturi, um virado na direção do outro, como se tentasse vencer a distância que havia entre eles. Alec com uma espada enfiada em seu peito e Jane com a espada enfiada nas costas. – Eu a matei!

-Não... – Ouviu Edward lhe dizendo enquanto se colocava ao seu lado e a abraçava, impedindo-a de olhar para os cadáveres. – Você não a matou. Jane já estava morta desde que se deixara consumir por tanta crueldade.

-Edward! Eu enfiei a espada nas costas dela... – Chorou em seu ombro enquanto tremia.

-Você fez o que era necessário. Agora tudo acabou.

* * *

**Nossa... Acho que ninguém esperava por essa do Jakob e da Angela né? hahahaha E a Bella foi pra cima da Jane a enfiou uma espada na louca! Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas :/ Mas me digam, o que acharam? Surpresas? Ou já esperavam por isso?**

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews das leais Brennda Silva, Jana Masen, Joana Patricia, Ginny M. Weasley P, Milena e Marjorie.**

**Amanhã postarei o epílogo. Acho que vocês iram gostar. Ah, como terei um compromisso muito importante amanhã pela manhã, vou postar o último cap mais cedo do que de costume, então fiquem atentas, ok?**

**;***


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo XXV – Epilogo

Edward sentia-se aliviado e extremamente grato por finalmente tudo ter acabado bem, ou pelo menos melhor do que ele esperava. Após o terrível incidente ocorrido durante a audiência, o bispo Guilhermo precisara de um tempo para compreender totalmente tudo o que estava havendo. Depois de ter interrogado todos os criados que os Volturi levaram para Forks, confirmou que Jane realmente estava grávida. Uma velha curandeira que alegava acompanhar os gêmeos Volturi há alguns anos, confessou que Jane e Alec viviam como marido e mulher, e que aquela não fora a primeira vez em que a jovem Lady abortava um filho gerado daquela relação incestuosa.

Segundo a tal curandeira relatou, Jane engravidara quatro vezes em menos de cinco anos, sendo que duas das gestações terminaram com o nascimento de crianças deformadas e que não sobreviveram se quer dois dias após o parto. Ela acreditava que os abortos e as monstruosidades ocorriam devido a relação incestuosa que ambos os irmãos mantinham, mas Jane insistia dizer que a culpa era de uma maldição rogada por uma bruxa saxã.

De um modo ou de outro, o Bispo Guilhermo acabara absorvendo Edward de todas as suas suspeitas, e resolvera manter seu casamento com Isabella valido, consagrando-o como senhor das terras de Forks e de Masen. Já as terras de Volterra, foram entregues ao próximo herdeiro na linha de sucessão: o velho Marcus Volturi, que não tardara em assumir seu novo posto de Lorde, esquecendo-se completamente de Rose e das Terras de Hale. Havia até boatos de que Marcus já estava de olho em uma nova noiva em potencial.

Em compensação, no dia seguinte a todos os ocorridos, Rosalie fora enviada para o convento, onde passaria os próximos meses refletindo sobre seus atos e Bella prometera visitá-la sempre que possível. Por outro lado, Emmett seguira para a corte, junto ao bispo Guilhermo, para servir como cavaleiro. A despedida de ambos fora bastante dolorosa, mas eles pareceram se contentar com a ideia de que estariam juntos novamente no verão, quando poderiam finalmente tomar posse das terras de Hale e torná-las seu novo lar.

Agora, após dois dias das trágicas mortes dos gêmeos Volturi, Edward podia regressar à Masen, ao lado de sua amada esposa, deixando que Sir Benjamim continuasse servindo como castelão de Forks durante sua ausência.

-Vi que meu primo Jacob Black falava com você antes de partimos. – Disse Bella enquanto se escondia embaixo da capa dele e o abraçava com força. Fazia mais de meio dia que estavam cavalgando rumo a Masen com uma verdadeira comitiva, e ela parecia um tanto cansada.

-Sim, veio me propor uma aliança. – Respondeu enquanto diminuía um pouco o ritmo de seu cavalo e deixava que seus homens passem na frente – Disse que os MacSwan estão quase controlando os clãs vizinhos, o que nos trará paz na fronteira norte.

-Oh, em sério? – Indagou ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral e os olhos fechados. Parecia sonolenta – Isso é maravilhoso! Agora você não terá que ir tanto até a fronteira norte para lidar com os escoceses... Também não teremos que nos preocupar com os Volturi agora que Lorde Marcus tomou posse de Volterra. Papai sempre disse que ele costumava ser o mais coerente daquela família, mesmo com essa mania de casamento que tem.

-Sim, é o que dizem. Também ouvi que Lady Heidi Volturi se recusou a voltar para as terras de Hale e optou por viver em Volterra ao lado do irmão.

-Lady Heidi sempre fora uma pessoa complicada. – Admitiu Bella recordando-se de sua madrasta – Ela ficará um bom tempo sentida com Rose, mas tenho certeza de que acabará fazendo as pazes com a filha. Sempre foi assim desde que viviam em Forks.

-Entendo... Ainda assim, mandei uma mensagem para ela, exigindo que devolvesse os soldados de Forks que levara quando partira para Volterra. Não podemos ficar desprotegidos novamente, mesmo que já não haja ameaças. Além disso, deixei uma quantia relevante para que novos navios fossem construídos. Quero ter mais força no mar para o caso de uma possível invasão e para comercializar com a corte.

-Falando nisso, Rose me disse que você e Sir Emmett pensam em construir um porto em Hale. É verdade?

-Ainda não passa de planos, mas vamos levar isso mais a sério durante o verão. – Confessou Edward com um leve sorriso. Hale fazia fronteira com Forks ao sul, e seria bom ajudar seu irmão a desenvolver o comercio naquela região – Seu pai deixara uma relevante quantia em moedas de ouro para Rosalie como herança, e pensamos que o melhor seria investir essa pequena fortuna no patrimônio de sua irmã de criação.

-Viu como eu sempre estive certa? Fizermos grandes alianças nesses últimos dias com escoceses, saxões, normandos... Em breve não haverá mais guerras nem derramamento de sangue. Eu disse que você traria a paz para essas terras!

-Não, foi você quem trouxe. Se não tivéssemos nos casado, essas alianças jamais seriam possíveis e eu passaria o resto de minha vida lidando com os highlanders e os Volturi.

-Mas eu não teria feito nada se ainda estivesse presa naquele convento, ou se o Texugo tivesse me entregue a Alec e a Jane. Foi você quem me salvou, e ao fazer isso acabou salvando essas terras. Apenas aceite este fato.

-Parece que tenho uma esposa cabeça dura afinal! – Riu Edward enquanto guiava seu cavalo por uma trilha mais estreita.

Se existia profecia ou não, o fato era que finalmente as terras de Northumberland veriam a paz reinar após séculos de lutas e disputas. Com Emmett governando Hale ao sul, além da amizade que mantinha com os Denali e a nova aliança que fizera com os MacSwan, garantiria que Forks e Masen permanecessem em suas mãos, se tornara assim, o senhor feudal mais forte daquela região. Até mesmo Marcus Volturi acabaria aceitando aquilo uma hora ou outra e se aliando a ele. Edward podia ser um bastardo que conquistara sua riqueza em meio às guerras santas, mas sabia como governar seu feudo. Sim, traria a paz para aquele povo que já estava cansado de viver sobre a sombra de um eminente ataque.

Enquanto pensava sobre isso, notou que Isabella ficou quieta por um momento, e ele se deu ao luxo de sentir o cheiro que emanava de seus cabelos. Aquela pequena mulher que estava em seus braços tinha curado suas feridas, e agora era sua vez de retribuir! Sabia que ela deveria está despedaçada por tudo o que ocorreu, e por isso iria ajudá-la a recolher todos os seus pedaços.

-Que fim Irina levou? – Indagou Isabella de modo repentino, quebrando aquele momento de serenidade que tinham.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Sim... Não a vi durante o interrogatório que o Bispo fez a todos os criados dos Volturi e me sinto um tanto curiosa.

-Bem, ouvi dizer que alguns marujos viram uma mulher completamente louca entrando em um navio que partiria rumo a Normandia. Diziam que lhe faltavam os dentes da frente e que tinha o nariz quebrado alem de uma mão sem dedos... Creio que só poderia ser Irina.

-Sei que ela nos fez mal, mas... – Bella respirou fundo ao recordar-se do estado em que a saxã se encontrava da última vez em que a vira – Não posso acreditar que Jane teve coragem de fazer aquilo com um ser vivo.

-Foi algo deveras cruel, admito... Mas vamos apenas esquecer, sim? Temos coisas mais alegres para falar, como o destino de sua amiga Angela, por exemplo. Fico feliz que ela não queira voltar para o convento. Só assim você pode ter uma boa dama de companhia.

-Sim. – Concordou Bella com um leve sorriso, ainda mantendo seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça repousada no peitoral dele – Angel não tem boas recordações daquele convento assim como eu, e por isso não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar minha proposta de vir morar em Masen.

-Foi deveras esperta por fugir do convento no dia do ataque. Pensei que só você conhecesse a tal passagem secreta.

-Eu também achava isso. – Confessou – Mas Angel me contou que havia me visto escapando certa vez e que deduzira que deveria ter uma passagem oculta na capela que fora queimada. Creio que ela deu sorte e a encontrou no momento de desespero. Ela é realmente muito perspicaz além de ser encantadora... Acho que você gostará dela.

-Não mais do que gosto de você.

Bella riu novamente e o abraçou com mais força. Queria que sua vida se resumisse apenas aquilo: ao calor que recebia dos braços de seu marido... Quando estava com ele, esquecia-se de tudo o que passara e de todas as dores que trazia em seu coração. Ela abriu finalmente os olhos para encarar o rosto do homem que tanto amava, mas sentiu-se confusa por um momento, quando não viu nenhum soldado de seu marido por perto. Aquele não era o caminho para Masen!

-Para onde estamos indo? – Indagou olhando ao seu redor e vendo apenas arvores e arbustos.

-Estamos indo ao local onde tudo começou.

Ela não acreditou no que ouvia, mas assim que o cavalo de Edward atravessou o enorme circulo de monólitos, Bella sentiu seu peito sendo preenchido por uma paz descomunal. Desmontou do animal com a ajuda de seu marido, e olhou ao seu redor, sem crer no que estava vendo. Já não sentia mais a presença dos espíritos de seus antepassados pairando por ali. Haviam finalmente encontrado a paz eterna.

-Não acredito que me trouxe até aqui! – Disse rindo enquanto o via amarrando seu corcel em uma árvore. E de repente, se deu conta de que o animal atravessara o circulo de pedras sem nenhuma resistência! Sim, a atmosfera sobrenatural que rondava aquele local havia dado lugar a uma áurea de paz jamais sentida antes.

-Sei que você se sente suja após a morte de Jane. Achei que queria se banhar um pouco.

-Oh, você é inacreditável! – Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até ele e o beijou. Edward sabia exatamente do que ela precisava e aquilo a fez sentir seu peito leve, como se flutuasse.

-Apenas relaxe. Teremos o dia todo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Edward começou a desfazer os inúmeros laços que prendiam a túnica dela e com um rápido movimento a retirou, deixando-a completamente despida sobre seus olhos vorazes. Bella também o ajudou a se despir, e quando finalmente estavam ambos nus, Edward a segurou em seus braços, e a levou até a queda d'água.

Bella deixava-o deslizar seu corpo pelas águas termais, enquanto abria seus braços e fechava os olhos. A sensação era maravilhosa, como se estivesse voando, e permitiu que todos os pensamentos saíssem de sua mente. Não tivera culpa da morte de Jane... E quanto menos pensava naquilo, mais compreendia que não podia mudar o passado. Jane já estava morta muito antes dela ter enfiado aquela espada em suas costas. Sim! Jane estava morta desde o dia em que corrompera sua alma em nome de um amor doentio.

Mas em compensação, o amor que Bella nutria por Edward era algo puro. Era imutável, incalculável, inseparável! Sim, era predestinado.

E enquanto ele fazia seu corpo deslizar nas águas termais, sua mente viajou por anos à frente. Sentiu seu espírito sendo abraçado pelo de suas ancestrais e sendo guiado para o futuro, para o que ainda era desconhecido e estava por vir. Viu sua felicidade ao lado do homem que tanto amava e que por mais que o tempo passasse, nunca deixaram aquele forte laço que os unia se quebrasse. Mesmo com o passar das estações, mesmo com o passar da juventude, permaneciam juntos, até que fim dos tempos chegasse. Viu a si mesma, amamentando uma linda garotinha com enormes olhos violetas, enquanto observava a seu marido ensinando seus dois primogênitos a segurarem espadas de madeira. Viu seus filhos crescerem e a paz prosperando em suas terras por gerações. Viu sua família ao lado da de Rose e se deixou tomar pela leveza daquele sentimento. Sua mente a levava para longe, para cada uma de seus descendentes...

-Posso saber onde minha doce esposa se encontra? – Indagou Edward temendo que ela houvesse caído no sono enquanto ele a fazia flutuar nas termais águas.

-No futuro! – Respondeu Bella com um riso bobo nos lábios enquanto o encarava com aqueles enigmáticos olhos violeta.

-Oh sim? E o que viu por lá?

-Vi que o inverno terminará mais cedo este ano, portanto, acho melhor você se apressar e semear sua semente com bastante avidez, pois quando o outono chegar terei o fruto de nosso amor crescendo em meu ventre, pronto para nascer!

-Semear com avidez é o que eu pretendo fazer, esteja certa disso! – Exclamou com um sorriso predatório enquanto tomava seus lábios e os beijava de maneira sedenta.

-Sabe, o futuro parece bastante convidativo, mas confesso que prefiro viver o presente ao seu lado.

-Concordo plenamente.

Edward a abraçou com força e a fez rodear seu tronco com suas pernas. Desejava conectar seu corpo ao dela e não ter que soltá-la jamais! Sim! Desde a primeira vez em que a vira, foi exatamente isso em que pensara. Talvez a magia realmente existisse afinal... Talvez estivessem predestinados a se encontrarem e passarem o resto de suas vidas unidos por algo tão forte que jamais poderia ser quebrado. Não importava se ele era um bastardo que conquistara sua fortuna em meio à guerra. Ao lado dela eram apenas homem e mulher, e juntos se encaixavam perfeitamente.

-Do que está rindo? – Perguntou Bella ao interromper o beijo apaixonado que davam.

-Acabei de me recordar da primeira vez em que a vi nessa queda d'água, se banhando completamente...

-Completamente nua! – Exclamou enquanto revirava os olhos, fingindo está irritada – Será que essa é a única coisa que você se recorda de nosso primeiro encontro?

-Oh não! Também recordo-me de ter olhado para você e me perguntado se algum dia já havia visto algo tão belo em toda a minha vida.

-Está me fazendo corar... – Admitiu constrangida enquanto o acariciava no rosto e sentia a aspereza da barba que estava por nascer.

-Acho que estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, Lady Isabella Cullen, desde aquele dia. Não foi apenas o meu corpo que você salvara... Foi a minha alma! Não sei que feitiço usou sobre mim, pequena bruxa, mas espero que ele dure por toda a eternidade.

-Oh sim? – Indagou ela sorrido de modo provocante – Então acho melhor me aproveitar um pouco dessa sua disposição, pois como disse, no outono sua semente estará em meu ventre, pronta para nascer, e acho que devemos nos apressarmos para providenciar isto!

-Com muito prazer!

Sem mais delongas, ele tomou seus lábios novamente e a beijo. A paz finalmente chegara para todos e para eles. O amor que tinham um pelo outro era algo sobrenatural! Algo sem equivalência! Algo predestinado.

FIM

* * *

**É com muito pesar que declaro nossa fanfic por encerrada! Espero que vcs tenham gostado tanto quanto e :D**

**Gostaria de dedicar essa estória a todos que deixaram reviews: Jana Masen, Black Diamond 22, Nanda, P. Bruce, Priscila, Jana Pepita, Milena, Adriana Paiva, Brennda Silva, JOKB, Nicole 2712, Marjorie, Guest, Natalocas, H, Theslenn Urils, Talilima, Ana, Yoko, Ginny M. Weasley P, Ina Clara, Josiane Cardoso, Joana Patrícia, Josiane, penamagica, Ari Cham, Je, Patylayne e Grazy.**

**Nada disso teria sentido sem vocês!**

**Respondendo a perguntas, estou trabalhando em novas fics! Tenho várias ideias na cabeça, mas no momento, estou escrevendo uma que se passa nos dias atuais e que tem por cenário um hospital (aviso logo que não se trata de relação médico-paciente ok?). Não sei se essa será a próxima que postarei, mas é a que está mais adiantada no momento. Creio que levará um tempo para concluí-la... Talvez alguns meses. Mas não se preocupem, nos veremos em breve :D**

**É isso gente! Espero que vocês continuem me acompanhando e sempre que verem uma nova estória postada com a "bailarina solitária" na capa, vão lá conferir! hahaha**

**;***


End file.
